


Crimson Dawn

by Felaniasoul



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, New Game Plus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Silver Snow spoilers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 85,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felaniasoul/pseuds/Felaniasoul
Summary: The Adrestrian Empire, The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and The Leicester Alliance fought at Gronder Field. The victor was Edelgard, although she sustained injuries and fled to Embarr. Hearing this, Byleth leads her assault on the palace along with anyone who would join her. But when it comes down to it, Byleth can't bring herself to finish off the Emperor. And on the battlefield, a moment’s hesitation will kill you. A single arrow to the heart, that's all it takes to end her life.When Byleth dies, Sothis sends her back in time. Touching Sothis's crest stone during the process forces Edelgard's soul back as well. What will Edelgard and Byleth do with their new knowledge of the future?
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Sothis, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth/ Sothis, My Unit | Byleth & Sothis
Comments: 153
Kudos: 677





	1. End of the six year war

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Goddess's Judgment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053013) by [iyuuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iyuuu/pseuds/iyuuu). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm new at this! Please don't be mean to me! Give me pet pets instead!

The capital of the Adrestian Empire, Enbarr. Byleth stared at the city as her thoughts and emotions became a muddled mess. She was, of course, angry at Edelgard and the former students who were partaking in this war, but somehow she couldn’t help but feel sad. The last time she had visited Embar was with Edelgard. She had so many fond memories of their time together. Although she was only there to watch Edelgard’s coronation as emperor, Edelgard did show her around Embarr. She cherished her time with Edelgard. If only those days could have lasted forever.

_ Now is not the time to be reminiscing. _ She thought to herself as a familiar man with green hair on a wyvern approached her. It was Seteth, they had split up to avoid detection as they marched towards Embarr.

“Professor Byleth, we’re ready to move on your orders.” Seteth said as he dropped down.

“Did you run into any trouble on the way here?” Byleth’s voice held a hint of concern. Ever since the day she had fused with Sothis to get out of that pitch black darkness, her emotions had been growing harder to control, a bit more each day. No, even before that, ever since she had met Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude.

“Only a small encounter, nothing to be concerned about.” He answered.

“Let’s hurry on in then. I’m sure they know we’re coming.” The wind picked up slightly as they started to march forward, as if the world was letting them know it was time. They split into two groups as their assault on the capital began, Byleth commanded the southern units while Seteth took command of those in the north. As expected, they immediately ran into resistance. Alois and his division of soldiers fought against the empire’s troops. He gave them a hearty smile and a thumbs up as he watched them move further into the city before he turned his attention back to his fight.

Byleth and her comrades continued along their path, slaying all the demonic beast and soldiers alike. Suddenly byleth felt a bit of unease as they fought against another division of soldiers in the residential district. Her eyes shifted to a nearby building as she noticed a quick shadow move in her peripherals. On instinct, she turned around and parried the incoming strike. Had she noticed it a moment later and she would’ve been dead. 

Her assassin was a young girl with purple hair and tanned skin. She continued her assault immediately, not at all surprised that Byleth was able to block the strike. She finally stopped her assault and made some distance between them when Byleth struck back.

“Petra.” Byleth said simply as she averted her gaze. Petra was a student of her’s, one of her own Black Eagles. The skills she had displayed, Byleth had taught her some of those moves personally. When the war first started, Petra immediately left Fodlan and returned to Brigid. After that, she must’ve decided to support the empire for the sake of Brigid, or perhaps she simply believed in Edelgard.

“Professor… I have been thinking. About why I came to Fodlan. To the Empire. I am here to be protecting Edelgard… and to be stopping you.” Petra’s voice was filled with determination.

“I had hoped…. no, I won’t try to sway you. This is the path you have chosen and I must respect that.” Byleth did her best to contain herself. Fighting someone you know and trusted dearly is not the same as a nameless soldier, but even so. The Sword of the Creator lit up in her hands as she readied to strike.

“Wait a moment professor.” A blue haired mercenary put her hand out in front of Byleth. It was Shamir. “You continue onward with everyone else. I’ll handle this.” Byleth nodded and joined the rest of her troops. After a moment to check that the professor was gone, Shamir turned back to Petra. “I cannot bring myself to kill you… You’re a princess of Brigid. A hostage of the Empire.”

“That was the truth in the past, but it is a different truth now, Shamir. I am…” Petra placed her hand over her heart and formed a fist before speaking, “the will of the emperor!”

“In that case, I won’t hold back.” Shamir pulled back on the arrow she had readied. Petra dashed forward, quickly closing the distance as Shamir shot her arrow’s. Shamir did her best to avoid Petra’s assault once she was in close range. She suffered several small cuts before she was able to grab Petra and fling her to the opposite side. Without losing a beat, Shamir shot a pair of arrows just as the princess landed. The first pierced her leg, but the second was deflected by her sword.

Petra winced as she broke the arrow stuck in her leg instead of pulling it out, knowing the blood loss would probably kill her. Blood continued to pour out of the wound as she trembled, but she continued her assault nevertheless. Shamir’s arrows kept coming, but even with her injury, Petra was still too fast to be stopped so easily. The princess was able to close the distance between them without taking another direct hit, though she had been grazed by a few of the arrows as she got closer. Petra leapt at the mercenary once she was in range. Shamir was holding her last shot for when Petra got close enough. It was dangerous, but this was the only way to make sure she wouldn’t miss.

She let loose her shot. Perhaps it was off the mark or perhaps Shamir still could not bring herself to kill the princess of Brigid even after what she had said. The arrow pierced Petra’s shoulder and sent her back, but not before Petra made a strike of her own. She flipped her sword to a front handed position and made a quick downward slash.

Both of the girls did their best to pick themselves up and make their way to a nearby building column. Petra winced in pain again as she broke the arrow stuck in her shoulder. Petra breathed heavily, her vision started to blur.

“Finally found so many reasons to live...” She said to herself. It had taken Shamir all that she had to pull herself to the column she leaned up against. There was blood all over her. Even if there was a healer nearby, there was no way she was going to make it. The next time she closed her eyes, they would never open again. She spoke as loud as she could in her injured state, “Princess, take care.” She was able to say just before closing her eyes.

“Goodbye....Shamir.” Petra said quietly knowing that the mercenary wouldn’t hear her even if she had spoken up. “Edelgard…. I will not be keeping my promise… Give me forgiveness, please.” She whispered to herself before finally passing out.

Byleth made it to the city’s center square, where a large menacing figure was sat waiting. A man wearing a black skeleton mask and armor riding atop a similarly armored horse, it was the Death Knight. Upon seeing Byleth he immediately rushes her, scythe in hand.

“I’ve been waiting for you.” His voice was calm and menacing as he approached. Byleth drew her sword and parried the scythe. His strikes were heavy. After a few more parries she was able to push him back. She ran forward and let loose her blade. The Death Knight tried to back away from the strike, but the sword turned into a whip and sent the knight and his horse flying towards a nearby wall. After a moment, the Death Knight was back up. He waved away the dust with a swing of his scythe. He laughed, he was enjoying himself even as he was being beaten back. The Death Knight charged forward, but just before he could launch a strike he was hit with an enormous gust of wind. “Who dares interfere?”

“So it’s you, Death Knight! Remember me?” Flayn yelled as she launched another wave of Excalibur. Seteth and his half of the army had finally made their way to the city square as well.

“You again. Here to lose more blood?” The Death Knight turned his attention to the young green haired girl.

“Never! You will not lay a hand on me ever again!” Flayn screamed angrily as she readied her third wave, but instead of wind hitting the Death Knight, a large swarm of flames did instead. Everyone turned to see who had launched the spell to find the blond haired Mercedes’ hands glowing with magic still.

“Everyone go on ahead, I will take care of the Death Knight myself!” Mercedes launched another wave of flames.

“He may have taken some damage already, but the Death Knight is still a formidable warrior.” Byleth said.

“I can handle this my professor, please leave everything to me.” Mercedes replied. Byleth nodded and signaled for the rest of the army to move ahead to the palace.

“Don’t die.” Byleth said as she walked away.

“I won’t professor.” She said before turning her attention back to the swarm of flames. The Death Knight breathed heavily as he swung at the flames. Mercedes Extended her hand and gave him a comforting look. “I came here to get you. Let’s return together… Emile.”

“Leave… The place of your death is not here.” His voice faltered slightly when speaking to her.

“I won’t leave with you.” Mercedes clasped her hands together and ready another spell, this one stronger than the first two attacks. The horse neighed as Emile charged forward, Scythe in hand. Mercedes stood still, concentrating on her magic as he approached. It was close, too close. Mercedes launched her Ragnarok spell causing an explosion directly in front of her. 

The two were flung across the field in the explosion, leaving a crater where they were. Mercedes, as well as her clothes, were badly burned. She stood up slowly and made her way across the square to her brother. All he could do was groan and cough where he was lying. His mask and armor was cracked. His skin was badly burned, far far worse than Mercedes’ injuries. When she finally made her way across the square she took off his mask to reveal his face and long blonde hair. Her hands glowed with a soft green light. Little by little his wounds started to heal.

“Emile.” Mercedes finally spoke. Her voice was soft and little labored as well as sad and ridden with guilt. “I’m so sorry… This is all my fault for leaving you behind when I left House Bartels. I should have gone back for you sooner… I’m sorry for not being a better sister to you.” Even as hard as she fought she started to cry.

“Mercedes…” His speech was also labored, but now was softer like his sister’s.

“Rest Emile, you’re injured.” Mercedes commanded.

Emile ignored the command and continued, “You don’t understand anything. I told mother to leave me there. It’s not your fault.”

“What? But why would you do such a thing?” Mercedes asked. She was so surprised that she nearly stopped healing him.

“I… wanted to protect you. I am happy you’re alive dear sister. I’m… so sorry. I love you… Mercedes.” He said softly before finally passing out.

“I love you too Emile.” She smiled as she continued to heal him.

The group didn’t make it that far. They were still close enough to hear and see the explosion Mercedes caused. Byleth briefly thought about turning back to help Mercedes, but instead decided to trust her and keep moving forward. Suddenly a black and purple light started to gather around them. “Get down!” Byleth ordered as she whipped The Sword of the Creator around them, absorbing the magic.

“I should’ve disposed of you a long time ago. I will rectify that failure here!” Hubert’s hands still had a sickly black and purple glow to them.

“I can handle Hubie.” A girl with long wavy brown hair put her hand on Byleth’s shoulder and gave her a comforting smile. “You handle take care of the demonic beasts.”

Hubert laughed, “Handle me? I will deal with all of you right here and now!” The two engaged in a magic shootout. The two ran about the area as they dodged each other’s spells and channeled their own. As the battle continued, the buildings and arches in the area started to crumble. Both of them caught their breath behind a destroyed arch.

“I’m sorry about this Hubie.” She said stepping into the open. She took a deep breath and started up her next spell.

“Giving up? That won’t save you, you know.” He took the opportunity to surround her with black and purple spears. They crashed down and skewered the ground where Dorothea had been just a moment ago. She jumped back just in time as she summoned a large white and blue arrow from the sky that crashed down upon Hubert, consuming him in a white light.

When the light and dust cleared Hubert was on the ground reaching out towards Dorothea. His hand was still wreathed in a black and purple glow. He shot out a ball of magic, but it dissipated before it reached her. Defeated, he finally fell to the ground, “We must place our faith...in Her Majesty... Her victory is everything...”

Dorothea slumped against the broken arch and took a few moments to catch her breath. “How are you feeling?” Byleth asked Dorothea after she had finished off the last of the enemies.

“I’ll be fine in a moment, still catching my breath after....” Dorothea stared at the ground, her eyes drifting away from the area where Hubert’s body was lying a few minutes ago.

“I understand, I’m going to go check on the others a bit more before we head into the palace. We can stay out here too long.” Byleth said before leaving to go do as she said. Dorothea reached out towards her professor, but decided against calling out to her, at least for now. Byleth and the others took their momentary victory to assess their losses and gather up the wounded. They started to treat the wounded in a local infirmary as well as several other buildings they had commandeered. Both friend and foe filled the buildings as healers both magical and medical bustled about treating every patient they could. Cyril and Gilbert were counted amongst the injured, as well as Alois, Petra and Emil. Lindhardt, Mercedes and Manuela were running themselves ragged trying to keep up with the dying. Byleth and Annette also helped out, but were asked to help conserve their own strength for the battle to come.

“Isn’t that the church where you and mother met?” Flayn asked Seteth excitedly.

“Ah yes, I have so many good memories from that time, of your mother.” Seteth said with a smile, although you could see some sadness in it as well.

“Are you two doing okay?” Byleth walked up to the two by the palace entrance.

“I will be ready to go in a moment. Flayn,” Seteth turned to his daughter, “I want you to stay here.”

“But father I can help-” Flayn started her protest.

“Flayn, we need as many hands as possible in the infirmary. Can you please lend a hand to Manuela and the others?” Byleth cut off the younger girl’s protests.

“Yes I understand professor.” She said after a moment. “Please be careful, both of you.”

“I will.” Seteth hugged his sister before they parted. Everyone that was ready for battle lined up at the palace gates.

“Bernadetta, Leonie, I need to ask a favor of you both. I need you to protect the wounded and stop any reinforcements from entering the palace.” Byleth said.

“You can count on me professor! I won’t let anyone near the palace!” Leonie said confidently smiling.

“I- I understand, professor. I’ll do my best, so… hurry back.” Bernadetta was a bit more meak, but it made Byleth smile all the same.

“I’m counting on you two.” Byleth and the rest of the army marched into the palace. The palace was filled with demonic beasts and soldiers alike.  _ Edelgard is probably in the throne room. Waiting for me. _ Byleth thought to herself.After fighting their way in and defeating all the enemies at the entrance. “Caspar, Dorothea, please handle the left flank. Seteth, Annette, please handle the right. Catherine, you’re with me. We’ll go straight for Edelgard.” Everyone replied with some form of yes.

Just as her title implied she would, Thunderstrike Catherine moved at lightning like speed as she cut through her enemies with her thunderbrand. As the pair approached the throne room, they could still hear Caspar’s loud, energetic and obnoxious shouting from down the hall. At least it meant he was still alive, and all the soldiers have gotten used to his war cry. As they opened the throne room doors they could hear fighting going on inside.

“Perhaps Lady Rhea broke free?” Catherine looked at Byleth curiously. Byleth didn’t answer and instead opened the door to see what was happening inside. Bodies of dead imperial soldiers littered the ground. A dark skinned man wearing blue emblazoned armor stood at the center of the room chasing down a white haired girl wielding a legendary Heroes’ Relic, the Thyrus. The two were Dedue and Lysithea respectively. Dedue slammed his axe down with such force it cratered the ground. He followed up the attack with a spin, but Lysithea continued to keep out of his range.

“I don’t have time for this!” Lysithea’s magic covered the area around Dedue in a huge well of black and purple magic. The magic poured down on Dedue obscuring his body from their sights. Once the spell dissipated, Dedue’s lifeless body was left on the ground. Lysithea turned to see Byleth and Catherine at the door. She looked sullen as she spoke, “Catherine… and you are here as well, Professor? That is a shame… However, I cannot allow a system that forces Crests upon people to exist. They have taken too much from my parents and I! I will stand against you and even the goddess to bring about the world Edelgard wishes to create if I must!

“How dare you!” Catherine charged forward to meet Lysithea. Even as fast as she was though, Lysithea’s magic was powerful and covered a wide range. She managed to keep Catherine at a distance. Every time Catherine would block Lysithea’s Thyrus empowered magic, red sparks would fly about the field. Catherine finally fell back towards Byleth. “Go on ahead professor, I will deal with this heretic. Edelgard must be up there.” Byleth nodded and made her way to the stairs leading to the throne.

“No you don’t!” Lysithea tried to stop Byleth when she ran past her, but Catherine made sure that Lysithea would be too preoccupied.

“You’re fighting me remember?” Catherine jumped forward and ever so barely missed her first strike. She moved forward for another, but was instead met with a row of dark spikes.

Byleth took one last look at the throne room from the top of the stairs. Fighting had erupted and more and more bodies kept piling up. She had seen many battlefields in her time, far too many, but the sight of it all was never something she wanted to get used to. In the past, her emotions were sealed up and she could stalk the battlefield as The Ashen Demon. But those days were behind her now, every battlefield since her emotions began to grow only haunted her more and more. She took a deep breath and took the last step. Edelgard was waiting patiently for her. Edelgard wore her beautiful platinum blond hair in buns with her crown. She was dressed in her red armor, holding a red glowing axe and a shield emblazoned with the Adrestrian Empire’s coat of arms.

_ Dimitri has fallen and Claude has gone missing, leaving both The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and The Leicester Alliance in complete disarray. All that’s left is Edelgard and the Adrestrian Empire and The Church of Seiros. This is it... the final battle to decide the fate of Fodlan. _

“Professor…” Edelgard looked down and paused for a moment. Somehow, the way she spoke sounded sad, but she shook her head and looked up at Byleth. There was determination in her eyes and voice this time, “I suppose you think you can defeat me. Is that right? But I will never give up. Even if my arms and legs failed me, I would still find a way to move forward. I will smash that false goddess and her minion into the ground! I will fight to free this world from her vile grasp!”

“Edelgard....” Byleth stared at The Sword of the Creator in her hands. Seeing Edelgard here. It was all starting to feel like too much.  _ All these stray thoughts, all these emotions… I can’t beat Edelgard like this. It’ll end up just like at the Goddess Tower. No, it’ll end up worse, she wasn’t using her axe back then. I have to clear my mind already. _

She waited for another moment. Most likely to see if Byleth was going to say anything else or if the professor was going to make the first move. “I understand professor, no words are necessary.”

Edelgard walked forward slowly before breaking into a sprint. Byleth finally snapped back to reality and defended herself from the incoming assault. The more the two Heroes’ Relics clashed against each other, the more red sparks flew around them. Eventually the sparks grew in intensity as they fought turning into a visible electrical current, like the one that wreathed around The Sword of the Creator’s whip form. Although the two were breathing heavily, though they didn’t have very deep wounds due to the Crest of Flames healing both of them. They continued to clash and move about the throne. The entire area had been smashed to bits already, the throne included. 

Suddenly Edelgard quickly mounted her shield on her back and switched to holding her axe with both hands. Byleth raised her weapon and powered it as much as possible. The two weapons’ red glow intensified and shined brightly like stars. Edelgard spun in a circle, bringing the full force of both her Crest of Seiros and her Heroes’ Relic upon Byleth’s own relic. A giant red shockwave erupted with red lightning around them the moment they clashed. The two were flung into opposite sides of the throne room walls, creating an imprint of both of their bodies. They stayed like that for just a moment, stuck in the indent of the walls, before finally falling to the ground.

Their bones must’ve been cracked from that attack. Both of their armors were rent as well. They grunted as they struggled to their feet. Then they continued to struggle to pick up their respective weapons. The two slowly made their way to the stairs that led up to the throne.

“Why are you fighting so hard for a corrupt system? Why do you insist… on fighting me?” Edelgard asked as she leaned on her weapon. Her voice was cracking, almost as if she was going to cry.

“Why are you dragging this fight out? Why are you making this so difficult?” Byleth said without thinking. Her voice was cracking as well and her eyes welled up in tears. She looked to the side, all the soldiers were dead around them… Including both Lysithea and Catherine. Byleth’s green eyes met Edelgards Lilac ones as they prepared to keep fighting.

Their movements were slow, both of their forms were clearly suffering as well. With every swing they could feel their own bones crack just a bit more. The only thing keeping them fighting was the random healing they could get from the Crest of Flames and sheer will and determination. That Edelgard’s Crest of Seiros activated and tossed Byleth back once more. Edelgard moved forward, her shield and axe in hand. She moved forward to end the battle, to kill the professor. Edelgard’s eyes gloss over with tears as she raised her axe once she was nearly in range. With a loud yell Byleth was able to ignite her relic once more, changing it into its whip form and unleashing it on Edelgard. She was fast enough to bring her axe and shield to defend herself, but it wasn’t enough. Not with her injuries.Edelgard’s shield was tossed to the side and she didn’t even have enough energy to pick up her axe anymore. Edelgard pulled out the Sword of Seiros and leaned on it just to keep herself upright, so she could see the professor one last time. Byleth rose to her feet and walked forward.

“It looks as though.... My path... will end here.” Edelgard said between labored breaths. Her vision was blurring, even if Byleth didn’t strike her down in the moments to come, she felt that her body was going to give out at any moment. She couldn’t even keep her voice steady anymore, “My teacher… claim your victory. Strike me down. You must!. Even now across this land, people are killing each other. If you do not act now, this conflict… will go on forever. Your path lies across my grave.It is time for you to find the courage to walk it. If I… must fall… Let it be by your hand.” Byleth finally made her way over to Edelgard. She was posed to strike her down. “I wanted… to walk with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, I got the idea for this story from a story I read relatively recently called The Goddess's Judgment by iyuuu. Obviously it won't be the same story, but kudos that her for such an interesting idea. Anyways, I'll get to this when I get to it. This is what I do when I'm procrastinating by the way. Unfortunately, there's going to be a lot of parts that'll be a drag for me to write since parts will be following canon for a bit and I'm sure those part will be a drag to read. I'll do my best to change it up or skip those parts for ya'll and my own sanity.


	2. The First Step Towards a New Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay so, SOMEBODY, not naming any names, FEL!, may have forgotten to put this note in the last chapter. Just thought it'd be good to tell everyone what happened in the last route since it may seem like there are people all over the place. Although its the church route I moved some people into joining Edelgard's side because i felt they had better reasons for staying with Edelgard than just going with Byleth because she's their teacher. Ferdinand is loyal to the empire, Sylvain hates Crests with a fking passion, Lysithia also hates Crests, and Petra has more to gain from siding with Edelgard, especially since Byleth was dead for 5 years and she was on a different continent. Anyways enjoy the chapter sorry for the rambling.

Edelgard closed her eyes. She was smiling as she waited for The Sword of the Creator to strike her down. She waited a moment. Then waited another. She finally opened her eyes to see if she had already died and she was just too exhausted to have felt the blade dig into her flesh. She saw The Sword of the Creator in Byleth’s hand at her side. 

“I can’t do it. You started a war. I’ve had to kill so many people because of you. I’ve had to watch my precious students die. All because of you! So why can’t I do it?” Byleth’s face was filled with tears as she finally let the sword drop to the floor with a loud clang. She dropped to her knees as well, bringing her eye level with Edelgard. She reached her hand out and held Edelgard’s cheek in it. “Edelgard... I wish... I noticed sooner… I wish I-” Byleth’s words were cut short. For just a moment, the world was silent for both of them. The first sound they heard was a stone hitting the floor and sliding towards Edelgard’s knees. Byleth had a look of pure pain and shock as they both looked down. There was an arrow sticking out of her, right where her heart would be. She put her hand to her mouth as she coughed up blood and fell over. More and more blood poured out of her and soaked her clothes before pooling on the floor. There was so much of it. 

Tears fell down Edelgard’s face as she quickly grabbed Byleth’s body and turned it to face her. “Professor no! Professor! Professor you can’t die like this!” It was ironic that she was the one saying this. She had just been fighting Byleth to the death a few moments ago and now she’s crying over her dying body.

The imperial soldier that shot the arrow walked forward slowly, but stopped where he was when he saw how the Emperor was acting. “My…. my emperor?”

Edelgard didn’t even hear the man, she was completely focused on Byleth at the moment. Byleth looked like she was trying to mumble something. She lifted her arm just a bit as she continued to speak. Edelgard put her ear right up to Byleth’s mouth to try to hear what she was saying. “... can do…. it.” That was the only thing Edelgard was able to make out before Byleth’s arm dropped. The last of Byleth’s tears ran down the sides of her face making it easy to see that the gleam had left her eyes. Edelgard screamed in absolute agony.

After a few moments Byleth’s eyes started to shine. They weren’t shining as if her life was returning to her, her eyes glowed bright green. Her hair started to glow as well. “Professor?” Edelgard stared wide-eyed at the situation. She turned her head slightly and picked up the green glowing Crest Stone that was at her knee. “What’s going on?”

“My Emperor!” The imperial soldier reached out towards her when the light became so bright they couldn’t even keep their eyes open anymore. After another few seconds it sounded as if all the glass in the palace had shattered at once. It felt as if she were being sucked into a whirlpool. The bright light finally disappeared and Edelgard tried opening her eyes. She wasn’t in the palace anymore. She was in a pitch black space void of anything except the stone she path she was standing on, and the stairs that led up to a throne. The throne looked just like The Throne of Knowledge back in The Holy Tomb. The one that she had invaded for Crest Stones the day that Byleth had chosen to side with The Church and Rhea. There was one other thing here in the void. A young green haired girl sitting upon The Throne of Knowledge. There was a green glow to her.

The girl on the throne yawned as if waking up from a long nap. She blinked a couple of times and rubbed her eyes as she looked at Edelgard sleepily. “Oh my. What could have brought you here?”

Edelgard made a slight step forward, but decided against attacking the girl. “Who are you?” 

“Hm? I wonder, who do you think I am?” The young girl leaned on her arm with a smirk.

“You are Sothis, Goddess of Fodlan.” Edelgard said simply without any hesitation.

“Very good, you got it on the very first try.” Sothis clapped her hands and smiled.

“If you’re going to pass judgment upon me please do it quickly. I grow tired of your games.” Edelgard glared at the goddess.

“Oh my, what a scary look, pray tell what do you believe I should pass judgement on you for?” Sothis asked.

_ She’s really going to make me say it?  _ Edelgard sighed “I cursed your name and all that you stand for. I stood against the law of the Crests that you imposed upon Fodlan. I attacked your church and started a war that consumed the continent for the last five years. Is there anything I missed?”

“Yes yes, you did do all that, and while war and death disgust me you seem to be mistaken on several things.” The goddess paused for a few moments to see my intrigue, “It’s not called The Church of Sothis now is it?”

“So you’re just going to shift all the blame onto your daughter, Seiros?” Edelgard moved a step forward angrily and started raising her voice, “It was your fault! You gave humanity these Crests and enforced their rule upon us! It was because of you… it was because of that I had my siblings taken away from me! That Lysithea and I suffered so much!” Edelgard screamed as tears started to roll down her face. She had lost her temper, but there was nothing she could do when met with the all-powerful goddess of Fodlan. All humans must’ve been but children to her.

Sothis picked her head up off her arm, “That is where you are mistaken, Edelgard. The Crests were stolen from my children and I. I did not grant them to humanity.”

“Stolen from you? But you’re an all powerful goddess. How could anyone steal from you?” Edelgard asked in a complete shock.

“Another lie Seiros has concocted. Even when I was at my most powerful there were still plenty of beings that could harm me or even kill me.” 

“But… but… you’re supposed to be the goddess.” Edelgard felt a little broken. Her entire world had been shattered with those words. So many things she had known were wrong.

“Yes I know….” The goddess looked off into the void sadly, “Sometimes I wish the world I created did not think of me as its goddess anymore. They pray to me, asking for salvation. My existence gives them hope, and yet I cannot help them at all.”

Edelgard continued to watch the goddess, unable to think of what to say next. She looked so sad, as if she was about to cry.  _ I guess… a goddess would feel like a mother to all of her creations. _ The goddess didn’t say anything for a while. She sat there in silent contemplation, or so it seemed, for a minute.

“It is almost... time to begin. It seems that our conversation will have to continue another time Edelgard.” She spoke with a yawn. “I think it may be time… for me to take another nap.”

“Wait. What? What’s going on?” Edelgard was a little bit alarmed by the goddess words.

“Drift through the flow of time to find the answers you seek.” Sothis smiled at her. Before Edelgard to ask her what that meant she was met with incredible nausea. It felt as if the world was getting sucked into a whirlpool just like when she arrived here. After the feeling passed she felt the wind and heard it shake the trees around her. She opened her eyes to see an oddly familiar sight. She was in the forest outside Remire Village. She could never forget this day. This was the day she had met the professor. The day that the professor saved her from the bandit she had hired to scare off the new professor so she could recommend Jeritza to teach her class, but they had gotten a little overly excited and Claude and Dimitri had ran off into the forest in a different direction and she had followed.

Kostas rose to his feet with a grunt, the charged Edelgard axe in hand. Edelgard reached for her knife and prepared to defend herself, but just as the first time, the professor jumped in the way.

“You’ll die!” Kostas screamed as he brought his axe down. Byleth was ready for it and knocked the bandit on his backside. The bandits followed their leader and quickly ran away from the village. Byleth sighed with relief and turned to look at Edelgard. Edelgard was back in her younger body from this moment. Her platinum blond hair was straight and long, reaching all the way down her back. She also was wearing her usual Officer’s Academy uniform. At this time in her life, Byleth should’ve had blue hair. Her hair changed to green once she was trapped in Zahras by Solon and had to cut her way out with The Sword of the Creator. But for some reason, her hair was still green.

_ What’s going on? Have we been sent back to the past? To the day we met? If that’s what’s going on then why is the professor’s hair green instead of blue? What does this all mean? What did Sothis do?  _ Edelgard’s mind raced with a million thoughts and questions about her current situation.

“Hey, over here!” Claude yelled, snapping her out of her thoughts for the moment. Dimitri followed behind him, but they both stopped once they got a little closer. They gave Byleth curious looks, “Wasn’t your hair and eyes blue earlier?”

Byleth grabbed a strand of hair and held it so she could see that her hair had indeed changed colors. She didn’t say anything for a few moments, most likely trying to think of what kind of explanation she could give.

“Hey… did…” The former captain of The Knights of Seiros, Jeralt, rode up to the group. He too was confused by the whole situation. “What happened to your hair kid?”

“I'm ... not sure.” Byleth answered hesitantly. She had a very slight smile once she had figured out what to say. “During the battle I also got injured, but I felt some weird power that healed me when I attacked. Perhaps that was when my hair changed colors.”

“Right….” Jeralt obviously didn’t buy the explanation, but didn’t push it. At least not in front of them.

“That sounds like it could be the work of a Crest, although I’ve never heard of one with those abilities before.” Dimitri seemed to buy the explanation though. Before anyone could say anything else a group of knights approached the village.

“The Knights of Seiros are here! We’ll cut you down for terrorizing our students!” Alois declared loudly and proudly. “Hey, the thieves are running away! Go after them!” Alois sent the knights away as he approached the group. “The students seem to be unharmed. And… who’s this?”

“Ugh… why him?” Jeralt put his hand on his head and groaned loudly. Jeralt and Byleth moved forward to speak to Alois. Claude, Dimitri and Edelgard all made small talk as they waited for Byleth to return. Edelgard’s mind wasn’t on what Claude and Dimitri were talking about though, her replies were short and didn’t add anything of real interest to the conversation. Her mind was still occupied with a million questions about Byleth and Sothis.

_ I should go over what I know first. This all started when Byleth died. Her hair glowed and then I met with the goddess. She said, “drift through the flow of time to find the answers you seek.” So that means she purposely sent us back in time, to this moment. But why now? Is it because this was the first time Byleth and I met? Or is it because I’m supposed to do something for her at this time? And what about Byleth? How does she fit into all of this? She obviously remembers the future. Did Sothis explain the mission to her? For now I think it will be best not to approach the subject unless she brings it up. The same goes for the future. I shouldn’t change too much either, Sothis could get angry if I did something drastic.  _

“Welcome back. That man over there is your father is he not? Is he actually Jeralt the Blade Breaker?” Dimitri said as Byleth came back over to the group. Edelgard didn’t notice that she had come back over until Dimitri said something.

Byleth looked at Edelgard before answering, “Yes, he’s the former captain of The Knights of Seiros.”

“Hey! You are coming with us back to the monastery, right? Of course you are. I’d love to bend your ear as we travel. Oh, I should mention that the three of us are students of the Officer’s Academy at Garreg Mach Monastery. We were doing some training exercises when those bandits attacked. I definitely got the worst of it.” Claude spoke up.

“Yes, thank you for acting as a decoy for the sake of us all.” Dimitri answered.

“His intentions were as clear as day. He was making a strategic retreat and you foolishly led the bandits right to him. I saw the bandits chase after you all and came to help.” Edelgard finally said something. She could feel a glare coming from Byleth. “I think we should head back to the monastery. We can talk more on our way there.”

The walk to the monastery doesn’t take long, only the night and next morning. The three house leaders talked to the professor to be, trying to recruit her into The Adrestrian Empire, The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and The Leicester Alliance. Claude brought up the inevitable topic of the young mercenary’s hair changing mid-battle and supposed Crest. Byleth feigned ignorance of the subject. While Edelgard stayed silent, Claude pressed onward, but he was eventually stopped by Dimitri. When they attempted to ask about the mercenary pair’s past Jeralt quickly hushed them, making them walk in silence for a while. Once they finally made it to the monastery, everyone split up and went their own ways. 

“Lady Edelgard, I am relieved to see that you are unhurt.” Hubert approached Edelgard as soon as she was alone.

“This way.” Edelgard said simply. Taking the man to her room without another word.

“Lady Edelgard is something amiss? That person that escorted you to the monastery, the one with green hair. Is she a relative of the archbishop?” Hubert asked his questions once they had confirmed they were alone and there were no unwanted ears listening in on them.

Edelgard walked over to her desk and started to write something. Quickly drawing a picture as well. “No, that girl is a mercenary named Byleth. She…” Edelgard stopped for a moment, wondering if she should and could keep the future a secret from him, “she saved my life from that bandit. Try to treat her with respect.”

“As you wish Lady Edelgard.” He said with a bow. He moved forward a bit to try to get a better look at what the soon to be emperor was writing.

“I need you to get this to my uncle as soon as possible.” She gave Hubert the paper when she was finished.

“Lady Edelgard… this is…” Hubert was stunned as he read it over.

“It will work. I know it will. Just get that to my uncle as soon as possible for me.” Edelgard commanded.

“I understand. What will you be doing?”

“It has been an exhausting day, I’m going to rest now. It’s going to be ... an interesting year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the vast majority of people start at the time when Byleth wakes up and runs outside to talk to the kids, but I wanted to send edelgard back to this exact moment for two reasons; one, this is the first time Sothis ever used the divine pulse so i thought it'd be a good place to start, and two, I really didn't feel like having a whole scene where she was running toward Remire Village and what not. Also in the next chapter you'll see that Byleth would never have the need to save her (although i still firmly believe that Edelgard could've protected herself from the axe with just her knife and byleth didn't need to interfere at all).  
> Oh right, third and most important reason for my choice in timing, Byleth's hair changing mid battle kinda factors a bit into dialogues so i can enjoy myself a little bit


	3. To The Black Eagles

Byleth finally had a chance to rest after such a peculiar day had passed, or maybe she should count it as two days. Yesterday she had to lead an army to attack the capital city Embarr so they could end the war by killing Edelgard. But when it came down to it, she couldn’t finish the job and got herself killed instead. She had gotten hurt many times before, but that pain was different than anything she had ever felt, and then there was the feeling of the world just slipping away. That was probably the scariest feeling she ever had felt, everything went dark and silent and all she just wanted to hang on to something.

It didn’t last long though. It had felt as if she had just closed her eyes for a moment. She felt the wind and heard the trees shake. She was in the forest outside Remire Village. On instinct she moved as fast as she could to save the younger Edelgard. She must’ve activated her divine pulse while she was on the verge of death, but going back this far wasn’t supposed to be possible, or at least that’s what she had thought.

So many thoughts raced through her mind and now she was back at the monastery. The archbishop met with her yesterday and again today to give her her assignment for the day, meet with house leaders and come to a decision on which house to teach before noon today. She made her way down the stairs to find Edelgard and Claude were waiting for her. Edelgard had been here before, but she was surprised to see that Claude joined her. She spoke with both of them as she did the first time, though they bickered slightly as the two tried to recruit her into their respective houses. She smiled and told them both she would think about it before running off to meet with Dimitri as well.

“Professor Byleth, do you have a moment? If you would come with me to my office I believe we have much to discuss.” Hanneman did his best to hold back his excitement when he saw her in the hall. 

_ That’s odd, this didn’t happen the first time either. Is this some kind of side effect from traveling so far back in time or is it because of something I did? I don’t think I’ve done anything to warrant this many changes. Even if they are small.  _ She thought to herself as she nodded and walked with Hanneman back to his office.

“Please put your hand over this device. Won’t hurt a bit, I promise.” Hanneman assured her. Byleth did as she was told and put her hand on the machine. A part of The Crest of Flames appeared before them.

“What is this? A pattern I’ve never seen before. Is it possible an as-yet undiscovered Crest has been detected. To think there are still Crests out there that even I am unaware of! How thrilling! I should explain, this device here allows me to detect an individual’s Crest if they have one. I heard rumors yesterday that during your battle with the bandits, your hair turned green and your wounds were healed. I assume that is a side effect of the Crest you bear, but I have never heard of such a thing happening before in all my years. I have to get back to my research and see if there has ever been an event like this before. Perhaps then we can figure out what Crest you have. Ahem… pardon my unrestrained jubilation. I’m going to go back to my research until our meeting at noon.” Hanneman quickly walked over and pulled out a stack of books and started mumbling to himself. “What could this line here be indicating? Perhaps it represents a lack of symmetry ...”

“Maybe we’re not seeing the whole picture.” Hanneman raised an eyebrow at Byleth’s comment. She didn’t want to reveal too much, but the man was going to run himself ragged with research in the coming months. “I was just thinking, all the Crests I have seen are symmetrical are at least close to it in some way. So if this one doesn’t appear to be at all, then perhaps we just can’t see all of it.”

“Hmm. Interesting theory my dear girl! The way you think is just extraordinary! Do you perhaps have any interest in studying Crestology?” He turned through the pages of his book to find a table of all the known Crests.

“No, I’m just a simple mercenary. Well I guess I’m just a simple professor now.” Byleth laughed.

“Excuse me, kid are you busy right now?” Jeralt knocked on the door.

“I’m not, we were just about finished here. Here, this may help with your research Professor Hanneman.” Byleth pulled out a few pieces of her hair and placed it on Hanneman’s desk. Hanneman smiled and thanked her silently. Byleth then followed Jeralt to his office across the hall. He closed the door after they entered and cleared his throat. Byleth smiled, it had been a long time since they had some time alone together since he died over five years ago to her. Making matters worse, Lady Rhea had made/ will make Jeralt go on long missions during their stay at the monastery. They hadn’t/weren’t going to see each other very much.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on with you?” Jeralt once he made sure no one was listening in. Just like that her mood plummeted. 

“Everyone seems to think that my changes are due to me having an undiscovered Crest.” Byleth responded hoping that Jeralt would by the excuse. He didn’t.

“Kid…” Jeralt sighed as he shook his head, “I raised you. I know that you’ve activated your Crest before that fight. What’s really going on?”

Byleth sighed, “What would you do if I said I was from the future?”

“I’d believe you. You were never one to make jokes like that.” Jeralt said simply.

“Thank you father.” Byleth smiled at her father. It was comforting to have him around again, especially now that her emotions were less restrained than they used to be. “Do you remember that girl I mentioned that I keep seeing in my dreams? That was actually the Goddess Sothis. She had the power to turn back time. I’ll skip the majority of the details, but…. In a few months from now you died. Stabbed in the back trying to help someone. After that, I chased them down and killed them, but when I got caught in a spell that trapped me in a different dimension. To get out, Sothis... sacrificed herself and fused with me, turning my hair green. It also made me stronger. Strong enough to break out of that dimension. I also gained her power to turn back time on my own. Shortly after that, Edelgard attacked the monastery with an army. They took Rhea and I was knocked off a cliff. I went into slumber for five years. When I returned I raised an army using The Church’s forces and attacked Edelgard when she was weakest, but I couldn’t kill her when I had the chance. I hesitated and got myself shot by some random archer and died. Next thing I knew, I was back in the village. I guess it would’ve been better to let Edelgard die two days ago in that attack, but my body just kinda moved on its own and I saved her again.”

“That's ...a lot to take in all at once. But I understand the situation we’re in now.” He said after Byleth finished her little story. “It wasn’t a bad thing to save the princess. Had you not, I doubt the Empire would’ve taken it well. It’s not unlikely that they would start because of that. Especially when you take into account that they aren’t on the best terms with The Church, the kingdom or the alliance. The real question is, what are you going to do about all of this?”

“I’m not sure.... Right now, I’m trying to decide which house I should lead. The first time I led Edelgard and The Black Eagles, but she’s about to start a war. But if she’s on the wrong path as her professor it's supposed to be my job to guide her.” Byleth pulled on her hair nervously as she argued with herself.

Jeralt chuckled, “Even though you fought against her you still feel for her don’t you? I gave up on hoping to see you like this long ago.”

“What do you mean?” Byleth was snapped from her thoughts.

“It’s nothing.” Jeralt was smiling, “You should lead the Black Eagles again.”

“Why do you think that?” 

“Because you’re trying to rationalize all of this. You know what you want, you’re just getting a little confused because your heart and mind are at odds. When that happens, it’ll be easier on the mind if you follow your heart.” Jeralt took a second to look at Byleth. They were both smiling. “Besides, you might be able to stop her from starting a war. Guide her, that is your job now isn’t it?”

“Thank you father. It’s time for me to head out now, I have to speak to Lady Rhea and the others about which house I’ll be joining.” Byleth said walking to the door.

“Take care of yourself kid.” Jeralt said as she left. Byleth made her way to the audience chamber to meet with Lady Rhea and the others. Hanneman was the last to make it to the chamber. They started with pleasantries then Rhea moved to to discuss which houses they would be leading, while Seteth made his stance on the matter very clear.

“Since you are new here, we have decided to allow you first pick. Manuela and I will take charge of the remaining two houses.” Hanneman said prompting a response from Byleth.

“Thank you both for your consideration. If it is up to me which house I can lead, then I would like to lead the Black Eagles.” Byleth answered. Seteth warned that three houses’ mock battle was quickly approaching them and that he would be making judgements about them, or more specifically her. Hanneman and Manuela picked their respective houses and they were all dismissed for the day so they could go formally introduce themselves to their new students. With a quick bow, each of them were off.

Byleth opened doors to the Black Eagles’ classroom and walked forward to meet her young students. All of the Black Eagles were crowded into a semicircle near her desk keeping an eye on the door waiting for her. All of the students made their introductions to her. This included Linhardt walking off to take a nap. When Caspar suggested a training session Byleth smiled. It was quickly overshadowed by all the chaos that was the other students, who were all trying to make suggestions of what they wanted to do.

Hubert chuckled at Byleth’s situation, “Looks like your first job will be to quiet don’t this racket. I don’t you.”

“They’re not normally this rowdy. I’m sure you’ll be a great teacher, Professor.” Edelgard gave her a warm comforting smile.

Byleth interrupted everyone by clearing her throat loudly. “Let’s head out, Caspar drag Linhardt to the training area for me.” Everyone followed her quickly, with the exception of Bernadetta who was trailing behind everyone and while trying to make herself as small as possible. 

_ It’s been a while since I’ve seen Bernadetta like this. I wasn’t able to see how much she grew during my five year slumber, but perhaps this time I can help her quicker. That should be at the top of the to-do list. _ Byleth thought to herself.

“Any volunteers to be my first victim?” Byleth laughed.

“Alright I’m going first!” Caspar said with his usual excited shout. It was to be expected. Everyone else sat off to the side as the two grabbed a pair of axes. “Wait a second, I heard you use a sword normally.” Caspar scratched his head.

“Oh don’t worry about it, I’m proficient in all weapons. For this exercise I’ll be using whichever weapons you are going to use.” Byleth explained. Caspar shrugged and went into a fighting stance. “Whenever you’re ready, just start.”

With a loud yell he ran forward. Byleth jumped back then continued to dodge or parry each of his swings. This went on for a few moments before Caspar made a rushed attack, his balance was off on his swing. “It’s too wide!” Byleth knocked the axe out of his hand then made a swing for his head, stopping just a hair’s breadth from his face. “You’re strong and fast, but you need to keep your excitement in check. Your rushing your transitions the longer the fight goes on.”

“That was awesome, can we go again?” Caspar didn’t wallow in shame for even a moment.

“Not right now, we don’t have much time today so just one battle with each of you today will do.” Byleth called for the next person.

“Ferdinand von Aegir is ready and waiting.” Ferdinand said holding his lance. 

Byleth couldn’t help but laugh, it had been a while since she heard the young man say his own name. He refused to join her in the war and she had to kill him at The Great Bridge of Myrddin. That was such a sad day. Byleth looked at each of her students. They were alive and in perfect health.  _ I swear, I won’t let it happen again.  _ She thought to herself.

“Whenever you’re ready.” Byleth said. Ferdinand was good with a lance. The noble kept a good amount of distance between them. Enough that he could close it in an instant if he wanted to charge in or avoid an attack. After a little bit of parrying he charged forward with a powerful thrust. Byleth pushed her own lance forward and quickly rotated it, once it was unsteady in his hands she pushed it to throw him off balance. She quickly shifted her handling so she could control her lance better in a closer setting and jabbed him in the stomach. He quickly fell over with a loud pained groan. “Distance is key when using a lance, you seem to understand that much, but you also have to remember that the more the distance between you and your opponent means they will have more time to react. Sometimes you may want to switch the handling of your lance so you can move faster in closer ranged combat.”

“Yes of course professor. How could I forget something so basic, I will redouble my efforts.” He bowed when he stood up then went over to the sidelines holding his stomach. Dorothea laughed at him a bit and teased the noble.

“Thank you for volunteering Dorothea.” Byleth said. Dorothea grumbled a bit as she walked to the center of the field.

“Please take it easy on me professor.” Dorothea readied her magic. After a moment they started firing off their spells at one another. Their two spells clashed causing an explosion of fire before them. As soon as the explosion blinded everyone Byleth ran forward and shot a fireball just over Dorothea’s head.

“And that’s the match.” Byleth smiled at the songstress. “Magic can be used in a number of ways. Remember, you can always use it to create distractions to get the upper hand in a fight.” The next student to volunteer was Hubert. “Are you ready?” Hubert simply nodded and held up his hands. Hubert shot balls of dark magic her way. His attacks were quick and relentless. Byleth ran forward and deflected the attacks with magic. She rolled until his magic and got in close, firing her last shot next to his head. “You are strong and relentless, Hubert. Your attacks are quick, but you're relying too much on them. Remember to use your body as well, don’t just stand there like a statue.” Hubert bowed and walked back to the side.

“I will be going next.” Petra grabbed a sword. Byleth smiled, as proficient as she was with other weapons and magic the sword will always be her favorite weapon. Petra ran forward. She was fast, not as fast as she would be though, but of course neither was Byleth. Byleth was able to knock the sword out of Petra’s hands then held the sword to her neck.

“You’re very good, we’ll work on your techniques later. You do have other deficiencies as well, but we’ll work on them with the rest of the class at a later date. Next up, Bernadetta please come forward.” Byleth called out. Bernadetta squeaked when her name was called and nearly scurried off.

“Ohhhh, why meeeee?” Bernadetta questioned as she grabbed a bow. As soon as Byleth started the match the two of them started shooting at each other. After the first two shots they both took refuge behind a pillar. They continued to fire as they peaked out from behind the pillar. Byleth ran out from behind the pillar, rolling forward and dodging Bernadetta’s shot. She took aim and Bernadetta’s shoulder. Bernadetta whined slightly and rubbed her shoulder as Byleth made her way over.

“You need to work on moving targets, but you have good instincts and you’re quick on your feet. Using the terrain to your advantage was a good idea, you’re an excellent archer Bernadetta.” Byleth gave the lavender haired girl a pat on the head. She smiled and made her way back. She put her hands on her head and continued to smile to herself. “Well, since Linhardt focuses on healing I’ll have to teach him combat magic later. For now, Edelgard come on up!”

“I am looking forward to seeing your skills up close. Show me what you are really capable of.” The two grabbed their axes and took a fighting stance. After a few moments of staring they launched forward and swung at each other. They took turns attacking, dodging, and parrying each other. Byleth did her best to defeat Edelard, but none of her attacks were working. Even as she fought all out, using the rest of her body in her attacks she wasn’t able to land a decisive strike or disarm her.

_ Perhaps this was a bad idea. Fighting against Edelgard with an axe is much more difficult than I could’ve imagined. Even now, even in this time her power is beyond belief. Her technique is flawless and her instincts are amazing as well.  _ Byleth and Edelgard were both smiling as they fought. She was enjoying this battle, a battle where they weren’t fighting to the death. They both breathed heavily after several minutes of fighting, exhausted from the battle. “That’s enough Edelgard. I think I have a good idea of your skill level now. I’ll make a lesson plan for you all tonight. We have less than a week until the mock battle. I’m going to train you so you can win it even without my help, but for today, you’re all dismissed.” Byleth left the arena and walked back to her room. She needed to lie down after that match. Perhaps a small nap was in order.

Over the next few days Byleth trained her students to fight as a team, in varying groupings and sizes. Making sure that they understand the basics of combat and tactics was a must, even if it seemed obvious to her. She didn’t want to leave anything out. As far as she was concerned, this would be the most important thing she could teach them for the mock battle that was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured this would be a good way to throw Byleth off Edelgard's tail. If everyone's acting a little bit different then there's no way to tell if someone is acting very different. Also i'm enjoying inserting parts of my fake personality into Byleth, its entertaining. I'm actually like Bernadetta with a sprinkle of Marianne. I'm doing my best not to favor my Berniebear over everyone else so much, but I love her and she's mine. If it made sense I would have an entire insert character just to protect her. By the way noone's getting with bernie, she's mine back off! Or or or..... idea! Well enjoy the chapter.


	4. A Battle Without Death

_ Perhaps it would have been better to purposely lose that fight after all. _ Edelgard thought to herself. On that first day when she fought against Byleth she had meant to lose that battle in order to make sure that Byleth wouldn’t suspect that she had come with her. Although she was sure there wasn’t a chance that Byleth did anyway, it wouldn’t hurt to be more careful. She had to make it look like she was trying to win in order to convince her. Once they had started fighting her instincts took over and she fought harder than she had wanted to, or perhaps it was that she just wanted to impress Byleth. She was also enjoying their little sparring session. She was still unsure one which of the three was the truth.

The professor changed her curiculum from the first time she had taught the class. Originally, she helped them with their individual techniques and strengths during the week leading up to the mock battle, but this time she had decided to teach them how to work as a more cohesive team and in different variations as well. It was true that this would be a far better use of their time than bolstering individual strengths. She had obviously learned much since she had first started teaching. 

The week flew by in a flash and now they were preparing for the mock battle. The Black Eagles walked and talked as they made their way to the battlefield making light of their opponents with a little trash talking or friendly conversing with them.

“All right! I’m raring to go!” Caspar said with a shout when they reached their destination.

“Actually you won’t be participating in the mock battle today Caspar.” Byleth said.

“Wait what? Why not?” Caspar groaned.

“The mock battle consists of four students plus the instructor. Being the house leader, Edelgard must participate. That leaves three spots open. And those spots will be going to!” Byleth said with a little dramatic flair and pause. She had been slowly getting more and more flippant since the first day of class. In the previous timeline, when they had first met Byleth was a stoic mercenary known throughout Fodlan as the Ashen Demon, a demon that stalked the battlefield without a hint of emotion when she killed her enemies even at a young age. Since becoming a teacher she slowly grew more and more expressive until they had reached the point where she’d smile happily and make jokes like this. Although Edelgard was originally entranced by the mystery of the emotionless mercenary turned professor, a seemingly carefree girl who could instantly turn into a ruthless killer was entrancing in its own right. “Dorothea Arnault! Bernadetta Von Varley! And lastly Ferdinand Von Aegir!”

Dorothea seemed surprised that she would be selected for the mock battle. She pointed to herself and said, “Me? Are you really sure about this professor?”

“What? Why me? I don’t wanna fight. Ohhh you’re just trying to make fun of me in front of the whole academy and church now aren’t you professor? I’m onto you professor! I should’ve known!” Bernadetta reacted in her usual scared manner.

“I will not disappoint you professor! I will show you the true power of Ferdinand Von Aegir!” Ferdidnand was the only one to gleefully accept his appointment, other than Linhardt who was happy to not be selected.

“Professor,” Hubert sighed and shook his head, “I cannot fathom the reasoning behind your selection.”

“I’m glad you asked Hubert.” Byleth pulled out a map of the area and a marker. “I’ve marked our position here, The Blue Lions led by Professor Hanneman over in the Northeast here, and The Golden Deer led by Professor Manuela in the Northwest here. I’ve read up on their teams and I have a good idea of what their strategies will be. Dimitri will be positioned in the front with Dedue somewhere around here, with at least one ranged combatant. Claude will be over here protected by Hilda in the forest, setting a trap for us. He will have a pair forward here, one close range and one longer range, that will be set to lead us back into the forest for an ambush. We will also be splitting into pairs, that is why I had you all train together this week, to make sure you can work together as a team. Edelgard and Bernadetta, you two will be in charge of the West to deal with the bait that Claude has set up. More specifically Edelgard you will bait them forward while Bernadetta will circle around the back from their East flank. You need to cut off their retreat first then help Edelgard defeat the enemy. After that you two will push forward into the tree line in the West to meet Claude and Hilda in combat, make sure you use the trees for cover. Understand your half of the plan?”

“I understand, professor.” Edelgard answered.

“That makes it sound like Lady Edelgard and I will be dealing with an entire house all by ourselves... I don’t like the sound of this plan, I just wanna watch from the base, maybe cheer you all on quietly.” Bernadetta whined.

“This plan seems to rely heavily on Lady Edelgard’s fighting strength. If Lady Edelgard were to fall, your entire plan would fall apart. Perhaps you are not up to leading this house after all.” Hubert voiced his concerns with a sly remark.

“Are you saying that Lady Edelgard would fall in battle?” Byleth said with a cheeky smile. Hubert stammered causing Dorothea to laugh. “I have full confidence in Edelgard’s ability to fight so many opponents and she won’t be alone. Bernadetta will be covering her back the entire time. Now onto Dorothea’s and Ferdidnand’s half of the plan. Dorothea, you’ll actually be providing reinforcement to Edelgard at first, until you three defeat the two that Claude has set out as bait. I expect that they will send out a single unit forward as a scout. Ferdinand Your job is to go North through the trees here and flank him as soon as possible. After that you two will rendezvous at this point here.. Dorothea I need you to make sure that Edelgard is healed up before you move leave her. From there on you’ll be teamed up with Ferdinand. Dedue and Dimitir will be at the front of the line in the East. Ferdinand, I’m sorry to say this but you won’t be able to defeat Dimitri. Ferdinand, you will need to play both offense and defense here. Defend yourself against Dimitri and make sure he does not make it to Dorothea. Both of you need to focus your attacks on Dedue and quickly take him out, that is what your magic is for Dorothea. Do you understand everything you’ll be doing up to this point?”

“So we’ll also be fighting both houses at once and I am to be support for Edie then for Ferdie.” Dorothea thought about what she needed to do.

“This seems like you doubt my abilities professor.” Ferdinand said sulking a bit.

“Not at all, it's just that Dimitri is strong. Your assignment may seem less noteworthy, but it is a very important mission. There is no one better suited to your task.” Byleth put her hand on his shoulder. “I’m counting on you Ferdinand.”

“Yes I understand. I will not fail!” Ferdinand said. She knew how to motivate the noble.

“After that, we need to make sure that Dimitri and whoever their ranged support doesn't interfere with Edelgard’s group. Both of you will fall back as soon as you defeat Dedue fall back and drag them both out towards the Southeast and circle back around the forest to Edelgard and Bernadetta. To do this I want Dorothea to use the terrain and your magic to your advantage. If the ranged support moves into the forest shoot fire behind them. Smoke them out and lead towards you.”

“Professor, won’t that set fire to the forest as well?” Ferdinand asked.

“That’s the point.” Byleth answered with her devilish smile.

“That sounds like it could work, but.... isn’t that a little excessive?” Linhardt voiced his concerns. 

Byleth didn’t comment and instead continued to the last stage of her plan. “If everything goes to plan you will all meet up here. By this time I assume that Edelgard and Berandetta will have dealt with Claude and Hilda. But even if they haven’t, I want you both to engage the enemy just outside the forest by those rocks. Any questions?”

“What will you be doing during all of this professor?” Dorothea asked.

“This is a test for you students and as such I won’t be doing very much other than giving you the plan of attack. Of course you may need to change parts of the plan to better suit your situation while in combat, but that will be the overall plan.” Byleth explained.

“Wait, you won’t be participating in the battle professor?” Ferdinand asked.

“Not that much. I’m going to make my way past Edelgard’s group and rush Professor Manuela to make sure she doesn’t interfere either, then move to defeat Professor Hanneman once he’s open. Even in a worst case scenario where you lose, our house will not fail. If need be I will defeat all of them myself. We don’t have much time left, let’s get into position now.” Byleth said confidently. Once the battle started everyone moved quickly to fulfill their individual missions.

“None of your shallow tactics are required, Claude. Ignantz and I will dismantle the opposition.” Lorenz and Ignantz moved forward into the field to attack Edelgard’s group. The professor made it sound like an assumption, but Edelgard knew that this was always going to happen. They had lived through this battle before. Both Lorenz and Ignantz fell easily. Ashe fell in the East to Ferdinand and they split into their pairs. Everything was going according to plan, how could it not?

Edelgard and Bernadetta continued forward to meet their next targets. They split up to handle the pair. Bernadetta held her own against Calude. She couldn’t defeat him in battle, but she was stalling him for Edelgard. She hid behind trees and shot back to keep his head down. Edelgard defeated Hilda with ease, having five years of combat experience gave her quite the advantage over her opponents. As Edelgard ran to help Bernadetta defeat Claude she could smell the smoke in the air. Dorothea must’ve already set fire to the forest.

“Look at that, a real-life princess! I’ll have to be careful not to scar that little face of yours.” Claude said from behind the tree. 

“You won’t have to worry about that Claude!” Bernadetta and Edelgard cornered the man from opposite sides. Bernadetta limited his movements while Edelgard went in to land a solid strike. Edelgard ran back to the entrance to the forest to see Dimitri and Mercedes squaring off against Ferdinand and Dorothea. The Blue Lions seemed to be worn down significantly, but Dimitri was able to defeat Ferdinand just as they approached causing Dorothea to retreat behind Edelgard. 

“Edelgard, it’s finally time to see which one of us is the stronger warrior.” Dimitri pushed forward to Edelgard. Edelgard signaled Bernadetta and Dorothea to work together on defeating Mercedes as she dealt with Dimitri. Even now, dealing with Dimitri wouldn’t be easy because of the reach of his spear. He was fast and strong, probably stronger than she was. But his technique was sloppier than when she had defeated him in at Gondr Fields. This match had been decided, Edelgard won.

Just after Edelgard scored the final blow to Dimitri Jeralt called the match announcing The Black Eagles as the victors. Byleth picked Ferdinand up and healed him. “Everyone did an amazing job today.”

“Hey kid, chat later we need you to help put out this fire!” Jeralt called out.

“I’ll be right back.” Byleth said running off. They didn’t see her again until they were back at the monastery. She ran back to rejoin the group, “You all did an amazing job today. Your teamwork today was impeccable. You earned today’s victory completely by yourselves.”

“I daresay owe that victory nearly entirely to Lady Edelgard’s strength.” Hubert cut in.

“How so? For that battle, she was only a soldier following our professor’s command. Sure, an incredibly powerful soldier but the professor was the one who came up with the plan that led us to victory. She also defeated both the other professor’s in battle and without a scratch might I add.” Linhardt defended.

“Don’t worry about it too much Linhardt. All that matters is we won!” Caspar said.

“I’m all done with being on the battlefield, okay? I’d rather stay back than pursue victory out there.” Bernadetta groaned.

“You are all ridiculous as always. We only managed to win because we worked together.” Edelgard said looking around and smiling.

“Edelgard is right. That’s why I taught you all to work together this last week. The most basic concept in combat is to rely on your strengths and cover your weaknesses. But enough of all this, I’ll save the lecture for next week. Today, let’s go enjoy the festivities and celebrate!” Byleth smiled as she led them to the dining hall. 

“Hey professor, what took you so long to get back? The other professor’s all rejoined their classes almost immediately.” Caspar asked.

“Oh that? Well Seteth wasn’t exactly too happy with me burning down a section of the forest. It took a bit of time to calm him down.” Byleth laughed. She celebrated with the rest of the class this time around instead of leaving early like last time. Their celebrations went on all night, but eventually their fun had to end and they all retired to bed. The following day they were assigned their mission for the month: eliminate Kostas and his bandits at Zanado, The Red Canyon.

Sylvain also transferred into their class at the same time. He had begged to join the class so he could hit on Byleth. Though as impure as his motives were, he wasn’t actually all that bad. Edelgard had gotten to know him in the first timeline. He had joined her to rid the world of the Crests that he hated so dearly. Unfortunately he fell at Grondr Field in the battle against The Kingdom and The Alliance.

Byleth’s classes were always split into two sessions. The morning classes always started out with a lecture, usually on tactics, while the afternoon classes consisted of different training exercises.

“For the next two weeks no one is allowed to use magic to fight, nor are you allowed to use your weapons. We’ll be sparing with our bare fists. It’s important for you all to get more comfortable with fighting with your bodies, and since you all have formal training you tend to rely on your weapon. This also means that you focus too much both your and your enemies’ weapon instead of their whole body. It is imperative that you all learn this before we fight the bandits at the end of the month. They’re not going to fight like any of your noble instructors.” Byleth explained before starting. The two week training session was brutal on everyone. Not a single one of them had even managed to knock Byleth down once. Even with Edelgard’s skills, Byleth was far superior when it came to hand-to-hand combat. In one of the training sessions she even made them all attack her at once and even that wasn’t enough. Edelgard found herself admiring the woman’s strength, just as she always had, but even more so now.

On the third week Byleth made everyone fight with weapons they were unused to. There was a lot of complaining, but she assured them that it would be beneficial for them to learn how to fight with any weapons they may fight against so they would better understand each weapon’s strengths and weaknesses. It was only during the fourth week that they would be allowed to use their primary weapons, although Caspar had requested to start using gauntlets as his primary weapon after seeing Byleth in action. She used the last week to improve everyone’s individual techniques and skills. It had all run by in a flash.

The week of the mission Edelgard found that she had some time to herself. Byleth had given them some well needed rest. She hadn’t been expecting time off and was unsure of what to do with herself now. In an attempt to clear her head decided to go for a walk. At one point she had found herself in front of the cathedral, making her think about the goddess again. She made her way inside. Faint lights passed through the colored glass in this beloved place, the cathedral was truly a wondrous place of beauty. She had never been able to appreciate it before now, perhaps it was because her perspective on the goddess had changed that she could actually look at it without such disgust. She stared at the altar and thought to herself.  _ Why did you send us back? What’s the point to any of this? What answers am I supposed to seek out? _

“Lady Edelgard? It is you!” Mercedes walked up next to her. “I’m sorry for sounding so surprised, I’ve just never seen you in here. Did you come to pray to the goddess?”

“Yes, in a way.” Edelgard replied. She had never spoken to Mercedes. It wasn’t as if Edelgard hated her, it was just that the two of them did not have very much in common. “Did you come to do the same?”

“Yes, all the classes leave on their missions soon so I wanted to pray for everyone’s safety.” Mercedes turned to the altar, clasping her hands together and closing her eyes, “Goddess please watch over us.”

Edelgard felt slightly at odds. She waited until Mercedes was done before asking her question, “Mercedes, you pray often do you not?”

“Yes, I’ve been praying regularly since I was a child.” Mercedes gave her a warm smile. 

“If the goddess asked something of you, but didn’t tell you what it was she wanted. What would you do?” Edelgard asked.

“Hmmmm, if the goddess didn’t tell you then perhaps it's something you are already doing? Perhaps she wants you to continue on your path.” Mercedes answered.

“To continue on my path?” Edelgard stared at the altar, “That can’t be it… ”

“The goddess works in mysterious ways. Maybe she’ll tell you one day. You just have to wait and believe that the goddess has a plan.”

“What if she didn’t?” Edelgard asked, causing Mercedes to raise a brow, “What if the goddess wasn’t as powerful as you thought?”

“What do you mean? The goddess decides our fates. She’s the one who blesses us with our Crests and guides humanity.”

“But what if she didn’t? What if all the things we know are wrong and the Crests weren’t gifts from the goddess at all.”

“What if the Crests weren’t gifts from the goddess?” Mercedes repeated, staring at the altar. She stood there nearly motionless for a while thinking the question over. “I can’t even imagine such a thing.”

“I understand.... I’m not sure what to think about it either. If everything we know is a lie then what do we trust?” Edelgard stared at the altar. The two girls stood there for another few moments before saying their goodbyes and leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I mayyyy have gotten carried away with this. This chapter is supposed to inlcude the next chapter, but I enjoyed planning out my moves too much during the mock battle, oh well. Anyways, there's mercedes and Edelgard with her slight crisis. Sothis'll come in later, she was supposed to be in this chapter though.... I'm not a very good planner as you can tell from my notes.... Also I'm starting to feel like i write too many notes. HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF WRITING TOO MANY NOTES! my humors weird.  
> Enjoy the chapter I guess


	5. Dreams and Nightmares

“Remember, as soon as we enter the canyon, you are no longer students. As long as we are on the field, you are soldiers. The enemy won’t hesitate to strike you down, so you cannot hesitate either. If you feel unwell I want you to fall back.” Byleth spoke to the class as they neared the canyon. It was finally time for their first mission.

Edelgard looked around, her classmates' faces ranged from excited all the way to scared. She knew that they would be okay, but seeing them all like this, so innocent, made her think about what they were about to do.... and the difference between her classmates and her. They hadn’t killed before. They weren’t like her, not yet. They would be soon though. Her heart shed a tear for them, yet the mask she wore remained calm and steady.

They all lined up at the canyon’s entrance. Byleth peered inside for a second, pretending to get a look at the situation. “Here’s what we’ll do. There are two bridges, one in the North and one in the West. We’ll need to block off both and trap the bandits inside, so we’ll be splitting up into teams to cover both sides at once. I will take command of the first group, Edelgard will you be able to take command of the second?”

“Yes of course.” Edelgard nodded to the professor.

“Good, Bernadetta, Linhardt, Dorothea, Sylvain and Ferdinand you’re all going to be with me. We shall take the North, we should be able to handle it easily. The rest of you will go West.” Byleth gave them their orders.

_ It’s a very unbalanced team. Linhardt and Dorothea are the only students that know healing magic. Why would she split them up this way? _ Edelgard thought to herself. They most likely weren’t going to need any healing at all for this mission, but they should have at least one in their group to quickly take care of injuries that occured. Edelgard dismissed the thoughts in her head when they started to cross the first bridge. Caspar and Ferdinand rushed forward to defeat the bandits stationed there. The two groups started to separate while pushing forward and defeating all the bandits. The classmates in her group ranged between excitement to calm when they were confronted with their awful deeds.  _ Oh, I should’ve known. The professor grouped me with the students who could handle killing better than the others. Except Ferdinand, he was always so competitive that it sometimes spilled into the heat of battle. She was just looking out for us. _

Edelgard and her group secured the West bridge and made their way up to Kostas. Her classmates finished the last of the bandits as Byleth ran towards the bandit leader with her usual stoic mask. In class she always let them fight her for at least a minute before she finished a match, but this was a battlefield. She didn’t hesitate or hold back even a little. Kostas lifted his axe to make a swing, jumping and screaming his head off as he approached Byleth. Byleth stabbed him midair before he even finished his swing. It was an instant kill, there wasn’t even a yelp from Kostas. Byleth looked around to see that all the bandits had been eliminated by her students. She swung her sword and splattered blood on the ground before sheathing it.

“I’m glad you’re all safe. I’m sure you all have to think about what just happened, but this is what we have to do. Those of you that need to calm your nerves should do so. Do anything you must to keep your sanity. Those of you that are willing, help me gather the bodies. We need to dispose of them.” Byleth gave a small speech after the battle concluded. Edelgard and most of the others helped her with the bodies before returning to the monastery. It was a quieter march than they were used to.

Once they had returned Byleth immediately left to meet with the archbishop to deliver her report. Edelgard, as well as the rest of the students, went back to their rooms. Edelgard didn’t stay there long, she needed another walk. She passed by a few of her classmates. Some of them were still trying to process what they had done, telling themselves that it was necessary or that they were protecting the greater populace. Others threw themselves into more training or studying in an attempt to ignore it or drown out their thoughts for a bit.

She decided that she would go to the library for the day and do some research. She pulled out every book she could find on crestology. Every text in the entire library and not one of them gave her the answers she needed. She had spent her entire day in there, nearly pulling out her hair looking for answers, but of course there were none. The library was personally curated by Seteth himself, either he was extremely thorough or not a single person in the world knew the truth. At least not one who published a book on it.

Edelgard left the library in defeat and went to get herself something to eat. She saw only about half of her classmates in the dining hall. They were probably still in their rooms or just completely absorbed in their training and studies still. Although she wasn’t nearly as talkative as Caspar or Ferdinand, she still missed the chaos that all of her friends caused. She went to her bed soon after dinner and soon drifted off into sleep.

When next she opened her eyes she was barefoot and huddled in a dark wet corner. She was dressed in prison rags and her arms and legs were chained together. She could hear a leaky pipe slowly dripping. It was hard to see very much, but she could make out the bricks that made her cells and the bars. Before long she could hear the jingling of keys and a slowly approaching torchlight. A guard appeared and unlocked her cage. He stared at her for a second then scowled, grabbing her by the hair and dragging her away. She was soon strapped down to a table. She was forced to drink something, a strange liquid that made her insides burn with a fire that would only grow and spread in her body. The burning sensation spread to every part of her body, it became so unbearable that she almost wished it were a real flame, one that would burn her until she was ash to escape from the misery. They started to run an electric current through her body before long. She convulsed and struggled as best she could against her restraints. Her skin was badly burned, her wrists and ankles were chafed from her struggles.

“Stop please! I can’t take anymore I’ll die!” She cried over and over again as they continued.

“Fine if you can’t take it, we’ll just move onto one of the more durable test subjects!” One of the men said. She was released from her bindings after. She rolled on to the floor with a thud and curled up in pain. One of the men kicked her aside then pulled her by the hair into a corner. A few moments later they came back with Edelgard’s younger sister. 

They started by strapping her down, “No don’t! Please don’t hurt her! Let her go! I’ll do whatever you want just please stop this madness!” They paid no heed to her pleas and simply continued to perform their operation upon the young girl. Edelgard cried, even more than when she was the one on the table. She screamed even though she felt as if she was about to lose her voice. “Someone help! Please! Anyone! Father, save us! Save my little sister!” She screamed until her voice failed her completely and her tears dried up.

Edelgard curled up into a ball on the floor. She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together.  _ Please goddess, I’m begging you! This will be my only wish! Save my family, my brothers and sisters! You don’t need to save me, just save them!  _

“It’s okay. It’s just a nightmare.” She could hear a faint voice. She suddenly started to feel a bit calmer. 

Edelgard roused from her sleep slowly. The moonlight cut through the darkness and illuminated the room a bit. She could see her desk was across from her bed and the axe that was lying between her bed and window, she was back in her room. She could feel someone softly petting her. She turned to see who would be so bold as to make their way into her room and touch her. She looked up to see a green haired girl sitting beside her, “Professor? Is that you?”

“I’m sorry for coming in without your permission. You sounded like you were having such an awful nightmare. I didn’t mean to overstep my boundaries.” Byleth stopped her gentle strokes.

“It’s okay, I’m starting to feel a little bit better now.” Edelgard sat up and faced Byleth. “What are you doing up so late though?”

“I couldn’t sleep either. I thought I’d make rounds and check if everyone was okay after their missions.” Byleth looked away.

“Are you still feeling restless? I’m not sure if I want to go back to sleep right away. Perhaps a small walk is in order.” Edelgard suggested.

“If you want to, I won’t decline.” Byleth smiled and waited at the door. The two sat at the pier, dangling their legs over the edge. A calming wind blew through the air. The water was so calm at night, it reflected the moon perfectly. It was a wonderful sight, almost as wonderful as the sight of Byleth surrounded by the moonlight’s gleam.

The two sat in silence for a while, just taking in the beauty of it all until Edelgard finally spoke, “I was dreaming about my sister, my youngest sister. When I was a child cruel experiments were performed on me. I was locked in a dungeon cell. The people who took us tried to imbue us with Crests. Day by day we suffered horrible, unimaginable torment. The worst pain I felt while I was trapped in that place was when they made us watch each other. It broke my heart to watch them suffer because I wasn’t strong enough to withstand the pain.” Edelgard’s voice cracked a bit as she welled up with tears from just the thoughts alone.

“Edelgard-” Byleth started to say but Edelgard continued.

“I know what you’re going to say, that it wasn’t my fault. I know that even if they had succeeded in their goals with me first there wasn’t a chance that they were going to let my brothers and sisters go free without finishing their experiments.” Edelgard held up her hand and summoned The Crest of Flames, “They did succeed eventually. They gave me The Crest of Flames in addition to my original Crest of Seiros.”

Byleth held up her hand and summoned forth her Crest, “It's the same as mine…” Byleth paused. This wasn’t new information for either of them, they had both already known of each other’s power and past. “You’ll never be alone, Edelgard. There’s no need for you to hide yourself away. I’ll always be there for you.” Byleth pulled her in for a hug.

“Professor...” Edelgard hesitated. She wanted to tell her everything she knew in that instant. She wanted Byleth to be by her side and to help her cut a new path forward for humanity. But now, she didn’t even know what she was going to do this time around. Sothis has told her that everything she had known was a lie. How was she to move forward now? But most of all, Byleth’s betrayal still stung in her heart. She wasn’t angry with the professor, she could never bring herself to feel anger towards her for some inexplicable reason. She only felt sadness. Edelgard thought to herself about Byleth’s final words, _“I wish I noticed sooner, I wish I-“ those were her last words._ _What could she have possibly been trying to say?_

Edelgard finally pulled out of the hug slowly, “Thank you my teacher. I know we haven’t known each other long, but I feel oddly at ease around you. Thank you for spending the night with me, but I think it’s time we both go to sleep now. You have a class to teach and I have one to take after all.” She smiled. Byleth led her back to her dorm room before they wished each other a good night.

A few days passed before Lady Rhea assigned them their next mission: Suppress the Lonato Rebellion. Edelgard thought about their next mission, her class was having a hard time with killing bandits a few days ago and at the end of this month they were going to run into a militia. They weren’t going to take this one well. If only there was a way to stop them without having to kill so many civilians.

Edelgard was lying in bed staring at the ceiling.  _ Perhaps if I came to Lord Lonato as The Flame Emperor I could… No, that would never work. Lord Lonato is being impulsive and irrational. The Western Church is taking advantage of that. There’s probably no other way.  _ Edelgard closed her eyes and finally drifted off to sleep.

She heard someone yawn loudly, “Ah, what ...brings you back here?” A familiar voice said. Edelgard was standing in the pitch black void where the goddess resided.

“Weren’t you the one who called me here?” Edelgard stared up at the goddess sitting upon her throne. “I assume you’re going to explain my mission now?

“No, I was taking a nap until now and I don’t have a mission for you.” Sothis answered her.

Edelgard stood in silence for a few seconds, “If you don’t have anything you want me to do then why would you send me back in time?”

“I didn’t, that was simply something that happened because that fool died.”

“That fool? Do you mean the professor?” 

“Who else would I be referring to?” The goddess gave her a look that almost seemed as if it were asking her if she were a fool as well, “It seems that the power I gave her activated on its own when she died in the palace. Somehow you must have been dragged in alongside her power. If I were to venture a guess, it’s because you are one of the ones who bears the flames within, The Crest of Flames, my Crest.”

“So this power is yours…” Edelgard summoned the Crest and stared at it. “You said that it activated on its own. Does that mean that if she dies again we will be returned to that day once again?”

“I’m not sure, this hasn’t happened before,” Sothis put her finger to her lips and looked up as if she were thinking, “but that is a possibility.”

“That… sounds awful.” Edelgard but the inside of her lip. “Goddess, I have a question to ask you. You said that the Crests are not from you, what did you mean?”

“Oh that? I guess we did get cut off the first time. The Crests can be taken from my children and I and given to humans through our blood. I’m sure I do not need to tell you who was behind that discovery.”

“TWSITD…” Edelgard balled up her fist and said. “I will destroy it all, The Crests, TWSITD, and anyone and anything else that dares to trample upon humanity!” Edelgard didn’t mean to get so emotional and shout.

The goddess looked down upon her. A smile slowly formed on her face. “Even while knowing that I abhor war, to think you would declare your intentions of starting one in front of the goddess herself, you truly are worthy of being called my second favorite human.”

“Wha- Second favorite human?” Edelgard questioned in shock.

“It seems that our time ...is drawing to a close once more…” Sothis started to yawn again. “Go forth, Edelgard Von Hresvelg! Cut a path all your own!”

Edelgard soon awoke from her sleep. The sun shined in through her window. She slowly got dressed before Hubert knocked on the door. The man took her to the dining hall. She looked around to find that all of her classmates had finally recovered from their emotional turmoil. She was glad, but she also sighed in her mind, thinking about what was to come so just under a month after they had recovered from their first battle. She made her way to the Black Eagles classroom along with the rest of her classmates. When she opened the door, the first thing she noticed was that Byleth was oddly absent. She hadn’t been in the dining hall earlier either. Edelgard walked forward suspiciously.

“Lady Edelgard?” Hubert was standing by her side and looked at her curiously.

“Edie, are you feeling okay?” Dorothea passed right by her and made her way to her seat.

“It’s nothing.” Edelgard dismissed the thought and sat down. She always arrived at least ten minutes early to class as did her professor. Her missing presence seemed a little off putting. She couldn’t help, but shake the odd feeling that something was wrong either. It only took another few minutes before the rest of her classmates piled in. She noticed that when Petra walked in she scanned the area, as if expecting something. Bernadetta seemed to look around constantly, even more so than usual. The lavender haired girl was afraid of her own shadow, but today it seemed as if she was reacting to something. Noone else seemed to be uneasy though, so perhaps it was just her imagination. The rest of her class was just happily laughing in their usual chaotic cacophony. 

“She’s late.” Hubert complained as soon as the bell rang.

“Say where is the professor?” Caspar asked.

“You don’t think she could be in trouble, do you?” Bernadetta squeaked before hiding herself under a book. 

“Maybe she’s talking some cute knight?” Dorothea suggested with a laugh.

“Dorothea, please don’t make up such outlandish scenarios for our professor. She already has too many rumors floating around the monastery about her.” Edelgard said.

“Oh my Edie, do I detect some jealousy?” Dorothea laughed.

Edelgard blushed a little, but before she could say anything Hubert spoke up. “Preposterous, Lady Edelgard has more important things to do than daydream about such nonsense.” This started a small argument consumed the class, luckily it moved away from Edelgard in a matter of moments.

“It’s been almost ten minutes, should we go looking for her now?” Caspar asked.

“In five more minutes, according to the rules we’re not allowed to leave the classroom until fifteen minutes pass.” Ferdinand explained.

“Edelgard, Petra, and Berandetta, you three would’ve received a B in today’s class if this were a test.” The professor suddenly dropped from the ceiling and onto her desk, landing without a sound. “The rest of you, however, would’ve failed today’s little lesson.”

“Professor, were you hiding up there the entire time?” Ferdinand asked.

“Yes, starting fifteen minutes before class. I could’ve killed or injured most of you before anyone noticed me. Stealth gives you an advantage in fights. You should all know this by now. Starting today I will be teaching you all how to apply it in combat, but more importantly, how to detect it. Let’s start with the basics, you all need to be more aware of your surroundings.” Byleth started her lesson right away, not even acknowledging the fact that what she had just done was more than a bit questionable.

The next two weeks were stealth and detection training followed by two tests; one trying to find her before she could launch an attack, and one to try to launch an attack before she could find them. The second test was much more lax than the first. Bernadetta scored top marks on the first test, while Petra scored top marks on the second. Just as expected, Caspar and Ferdinand scored the lowest. After that was over they continued their normal training until it was finally time to go on their mission to stop Lord Lonato.

They walked through the forest with Catherine and her Thunderbrand. Soon they reached their destination and the magical fog started to set in around them. Byleth stopped in front of them. “Draw your weapons. We’re going into battle now.” Two militia men appeared North of them where Byleth was. She killed them without hesitation as she always had.

“Wait, professor! These aren’t soldiers, these are just civilians.” Ferdinand said.

“Your point?” Byleth said so coldly that it brought a chill through everyone there, “Everyone who steps on the battlefield must be prepared to die, didn’t I teach you all that already. If you can’t kill them now, they will kill you, it's just that simple. I’m sorry, but we don’t have time to play around. Anyone who cannot fight should step off the battlefield immediately.” Byleth’s words shook everyone. They weren’t used to this Byleth, the ruthless mercenary known as The Ashen Demon. It wasn’t a shock in the last timeline because she didn’t show very much emotion, but in the last two months they had always seen her as a carefree girl. Their only experience of her on the battlefield was against the bandits and during that battle she had only spoken to give them orders before the battle started.

“I await your orders professor.” Edelgard stepped forward immediately. The others around her looked unsure of themselves, but they slowly stepped forward.

“Good, then let’s move forward. This fog isn’t normal, it’s the work of a mage. They’ll be attacking us from the North and the West. I will take the North side, you all should continue to move West. Edelgard will be in charge. Do not spread out too thin or you may lose each other in the fog.” Byleth said before moving into the forest just North of their starting position. 

Edelgard ordered The Black Eagles to move West as they were told. They couldn’t see Byleth, but she was in the area. They could hear her fighting and the screams of her enemies. Catherine and The Knights of Seiros were fighting to their South.

They soon defeated the mage hiding the forest and the fog started to clear up. They could finally see their enemies again. Unfortunately for them, this meant that they could see their enemies more clearly than before. Everyone’s mood plummeted as they continued to fight their way towards Lord Lonato. Byleth was behind them, although she was much more powerful than them, having her deal with so many people all by herself was bound to make her slower than the rest of them.

“Lonato! How dare you force commoners to fight for your selfish cause!” Ferdinand ran forward as soon as he saw Lonato.

“Ferdinand, come back!” Edelgard and several others tried to stop the orange haired man from running forward, but they were all blocked off by more militiamen. 

“You have been deceived by that witch… I will show you the truth!” Lonato yelled back as he charged Ferdinand. They fought as fast as they could, overwhelming the militiamen. In their rush some of Edelgard’s classmates had suffered injuries as they cut a path to Lonato and Ferdinand. Even then, they were not fast enough. Ferdinand was being trampled by Lonato’s horse as they approached. Edelgard ran forward as she ordered Caspar to drag Ferdinand to Linhardt. Lonato was already worn out by the time Edelgard started to take him on. The fight didn’t last very long, she was able to finish him off rather quickly. 

She turned to see that Byleth had caught up with the class. She was asking Caspar something. Byleth then held her hand out and twisted it slightly, as if turning a knob. It sounded as if glass had just shattered, just like the time in the palace, although there was no nausea this time. Suddenly Edelgard found herself where she was a few minutes ago. She looked around to see that her classmates were completely okay. They hadn’t been surrounded yet and Ferdinand was just a few meters from her. 

_ What just happened? Did Byleth just turn back time for us? Has she always been doing this for us? What should I do now? If I do anything then Byleth will know, but if I don’t then Ferdinand will get hurt again. _ Edelgard’s mind flooded with questions just as it always did when Byleth was involved. She decided to be more subtle with her disruption of what was to come, “Ferdinand, I need you to cover my back.” She commanded.  _ Byleth knows that Ferdinand is in trouble, all I have to do is slow him down long enough so she can get here and do what she needs to do. _

Sure enough, the green haired professor cut through the militiamen with monstrous precision. Edelgard turned to see that Byleth had made it there as quickly as possible by dragging the remaining militiamen she was fighting towards The Black Eagles. “Ferdidnand, Caspar, I want you both to fall back and help Sylvain defend the rest of your classmates. Edelgard and I shall defeat Lord Lonato.” Byleth commanded them.

With Byleth by her side, the two women made short work of their opponents. They dealt with them much faster than when she was with Caspar. “Lonato, your rebellion is at its end!” Edelgard called out.

“You have been deceived by that witch… I will show you the truth!” Lonato yelled back as he charged the two. Byleth and Edelgard nodded at each other, separating themselves as he came closer. Edelgard jumped forward and to the side as she swung her axe while Byleth rolled and swung her sword. Byleth’s sword tore through the horse’s right side as Edelgard’s axe beheaded it’s rider from the left.

“Good work.” Byleth said as she splattered the blood from her sword on the ground.

“That was impressive, my teacher.” Edelgard did the same with her axe. After the battle she could see the knights searching and piling up the bodies. Ferdinand and Caspar were angrily yelling about the situation near Hubert. Dorothea and Linhardt seemed to be taking it the hardest out of all of them,

“What do you think about this?” Byleth asked. “About the commoners who died today?”

“They fought and died for what they believe in… It’s not possible to change the world without sacrifice. Dying for the greater good is not a death in vain.”

“All of this and you still believe that?” Byleth mumbled to herself.

“Did you say something?” Edelgard pretended not to have heard.

“If everyone dies, then what good does it do?” Byleth clenched her fist.

Edelgard stayed silent for a few moments, trying to come up with a proper response, “It does none. But I for one will not sit by and accept our shackles! Never again. We must cut our own paths forward, into a new dawn! We must never lose sight of our goal. What we believe in. What we fight for.”

Byleth let go of her fist. She looked as if she was going to say something, but they were interrupted by a sullen looking Catherine, “Professor… I’m afraid this incident is far more serious than anticipated.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, finally got some Sothis and Edelgard work in there. I enjoyed writing a little nightmare sequence there for Edelgard. does that make me a horrible person? meh who really cares. Oh, so Edelgard's connection to Sothis gives her protection to time and there's a bit of how much she knows about the history since the game never makes it clear how much she understands. I'll fill in more and more peices as we go on  
> OH, QUICK QUESTION! I was thinking about writing some short stories from other people's perspectives and how they interact with some people they wouldn't've normally *COUGH COUGH* Bernie/Marianne *COUGH COUGH* who said that!?!? should I just write them in between as short chapters or should I move them into a seperate work?


	6. An Old Friend

Byleth had just met with the archbishop, but her mind was still preoccupied with what Edelgard had said to her after the Lonato rebellion.  _ “We must never lose sight of our goal. What we fight for.” _ What did Byleth fight for? Before becoming a professor she had just always done what she was told, she was a mercenary. Now she fights to protect her students…. But what does she believe in?

Byleth found herself standing at the cathedral staring at the altar. Ever since she fused with Sothis, she started coming here occasionally to sort out her thoughts. She missed Sothis. The talkative goddess often made her feel at ease. She filled the silent void that Byleth used to leave by so often. Even though Byleth wasn’t as quiet now that didn’t change the feeling of loneliness. 

“Dear Goddess, I ask for your guidance.” Marianne was praying by her side, “Professor! I suppose you came here to pray too?”

“In a way, I suppose. More or less, I just wanted to speak to her again.” Byleth answered.

“I see, that’s why I’m here.” Marianne looked away. Byleth remembered what happened in the last timeline. She hadn’t seen it herself, but she heard that they had found Marianne’s body at the base of a cliff just outside the monastery. She was told that there weren’t any signs of a struggle... that she probably jumped.

“Hey Marianne, would you be interested in joining The Black Eagles?” Byleth asked.

“Huh? Oh, I’m not so sure.... bad luck seems to follow me.” Marianne stared at the ground.

“It’ll be okay Marianne. Please, I’d love to have you in my class.” Byleth gave her a comforting smile.

“Okay… if you want me to, I’ll join your class.” Marianne gave in to the professor’s demands. Byleth left to go and hand in the transfer papers soon after. She then told her class that they would be defending The Holy Mausoleum in the coming month. With nothing absolutely necessary for them to learn for this battle, she focused on teaching them general knowledge and continuing to train them in their personal areas of interest. Petra started to take on stealth as part of her regular training regimen. She was going to be a force to be reckoned with, Byleth could personally testify to that.

Byleth regularly left the monastery grounds on the weekends to train by herself. She didn’t want to disturb the rest of the students when practicing her own magic as she was a bit more than a little destructive. While her physical body had regressed leaving her the need to train all the time to recover her former strength, her magic power was just as strong as ever. She stood in the middle of the plains and clasped her hands together. She calmed her breathing. She started with her more simple magic first, shooting fireballs. After that she started to create waves of fire. She then started to create eruptions from the ground. She had always been good at fire magic, though her magic drastically increased once she was fused with Sothis. After that she did a round with ice, lightning, wind, light and dark magic.

“I didn’t know you were such a powerful mage, teach.” Claude walked up behind her with Lysithea.

“You say that, but I know you’ve been following me for a while now.” Byleth said.

“Oh so you noticed me? I guess I’ll have to try harder next time.” Claude shrugged.

“Hey professor, do you think you could teach me how to do that?” Lysithea asked.

“I don’t see why not. You’re probably the most talented mage in Garreg Mach, I’m sure you’ll be able to learn it pretty quickly.” Byleth said.

“Whoa, slow down there teach. Are you trying to steal Lysithea for The Black Eagles?” Claude asked.

“I could be, it's just up to her really.” Byleth shrugged with a smile.

“Well, if you were inviting me to your class I guess I wouldn’t mind that. I would probably enjoy it.” Lysithea said.

“Lysithea, will you join my class?” Byleth chuckled.

“Yes, please teach me well professor.” Lysithea smiled.

“So what about you Claude? Wanna join the eagles?” Byleth joked.

“Taught by you? I’ll pass.” Claude laughed.

“Ah, you wound me!” Byleth pretended to be hurt and staggered. “Why were you watching me anyway? Doing some recon on me?”

“Suggesting I would do something like that. Ah, now you wound me teach!” Claude pretended to be hurt now, “I just thought I’d check to see what you were up to. Then when I found out you were just training out here I didn’t think it’d be very nice to disturb you.”

“Well, I’m about done for the day, do you want to go get dinner with me?” Byleth offered. The three left and enjoyed themselves at the dining hall. In the next few weeks Byleth had to get Lysithea and Marianne situated in her class. The month passed rather quickly and soon it would be time for The Rite of Rebirth. They spoke to Seteth and Flayn just before they went to guard The Holy Mausoleum. 

“It seems our enemies are already here.” Edelgard said. “I suspect that the leader is the one in the back, he seems to be trying to open Saint Seiros’ tomb.”

“There’s no need to rush. We will split into three groups. I will lead the first. Bernadetta, Lysithea, if you two would join me.” Byleth said.

“Yes professor.” Lysithea responded.

“Ah, I’ll- I’ll do my best.” Bernadetta squeaked.

“Group two will consist of Edelgard, Marianne, Sylvain and Petra. Your group will be led by Edelgard of course, take the left side if you would. Group three will consist of Ferdinand, Dorothea, Hubert, Caspar and Linhardt. Your group will be led by Ferdinand. Hubert and Dorothea I want you to reign Ferdinand in if he gets ahead of himself. Please take care of the right side.” Byleth gave out her orders. Dorothea snickered as both Hubert and Ferdinand protested and groaned. 

“Death Knight! Prove your strength and scatter these fools.” The mage said. Byleth looked at the mage trying to break the seal on the tomb.  _ Hopefully he finishes soon. _

“I don’t take commands. Or waste my time on weaklings.” The Death Knight said. Hearing that annoyed Byleth.

“Professor, be careful. That knight seems to be a formidable foe.” Edelgard said as she glanced at The Death Knight. Byleth nodded in response. The three groups fanned out and started to move forward. Byleth walked forward and fought the soldiers as Lysithea and Bernadetta supported her from the back. After they defeated all the soldiers in the front they continued forward until they came face-to-mask with The Death Knight.

“Like moths to the flame.” The Death Knight chuckled. Byleth parried his charge with her sword then kicked him back with a grin.

“Too easy, Lysithea, Bernadetta you can handle this weakling right?” Byleth was being oddly spiteful towards his earlier comment.

“I didn’t expect to run into someone like you.” The Death Knight charged forward quickly. Byleth continued to distract The Death Knight instead of actually fighting him, letting Bernadetta and Lysithea attack him instead. Whenever he would try to attack her class she would beat him back with a series of kicks and sword strikes. As they fought, reinforcements came in from the front, which she had Bernadetta and Lysithea deal with. She continued to keep an eye on the mage unsealing the tomb in the back.  _ Seems like he’s almost done. I should finish this now. _ Byleth switched back to her composed battle-focused self with a quick swipe of her sword.

“Lysithea, Bernadetta, we should end this now. Bernadetta I want you to slow him down with some cover fire. Once she’s done that Lysithea I want you to use dark spikes.” Byleth ordered. She waited for the two girls’ confirmation before charging in. She beat back The Death Knight for a few moments as she waited for Bernadetta to make her move.

“Please move professor!” Bernadetta warned before she shot. Byleth slipped past The Death Knight and put her hand on the ground. 

“Now!” Byleth shouted as she poured dark magic into the ground. Spikes appeared all around The Death Knight trapping him. Lysithea’s dark spikes floated in the air around him for a moment before crashing down upon him and creating an explosion of dark power.

“I must retreat…” The Death Knight gasped for air before laughing, “I will see you three soon, especially you, professor.” The Death Knight disappeared with a bright white and purple light.

“Let’s continue forward.” Byleth said emotionlessly. She walked forward, slashing and skewering her enemies without any hesitation unlike a bit earlier. She looked over to see that both groups were just about down with their respective sides. As Bernadetta and Lysithea prepared to attack the mage Byleth put her hand out to tell them to stop. She walked forward slowly.

“It’s no use, the seal is broken!” He laughed as he reached into the tomb. “You can’t- huh? A sword?” He exclaimed when he pulled The Sword of the Creator out of it. Byleth ran forward and knocked it from his hands. It was thrown into the air. She caught the blade in her hand and discarded her original sword.

“Back where it belongs.” She smiled at it as if looking at an old friend. The mage shot a fireball at her. She filled the sword with her power, making the sword glow red as she turned it into a whip and swung forward. The whip cut through the fireball and killed the mage. Byleth attached the blade to her hip and started to walk back to the rest of her class. Catherine soon entered The Holy Mausoleum, clearing out the bodies and taking the survivors as prisoners. After The Rite of Rebirth was over the professor had to go meet with the archbishop and give her her report.

Rhea yelled and ordered the execution of the intruders and their affiliates. Soon, the knights would be ordered to exterminate the Western Church.  _ Rhea.... isn’t this a bit too far? Why is it necessary to kill them all? They aren’t a threat anymore.... and to exterminate the eternity of the Western Church right after this.... Lady Rhea is a good person… isn’t she? She saved me when Edelgard attacked the monastery. Lady Rhea is a good person... _

Lady Rhea entrusted Byleth with the Heroes’ Relic. Seteth did his best to persuade her otherwise, but she would not budge. “The Sword of the Creator has chosen the professor. I would actually like you to come with me to somewhere special tomorrow. Make sure to alert your class. I would like everyone to come.” Rhea said.

“Where are we going?” Byleth was confused by the sudden turn of events. Things were happening so much differently from the last timeline, did she do something to warrant this?

“We will be descending to The Holy Tomb.” Rhea said.

“Lady Rhea! Why are we going there?” Seteth nearly yelled.

“The professor was chosen by The Sword of the Creator, as such she may be gifted with a divine revelation from the goddess if we visit The Holy Tomb. You are dismissed professor.” Rhea sent Byleth away. Byleth made her way to the classroom where her class was having a discussion about the events of today, mostly about how the archbishop had ordered the execution of all the prisoners.

“Professor, I couldn’t help but notice that you were enjoying yourself during the battle today. Do you normally toy with your enemies?” Lysithea asked.

“Oh I noticed that too. I’ve never seen you do that in battle before. Do you know The Death Knight or something?” Caspar asked.

“Uh, it’s nothing like that.” Byleth chuckled nervously, “He called me a weakling so I may have acted like that in spite. I’m sorry if I put you two in danger.”

“It’s alright, I just found it peculiar.” Lysithia said.

“The professor is usually more in control of her emotions, she fights like how she did towards the end there.” Ferdinand explained.

“Professor, how did your meeting with the archbishop go?” Edelgard asked.

“Well, she wants us to come with her to The Holy Tomb tomorrow.” Byleth told them.

“We’re going to The Holy Tomb tomorrow? Why would the archbishop invite us there?” Edelgard asked.

“She said it was because I was chosen by The Sword of the Creator that I might be able to receive a divine revelation from the goddess.” Byleth answered. Edelgard put her hand on her chin and looked like she was deep in thought.

“A divine revelation from the goddess? How intriguing.” Linhardt said. The entire class started into another discussion about what this divine revelation could be. Edelgard didn’t seem too interested in the conversation, she was still lost in her own thoughts.  _ Is she thinking about invading The Holy Tomb now? No it’s far too sudden to mobilize a force by tomorrow morning. What could she be thinking about then? Either way, I should keep an eye on her.  _ She eventually quieted the students down and sent them off to bed, it was rather late and they had spent the day fighting after all. The next day Byleth made her way to the audience chamber to meet with Lady Rhea.

“Hey kid.” Jeralt met up with her on the way. He was standing next to Leonie who was probably chatting off his ear once again. “Word around the monastery is we’re heading to The Holy Tomb.Even in all my years, I’ve never set foot in there.” Jeralt looked concerned.

“Not surprising… Are you coming with us?” Byleth asked.

“Yeah, you seem surprised.” He said.

“Yeah I didn’t know you would be coming since,” she looked at Leonie, “since you’re always so busy.”

“Yeah I have been quite busy lately. Lady Rhea is prepared to work me to death.” Jeralt laughed.

“Father….” Byleth’s mood immediately plummeted.

“You shouldn’t say things like that in front of your daughter Captain Jeralt.” Leonie said.

“Ah, oh right, sorry kid.” Jeralt said.

“It’s fine.” She said as they started walking up the stairs.

“Oh professor, I’ve been wondering if I could join your class, no one else can teach like Captain Jeralt. You get what I mean don’t you?” Leonie asked.

“Sure, I’d love to.” Byleth responded.

“Yes I knew you’d understand! Thanks to you, I’m going to be the best mercenary you’ve ever seen. Just you watch!” Leonie smiles brightly.

“That is if you can survive my harsh training.” Byleth laughed. They arrived at the audience chamber moments later. They exchanged pleasantries with Rhea and Seteth before making their way to The Holy Tomb’s entrance where her class was waiting. Seteth pulled a lever that lowered them down to The Holy Tomb. The Holy Tomb was an area below the monastery that glowed with a green light. There were coffins all around her. It was a huge area able to house several giant beasts and an army. She knew because it had happened. Byleth looked at Edelgard suspiciously.

“Are you surprised professor? This is The Holy Tomb.” Rhea said. 

Edelgard stared in wonder and suspicion when she looked around. “This place is quite the sight isn’t it? It’s almost hard to believe it is part of this world.” Edelgard said when she noticed Byleth staring at her.

“I’m almost amazed that there was a space this vast beneath the monastery all this time.” Jeralt said as he looked around.

“This is where the goddess who created this world was laid to rest, along with her children.”

“The goddess and her children…” Edelgard said to herself..

“It is said that our creator - the goddess Sothis - sat upon this very throne.” Rhea went on. “Professor, do you recognize this throne.”

“Of course.” Byleth responded.

“So long…. I have waited so very long for this day.” Rhea smiled blissfully. “Sit upon the throne. I have no doubt you will be gifted a revelation from the goddess.” Byleth glared at Edelgard causing her to look away. Byleth then ascended the stairs. It felt odd to do, she had seen the stairs and The Throne of Knowledge so many times before, but she only walked up them and sat on the throne once before. Byleth sat on the throne and looked down at everyone. It felt a little wrong to look at them from on high. “Well?”

_ Rhea…I’m sorry...Sothis can’t give me a revelation…Sothis is gone. _ Byleth thought to herself. “I’m sor-... sorry...” Byleth started to yawn. She felt her eyes get heavy and her body started to sway. “Why…do I feel so…tired all of a su-...sudden.” Byleth scotted to one side then leaned on her arm to make the throne more comfortable to sleep in.

“It is finally time.” Rhea continued to smile blissfully.

“Professor!” Edelgard looked like she was about to run up the stairs.

“Kid!” Jeralt reached out towards Byleth.

“Stay here you two!” Rhea commanded. The two gritted their teeth and did as they were told. Byleth couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer. She drifted off into a sleep. She opened her eyes to find herself at the bottom of the stairs. She was surrounded by the pitch black void again. Sothis slept upon her throne.

“Sothis? Sothis?” Byleth called out to the goddess. Sothis woke from her sleep slowly and rubbed her eyes.

“Hmmm? Oh it’s you, It’s been quite a long time. What brings you here?” Sothis asked.

“Rhea asked me to come to The Holy Tomb with her and I kinda fell asleep on the throne.” Byleth answered. “I’ve missed you. I haven’t seen you in so long, I thought you said we’d never be able to see each other again.” 

“I also said I would always be with you did I not?” Sothis said.

“Since you left me, Edelgard started a war then Rhea saved me, but-” Byleth started to explain.

“Yes, yes I know all that has transpired over these past years.” Sothis put her hand up to stop Byleth from explaining anymore. “What are you going to do now?”

“What am I going to do?” Byleth asked.

“You rewound time. If Edelgard starts a war again, what are you planning on doing?” Sothis asked again.

“I’m not sure....” Byleth said, “I don’t know what I believe in. I just want to protect my class.”

“Humans always wish for peace so they start war. They cannot see beyond themselves and so when humans wish for change they feel they must fight.” Sothis sounded like she was about to make a long speech about human nature.

“There’s no easy answer…” Byleth said.

“There is no answer… not to that question. That is why you are so confused. Why you don’t know what you should do. You need to know what you believe in. Do you believe in the Crests, the system that my daughter Seiros has created over a thousand years? Or do you believe that a world where people are able to move forward, leaving behind another prejudice behind is the right choice?” Sothis asked.

“The Crests.... aren’t what this world needs, but it doesn’t need a war. I don’t want to sacrifice so many lives for that.” Byleth said.

“Alas, it seems our time grows short.” Sothis leaned into a more comfortable position. “You know what you must do, even if you do not know you do. All that is left for you is to do it. Until next time Byleth.”

“Wait Sothis! Don’t leave me!” Byleth called out as the world started to grow dark. She felt incredible nausea as she was pulled into a whirlpool of darkness. “Sothis!” She screamed as she woke up. Her hand was still outstretched, but she was now back in The Holy Tomb. She was sitting on The Throne of Knowledge just as she was before. She looked down to her class as she started to make her way back. Edelgard and Jeralt seemed to have concerned and worried looks, but it was mixed with a bit of relief that she was safe. The rest of her class had looks of confusion or fascination.

“Did you receive a revelation from the goddess?” Rhea smiled, but she wasn’t as happy as she was before, she seemed to be thinking about something. Her eyes also seemed to be sad somehow.

“I… I think so. I spoke with the goddess directly. She told me that…” Byleth paused, unsure of how much or what to tell them, “The goddess said I have the answer I seek, but I do not know that I know.”

“I understand. Let us be off then!” Rhea said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured this might be a good time to have some fun and throw Byleth in the tomb and show a little bit of Rhea's desperation. since byleth's already got green hair she might be a bit more quick to the revival process, or at least I think so. Then at the end there I thought "hey, if edelgard can talk to sothis why can't byleth? Let's just have that when she sits down".  
> As you all can see, I've totally meticulously planned out every step of this story with a detailed outline. *No she hasn't* BE QUIET YOU, THEY DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!  
> Btw, i didn't write it in, but rhea gets a little depressed after this, coudln't exactly find a good place to say.  
> Anyways, thanks for reading


	7. The Consequences of Enlightenment

Edelgard left the monastery after they had returned from The Holy Tomb. Unfortunately, Byleth re-obtaining The Sword of The Creator and them visiting The Holy Tomb was information that was bound to get out to her uncle. She needed to be the one to tell him first.

“The archbishop lives. Not that I had ever placed much faith in those swine from The Western Church.” Arundel once they met.

“I have news, both good and bad. The remains of Seiros were not in the tomb. However, something else was. The Sword of the Creator.” Edelgard said.  _ Of course they weren’t Seiros is still alive. _

“Ah, the weapon wielded by that thief, The King of Liberation.” Arudel said. The first time Arundel had mentioned that Nemesis was a thief she was confused. After becoming emperor her father gave her a key to a secret room in the palace. It was a library of journals that only the emperor was allowed to see. As a long tradition, every emperor had left a journal in the library. It was a trove of knowledge untouched by the church. She had spent weeks in there, reading and rereading every one. 

Nemesis was mostly an ordinary man for most of his life. Though he plagued the empire with his relentless assaults. According to the journal Nemesis, The King of Liberation, was actually named Sett. They started to call him the empire’s nemesis, The King of Liberation. Apparently he had enjoyed telling people that he was only liberating their money and goods from their pockets, he had been a jokester of a bandit it seemed. He disappeared for a time, then reappeared one day in Zanado with The Sword of The Creator. He slaughtered everyone in the canyon to prove his strength, or that’s what Wilhelm the First believed. Now Edelgard knew that it was to steal the Crests of Sothis’ children.

“The sword is now in the hands of the academy’s new professor. I doubt you will be surprised to hear that the Crest Stone has been removed from the sword when it was found.” Edelgard reported.

“Hmph. As expected. It would be foolish to keep both in the same location.” Arundel nearly rolled his eyes.

“There’s more. The professor was able to awaken the sword’s true power. Even without the Crest Stone, the sword glowed red. The professor’s Crest is compatible. There’s no mistaking it.” Edelgard continued her report.

“Absurd. Using a Relic without its Crest Stone should be impossible… The King of Liberation’s bloodline should not even… Hmmm.” Arundel started to think to himself about what all this could mean.

“They must be allowed to keep it, for now. I do not have enough information about the professor to act.” Edelgard said trying to keep Byleth out of any rash decisions TWSITD may make. “As for your request, I assent. The Death Knight is at your command. Use him well.”

“Good. I believe I will enjoy this a great deal…” Arundel said.

“One other thing, the archbishop took the professor and the class to The Holy Tomb this morning. She said that the professor may be able to receive a revelation from the goddess. Apparently she did, we can’t be sure of what she saw, but she said that the goddess had told her that she has the answers she seeks already, but does not know she does.” Edelgard said.

“So the goddess spoke to her… I wonder what this could all mean.” Arundel seemed to be perplexed by the news. “Keep an eye on her, report anything that seems suspicious.”

“Of course.” Edelgard lied, “Now about my request. Is it ready?” 

“No, it’s going to take much more time.” Arudel eyed her. Edelgard was sure he wanted to ask, but he was abstaining for now at least. It was quite fortunate for her, she couldn’t think of a believable lie to give him.

“Thank you.” Edelgard responded before taking her leave.

“Welcome back Lady Edelgard. How was the meeting with your uncle?” Hubert asked when Edelgard returned to her room.

“I gave him my report. He seemed quite interested in the professor, but I do not believe he will make any moves against her just yet. He asked me to monitor her, that's all.”

“I understand Lady Edelgard.” Hubert said with a bow before leaving. Their next mission was assigned to them by Seteth. According to him, Rhea was feeling ill. Their mission for the month was to eliminate Sylvain’s brother, Miklan, for stealing The Lance of Ruin. Miklan and his bandits were holed up in Conand Tower. Byleth scheduled their class for their series of lessons during the month. Edelgard went to sleep one night only to find that she was called back to Sothis’ world as she started to call it. 

“Welcome back.” Sothis said once Edelgard had a chance to realize where she was.

“Hello Sothis, I was wondering when our next meeting would be.” Edelgard said.

“So you have missed me as well?” Sothis asked with a smirk.

“You met with the professor correct? Did you tell her about me?” Edelgard asked.

“No, you did come up in conversation, but I have decided that I will not be interfering at all. I will talk to you both, but since you haven’t told her that you were affected by the divine pulse I will not either. I will not be telling you anything she and I spoke about either.” Sothis responded. “But since you have brought her up, how is she now? I didn’t have time to speak to her about much. I only gave her some advice.”

_ Advice? Hmmm what kind of advice did she give her? Perhaps I may be able to dig further, but if she found out then she might tell Byleth. I shouldn’t press it.  _ Edelgard thought to herself. “Well since she spoke to you at The Holy Tomb two weeks ago her life seems to have become increasingly complicated.”

“Complicated? How so? Do tell me.” Sothis said.

“Well, she’s started having to use her stealth skills in order to avoid everyone. She hasn’t had a moment to herself otherwise since the incident. People from all over Fodlan have been coming to the monastery in order to speak to her about you.” Edelgard started then laughed as she recalled a certain incident. “The worst of it are the artists that come to the monastery now. Hundreds or maybe even thousands of them have been coming to ask for her input on their works. She told some people what you looked like and that spread across Fodlan in an instant. They come in every day now seeking an audience with her so they can get a better idea of what you look like and to ask her to judge their work. Everyone has been trying to capture your likeness from what she described. The monastery has been doing their best to chase them away, but they are persistent.”

“Did she now? It seems my revelation as they called it has caused quite a stir.” Sothis laughed for a bit, “Thank you Edelgard. Unfortunately I cannot leave this place and I only get glimpses of what is happening in your world.”

“There’s no need to thank me. Coming here is better than having nightmares after all.” Edelgard said.

“You’re still having those? I wish there was something I could do to give you peace of mind, but it seems I can’t do that either.” Sothis said sadly.

“It’s okay. Having a break from them every now and then is more than I could have asked for.” Edelgard did her best to reassure the goddess. It felt a bit odd, comforting a goddess especially when she had spent so many years fighting her.

“Ahhhh…. it seems that our time is growing short once again…. Thank you for coming here, Edelgard…. I have grown quite fond of you…. I look forward to your next visit.” Sothis said between yawns.

“As I yours Sothis. I bid you farewell for now, until next time.” Edelgard bowed slightly before she started to shake herself awake. Edelgard rose and prepared herself for the coming day. Edelgard spent most of her days training. She needed to build up her strength back to where it was in the last timeline. No, she needed to surpass it so she could defeat Rhea and TWSITD. Even with all her drive, she knew she had to take breaks though. If she were to keep at her training without end she could end up doing much more harm than good. She knew this fact well, she had faced the consequences of overworking herself both mentally and physically multiple times in the last timeline. On her days off at the monastery she would often find herself conversing with her fellow students or taking a walk around the monastery.

“Dear goddess, please forgive me.” Marianne prayed.

“Marianne?” Edelgard noticed the blue haired girl praying beside her.

“Oh Lady Edelgard. Have you come to pray?” Marianne asked.

“In a way, yes. I was hoping to speak with her.” Edelgard said.

“The professor responded similarly before... Perhaps you will receive a revelation from the goddess as well… I was just praying myself.” Marianne stared at the ground.

“What were you praying for if I may ask?” Edelgard asked.

“Oh I was just ... asking for forgiveness. I got in everyone’s way during the practice battle with the knights.” Marianne said softly.

“You don’t need to ask for forgiveness for that. That’s why we train Marianne.” Edelgard gave her a comforting smile, “You aren’t in the way. Your healing provides us with great support and your offensive magic is getting stronger as well.”

“Thank you… but it’s not just that…. I bring misfortune to those around me…” Marianne said sadly.

“I don’t believe you do.” Edelgard said causing her to finally look up, “Unfortunate events may happen to you, but you are not the one who causes them. With so many you must feel guilty that the people around you suffer and so you must be suffering more.”

“How… did you know that?” Marianne looked a bit shocked for some reason.

“Because… I know how it feels to watch those you love suffer in front of you… to feel powerless to help them… I used to believe that if I were stronger they might have survived, but not anymore. I know who is to blame and I will make them pay.” Edelgard balled up her first.

“Maybe… but I don’t think there is anyone else to blame for the bad luck that follows me.” Marianne said dejectedly.

“If something is in your control it is your fault. If something is not in your control then it is not your fault. If something is in someone else's control it is theirs, sometimes knowing who is at fault isn’t so easy. The world tends to misdirect us at times. But I know you would never put your classmates at risk, so I know it isn’t your fault.” Edelgard said.

“I think I understand….” Marianne said slowly.

“In any case, no one blames you for whatever happened. We’re all happy to have you in our class.” Edelgard reassured her. “I will leave you to your praying now.”

“Ah, thank you Edelgard.” Marianne said as Edelgard turned to leave. It soon became time to set out for their mission. Edelgard was a bit worried about Byleth since none of the students saw her very much anymore outside of class. Many of the students thought it may be because of the goddess’s revelation, but Edelgard knew Sothis was only able to come to her in her dreams. At least that is what she assumed since Sothis never appeared outside of her dreams.

“Here’s how we’ll split up today: Edelgard and I will charge through the front led by me, followed by Gilbert, Ferdinand, Hubert, Caspar, Linhardt and Sylvain led by Ferdinand and Hubert. The last group will be Petra, Leonie, Dorothea, Marianne and Bernadetta led by Petra and Leonie. The first group will punch a hole right through them, the second group will follow behind taking out any survivors and dealing with any reinforcements they may have, the third group will be mostly defending the rear and picking off any who try to escape. Everyone understands their positions?” Byleth said as they started to walk up the tower.

“Professor, may I join you in the front?” Sylvain asked.

“No.” Byleth said immediately.

“Are you sure that you want to rush in there with only yourself and Edelgard?” Gilbert asked.

“Of course, we won’t be needing any help. I’ve got this after all.” Byleth held up her Relic. No other questions were asked and they marched up the tower. They soon split off into their respective groups. Byleth and Edelgard seemed to walk through all of their opponents like they were paper, leaving deviation in their wake. They didn’t bother chasing down any of the bandits that didn’t have the unfortunate luck to be in their path of destruction. They simply pushed forward and let the two remaining groups deal with them. They sped through the tower, arriving at the innermost part where Miklan was waiting for them.

“So, you think you can take the lance from me, huh? I’ll kill you.... I’ll kill every last one of you!” Ignoring his words, Byleth charged forward. Her attacks were relentless, she beat the man back with her sword until she eventually changed her weapon to its whip form and blew him back to the wall with a single blow. The whip retracted and Byleth took a few steps forward slowly, knowing full well what was about to happen.

“Not bad for your kind… A bunch of spoiled rotten children!” Miklan said as he stabbed The Lance of Ruin into the ground and used it to bring himself back to his feet. Blood dripped out from the holes in his armor as he forced himself to keep moving. The Lance of Ruin started to glow as black ooze started to flow out of the Crest Stone. It quickly crawled up his body and covered it, transforming him into a hideous monstrosity. It looked like a black dragon without wings wrapped up in bandages, but with cracks in it. The monster roared frightening all the bandits. They were sent fleeing down the tower in their scared confusion. Byleth and Edelgard however, were completely calm.

“It seems he has been corrupted by the Crest Stone.” Edelgard said as she moved to Byleth’s side.

“It seems so, have you seen this before?” Byleth asked.

“Not in person…” Edelgard lied, “but I have heard about it and seen it in a book back in the capital.”

“I see, be careful Edelgard. It’s strong.” Byleth said before running in. Edelgard followed her lead. The mercenary and the princess leapt and rolled under its claws. For them, it was like fighting a large animal. The monster was a simple beast. The pair danced around the enemy as they struck it with their weapons. Byleth created large gashes in the monster’s body by running her Rlic across the length of it as she dodged and ran about. Edelgard took more to bashing it with more powerful crushing blows and deflecting its powerful strikes with her own. Byleth charged her sword and made The Sword of The Creator shine with a brilliant red light. Edelgard knew what was about to happen, she quickly rolled out of the way as Byleth released the whip form. The monster wailed as it crashed through the wall between the other two groups. 

“What is that?” They all yelled with some variations. The monster roared as it readied to release a powerful attack on everyone.

“Get clear!” Byleth yelled as she jumped from the broken wall. Her hands were filled with a gold and white glow. She released the magic before she landed on the beast. A powerful white light consumed it from above. Its body dissolved in the light, leaving only Miklan and The Lance of Ruin when the light faded.

“Miklan?” Sylvain walked over to the body.

“Sylvain, if you would, please carry The Lance of Ruin back to the monastery.” Byleth said as she looked at everyone. “Also, everyone here needs to keep quiet about the beast you just saw.” They all were confused by that and tried to ask more questions, but Byleth wouldn’t answer. It was for their own good, the church might execute them if they spoke about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy writing the little bits with sothis, espeically that one. Andd there you have the little backstory i've given Nemesis. His name bothers me very very much so I gave him a new one! Points for anyone who knows why I named him sett, AND NO ASKING GOOGLE that's cheating.  
> Sorry I was gone for so long I wanted to wait and put the new dlc in butttt we can see how that turned out now can't we. Unfortunately that little haitus of mine sort of screwed up my writing so the updates might be a bit longer apart, not to mention i'm writing one for the twins now.  
> Oh also I can't figure out a title for this one, so if anyone wants to suggest it go ahead! other than that i'll just leave this chapter as 7. Addendum thanks LetsTussleBoiz for the name.


	8. The Disappearance of Flayn

“Professor, you have done well to complete such a difficult task. As is expected of one who has received a revelation from the goddess. You have shown exceptional skill in leading your students. I am forever grateful for the safe return of the Hero’s Relic. Just as I expected, you have mastered The Sword of the Creator.” Rhea said once they had arrived at the monastery and handed over The Lance of Ruin.

“Rhe- Archbishop!” Seteth came running into the audience chamber obviously distressed. 

“Seteth, what troubles you?” Rhea spoke in a calm voice.

“Flayn is missing! I cannot find her anywhere!” Seteth exclaimed, “Professor, have you seen Flayn recently?”

“Not since I came back. I’ll ask my class and find out if anyone’s seen her yet.” Byleth said.

“I have searched everywhere! Where could she be? She may be in danger! Oh no… No, no! What am I to do?” Seteth was overcome with worry.

“Calm yourself Seteth.” Rhea said.

“Don’t worry Seteth, she’s going to be fine.” Byleth put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile before walking out quickly. She walked down the corridor and went to see Manuela. “Hey there Manuela. Flayn’s gone missing have you seen anything?” Byleth asked when she walked in.

“Yes I’ve heard. Seteth has been running around the monastery screaming all day. I haven’t seen anything yet, but I’m having my class look for her already.” Manuela responded.

“I understand, my class just got back so I’m going to tell them now.” Byleth said walking out, “Oh, I’m sure I don’t need to tell you, but just in case, don’t do anything rash.” Byleth made her way back to The Black Eagles classroom. “Class, I need you all to be alert. Flayn has gone missing. Make sure to tell me if you see anything suspicious. I’m also going to need you all to be available.” As much as Byleth hated it, she couldn’t just run into Jeritza’s underground cellar and rescue Flayn right away. It would make her look far too suspicious. She would have to wait for a little while before making her move. She woke up the next morning and did a small  _ investigation _ . After lunch she went to Jeralt’s office to wait and speak with Jeralt.

“Hey kid, what are you doing here?” Jeralt asked when she arrived.

“My class is searching for Flayn so I’m waiting here.” She said propping her legs up on a chair so she could watch the door from her seat comfortably.

“Shouldn’t you be searching as well?” Jeralt was obviously confused. Byleth got up and closed the door.

“No need, remember?” She said in a hushed tone so only her father could hear her.

“Oh right…. Shouldn’t you be helping then?” He pulled his seat closer.

“I thought about it yesterday…. but I’m just not so sure if I should just yet.” Byleth said.

“You should do whatever you believe is right.” Jeralt said.

“Believe…..” Byleth’s mind was still stuck on that word. “What am I supposed to believe in?”

“No one can tell you what to believe in, kid. You’re thinking too hard about it. You kinda just have to go on instinct. Well instinct is your body, what you believe is in your heart.” Jeralt said.

Byleth sat there thinking for a few seconds, unsure of what to think. She then smiled and answered with a laugh. “My heart doesn’t beat though. It’s broken remember?” 

“It’s not broken Byleth. You can laugh and smile now. You can frown now and I’m sure you can cry, your heart’s fine.” Jeralt said obviously not caring that it was a joke.

“I have cried a few times…. When you... died… I cried for a week.” Byleth said.

“I see… No use dwelling on it now kid. I’m alive and well after all.” Jeralt tried to stay positive, but couldn’t crack a smile.

“That’s true…” Byleth mumbled out, “As we were saying though, the more things I change the more unpredictable the future outcomes will be. Not to mention how suspicious I’ll start to look. Even if I did know what I really believed in, where do I even start to make real change?”

“That’s for you to decide kid. Just follow your unbeating heart.” Jeralt chuckled.

“Thank you father.” Byleth laughed and stretched. “I should probably find out where my class is and check on a few things before this afternoon.” She walked over to the door and opened it. She walked out and checked inside Mauela’s office to make sure she was still inside. She looked around and didn’t find Manuela.  _ She’s already gone? _ She quickly rushed down the stairs and told the students she passed to get their weapons immediately and meet her at the knight’s quarters as soon as they had all been rounded up.

Byleth ran down the corridor to find Manuela had just entered Jeritza’s room. Manuela was inside looking around as The Death Knight snuck up behind her. “Manuela get down!” She screamed as she slid into the doorway. She thrusted her sword forward, but her warning had also warned The Death Knight of her. Manuela rolled over to a corner as The Death Knight deflected Byleth’s sword. The Sword of the Creator crashed against the wall and tore apart the shelves, revealing the secret passage to the underground. The Death Knight didn’t fight back, he destroyed what was left of the shelf and escaped down the passage in an instant. “Are you okay Manuela?”

“Thank you Byleth, I’m sure I would be dead if it weren’t for you.” Manuela dusted herself off as she stood up. She was still holding Jeritza’s mask that had led her here.

“I’m just happy you're okay.” Byleth said.

“How did you know I was here?” Manuela asked.

“Oh I heard you found Jeritza’s mask and figured you might come here to confront him yourself.” Byleth made an unconvincing lie as she tugged on her hair a bit. “You should get back to the infirmary.”

“No I’m staying right here.” Manuela said stubbornly.

“Don’t make me get Edelgard to carry you away.” Byleth said. “Flayn’s down there and I’m sure she’s hurt, we need you to get everything ready for her. We can administer first aid.”

“Fine....” Manuela gave up. Byleth’s students started to pile in moments after.

“Flayn and The Death Knight are through there. I’m sure that there’s more than just the two of them.” Byleth started to explain the situation as she led her students down the stairs. She looked over to the corner with a teleportation circle, “Hubert, Petra, Leonie, Bernadetta, and Marianne please take that teleportation circle and make your way around. Leonie you’re in charge over there, don’t do anything reckless. The rest of us will make our way to The Death Knight.”

“How do you know The Death Knight will be on your side?” Hubert asked.

“Let’s call it women's intuition.” Byleth answered.

“I don’t believe that applies to this situation.” Hubert scoffed and left with his group. Byleth kept an eye on Edelgard as the group advanced through the tunnels.  _ I wonder, will someone else be masquerading as The Flame Emperor today to stop The Death Knight or….  _

_ “I think it’s possible that it may just be a result of different motives overlapping. If you think of people as simply enemies or allies, it may be impossible to grasp the truth.” Edelgard had said that in the last timeline. _ Byleth had always wondered what Edelgard had meant by that. The Flame Emperor had never attacked her once. She had gone out of her way at Remire to invite Byleth and try to explain to her that they weren’t on the same side. Then there was The Death Knight’s warning at Fort Merceus. Had Edelgard orderedThe Death Knight to warn Byleth? Byleth couldn’t find the answer just by thinking about it ...the answers were right next to her. She just couldn’t ask them without exposing her own secrets. Byleth pushed the thoughts out of her mind as she opened the chamber where The Death Knight was stationed. 

“Now, you will die together… How joyous…” The Death Knight charged her when she opened the door. Byleth parried the strike and stepped back.

“Don’t interfere.” She said, holding out her hand to stop the students behind her. 

“So you will fight me to the death this time in single combat? How joyous indeed.” The Death Knight laughed in a sinister tone. He charged forward again, swinging his scythe in the air until it came into contact with The Sword of the Creator. Byleth had most of her former strength back, and Jeritza couldn’t even defeat her if she hadn’t had the Relic. She blocked the attack easily and advanced. She let loose the whip and let it carve into the walls, leaving The Death Knight no room to dodge. He was being beaten back, but he was a formidable warrior. His injuries were far worse than Byleth’s, but still, he charged forward and attacked with near reckless abandon. Byleth attached the sword to her side and dodged flipped over his next attack. Her hands glowed with a black and purple glow as she summoned spike around him. The a few spikes dug into his body, but most of them only grazed him, cutting about his armor and causing shallow cuts. She summoned more spikes and trapped him with them.

“Leave!” Byleth said from the otherside of the makeshift cage. 

“I don’t take orders from you.” The Death Knight answered.

“We’ll fight again soon, just become stronger and perhaps next time we can fight to the death.” Byleth said. 

The Death Knight roared with laughter, “Yes yes, we shall. Do not die until then.” In a purple and white flash, he was gone.

Edelgard was the first to walk over to Byleth, “Professor, why did you let him go?”

“He saved my life once… my debt is now repaid” Byleth answered, “Perhaps it was a foolish thing to do, but he never seemed like an awful person to me. He must have his reasons for…” Byleth stopped in the middle of her sentence.  _ Edelgard is just associating with someone to get rid of the Crest System. How did I never realize that before? I was too distracted with her war to think about it. Whoever she’s working with is pure evil, but she must need them to defeat Rhea, afterall, Rhea is The Immaculate One. From the way she spoke about it, I’m sure they are also her enemy. What does this all mean for me though? _

“Professor?” Edelgard looked at her.

“Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about something to myself. Let’s get Flayn…” Byleth looked at Monica. She reached for her sword, but stopped just before she drew it.  _ It would be extremely suspicious if I killed here right now. Well I guess I can let off a little steam, I didn’t get to do it last time afterall. _ Byleth pulled The Sword of the Creator from her hip and shot it forward, skewering Monica. Her blood stained her sword and started to pool.

“Professor!” Edelgard looked at her in shock.

Byleth didn’t care though, she simply put her hand out and turned back the clock. She was standing there holding her hand just above the swords grip. Too occupied with her own thoughts Byleth didn’t notice that Edelgard stepped forward just a bit and reached out her hand to grab her teacher, but stopped just before she touched the professor. Byleth sighed a bit of cathartic relief and mumbled her next words angrily, “grab that girl and carry her out of here.”

Edelgard’s stare lingered for a bit, but she nodded and grabbed Monica as Byleth carried Flayn out. After a few hours of tending to Flayn, Byleth spoke to Seteth who thanked her repeatedly for saving Flayn for him. Flayn then came in and asked to join her class so she could be protected. Seteth seemed satisfied with the proposal and told Flayn she needed more rest. Byleth agreed and headed off to bed herself. She was exhausted both mentally and physically. Byleth lied in bed staring at the ceiling. She couldn’t fall asleep. At least that is what she thought before waking up in the endless void of Sothis’ world.

“You seem to be lost in thoughts all alone. Perhaps speaking out loud will help you.” Sothis said from her throne.

“I was thinking about Edelgard and her  _ allies _ .” Byleth said.

“Of course you are, Edelgard has always been on your mind.” Sothis chuckled.

“She’s going to start her war in a few more months and I’m no closer to my answer than before. No, I’m even more confused than before. Edelgard is working with the people who killed my father, but I don’t believe she was the person who ordered it. Quite the opposite…. I want to think that inside she is a good person.” Byleth stared at the ground.

“So you’re choosing to believe in her are you?” Sothis asked with a smirk.

“Did I…. did I just ...” Byleth took a deep breath and looked up, “Father said that it’s not something I should think about… I am choosing to believe that Edelgard is a good person. Even if she will start a war. I want to believe that the world she wants to create will be better than the world ruled by Crests. A world where people aren’t ruled by the ideas of Crests. A world without commoners and nobles.”

“It seems you have finally chosen your side, but that’s only the first step, isn't it? What will you do now that you know?” Sothis asked.

“I’m not exactly too sure just yet. I still want to prevent the war, but I’m afraid that if I get too close to Edelgard she’ll disappear and something rash.” Byleth said.

“Are you sure that you’re afraid of her doing something rash?” Sothis laughed.

“Well yeah, she might start the war immediately.” Byleth mumbled out. “Why are you laughing like that anyway?”

“I’m just enjoying your company.” Sothis stifled her laugh.

“I’ve missed you too Sothis.” Byleth smiled.

“Of course you would.” Sothis joked. “I’m sure that whatever you do will bring about great change in the world. I am looking forward to seeing the path you walk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes that is a reference to haruhi suzumiya! I'm really not great at thinking of chapter titles, maybe I should just continue outsourcing that part of the work? Hmmmmmm..... Eh that'll be a problem for future Felania to work on. HOW DARE YOU PUT THIS ON ME PAST FEL! I'LL SHOW YOU.  
> So in other news, i think it sort of starts diverging more heavily from here? I guess, not sure exactly, since we still have to go through the monthly missions. But for the next two chapters I'll be ignoring that since I saved flayn early. Why didn't the game let us save flayn early and roll over the days? stupid game design.


	9. 20th of the Horsebow Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo it occurs to me now that I forgot to answer the question I posed. Sett is from league and I do play him cause punching people in the face is awesome, but no that's not why nemesis is named sett. Sett is a variation of Set which is the egyptian god of theives and a lot of other shit. Also found out his name is also Setesh which is super close to Seteth and makes me wonder about that now.

“Mercedes, are you ready?” Edelgard knocked on Mercedes’ door early in the morning.

“One moment Lady Edelgard.” Mercedes answered. It sounded as if she tripped on her way to the door before opening it. “Okay, let’s head out.”

“You forgot your shoes.” Edelgard pointed out when Mercedes took a few steps.

“Oh, I can be so scatterbrained sometimes. Thank you Lady Edelgard.” Mercedes ran back in and grabbed her shoes. Edelgard gave her another look over before making their way to the next room.

“Bernadetta, please come out.” Edelgard knocked on the door. There was no answer, “Bernadetta, you agreed to help us.” Edelgard knocked again then looked at Mercedes for a moment.

“Maybe she’s feeling ill now?” Mercedes shrugged.

“Bernadetta I’m coming in.” Edelgard waited for a response before finally opening the door. The young recluse was nowhere in sight.

“Did she go in ahead of us?” Mercedes asked. Edelgard closed the door behind them and made their way to the dining hall. It was too early for breakfast so it was completely empty save for Bernadetta who was sitting next to a stack of cookbooks and myriad ingredients.

“Oh Bernadetta. I didn’t expect to see you here.” Edelgard was surprised to see the recluse out of her room even though she had asked her to come a few days earlier.

“Huh? You asked me to come though. Ah, you were just joking weren’t you? I’m so sorry, I should’ve known. Stupid Bernie of course nobody wants your help.” Bernadetta nearly got up and ran off.

“No that’s not it. We just came to get you from your room, but you weren’t there. We figured you may have gotten ill again from malnourishment.” Mercedes said remembering the time that the professor had to carry the poor girl to the infirmary.

“My-My room? Is the door still there?” Bernadetta stammered thinking about the time that Ingrid had busted down her door to get her to class.

“Don’t worry, everything’s fine Berandetta.” Edelgard tried to calm the purpled haired ball of anxiety, “Let’s get to cooking shall we?”

“Right!” Bernadetta said bringing over the cookbooks she had run through. “I’ve seen the professor eat these two here. Lysithea recommended this one to me and I really like this one here.” She started to go over the cakes she had selected.

“Oh I like that one too!” Mercedes smiled as she started to select which ones she liked.

“I don’t like overly sweet ones, so this one here is my favorite.” Edelgard chimed in as they looked through the various cakes. They continued to circle the ones they thought were good until they went through all of the cookbooks. “I think that’s too many.” Edelgard said writing them all down.

“You’re right, we can’t possibly eat this many cakes.” Mercedes said.

“Um, what if we just gave them away to the rest of the monastery too? Nevermind stupid idea.” Bernadetta quickly retracted her statement.

“That could work, do we have enough for them all though?” Mercedes asked.

“Let me see.” Edelgard started adding up all the ingredients, “I didn’t buy enough for this many cakes, but I did ask the kitchen staff if we could use their ingredients as well. They said we could, but I have to keep a tally of what I use and pay them back for it later.”

“Wonderful let’s get started then.” Mercedes rolled up her sleeves and got started. A few moments later she must’ve noticed that Edelgard was wearing a worried look as she read the directions. “Don’t worry Lady Edelgard, it’s not that difficult. You just have to measure out the right amounts and then stir them gently.”

“Right.” Edelgard said. Both Mercedes and Bernadetta were experienced cooks/bakers, Edelgard was the only one who was out of her element here. Edelgard did her best to follow the directions to the letter, but she was still unsure of what some of them meant or if she had done them correctly. Even after reading so many cookbooks in the last week. She couldn’t help, but felt a little inadequate to Bernadetta and Mercedes who seemed to have started on their second cakes before Edelgard had finished her first.

“Lady Edelgard.” Mercedes said once they were just sitting around waiting for the cakes to bake in the ovens.

“Yes?” Edelgard turned her head from the cakes that she had been watching ever so intensely since they were put in.

“I have an answer for you now.” Mercedes said.

“An answer to what?” Edelgard asked.

“To your question about the goddess. If she didn’t control our fates what would I do? I still wish to believe in the goddess. Even if she isn’t all powerful. Even if the things we know about her are wrong. Because I still believe that the goddess has a kind heart.” Mercedes clasped her hands and took a stance as if she was praying while she spoke.

“I believe you are right Mercedes. I wasn’t sure what to think of the goddess all this time. So many terrible things have happened to me that I gave up on the goddess. I don’t believe that the goddess is all powerful because if she was how could she let such evil in the world exist. She does have a kind heart though, one that weeps and laments when she cannot help those in need.” Edelgard said.

“It's wonderful that you still believe in the goddess.” Mercedes smiled. “I’m not sure how I feel about the Crests though. I’ve gone through a lot in my life because of the Crests. If they weren’t a gift from the goddess, I don’t think I would like them very much.”

“I don’t believe there is anyone who has a Crest who likes them all that much. This broken system that does such awful things to us because we have a Crest or don’t have a Crest. I wish to tear it all down.” Edelgard wrapped her fingers around the table and nearly shattered the wood in her hand.

“I wish that people could get along without fighting. I don’t want anyone to get hurt.” Mercedes said.

“I wish there was a way to get rid of The Crest System so easily, but I don’t think something like that would even be possible. But it has to go.... There are so many people who all across Fodlan who are suffering because of it. If we let it go on, I don’t think this world of ours can move into the future. We’ll be stuck here, endlessly suffering without a chance to move forward.” Edelgard stared at the cakes.

“You may be right....” Mercedes said quietly. The cakes finished baking soon afterwards. Edelgard took the time to label each of the cakes with note cards before setting them down. The three girls quickly got to decorating the cakes with frosting and whatever designs they wanted to add. Edelgard’s cakes were sloppily decorated and didn’t have nearly as many or cute designs as the other two’s were. A few minutes into their decorating Lysithea popped in through the door.

“Something smells good.” Lysithea hungrily licked her lips once she smelled and saw the cakes. This girl must’ve had a sixth sense for when someone was almost done making sweets. 

“Oh Lysithea, they aren’t done just yet and you can’t eat them until the party starts.” Mercedes said.

“Is today something special?” Lysithea asked eyeing the cakes, most likely deciding which one she wanted to eat first.

“It’s the professor’s birthday.” Bernadetta responded. “We wanted to show her our appreciation so.... I hope this is enough. She’s done so much for us after all.”

“What? Why wasn’t I told?” Lysithea asked.

“Edelgard only asked the two of us because she wanted us to help her bake cakes.” Mercedes answered.

“I could’ve helped with the baking. Have you guys even tasted the cakes? I would’ve made sure they were all sweet enough.” Lysithea pouted slightly.

“We did taste them Lysithea. I just didn’t want to tell everyone and risk having it get out to the professor that we were doing this for her.” Edelgard explained.

“It’s not a proper celebration without everyone. We should get everyone together now, before the professor gets here.” Lysithea marched off. After a few more minutes they admired each of their works. They had all turned out nicely, or at least as nice looking as Edelgard could make hers. They cleaned up their mess before sitting down to rest from an entire morning of just baking cakes. Never had she imagined it would be such a difficult and exhausting task to complete. The kitchen staff started to pile in as they had cleaned. They had already gotten started on breakfast by the time Edelgard and her classmates had started their break. Lysithea must’ve woken up the entire student body since they all started to pile in slowly. It was a little unusual for this many people to be in the dining hall this early. 

Edelgard looked out the window, it was nearing the time when Byleth should be arriving. She wasn’t used to her heart beating so fast in anticipation. It wasn’t anything special, just a simple surprise party she had thrown.

“What’s going on in here?” Jeralt said when he entered.

“Captain Eisner, we’re all just waiting for the professor to get here.” Edelgard responded.

“What are you all waiting for Byleth for?” He asked.

“It’s her birthday, we thought it’d be nice to bake cakes and celebrate it.” Edelgard said.

“Oh is that today? Must’ve slipped my mind.” Jeralt chuckled.

“How could you forget your own daughter’s birthday?” Leonie said.

“Everything really starts to blur when you get to my age.” Jeralt said.

“How old is the professor anyway?” Leonie asked.

“She's ... eighteen… today.” Jeralt lied.

“Oh really? I always thought she was a little older than that.” Caspar said.

“Caspar you can’t say things like that.” Dorothea sighed.

“Just a little further teach!” Everyone heard Claude say from outside. He had been oddly absent and now they knew why.

“Claude you blindfolded me I didn’t go deaf, you don’t have to yell.” They could hear Byleth say.

“Oh sorry teach, didn’t mean to shout.” He answered as he opened the door. He was holding her by the shoulders to make sure she was walking the right way.

“Claude… If you walk me into the fishing pond I’m going to beat you with The Sword of the Creator next month I hope you know that.” Byleth sighed and said in a slightly annoyed and wary tone.

“Don’t worry, teach, this isn’t a prank. ” Claude responded as he guided her to her seat. ”Just sit right here.”

“And you would tell me if it was one?” Byleth asked as she sat down slowly making sure that the seat was beneath her.

“True enough, okay now open your eyes!” Claude ripped the blindfold from her face and threw it into the air.

“SURPRISE!” Everyone yelled.

“What’s all this about?” Byleth was shocked.

“Birthday party.” Claude responded. “Edelgard put it together.”

“It wasn’t just me, Bernadetta and Mercedes baked most of the cakes and Lysithea gathered everyone here. And apparently Claude blindfolded you and brought you here.” Edelgard said.

“How did you even know it was my birthday today?” Byleth asked.

“You told me a while ago.” Edelgard lied. Sothis had actually mentioned it last week.

“Did I?” Byleth asked herself out loud then shrugged.

“Stop asking questions and let’s just celebrate. Pass out the cake!” Lysithea said grabbing a stack of plates.

“Thank you everyone. I’ve never been able to celebrate my birthday this way before.” Byleth smiled and cut the cake. She forked some of her cake and smiled at Edelgard causing her to blush, “It’s good, thank you so much for baking it. All three of you.” What followed was a rather rowdy early morning. Seteth made it to the celebration a bit late with Flayn asking about the racket as he called it. Flayn immediately spied the cakes and calmed her brother down before serving him cake and wishing the professor a happy birthday. After everything was finished, Byleth seemed to spend most of her day with Jeralt or mobbed by other students. When either of those weren’t happening Edelgard seemed to have to attend to Kronya, currently in her Monica disguise. She wanted to split this girl’s head open with her axe, but such an action would cost her, and mostly likely those around her, dearly.

Edelgard stood at professor Byleth’s door that night. She had paced back and forth in her room for a while before coming this far.  _ What am I doing? It’s just a birthday present! What are you so nervous about?  _ She thought to herself on the way there. She hesitated a few times before finally knocking on the door. “Professor, are you still awake?” There was no answer. Edelgard reached for the doorknob before shaking her head.

“Edelgard?” Byleth just turned the corner and walked over to her. She must’ve been showering as she held a towel. “What are you doing out here so late?”

“Oh I just had, I mean I was just on my way to see you.” Edelgard stumbled a bit on her words as she hid the bag containing her present behind her.

“Would you like to come in?” Byleth opened the door.

“Sure.” Edelgard walked in behind her. Byleth dried her hair a bit more with the towel before throwing it into a bin filled with other dirty clothes presumably.

“Thank you for the party today.” Byleth said.

“That was a group effort. My cakes didn’t turn out nearly as well as Mercedes’ or Bernadetta’s did.” Edelgard turned her head slightly.

“Yes, but yours was just as delicious. And Bernadetta and Mercedes said that they didn’t even know it was my birthday until you told them about it a few days ago. So I have you to thank for all of this.” Byleth smiled as she sat on her bed. She put her hand out and offered her a seat on the chair.

“It was my pleasure.” Edelgard sat down and placed the gift bag on the desk next to her. “Professor…. I have something to ask you.” Byleth tilted her head and waited for Edelgard to continue. “Would you…. ever consider coming with me to the empire?”

Byleth waited a second before she spoke, “Not right now.” She smiled and pretended like everything was okay, but that smile was sad. Somehow, it felt as if it was breaking her heart to do that, “I still have to finish off the school year.”

“Professor…..” Edelgard said.

“Edelgard, if I were to come with you… What would happen?” Byleth asked, “I know that you want to get rid of The Crest System and the nobles and replace it all with a meritocracy, but…” Byleth couldn’t seem to figure out what she wanted to say next.

“If you came with me… I think, no I know I’ll be able to do it. I can make a world that’s better than this one. I can move Fodlan into the future.” Edelgard said.

“You once said that you can’t bring about change without sacrifice, didn't you? What are you willing to sacrifice to bring about this world you envision?” Byleth asked, full well knowing the answer.

“Everything… because I believe that the people here deserve better than to live under the rule of monsters. No matter their form… If I could bring about change without sacrifice then I would in a heartbeat. I would gladly lay down my own life if it were to save everyone… but I know that that isn’t how the world works.” Edelgard said.

“Don’t.... If you sacrifice everyone around you and everything you have for your goal, you'll become a monster yourself.” Byleth voice cracked ever so slightly, “If you became a monster.... I would… I would have to stop you.”

“If I did become a monster, you are the one person in the world I would want to stop me.” Edelgard responded. There was a long silence. “My teacher, I hope that if I ever were stray from my path that you would be the one to put me back on it.”

“I hope it never comes to that… I’m going to believe in you this time...” Byleth grabbed Edelgard’s hand. “So please, don’t forget yourself.”

“Thank you professor.” Edelgard smiled. Her smile fell a bit after a while, replaced by some worry, “Professor…”

“Yes?”

Edelgard opened her mouth to speak, “ _ Professor, I’m from the future like you. I can see Sothis in my dreams and I know you’ve been turning back time every once in a while. _ ” But unfortunately, or fortunately depending on what the outcome would’ve been, something stopped her. Instead, she stood there holding the professor’s hand for a few moments with her mouth open before finally saying, “It's late. I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night professor.”

“Good night Edelgard, you can come back here and talk to me if you get nightmares again.” Byleth smiled. Edelgard nodded and walked back to her room. She didn’t notice it, but she had forgotten her original purpose in coming to the professor’s room so late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably my most enjoyable chapter to write so far. Anyways there's a little bit more support levels for Edelgard and Mercedes. Feel like i had something else to say, but forget what it was now. oh well


	10. Time for Some Tea

“Hey there teach, whatcha doing here? Come to steal more of my house before The Battle of the Eagle and Lion? Shame on you, teach.” Claude said with a laugh when Byleth walked into The Golden Deer house’s classroom.

“Let’s go have some tea.” Byleth smiled and took the house leader to her room. She had a small table between her desk and bed. She set out some cakes and pastries to go with their tea.

“Oh my, teach. Inviting a man into your room. People will talk you know.” Claude laughed and sipped his tea.

“What do you think of the Crests? I've never been able to get your opinion.” Byleth ignored his jokes and asked after a sip of her own tea.

“It’s not like you to be so serious, teach. What’s this about?” Claude asked.

“I just thought I’d ask you where you stand on the whole matter.” Byleth said.

“Well, if I’m going to be honest here, I’m not that fond of the whole Crest System. The more people discriminate against each other, the more the world closes itself off from one another.” Claude said.

“What about the church?” Byleth asked.

“Oh the church is simply wonderful.” Claude smiled.

“You don’t need to lie.” Byleth said with no expression.

Claude took a few seconds to think before answering, “I don’t think the church is all bad, but there are some things that they do that I don’t agree with. As for the goddess, I don’t believe in the goddess. I’ve never really liked the idea of praying to gods or goddesses. The only thing we can rely on is our own strength. Tactics, battle strength, troops, organization and planning, they’re all on us. There are miracles though, people like you.”

“People like me?” Byleth asked.

“You just seem sort of… impossible. I think everyone would agree with that. You can wield The Sword of the Creator, you’re a tactical genius and you have this strange ability to earn the trust of anyone you cross paths with. Not to mention even without The sword of the Creator you were strong. It’s almost enough to make me a little jealous.” Claude said.

“Is that how people view me? I never knew.” Byleth said more to herself than Claude. “Back to the topic at hand though, what do you think we should do about the Crests?”

“If possible I think it’d be beneficial to remove them. But I doubt that any of the nobles would ever let that happen. They’d lose all their power and they can’t have that now can they.” Claude answered.

“That’s true…” Byleth said simply as she finished her tea. There was a moment of silence between the two as they presumably contemplated the questions that had been asked and the answers to them.

“It’s a pickle.” Claude shrugged his shoulders. 

“If I recall correctly, you don’t like nobles either, even if you are one, right?" Byleth asked her next question.

“Not in particular. I will admit that it’s pretty handy to be one, but it brings a lot of trouble.” Claude said.

“I thought as much.” Byleth said. “Well this has been fun and all, but let’s talk about something different now shall we?”

“Oh I was actually enjoying our little discussion.” Claude smiled, “What do you think about the nobles anyway? I don’t think I’ve ever heard your opinion.”

“I don’t hate nobles, but there are some nobles I don’t like. I don’t think nobles are any different from commoners, not at their core.” Byleth said.

“You really think that, don’t you?” Claude smiled pleasantly. “Now what do you think about the rest of the world?”

“The rest of the world? Like Brigid, Dagda and Almyra?” Byleth asked which solicited a nod from Claude, “Same as the nobles and commoners. I mean I have friends from everywhere now.”

“I like that, teach. You’re the kind of people I was hoping to meet when I came to The Officers Academy.” Claude smiled.

“From Almyra?” Byleth accused more than asked. Claude didn’t answer, instead just shrugged with his usual smile. The two continued their conversation for a little longer until they stepped out of Byleth’s room to finally do their own things.

“Claude? Professor?” Edelgard was surprised by the pair while she was passing by.

“Princess, how’s it going?” Claude walked over to the girl.

“I’m fine, but what were you doing in the professor’s room just now?” Edelgard asked.

“Oh nothing, just a chat between two friends. Why do you ask?” Claude replied.

“Is it so wrong of me to ask what my teacher has been up to today?” Edelgard nearly snapped.

“No of course not… That is if you were just asking about her. But to be asking why I was leaving her room is a little more suspicious.” Claude smirked and then pretended to gasp, “Could it be that you’re jealous that teach is spending time with me instead of you?”

“Wh- N-No.” Edelgard turned red and stammered, “I was just thinking that the professor would have better things to do than spend her time with the likes of you.”

Claude laughed and waved goodbye as he left, “Well teach, princess, I should really get going now. You two enjoy yourselves.”

“Honestly…” Edelgard put her hand to her forehead and shook her head.

“Were you heading to the training area?” Byleth asked.

“Yes, I wanted to get some…” Edelgard stopped talking and smiled when she noticed the Black Eagles pendant around the professor’s neck.

“Edelgard?” Byleth said.

“Training! I wanted to get some training in.” Edelgard broke out of her trance. Byleth joined the young woman in her training for the day. Their training was as intense as ever. As the day went on, more and more students piled in. Once the pair’s training session ended they made their way to the dining hall and shared a meal together. The next day Byleth showed up at The Blue Lions classroom.

“Ah professor! To what do we owe the pleasure?” Dimitri greeted her.

“I thought we could share some tea in my room.” Byleth beckoned the young prince.

“I’d love to.” The blond man followed her to her room. Byleth set up another pot and started to bring out some pastries. “Was there anything specific you wanted to discuss?”

“I was wondering, what is your opinion on the church?” Byleth asked as she poured a cup and passed it over.

“The church? Well The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus has always held the church in high esteem, as stalwart allies.” Dimitri said.

“But not all of the kingdom, isn’t that right?” Byleth said.

“You mean The Lonato Rebellion a few months ago… that was... an unfortunate matter.” Dimitri paused for a moment, “ Lord Lonato was such a kind man. Lord Lonato didn't take up arms out of a lust for power. He simply believed his cause to be just. Who's to say it wasn't? Maybe we didn't have to cut him down like that. Maybe we could have reached a mutual understanding...found a path of peace. I...I have to believe that. Perhaps the notion sounds laughable to you. Mere lip service to naive ideals. But I can't believe otherwise.”

“Dimitri… It’s only naive if you believe so. If both parties can speak as equals then you can reach a mutual understanding. You just have to be looking for it. Always look for it first... I hope you remember that in the days to come.” Byleth became a little more solemn and melancholic at the end.

“I understand, I won’t forget it professor.” Dimitri said.

“But back to the matter at hand, what do you personally think about the church? Not how it associates with the kingdom, just you.” Byleth clarified.

“I am the crown prince of the kingdom and as such my allegiance lies with the church.” Dimitri said firmly. “There are some things that the church does that I don’t agree with, but I trust the church. What do you think about the church?”

“The church is… they do a lot of bad things… and I’m not sure if people should trust them... I wonder if we would be better off without it.” Byleth answered hesitantly.

“The church provides all of Fodlan with stability. If there is something wrong with it, then it needs to be reformed, not removed.” Dimitri said.

“Do you think the same of the nobles?” Byleth asked.

“Yes I do. Many nobles use their power to oppress the people they are meant to rule, but removing them would cause far more harm than good. When I am king, I wish to right the wrongs of the nobility.” Dimitri answered.

“That’s a good stance to take… I know you think that some of your ideas are naive… but you should hang on to them. Especially when you’re king.” Byleth smiled.

“I understand professor, I will strive to do my best to become a great king.” Dimitri smiled back.

“Just know…” Byleth’s voice suddenly became solemn, “One day you will be faced with your past… You’ll feel true hatred.... Try not to give into it… Or you’ll lose yourself to it… If that happens the man you are now... will have already died and if I have to fight the monster you become I’ll have to kill you.”

“Professor…” Dimitri’s tone became solemn as well, “Do you know about my past?”

“I know a little bit.” Byleth said.

“Then you know that I can never forgive those who took everything from me.” Dimitri broke the handle of his cup accidentally, but he didn’t pay it any mind. He just stared at Byleth with menacing eyes. 

Byleth didn’t say anything. She just stared unblinkingly into his eyes. They were so full of hatred, full of fear, full of torment. There were so many emotions that Byleth could never hope to feel. 

“I’ll hunt them down to the ends of the world. I’ll never stop. The dead will have their vengeance.” Dimitri spoke after a few moments. He then whispered his next words with a tired voice. “Then I can finally rest.”

“...Dimitri…” Byleth finally said sadly.

Dimitri broke eye contact and returned to his former self, “I’m sorry about your teacup professor. I’ll get you a new one, but I think I have to get going now. Thank you for the tea, professor, we should do this again.”

“See you again Dimitri.” Byleth said as she walked him out. She waved and watched him turn the corner to leave. “Dimitri…” 

After her daily training session was over it was always already night. She would often visit the dining hall immediately after bathing. The professor then spent her time reading in the library and familiarizing herself with more history about Fodlan. She always made it a point to visit the library when the caretaker Thomas, or as he was known by his true name Solon, was away as not to give her unwanted emotional stress on top of the physical one that she would feel after killing the man and reversing time. She had already done it once to Solon months ago. Once it became difficult for her to keep her eyes open any longer Byleth returned to her quarters to sleep.

“Happy birthday Byleth. Unfortunately we didn’t speak a few days ago, but this is as close as we can get.” Sothis said once Byleth had appeared in her void.

“Happy birthday to you too.” Byleth responded.

“I heard your class threw you quite a large party, did you enjoy yourself?” Sothis smiled.

“You _heard_ about that?” Byleth asked.

“Oh I mean, I caught a glimpse of you eating cake with the rest of the monastery. It’s not as if I’m left completely in the dark here, I am a goddess after all.” Sothis did her best to recover from her little slip up.

“Right. There was a lot of cake, as I’m sure you saw. We had all had a lot of fun, or at least I did. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying themselves, I think.” Byleth answered.

“Is something on your mind right now? You seem a little unfocused.” Sothis peered at the woman.

“You could say that.” Byleth groaned, “Ever since I chose Edelgard I’ve been running through so many different scenarios in my head. I feel like it’s on fire.”

“You do have a habit of overthinking things. Makes you a great tactician, but you remember how many times it’s also gotten you in trouble in the past and you had to rewind the clock just to fix it.” Sothis lied back in her throne and sighed to herself. “Stop being such a worrywart!”

“I can’t help it, people’s lives are at stake here.” Byleth replied.

“I understand that, Byleth. What I’m saying is that even as smart as you are and as much as you think things over you’re bound to make some mistakes.” Sothis looked worried. “Just make sure that you can accept them. Or will you leave things all up to fate?”

“Like my father’s death… I couldn’t save him that time, but I won’t lose him again! I defy fate! I’m the one who will cut my own path, isn’t that what you told me to do?” Byleth shouted with renewed confidence.

“I am pleased that you remembered. You will always be my favorite human, you fool.” Sothis giggled. “Just trust yourself, you’ll get it right in time.”

“Thank you Sothis, you always know how to cheer me up somehow.” Byleth smiles at the goddess.

“So, now that you’re feeling better. Tell me about these cakes! Which one was your favorite?” Sothis moved forward and clapped her hands together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND SO IT BEGINS!  
> Hehe sothis slipped up a little there, but it's not as if Byleth would be able to figure it out from something so simple.  
> Sorry it's so short, next one'll be longer. Somehow I feel like i'm missing something..... Can't figure out what it is though.  
> figured it out, I've been sort of neglecting my ashen twins so ima have to take some time to do that first. Sorry for the delay!


	11. Battle of the Eagle and Lion

“Hey there Edel.” Monica put her hands behind her back and leaned forward to make her seem carefree. Edelgard clenched her teeth at the sound of her.

“Good morning, Monica.” Edelgard spat out and glared at the girl.

“Oh so scary Edel. And to such a dear friend too! It’s almost enough to make me cry.” Monica faked a sniffle.

“Do you only intend to be a bother to Lady Edelgard during your stay here? Or are you going to do something useful?” Hubert glared at Monica as well.

“So you figure out what we’re going to do with the professor yet?” Monica all but ignored Hubert.

“We’re not going to do anything about her. She will be a great asset to the empire and I will not have you interfering with my plans.” Edelgard continued her glare out of the corner of her eye.

“So you keep saying, but that girl has been wasting her time having tea with all the students and not even with the students of our class. She’s been having her little tea time with both The Blue Lions and The Golden Deer. Inviting them to her room to speak alone. What could she be talking about with them? Especially that Riegan kid and that stupid prince.” Monica smirked.

Edelgard took a second to think. She was right after all, the professor had started to spend an inordinate amount of time with the other classes in the last month and a half. Even though Byleth had claimed that she was going to side with her this time, or at least trust in her.  _ What was Byleth doing? Why was Byleth spending so much time with everyone else now? Did I do something to push her away without meaning to?  _ There were so many questions Edelgard had and it didn’t seem like she could find any answers.  _ If I ask Byleth she’ll know about me. If I ask Sothis she’ll just dodge the question. _ “...What the professor does on her own time is her business. It really doesn’t matter to me.” Edelgard finally said, doing her best to sound indifferent.

“If she was as amazing as you say she would be looking to improve herself at all times, wouldn’t she?” Monica smiled.

“She’s a powerful adversary already and she trains in the afternoon. You should know that after the session you had two days ago.” Edelgard snickered recalling the memory.

“UGH, don’t remind me! It’s like that woman has it out for me! Treating a student who just came out of recovery like that, she should be ashamed of herself! If I went all out she wouldn’t have stood a chance.” Monica gritted her teeth and started yelling.

“Monica!” Byleth gave her a look of disgust as she passed by, “You’re disturbing the rest of the students and knights keep it down. Remember we have class soon. Don’t be late.”

Edelgard and Hubert snickered again as Monica continued to complain about Byleth’s treatment of her. Although Monica didn’t even know that in the short time that they’ve met Byleth has killed her no less than three times. After their breakfast they walked to class, but it seemed Byleth was missing. Out of habit, Edelgard peered up to check if the professor had been sitting up on the rafters once again. However, the board directed them all to go to the training area. When they arrived Byleth was checking the weapons. It looked as if she had commandeered every training weapon in the monastery.

“Early as ever I see, Hubert, Edelgard.” Byleth said.

“Good morning professor.” Edlegard and Hubert bowed.

“I’m here too professor.” Monica tried to act nice.

“I saw.” Byleth gave Monica a curt reply. “Grab a weapon while you wait and warm up. Don’t tire yourselves out though. Today will be very intense.” The three students did as the professor recommended, starting with some stretches and practice swings as the rest of their class trickled in.

“So, what’s today’s training session going to be about?” Caspar asked.

“The professor said that it was going to be intense. I’m looking forward to what she’s prepared for us. The Battle of the Eagle and Lion are only two days away. No doubt we will come out victorious, but it doesn’t hurt to have a little extra training.” Ferdinand said.

“We’re not doing any training today exactly. This is more of a test.” Byleth stood in the center. “Do you all remember the first day of class? I defeated you each with your own weapons, with the exception of Edelgard and anyone who joined later of course. Now, let’s see how well you’ve all progressed.”

“All right! I’m going first just like last time!” Caspar walked forward and grabbed a pair of gauntlets from one of the racks. Byleth grabbed a wooden sword from the rack and took a stance. “You’re not using our weapons this time?”

“No, I think you’ve all gotten too strong for me to fight with handicaps now.” Byleth responded with a cheeky smile.

“All right! The professor’s going all out I’m so pumped now!” Caspar yelled before rushing forward. As usual his attacks were relentless, but Byleth either parried the strikes or stayed just out of range. Capsar’s screams filled the training area as he continued his assault. Once the professor started to attack the blue haired boy slowly shifted to a more defensive tactic. Although he continued to take hits, he didn’t let up until Byleth had knocked him down again and he didn’t have the strength to stand. 

Byleth gave him his review and had one of their classmates heal him. Byleth threw the sword she had been using off to the side. Over the course of the class, she created a pile of chipped, bent and cracked weapons. Between each match she was careful to take several minutes to rest. It seems she was taking this test seriously. Unlike the one they had at the beginning of the year, many of the students were able to land minor blows on her. Nothing serious enough to warrant a healing spell, but each of them looked truly proud of their new accomplishment. They could finally see that they had truly grown. Between the breaks, the longer fights, and the larger class, Byleth had to split the test into two parts. They took a lunch break in the middle, during which time a few of the students left to go spent calming themselves down and formulating strategies to use against the former mercenary. 

After lunch they went right back to their test. The healing based mages weren’t exempt from this match like they were last time. They, unfortunately, did not last as long as any of the other fights would of course and soon it was Edelgards turn. There were a few cheers for Edelgard as she grabbed an axe and walked to the center. Byleth pretended to be hurt that her class was rooting against her before taking a fighting stance. Edelgard did the same. The two women stared at each other for a few moments, judging each other’s stances and looking for slight openings while they planned out their moves in their heads.

“Come on get on with it!” Caspar yelled.

“No, if they move too quickly the other will punish them for making such a hasty attack.” Ferdinand said.

“I know that… I’m just getting tired of waiting.” Caspar said. After a few more seconds, both of them nearly leapt off the ground. Their weapons clashed with extreme force, but they didn’t hold it for even a moment. They transitioned into their next attacks, taking turns parrying, blocking, dodging and attacking. Neither of them gave the other a moment to breathe. The test continued with a constant stream of strikes from both their weapons and the rest of their bodies. Neither of them seemed to be giving up any ground. As the battle continued to rage on, the sword and axe started to creak more and more.

Eventually Byleth made an overhead slash, it was a powerful crushing blow. One that would surely end the battle if Edelgard took it. Edelgard swung her axe upward to block the strike. As soon as the two weapons clashed there was a snap. The axe and sword shattered into pieces in their hands.

_ Is it a draw? No, she wouldn’t let it end this way. From her position what would her next attack be? _ Edelgard thought to herself in the split second that the destruction of their weapons created. The two quickly let go of the broken weapons. Byleth instantly transitioned to an uppercut to her midsection. Edelgard managed to block the attack just in time with both her hands, but the attack was strong enough that she was sent staggering back. They immediately switched to brawling. The two started to exchange a flurry of blows, still not willing to let the other have a moment's reprieve. 

Edelgard and Byleth started to grow tired. Their injuries started to take its toll on their bodies, but they would not show it. Even through both of their Crests’ healing, they were considerably hurt. It was obvious to everyone that Edelgard was less experienced in hand-to-hand combat than Byleth was. Byleth broke through her guard then continued to land a series of blows to Edelgard’s midsection. She held back for a second to deliver what seemed to be a finishing blow to the head, but Edelgard seemed to predict as much. She quickly moved her head out of the way and leaned in close with a few quick blows of her own. Byleth was sent reeling, but before Edelgard could move to continue Byleth managed to get her footing again. Byleth quickly attacked once more with several heavier punches. She wasn’t able to break through Edlegard’s guard this time, but managed to push her back. Byleth followed up with a jump kick, but Edelgard managed to catch her leg midair and sent her flying to a column behind her.

Byleth managed to flip midair and catch herself before she hit the column. She would’ve kicked off the column to continue her assault on Edelgard, but Edelgard wouldn’t let her have that chance. Edelgard bashed Byleth with a powerful round of fire magic as she landed on the column. The subsequent explosion blew Byleth right through the pillar. Unfortunately, this also created a lot of dust that obscured Edelgard’s vision. She waited for a moment and caught her breath as she waited for Byleth to return. Just as the dust cleared up several dark spikes appeared around Edelagard. Noticing this, she quickly jumped back and sent another torrent of flames Byleth’s way. Byleth charged right through the flames, singeing her clothes in the process, and hit Edelgard with a powerful pillar of white light. Once the light disappeared, Edelgard was lying on the ground barely able to move.

“I concede defeat professor.” Edelgard said weakly, but with a smile.

“That… was a tough battle, good job Edelgard.” Byleth was breathing heavily. The class had gone silent for a bit, but hearing that the battle was now over caused them all to cheer. Marianne and Lindhardt quickly ran over to heal the two. Byleth then proceeded to give Edelgard her evaluation, which was almost all positive.

“Thank you for your input professor, I will strive to defeat you next time.” Edelgard bowed.

“With that being said, you are all more than ready for The Battle of the Eagle and Lion. You should all get your rest before we march out. Today you are all dismissed.” As the class turned to leave Byleth called out to them once more, “Oh, I forgot to mention. Professors Manuela and Hanneman will be participating in the battle, I however, will not be. Not even as your strategist. Make me proud and win the battle yourselves.”

“Professor, you can’t really mean to leave the battle completely to us!” Ferdinand objected.

“Are you saying that people even as skilled as yourselves might lose in the battle to come? I thought you of all people would have more pride than that.” Byleth smirked.

“Of course we would not lose Professor, but-,” Ferdinand started to object.

“Lady Edelgard will be leading our class into battle. We do not have anything to worry about. As long as you follow her orders we will no doubt come out victorious.” Hubert glared.

“As I said before the mock battle. This is a test for the students, not the professors. I have trained you all in leadership and strategy, not just to take orders and fight. Have as much faith in your own abilities and what I’ve taught you this year as I have in you. I’ll still be on the battlefield. I’m going to take up post in the center fort and watch the battlefield from there. In the worst case scenario, I’ll finish the battle myself.” Byleth smiled. Although a few of the students still had some reservations, they accepted that their professor wasn’t one for traditions. There wasn’t a way to change her decision. Ferdinand and Hubert argued for a little longer, but it almost seemed as if they were only arguing because they had already started. Edelgard sighed and left the two to their own devices. She had a much more important task at hand.

During dinner Edelgard was sitting around scribbling notes into her book as she ate. She had several crudely drawn maps of Grondr Field split into a cross-section map with small bubbles signifying where each of the units were stationed along with lines for where each of them would most likely move. Edelgard knew what each of the classes’ first moved would be, as long as this timeline hadn’t deviated too heavily from what had happened in the last timeline. Still, it was best to draw up multiple plans. A few of her more academically inclined students were helping her create her plans while a few others simply watched or talked around her. 

“Perhaps we could set the treeline on fire here and here to limit our enemies’ movements. The professor made Dorothea take that action in the mock battle and it had quite the result.” Hubert suggested.

“Actually I was informed by seteth, or I guess warned would be more accurate, that I’m not allowed to set anything on fire this time.” Byleth said.

“How tiresome.” Hubert stared at the professor. “Are there any other restrictions you may have forgotten to mention?”

“Nope, just that one. You should all take a rest now, we’ll be marching to Grondr Field starting tomorrow.” Byleth replied.

“Indeed, perhaps a fresh set of eyes will help with the planning. We still have tomorrow's march to plan it after all.” Edelgard closed her book.

_ How does Byleth ever decide on what she’s going to do with her plans? _ Edelgard thought to herself. Though Edelgard always seemed to be so sure of herself, she had a tendency to overthink things. Over the next few days Edelgard revised her plans several times before finally becoming content with her decision. She then revised it again. Even knowing this was a mock battle she couldn’t sit still. Even after leading a war effort, this feeling of anxiety that always came with planning her strategies.

Although she thought all of that on her ride over, the moment they had stepped on the battlefield she instantly composed herself. She felt calm. Her mind had cleared and she was once again ready to lead. Byleth smiled at her and wished her good luck just before the signal to start was sounded.

Everyone had already been given their orders. From the West they would be flanked by The Blue Lions’ pegasus squad led by Ingrid. Ferdinand quickly intercepted them with support from Flayn and Dorothea. The rest of the class continued forward to capture the center fort. Bernadetta quickly took her position at the top and shot down anyone close by. The calvary of The Golden Deer was soon upon them led by Lorenz. Leonie, Sylvain and Lysithea made quick work of them and charged forward with Caspar and Linhardt. Edelgard and Marianne continued to move further South until they were in the center of the fight between the two houses. Edelgard quickly dispatched her foes until she came upon Dimitri.

“So, it is time to cross blades once again. This time I will claim victory for the honor of The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus!” Dimitri proclaimed.

“Try as you may, the result will always end the same. The Empire will be victorious today.” Edelgard said. Dimitri was the first to make a move. He charged forward with his lance and made a series of quick jabs. Edelgard quickly jumped back and sent forth a wave of fire magic. Dimitri was obviously not expecting her to be able to use magic. She rarely used her magic, usually relying on her axe skills. But she noticed that she had retained the small amount of magic training she had done in the last timeline and decided that she might as well take advantage of it. 

After the initial burst of flames passed, Edelgard continued her assault with a quick strike to his shoulder, then another to his midsection. He staggered back and tried to catch his breath, “I was not expecting that…” he managed to say.

“Yield now Dimitri, or do you want more?” Edelgard asked.

“No I am clearly outmatched here.” Dimitri withdrew from the field. Edelgard’s group continued West until they reached Professor Hanneman who was already in battle with Ferdinand and his group. Once Professor Hanneman was defeated, Edelgard's group moved East to fight the remaining Golden Deers, but they stopped once Seteth started to speak.

“That is the end of this year’s Battle of the Eagle and Lion! And the winners are… The Black Eagles!” Seteth announced. It seemed that Petra and her group as well as Leonie’s defeated The Golden Deer.

“Edelgard. Professor. That was a spectacular battle. Edelgard, you fought exceptionally well. Professor, I can see that your teachings have pushed your class beyond anything we could’ve imagined.” Dimitri said after the battle. 

“Complete and utter defeat… I would hate to make an enemy of you two.” Claude soon joined them.

“No need to get carried way with praise. I know you both feel we won by a paper-thin margin.” 

“Not at all. I have disillusions about that match. Teach didn’t even deem it worthy of her attention. She only guarded Bernadetta at the fort the entire match.” Claude said.

“It wasn’t as if I was thinking you weren’t worthy of my skill. I simply thought I would’ve one-sidedly tipped the scale of the battle if I fought in earnest with The Sword of the Creator.” Byleth explained.

“You could’ve fought with a normal sword, but it wouldn’t have made a difference. We were always going to lose that battle it seems.” Claude shrugged his shoulders.

“You did very well, Edelgard.” Byleth gave her a warm smile. Edelgard did her best to hide her blush.

“Trying to make us jealous now?” Claude snickered. The comment only served to make Edelgard turn more red with embarrassment.

“In any case, I hope the day never comes when we have to put this experience to use. I would hate to actually have to fight you two in a real battle.” Claude said.

“Agreed. I would hate to know a future in which I’m forced to cross swords with you in a real battle.” Dimitri said.

_ That future… may be closer than you expect. _ Edelgard thought to herself. “True. Although The Battle of the Eagle and Lion was originally named after a war between the empire and the kingdom. But that’s all in the past. I hope that one day, we can all join hands and create a new, more unified Fodlan together.”

“I hope we can as well. Let’s do our best to get along.” Byleth smiled at everyone.

“What an admirable dream you two have. On that note, I have a proposition. When we get back to Garreg Mach, let’s have a grand feast to break down the walls between our respective houses. And by a ‘grand’ feast, I mean a fairly regular feast in the dining hall.” Claude laughed.

“It would be a fine opportunity to get to know each other better. Count me in.” Dimitri said.

“So be it. Let’s plan to meet up on the night we return. Is that okay with you, professor?” Edelgard turned her head.

“Of course it is!” Byleth said excitedly.

“You seem, even more excited than usual.” Edelgard smirked.

“I’m just happy that all of you are getting along, is all. Hopefully, something good will come of it.” Byleth said. Seteth soon came to get everyone for their march to Garreg Mach. Though everyone had just been fighting, they all seemed to be getting along. Edelgard’s mind was filled with pleasant thoughts of a possible future where they all could join hands. If things stay like this, then just maybe, it was possible. But it was also a bittersweet moment for her, knowing what she would do in a few months and the other possible outcome. The one that she knew was far more likely. Just as promised, in a day's time they enjoyed their feast in an excited manner that made the trip back pale in comparison.

“It’s finally over… There were way too many strangers at that feast.” Bernadetta complained before wearing a light smile. It was very nice to see the reclusive girl smile, Byleth seemed to have worked wonders on her in the last few months, “But it was fun.”

“Put your chin high, Bernie. It was a chance for you to show growth.” Petra said with a slight awkward phrasing.

“Everyone was acting so friendly, it was nice… but it was still a little overwhelming.” Bernadetta said.

“Did anyone get the feeling that there were already couples forming? That’s not really fair, is it? I wanted to sneak off with someone too…” Dorothea shot a very quick glance at Byleth.

“I was hoping for some tea after our meal anyway. Would you care to join me?” Ferdinand asked Dorothea, obviously he didn’t notice.

“Thanks but no thanks, Ferdie. I already have my heart set on someone else.” She smiled and shot another quick glance toward Byleth. The two of them seemed to be getting along much better than they did previously, “Perhaps Hubert would be willing to have tea with you though.”

“Hmph, perhaps… I could think of worse things to do with the extra time.” Hubert scoffed.

“Linhardt, I wasn’t done talking to you! If those alliance guys came at it from over here and the kingdom guys came from over here-” Caspar was yelling about one of the battles from the previous battle.

“I know, I know. You’d been able to take them out all on your own. I heard you. I’m going to bed now.” Linhardt said. It seemed that some things never change.

“You’ve really changed them all.” Edelgard turned to her professor and smiled.

“I’ve only done as a good teacher should.” Byleth returned the smile.

“No, professor. You’ve done far more than that. You know I hope that you will continue to stay with me even after the academy.”  _ During the war and after that too _ , “The role of the emperor is a lonely one. They are condemned to stand alone and lead the empire, at least that’s what I used to think. Recently, I’ve started to think that maybe I’m going to need others to help guide me.” Edelgard said.

“Of course you need others. Ferdinand will never let you forget you have him as your prime minister and you have Hubert as a bodyguard. To a lesser extent, Petra will be the The Queen of Brigid one day and you should keep a close relationship with her. You have plenty of people to rely on, everyone here will gladly help you. And one day you’ll have an empress to walk with you too.” Byleth smiled. 

Hearing those last words made Edelgard blush terribly so. “Pr-Professor!” Edelgard stammered. The loud noise caused everyone to come over and start talking to the two of them. They showered their professor with praises for a bit before going back to needless chatter. 

Later that night Edelgard was visited by Sothis once again, or perhaps she was the one visiting Sothis. “Welcome back. How are you?” Sothis said looking as regal as ever on her throne.

“I am well.” Edelgard smiled, “The Black Eagles just won The Battle of the Eagle and Lion.”

“Of course you did. You and Byleth do have 5 years worth of experience on them. And you did win the first time as well.” Sothis said.

“That is true. We had a party as well. A grand feast in the dining hall.” Edelgard laughed as she recounted the scene of the eating contest all the classes had just had. The Golden Deers’ Raphael was a favorite to win, but Byleth pulled an astounding victory over him. She had basically single-handedly won their class a second Battle of the Eagle and Lion as some of the students called it.

“Haha, yes Byleth always did eat far more than she could possibly fit that stomach of her’s.” Sothis laughed.

“This is so nice, living out these peaceful days. How I wish I could stay. But time betrays us all… even Byleth and I. Ones who are favored by the goddess herself.” Edelgard said sadly mostly to herself.

Sothis chuckled slightly at her, “It’s funny really, you who carved a path across Fodlan to create her own destiny. Then the moment you’re confronted with happier times, this happens. You’re afraid of the edge of dawn.”

“I’m not afraid.” Edelgard nearly snapped at the goddess, but she quickly composed herself afterwards and continued, “Is it so wrong to wish for peace? To spend my days happily with my friends?”

“Of course not. But you also know that you need to move forward. Time will deliver us all to our end equally without remorse, without prejudice, and without fail. None can escape death, but life is a journey to be taken with hope. The hope to see a new tomorrow, Edelgard, never give in to the call of yesterday. Whatever it is you decide, you must always move towards tomorrow. That is all I will ever ask of you.” Sothis smiled lightly down at the young heir as she spoke.

“Yes, you’re right Sothis. I can’t allow myself to be trapped in the days of yesteryears. I have to continue on to create a better Fodlan. So that one day, everyone can spend their days happily. So that my friends and I can have another feast and many more to come.” Edelgard clenched her first and smiled with renewed conviction.

“The path you walk now is the one you have decided on your own. Whether the path you have chosen to walk will lead you and all of Fodlan to the light or the dark has yet to be revealed.” Sothis said.

“It’s times like these that you truly sound like the wise goddess I always thought you were.” Edelgard smiled.

“Hey! How rude you are! I’m always acting the part of the wise goddess.” Sothis responded which got a chuckle from Edelgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, can anyone notice that I enjoy writing in song lyrics? Its so entertaining for some reason and I don't know why. Also, killing Monica/Kronya must feel so euphoric for Byleth, even if she has to watch the bitch walk around after she does it  
> In other news, sorry this took a while i've got.... problems... and things... I dont wanna go work! Also I had to do a little bit of rereading cause of Stormwatcher and tiny little corections as best I can without rewriting everything or deleting it.  
> The next chapter is gonna seem a littleeeeeee weirddddd. I have a reason for it, but I don't feel like outright saying it. Also, i wanna know if i'm okay at giving hints random hints and stuff without telling revealing too much. Pretty excited for the next few so those shouldn't take too much longer


	12. A Brief Respite

Remire village was a peaceful place. A small village that sustained itself by hunting in the forests nearby. They sold food as well as other things that they could make to the closest city to support themselves. There were a few village guards just in case, but they were mostly just lookouts for weary and wounded travelers. They didn’t have to deal with bandits very often, though the last time they did they were saved by a mercenary company.

Unfortunately be that as it may, they were about to be attacked by Solon. A powerful dark magical spell was about to be put on the people of the village that would drive all of Remire insane. They would bring down each other’s houses and run down the streets murdering anyone and everyone. Even the people they loved. Fortunately for them Byleth was from the future and already knew about the tragedy that was to befall them.

“Black Eagles, round up every last villager immediately! Make sure not to hurt anyone, restrain them if you must.” Byleth shouted when they got to the Remire. They had arrived two days prior to when they arrived in the previous timeline. Many of them seemed to be in a daze and a few of them were clearly more aggressive than usual, indicators that Solon’s spell wasn’t completely active just yet. “Fancy seeing you here, Thomas.” Byleth approached the librarian who was standing at the town’s windmill.

“I am not Thomas. I am Solon!” Thomas covered himself in black magic for a moment. When he emerged from the black smoke he was in his original form. “What’s the matter? So shocked you can’t even speak? You were so easily fooled by my disguise… I was hiding in Garreg Mach to get the blood of that little girl called Flayn. With her blood, we are one step closer to realizing our goal.” Solon mocked.

Byleth simply rolled her eyes and scoffed. She didn’t say anything, instead simply cutting through the mages before her like butter with her sword. “Ready to die?” Byleth smiled as she attacked Solon himself. He couldn’t even defend himself from her. Byleth extended her blade into a whip and slammed it into him. Solon put up a barrier, but The Sword of the Creator tore right through it and tossed him to the side. The remaining mages ran to his aid as he scrambled to his feet.

“You! Fell Star! Meddling in my experiment will cost you dearly! Mark my words! You will pay.” Solon disappeared in a purple and white flash leaving his men behind to die. Byleth made her way through the rest of them before sheathing her sword.

“Professor, all the citizens of Remire have been loaded into the wagons as requested. A few of them have been bound and are rabid, but there were no casualties. It seems you’ve shown great judgement in sending us here sooner rather than later.” Edelgard came to report soon after.

“It’s too bad I wasn’t able to take Solon into custody… or kill him.” Byleth responded.

“I doubt he will stay hidden for long. You will have your chance to finish him soon. He will pay for attacking such a peaceful town.” Edelgard extended her hand. “Come, let’s head back to the monastery now.”

Later that night Edelgard was called to a secret meeting. It was to be expected. There was almost certainly going to be one the next month as well. Solon, Kronya in her Monica disguise, Thales and Edelgard all gathered near the monastery. “It is impossible to think that they would discover our plans so easily. I have had them fooled for years. The only way they could interfere with my plans is if  _ someone _ had warned those church scum.” Solon eyed Edelgard.

“I hope you aren’t referring to me because then you seem to be forgetting that I was completely unaware of your plans until earlier today. I’m sure your little spy Kronya could tell you that the professor stated she was worried about Remire’s situation days before we set out. Perhaps, if you had shown me more respect and trusted me with your plans I could have talked the professor out of going to Remire or if you even followed basic communications with Kronya you would’ve been saved a humiliating and painful defeat at her hands.” Edelgard smiled as she lied.

“How dare you!” Solon scowled.

“Enough, Solon!” Thales put his hand up, “Kronya, is this true?”

“Uh, well yeah. That stupid professor did mention she didn’t want to wait too long before heading to Remire just in case. Something about owing the villagers there.” Kronya answered.

“Then your failure is yours alone, Solon. You will do well not to disappoint me next time.” Thales glared at Solon.

“Ye-yes of course, Thales.” Solon stammered. Edelgard an amused stifled a chuckle.

“Is that all?” Thales looked at everyone, soliciting small nods from them all, “Then we shall take our leave now. I want to be rid of this sickening place as quickly as possible.” The two disappeared with a purple light. Kronya made a few comments towards Edelgard, but she completely ignored her on their way to the monastery.

“Good morning class…” Byleth came in the next day with her head and and speaking in a low tone of voice. She had arrived a minute later than everyone else, which did earn the attention of everyone immediately. It wasn’t very often she was late to class, and the few times she was it was for an express purpose. It was most likely their imagination, but it seemed like every movement she made was drawn out, as if time had slowed. A few of the students murmured to each other.

“Professor, is something wrong?” Edelgard was the first to speak.

“No…” Byleth said in her low tone. Her sullen look and her tone of voice was completely off putting. Not even Edelgard had seen her like this before. She held a large box in one hand and closed the door behind her, slowly locking it with a loud click. Some of the murmurs stopped as they all stared at the professor. Edelgard noticed that Kronya in particular was scared of what was about to happen. She was clutching the hidden knife she kept and planning her escape thinking that the professor may have finally caught onto her, not knowing that the professor had known all along.

“Is there something we can help with?” Dorothea asked.

“Yes, if you are in need of helping then all of us will offer.” Petra said.

“Actually…it concerns all of you. Every... person... in this room.” Byleth spoke slowly, not turning away from the door as she put the box into both of her hands.

“Professor? What’s in the box?” Marianne asked.

“It pertains to the current situation.” Byleth finally turned her head to Marianne, although her body still faced the door.

“I don’t like the sound of this.” Caspar stopped his murmuring to say aloud.

“If there is something dangerous in the contents of that box it seems we will have to deal with it immediately. Apparently it warrants enough caution that the professor chose to lock the door behind her, yet it seems to be sealed in that wooden box. How intriguing.” Linhardt who was very wide awake said.

“Very astute observation Linhardt… but unfortunately....” Byleth finally turned around, “that won’t help you in what is about to come.”

“Professor, we are unarmed here. Was it truly the right decision to bring something so dangerous without telling us?” Ferdinand asked.

“If I had told you all, then some of you may have run… and I may never see or hear from those people again.” Byleth looked at Bernadetta as she very slowly walked towards her desk. She finally set down the box lightly and drew a crowbar, “I hope you’re ready.”

“Please no!” Bernadetta squeaked. Everyone stood up and all the mages readied their various magic spells. With one quick swipe the cut through the tape on one of the sides with what seemed to be flourish if they hadn’t known any better. She then did the same with the other side.

“Today we will be doing something that I haven’t prepared for at all. That I hadn’t prepared any of you for. Something we cannot fail at.” Byleth started to drag the tool around the edges of the box looking for the optimal place to put leverage it. She finally settled on the center of one side and pulled down, ripping the box’s top off slightly. Beads of sweat started to form as some of their brows as they anticipated what would come out of the box as soon as she opened it. What it was, not a single person in the room would have predicted.

“We won’t fail you professor. I will stake the honor of the Adrestrian Empire on this if I must.” Edelgard said.

“I will hold you to that, Edelgard.” Byleth looked back as she tentatively put her hand on the lid. “Is everyone ready?” She asked. They all nodded. Nothing came out when she tore off the top and tossed it to the side. This only worried them further. The tension in the room had hit its breaking point as she reached inside and pulled out an unusual item. All the tension in the room instantly vanished when they saw it. Everyone put down their hands and took their seats.

“This one is for you, Edelgard. Hubert. Dorothea. Ferdinand.” She started to throw everyone their own and spoke at a normal pace and tone again.

“We-You!” Edelgard stammered trying to find her words as she looked at the item in her hands.“Professor! What is the meaning of this?”

“In three weeks, we have The White Heron Cup. And we haven’t lost a single match against the other houses in anything this year so I want to keep it that way.” Byleth smiled as she held her own dress up against her body, admiring it. “Plus I thought this would be fun for you all. A break from all the fighting since it is the end of the year. The ball’s coming up soon too, so I wanted to make sure you all can dance properly.”

“Thank you professor, you’re always so thoughtful!” Flayn was delighted. Several of the other students also thanked her for the gift as well.

“Is this really something that we need to use class time for?” Hubert placed his suit on the table before him.

“We don’t need to, but you have all finished out the year. I thought this would be a good treat.” Byleth replied.

“Don’t be such a stick in the mud, Hubie.” Dorothea said with a smile.

“And on that note, let’s get changed and start the lesson.” Byleth smiled. After some more protesting, they finally pushed the tables to the side and started their dancing lessons. Byleth personally danced with each of the students sometime during the day. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves, even Bernadetta and Marianne looked like they were having fun. After the day was over, Byleth selected Flayn to be their class’s representative. She seemed quite surprised as she was only recently added to the class, but Byleth assured her that it wouldn’t be a problem and she was a Black Eagle now.

A few days later Byleth called everyone for an emergency of sorts. They had to set out immediately without hearing the details, but Seteth explained on the march. They were heading West to Rhodos Coast. The western church hadn’t stopped their rebellion and was trying to take the area as it was sacred ground to them. According to Seteth, there were several ancient artifacts buried in the area as well as the tomb of Seteth’s wife. 

Once they arrived, Seteth immediately left the party and charged forward to the monument. Even as composed a man as he was, it seemed that he wasn’t able to hold back his emotions when his wife’s grave was being desecrated. 

“Black Eagles, I want you all to stay to push forward on the beachfront. Once we slay their leader, they’ll try to make a run for it that’s why I want you all to stay here. Make sure not a single one of them makes it past you. I’m going to help Seteth at the monument. None of us have mobility like he does so we can’t afford to send a larger force over there. Lysithea, if you would, send me there now.” Byleth commanded.

“Wait professor! I’m coming with you!” Flayn ran to her side.

“No, I’m going alone.” Byleth said flatly. “Edelgard, make sure Flayn doesn’t do anything foolish. I’m sorry, it's not that I don’t trust you, but this is a sensitive matter for you.”

“Understood.” Edelgard said taking her position in front of Flayn.

“Professor… I understand…” Flayn seemed to contemplate the order for a bit, but decided the professor was right. Lysithea did as she was told and sent the professor to the front monument to deal with the leaders. The rest of the class was soon met with the western church’s forces. Flayn, while more passive than her brother, seemed to be rightfully distressed by the scene before her. 

Just as expected the enemies started to run as soon as Byleth had defeated the newly appointed bishop. The Black Eagles continued with their half of the operation and pushed forward until all of their enemies were either dead or captured. Seteth then came over with Byleth on his wyvern. “I apologize for my behavior students. Even in these circumstances, I should have kept my emotions in check. I fear that I may have put you all in undue danger due to my own personal feelings.” Seteth said after he let Byleth off. Byleth reminded him that it was okay which was echoed by the students.

“Are those what we came for?” Caspar asked when he saw The Spear of Assal and and The Caduceus Staff in Seteth’s hands.

“Ah yes, these are holy artifacts. They are extremely important to the church. For now, Flayn and I shall be holding onto them.” Seteth said as he passed the staff over to Flayn.

“Everyone, thank you for helping us today.” Flayn bowed to everyone after she accepted the holy artifact. “Now, let us be off to the monastery!” She marched with a happy smile. 

A two more weeks passed rather quickly without incident. Since the incident with the western church, it seemed that she started to grow more fond of Byleth. Byleth threw a party for Flayn and the class once she won them The White Heron Cup. 

Byleth went to sleep with a faint smile. She soon awoke from her slumber in the endless void of Sothis’s realm. She waved to the slumbering goddess before her, “Good evening Sothis.”

Sothis yawned and rubbed her eyes as she sat up, “Good morning… I see you’re in a good mood. Enjoying your victory over the other houses I take it.”

“I’ve been enjoying myself the last couple of weeks. We did win The Battle of the Eagle and Lion two almost two months ago. We’ve had two parties since then for The Black Eagles.” Byleth said.

“Yes yes, that stupid smile on your face is evident that you just finished one as well.” Sothis said.

“We also saved the people of Remire Village the other day from Solon before he could enact his plans this time of course. Unfortunately he got away, but he’ll be back of course.” Byleth continued.

“Oh? You’re starting to affect the world in a bigger way now. Is that because you’ve finally figured out what you want to do?” Sothis mused.

Byleth thought to herself for a few moments, “No, I would’ve saved them either way. I owe it to them… for not saving them last time. This time I’m going to save everyone… my father, Edelgard, Claude, Dimitri and all of my other students too.”

“Byleth…” Sothis looked down at the fool with concern, “The path you’re about to set upon is a dangerous one.”

“I know that, Sothis. My life has always been dangerous. I was raised as a mercenary after all.” Byleth replied.

“No… The danger I speak of is far more treacherous than anything you’ve ever dealt with. You have a heart now… Not a beating one, but metaphorically. It makes you more susceptible to certain things.” Sothis said.

“I know… I have to keep myself in control of my emotions and keep a calm mind in battle.” Byleth said.

“You still don’t get it.” Sothis said. Byleth looked up confused, “You can’t save everyone Byleth. No one can. Not even a goddess... You know that. You were a mercenary afterall. “

“I can try though... If I can get them to talk it out and understand one another they won’t have to fight.” Byleth said.

“What will you do if that doesn’t work? What will you do if you have to kill Dimitri or Claude? Will you stop and stand there waiting for your death like you did with Edelgard?” Sothis snapped.

“I… I don’t know.” Byleth gritted her teeth.

“You need to figure that out soon, Byleth. If you don’t it won’t end well and we don’t know if you’ll just be sent through time again so let’s just move under the assumption that you won’t.” Sothis sighed, “Byleth, I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“I know Sothis…” Byleth said. There were a few moments of silence between them.

“Well, now that we’ve finished that up. What else have you been up to?” sothis said after some time.

“Two weeks ago or so I went to Rhodes Coast with Flayn. Her mother’s grave was under attack by the western church again.” Byleth answered.

“Oh yes my gran-,” Sothis stopped halfway, “The green haired girl, yes?”

“Yes her.” Byleth gave Sothis a curious look, but didn’t ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, I kinda wonder if that title is good enough.... Man am I bad at making titles. *Shurgs*  
> Sooooo in other news. That's seteth and Flayn's paralogue. Anyone wanna take a guess why I did that? Oh also this chapter would've been out sooooo much faster buttttt, it got split up into two because of I kinda wrote a bunch and figured "hey, why not?" anywayssss that means next chapter will be up tomorrow or so.  
> Also Sothis is bad a keeping secrets haha


	13. The Millennium Festival

Students walked around nervously during the day. Most were excited, some were distraught, but everyone was busy. Day soon turned to night and now, The Millennium Festivals’s ball was upon them. The three classes were led into the main hall by their respective professors and house leaders. They all lined up before Rhea gave them a short speech about the church and the goddess. Once it was over she called the three house leaders forward one by one.

“Pro-professor Byleth,” Edelgard asked nervously, “Do you mind sharing this dance with me?”

“I would be honored, Edelgard.” Byleth took her hand and walked forward. Claude walked to the center of the room with Hilda a moment after and Dimitri was standing with Mercedes. After a few moments they each bowed to their partners and started to dance as soon as the music started. The world around them seemed to sparkle somehow, yet it all faded from Edelgard’s mind. Just the two of them, holding each other close. Byleth even twirled the young princess, much to Edelgard’s embarrassment. They passed by Dimitri and Claude as they danced. The dance seemed to last forever. And yet, once the first dance was over it seemed like it had been far too short. Edelgard and Byleth as well as the other two house leaders and their partners bowed signalling the rest to applause and join in the festivities. 

Soon they started to mingle. To not be impolite, Edelgard was forced to dance with many students that admired her as well as a few people in her class who wanted to have fun. Unlike her some of her class, as well as some people from the other classes’ as well of course, had come together and didn’t seem to be leaving their respective partners. From time to time Edelgard would glance over to Byleth who also changed partners quite frequently. She danced with people from every class, including Claude and Dimitri. Somehow, it made Edelgard feel a bit happy that the professor hadn’t come with anyone, but she also felt a little sad to see her dancing with everyone.

“Lady Edelgard, are you feeling alright?” Hubert asked when she exited the ballroom.

“I’m fine, Hubert. I’m simply taking a quick breather. I’ve had to dance with so many people already.” Edelgard replied.

“Would you like me to take care of them?” Hubert raised his brow.

“Of course not, Hubert. I just need to take a break and grab some fresh air.” Edelgard said just in case. She knew he was joking, mostly at least.

“Just a jest, Lady Edelgard.” Hubert bowed.

“You should go back inside. I’ll follow rejoin you later.” Edelgard said. Hubert silently bowed and made his way back inside. A few minutes later Petra walked out of the ballroom seemingly looking for someone.

“Oh, Lady Edelgard. Have you been seeing Dorothea earlier?” Petra said slightly awkwardly.

“I believe I saw her inside a bit earlier.” Edelgard answered.

“I have, no, I understand.” Petra corrected herself and walked back inside to presumably continue her search. Edelgard sighed and looked up towards the sky. The stars glimmered beautifully above them. Edelgard glanced at the goddess tower,  _ Mother and Father met there on a night just like this… _ Edelgard thought to herself. For some reason, she decided to walk forward. Her mind told her not to go. Edelgard thought about the last time she was there.

***

Edelgard rode to the monastery. It had been nearly five years since the day that she had stepped foot here. She looked to her classmates: Hubert, Ferdinand, Petra, Sylvain, and Lysithea those were the only people who decided to follow her in this war. The entire ride was nearly as silent as death. There were a few hushed comments, but everyone was quite sullen on the ride over, or at least that’s Edelgard perceived it all. 

Edelgard looked out the carridge’s window as the monastery came into view. She wasn’t sure what she was feeling. Memories of happier times mixed with sadness, pain and regret mixed with hope for some reason. 

“It’ll be alright.” Lysithea said. It was only when Lysithea grabbed her hands did she notice that she had been clenching them. She finally unclenched her hands and took Lysithea’s hands into her own.

“Thank you. I’m sorry for making such an unreasonable request everyone… but-” Edelgard started to say.

“We have understanding, Edelgard, and we would like to complete the promise as well.” Petra reassured. They all exited the carriage and took around the monastery. No one has inhabited this place since the siege five years ago. They followed behind Edelgard for a bit, randomly recounting small anecdotes of their time at the monastery before this all happened. After what had seemed like forever they split off. Edelgard found herself wandering into the goddess tower.

“Why are we even here? I know they won’t come, but here I am anyway… What was I really hoping to accomplish here if they came? Convince them to join me? How has it already been five years? Time stops for no one, I suppose…” Edelgard clasped her hands together, as if to pray in a goddess she had sworn to kill, “I wish you all… were here with me… Dorothea, Caspar, Linhardt, Beneradetta, Flayn… Byleth…”

Edelgard didn’t hear the footsteps approaching her until they were almost behind her. She was too lost in thought to hear them. “I thought you might be here.” A green haired woman said monotonously.

“It’s… it’s you!” Edelgard couldn’t hide her surprise. It was Byleth. Edelgard always thought the professor would have joined the war effort and she would hear about a talented commander leading the enemy to victory and destroying armies with ease, but no such report came. Although she had held the belief that the professor was alive, she had figured she would never see the woman again. But here she was… standing before her in the same jacket and armor she always wore. Her features hadn’t changed at all, as if time stood still for her. She even wore the same detached expression that intrigued and terrified everyone. “What are you doing here?”

“We had a promise, did we not? The millennium festival.” Byleth answered.

“Why would you come here to such a dangerous location during a war? For such a stupid reason…” Edelgard looked down. She felt so racked with guilt and she could somehow feel tears forming. She clenched her jaw and balled up her fist to keep from letting them drip down her face.  _ What’s going on? My tears… The Edelgard that cried is dead, so why is it that I am now? _

“It wasn’t stupid. I made you, and everyone else, a promise.” Byleth said.

“What have you been doing all this time?” Edelgard asked.

“I was dead.” Byleth responded.

“Joking at a time like this…” Edelgard cast her gaze to a nearby corner.

“It’s not a joke.” Byleth said.

“Well, if you don’t wish to tell me, I won’t try to persuade you. All that matters is this…” Edelgard was finally able to look up. Her next words were said in a hopeful tone, “Will you return to the Empire with me?”

“I…” Byleth couldn’t seem to find the words to finish the sentence, but Edelgard knew the answer anyway, or she had thought she did.

_ Return with her to the empire? Am I even allowed to do such a thing? Father… Sothis... what am I to do now? I don’t know how to make decisions like this.... If only Sothis were here, she would know what to do. _ Byleth thought to herself. Thinking of her lost ones almost brought a tear to her eye. It was still so fresh in her mind. It hadn’t been more than a few months since she lost both of them, at least that’s what it had felt like to her.

“I understand. It was to be expected. I knew your answer before I had even asked the question. That means… we’re enemies you and I! The time for discussion has come to its end.” Edelgard drew The Sword of Seiros from its sheath. Byleth cleared her mind and soon did the same. 

_ It’s been five years… Have I finally closed the gap between us? If I win this, will you praise me? If I take you with me, will I be able to change your mind? _ Edelgard shook the thoughts out of her head and ran forward. The two swords clashed and they held it there for a moment, “Even though our swords may cross as they do now…” Edelgard said as she lifted her sword and started a series of swings. 

Thoughts of the past came to Edelgard as she fought  _ “Edelgard… you like carnations don’t you? Here, have one. The vendor gave them to me while I was out shopping and I thought it was rude to refuse.” _ Byleth deflected each one of her swings before countering with her own. “There’s no denying that our chosen paths never will!” Edelgard yelled.

_ How you’ve grown my precious student… You’ve grown so strong in these past five years. I’m proud of you, Edelgard…  _ Byleth thought to herself as they continued their swordplay. It had been sometime since Edelgard had had such a worthy opponent. For Byleth, it had been even longer. The two women started to move around more and more. Byleth jumped off the wall of the tower and tackled the emperor to the ground. The Sword of Seiros skidded off to the side as Byleth mounted her. Byleth was still in possession of her own sword. 

More thoughts clouded the former professor’s mind,  _ “Oh, professor, bergamont is my favorite. Thank you so much.” _ Byleth held The Sword of the Creator above Edelgard’s head and made a downward stab. The sword pierced the ground just next to Edelgard’s head, so close that it even caught some of her hair. Byleth’s mind raced as she tried to comprehend what she just did.  _ What just happened? Did I just… miss? _

Edelgard quickly grabbed the former mercenary’s clothes and did her best to throw her overhead. Edelgard quickly scrambled to grab her sword. She turned around immediately and launched into another attack. Byleth quickly pulled her sword from the ground as she ran to meet Edelgard’s next swing. The two continued their sword play once more. Byleth was unfocused and made a wrong move which Edelgard quickly capitalized on. Edelgard threw byleth off balance with heavy swing then reversed the direction of her sword. She aimed for Byleth’s neck.

_ “Edelgard… If you would like, I can stay with you until you fall asleep.” _ Edelgard’s sword stopped just before it reached Byleth’s neck. Byleth’s sword stopped at Edelgard’s neck soon after. Neither of them could kill the other.

The two women took a deep breath and slowly lowered their swords. Edelgard turned around as she sheathed her sword. “Goodbye… my teacher…” Edelgard did her best to make sure her voice didn’t crack as she spoke. “When next we meet, one of us will breathe their last.”

“Goodbye… Edelgard....” Byleth said as she watched the woman’s back. She wanted to reach out to her, but she didn’t. Edelgard soon made her way out of the goddess tower, meeting her friends at the bottom.

“Are you unharmed Lady Edelgard?” Hubert asked.

“What happened? Were you attacked by the enemy?” Ferdiand asked.

“It’s nothing. I’m alright. Let us be off now.” Edelgard walked forward to their carrdge. She gave one last towards the goddess tower. It was only for a moment, but she thought she saw the professor looking at her.

“Is something the matter? Did you see something up there?” Lysithea asked. Everyone was looking at the tower as well.

“I was just… thinking....” Edelgard boarded the carriage.

***

“Oh Dorothea, Petra was.... Dorothea? Is something the matter?” Edelgard bumped into Dorothea as she was walking towards the goddess tower. Dorothea was wiping her eyes as she walked out of the goddess towards. Dorothea sniffled once before putting on a straight face.

“I’m fine.” Dorothea said. There was a brief moment of awkward silence between them. Dorothea looked back up the tower for a second, “Were you- Are you heading up the goddess tower?”

“Yes, I was… did something happen up there?” Edelgard asked.

“No, it’s nothing. I’m… I’m going to go.” Dorothea started to leave.

“Wait, Dorothea.” Edelgard reached out to grab Dorothea’s hand, but stopped when Dorothea started talking.

“I just... want to be alone Edie.” Dorothea said. “Go up there. It’s you she’s waiting for after all.” Dorothea walked off. Edelgard was left standing there and watching as Dorothea continued to shrink in the distance. Once she finally left her vision, Edelgard turned and looked up at the goddess tower.  _ Who? _ She thought to herself as she made her way up the goddess tower.

Edelgard finally arrived at the top floor to find Byleth standing there overlooking the monastery as she leaned on the railing, “Professor? What are you doing here? I thought you were dancing with the students.” 

“I danced with a lot of them already. I just needed a break from all of it.” Byleth answered, “What about you?”

“Me? Well you might think it’s a little childish of me, but I saw this tower and I recalled my father told me a story about my mother here.” Edelgard said. Byleth looked at her curiously, “You see, my father attended The Officers Academy himself. A few years after graduating, he was crowned emperor. One night with a clear sky and under the twinkling stars, he decided he wanted to sneak into the goddess tower on a nostalgic whim. And there she was, my mother. She had just enrolled in the academy that very year. They were instantly drawn to each other. Love at first sight, you could say. I was the first time either had truly been in love… or at least that’s what father told me. I choose to believe that there was a genuine love between them. At least… I hope there was at one point. Later in life, my mother married the last king of Faeghus.”

“Is that why you’re here now? Hoping to find your first true love?” Byleth smiled.

“N-no of course not…” Edelgard turned red at the thought and stared at the floor.  _ I guess you did happen to show up though. Wait, that’s not at all what I meant! _ Edelgard shook her head and attempted to compose herself. “In any case, since I shared one would you like to share a story about your past now? It would be a good way to pass the time, professor.”

“I guess it would only be fair to tell you how my parents met. Over twenty years ago father had been injured protecting Lady Rhea from an attack. Rhea in turn saved his life and by bringing him back to the monastery. He was unconscious at the time. When he woke up, the first thing he saw was a young nun tending to his wounds. He said that the first thing he noticed was her beauty of course. He couldn’t stop staring at the woman, which apparently annoyed her. It wasn’t exactly love at first sight I guess.” Byleth chuckled before continuing the story, “According to him, mother was a kind and gentle person, but that didn’t mean she was all sunshine and rainbows. She knew how to throw a punch when she needed to and how to cast magic, mostly faith magic but some reason magic as well. She was a strong woman. Father often brought her flowers when he worked at the monastery. He said she had the most beautiful smile in the world and that he could spend all day just watching her. Pretty sappy, I know. They were happy together.”

Byleth’s mood instantly dropped as she continued, “But one day… she got pregnant with me…Then she passed away during my birth…”

“Oh… professor…” Edelgard grabbed the professor’s hand.

“It’s okay. It’s a bit sad, but there’s nothing that can be done about it now.” Byleth tried to smile.

“Professor, you don’t need to do that with me.” Edelgard said.

“I guess not…” Byleth sunk back into her sullen expression from earlier. There was a long moment of silence between the two of them which finally gave Edelgard a bit more time to think.  _ Didn’t Jeralt say that she was eighteen? I thought he left the monastery twenty one years ago… _

“Professor, I thought Captain Jeralt left the monastery twenty one years ago now.” Edelgard’s statement was more of a question.

“Oh that… I guess… don’t tell anyone please. It’s supposed to be a secret.” Byleth replied. 

“I understand…” Edelgard said. There were a few moments of silence between the two. Byleth’s sullen expression dropped, but it still seemed like there was something on her mind. “Profe-”

“Byleth…” The professor cut her off, “If you would… Could you call me that when we’re alone.”

“By-Byleth then…” Edelgard said hesitantly.

“Yes?” Byleth looked at her curiously.

“I… seem to have forgotten what I was going to ask.” Edelgard said, turning red and staring at the ground once more. Byleth simply laughed and walked a bit closer, touching her cheek.

“I think it was a good idea to come here tonight.” Byleth said.

“Why is that?” Edelgard asked.

“Well, I got to talk to you alone after all. That’s more than enough reason to be happy about it.” Byleth smiled brightly at her. Edelgard blushed. “Well, I think we’ve been up here long enough though. As much as I’d love to spend more time with you alone, I think people might start looking for us soon.” Byleth turned to leave.

“Byleth!” Edelgard grabbed her hand before she could make it anywhere. Byleth looked back at her. Edelgard let go of her hand and stared at the ground. Her heart was beating a thousand times a second. Her mind started to scream at her. 

_ Stop! What are you doing? _

“Byleth…”

_ You can’t say it. Don’t tell her!If you do then she might attack you! _

“I…”

_ She might turn you in! _

“I…”

_ Stop! Now! _

“Byleth I know you’re from the future!” Edelgard shouted.

_ Oh no…. We’re dead. _

“Edelgard?” Byleth blinked a few times. She looked completely shocked and for some reason a little scared. “What are you-”

“I know because I am too!” Edelgard shouted again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or I guess I can just keep writing and finish it now. Well there's the millenium festival for you all. Both past and current. For anyone who guess she couldn't keep that a secret until the holy tomb in a month was right. You get a cookie.   
> Now then! Things have started getting more diverged meaning I'm having more fun now! Oh yes, I have the best ending coming ever, but first! More set up! "Hmmm should you have told them that?" "idk? I wasn't thinking about it. but i'll be damned if i start thinking about my notes now before posting them!" "Moron...."  
> Btw they were supposed to kiss here, but i couldn't find a place to put it.


	14. A Much Needed Talk

Byleth was silent for a few moments. Obviously taking the time to digest the information. She eventually did and took a deep breath. “You’re from the future?”

“Yes.” Edelgard said.  _ Perhaps I should’ve listened to my own voice. _ Edelgard thought to herself, regretting her decision immediately.

“So... you came from the future... where we were enemies…” Byleth continued to speak slowly..

“Yes” Edelgard said.

“How... did you… travel back in time?” Byleth asked.

“Well, when you…died… A Crest Stone came out of your heart.”

“Wait! It came from my heart?” Byleth nearly shouted.

“Well, that’s where you the arrow hit you.” Edelgard said, confused by her sudden outburst.

“That… explains… a lot actually.” Byleth had a horrified look of realizations.

“What does?” Edelgard asked.

“My heart… It’s been silent since the day I was born. Lady Rhea took me that day... the day my mother died. When I came back Father said I never cried. I never laughed. Not until recently. It also explains why I can use The Sword of the Creator. It’s because I do have the Crest Stone. I’m using it as my heart.” Byleth said.

“There’s a few more things I haven’t told you.” Edelgard said. “I…Ever since I touched the stone I’ve been able to talk to Sothis in my dreams. I know you have too, I asked her about it, but she refused to tell me what about. And lastly, I’m immune to your power over time. Everytime you turn back time I still retain my memories.”

“This is… all very sudden… All of this…” Byleth said putting her hand to her head. “Why did you tell me now? You’ve been hiding it for nine months.”

“I’m not sure… You gave me that look and I just felt like I couldn’t lie to you anymore.” Edelgard answered.

“I… see...” Byleth said, still trying to process everything. “What are you going to do now?”

“You already know…” Edelgard said.

“So you’re still going through with it? I thought as much.” Byleth said.

“And what will you do? Will you be choosing to side with Rhea again? Or will you side with me this time?” Edelgard asked.

Byleth grabbed Edelgard’s hand, “I told you I would believe in you this time. I promise you, I will help you achieve your goals and get rid of the Crests. And you know that I keep my promises.”

“Thank you Byleth…” Edelgard gave her a smile. “We should get to bed, you know what happens tomorrow… You should save him. It can’t be me after all.”

“Yeah, I’m going to need to lie down now.” Byleth started towards the stairs before turning back, “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“See you tomorrow.” Edelgard smiled back. To avoid any further conversation, Edelgard stayed up in the goddess tower for a few more minutes, reorganizing her thoughts. She finally left the goddess tower and made her way back to her room.

The next morning she awoke to the sound of Hubert knocking on her door. Edelgard quickly dressed herself before meeting him outside the room. “Good morning Lady Edelgard.” He bowed.

“Good morning, Hubert.” Edelgard greeted him.

“You did not return to the ballroom last night.” Hubert said as they walked.

“Yes, I was a bit preoccupied last night. We can’t talk about it just yet.” Edelgard responded. Hubert raised his brow, but accepted her decision. As expected Monica, or Kronya, was missing from the dining hall. Byleth was also missing from the dining hall as well. 

“It seems the professor will be out today.” Hubert said as the pair walked into class. A note was scribbled on the chalkboard telling them that class was canceled for the day, but to stay on campus since recently there had been some cases of students disappearing. It seemed like a reasonable excuse to keep them all around until midday when Kronya would attack. But it did bring up the question why would she cancel class? She could’ve simply held class as she did last time.  _ Is she avoiding me? _ Edelgard thought to herself. “Lady Edelgard, since class is canceled for today, perhaps now would be a good time to enlighten me as to what you were doing last night.”

“We will discuss that later.” Edelgard repeated herself. She needed some time to think. She still hadn’t thought of what she would tell both Hubert and Byleth. She was sure the professor would have a few more questions for her, but simply wanted to focus on the current problem.

“Lady Edelgard-” Hubert started to say, but was quickly cut off.

“That’s enough, Hubert. For right now, I have to focus on a few more important matters. Such as my uncle…” Edelgard thought about the inevitable conversation she would have with the man tonight.

“I apologize Lady Edelgard, I understand…” Hubert said with a bow. Hopefully that would keep him off her back for at least the remainder of the day.

“For now, we should get ready for the rest of the day.” Edelgard said, leaving the empty classroom.

“Are you expecting something, Lady Edelgard.” Hubert asked suspiciously. Edelgard simply sighed and gave the man a slight glare as she continued to walk away.

Byleth was sitting by her mother’s grave as her father did quite often. She stared at it and sighed, wondering why she was there in the first place. She didn’t have a particular reason, without Sothis she wasn’t sure who to talk to. Her father wasn’t in his quarters at the moment. She didn’t want to bother any of the students with her own problems. And then there was Edelgard… Someone she did not want to speak to until they had time to speak.

“Hello mother…” Byleth stared at the headstone. She looked around to make sure no one was near before she started to speak again. “I’m… not sure how the afterlife works and all. I was never very good at the whole faith thing so I’m not sure if you can hear me or anything, but father seems to think you can. I’m also not sure how time works with you being dead and all, but in case you met father in… the future. I wanted to apologize to you. I’ll be delaying his death for a bit… So you won’t be able to see him again for some time. I’m sorry, I know it’s probably childish and selfish of me, but I want him to live here with me for a little longer…”

It felt odd to speak to a stone, especially of someone you had never met about things that they most likely didn’t know. Byleth sat in silence for a little longer, thinking about what she had just said. “Why am I saying any of this…” Byleth asked herself. She finally got up to leave, bumping into Marianne once she was up the stairs.

“Oh, hello professor.” Marianne bowed.

“Good morning Marianne. What are you doing here?” Byleth asked.

“I was just finished praying and was on my way to the stables.” Marianne looked past her to the cemetery, “Were you mourning someone?”

“Not mourning exactly… I was just talking to my mother I guess. She’s buried over there.” Byleth motioned to the headstone.

“Oh I’m sorry… I didn’t know.” Marianne stared at the ground

“It’s fine. I never knew my mother, she died when I was born.” Byleth explained. 

“I’m sorry…” Marianne repeated.

“It’s fine… Really…” Byleth stood there scratching her head not sure of what to say. “You said you were going to the stables? Maybe I could join you.”

“If you’d like…” Marianne said before turning around and starting to walk forward. Byleth followed behind the girl until they reached the stables. Most of the animals got extremely quiet the moment she had arrived. “It seems something has spooked them. I wonder what.”

“Oh that’s… me. I should’ve told you this I guess, but animals don’t really like me. They sort of avoid me most of the time.” Byleth explained with a nervous chuckle.

“But we’ve ridden horses around you. They didn’t seem to have much problem.” Marianne put her hand over her mouth.

“They only stop momentarily. They freeze in fear around me...” Byleth explained.

“Oh… I’ve never heard of that…'' Marianne started to groom her horse. “That’s it, Dorte, you’ll be okay.” Byleth put her hand out slowly to pet the horse. It reeled at first causing Byleth to stop moving. After a few moments of staring, Dorte pushed its head forward and allowed Byleth to touch it. “I think she likes you.”

“It just takes a few minutes to warm up to me. I’m pretty sure they’re instincts make them feel threatened by my presence at first.” Byleth continued to pet the horse and Marianne soothed it. The two continued like this for a few minutes until they’re attention was caught by a man running down towards them.

“Hey kid, gather your class. Demonic beasts are loose near the old abandoned chapel.” Jeralt said. 

“Don’t leave without us.” Byleth said with a nod which Jeralt returned. Marianne and Byleth split up immediately to grab The Black Eagles that were scattered around campus then brought them to the chapel. Edelgard looked uncomfortable, staring at the ground and not offering any words like she usually did before battle. Hubert glared at the professor in response. Dorothea wasn’t her cheerful self either, she was attached to Petra and avoided eye contact with the professor.

Byleth quickly separated everyone into groups. Edelgard and her group were stationed in the Southwest where she would be as far away from her as possible as to not distract her from what was about to happen. Byleth stuck to Jeralt’s side. The father-daughter pair easily made short work of their demonic beasts. Jeralt captured their attention with a series of lance thrusts to the face or carving at its side while Byleth overwhelmed the beasts with an impressive display of magic and sword skills. The Sword of the Creator left large gashes in the ground as it pierced the monsters and cut them in half. Once they died, they only left behind the body of a child. It was horrible, but Byleth had no idea where these children were abducted from and was unable to help them even with her powers. The least she could do now is grant them all swift deaths. The battle ended rather quickly, and Byleth then heard the words she had been dreading since she had woken up. No, words she’s been dreading since the day she had returned to the past.

“There isn’t a trace of evidence to be found in the chapel. This must have something to do with Remire. Perhaps…” Jeralt rode over to the chapel to check for evidence.

“Wait!” Monica appeared from the chapel.

“Huh? Another student?” Jeralt turned and started to check if she was okay.

“Father, move!” Byleth ran across the field as The Sword of the Creator extended towards Monica. She looked at Byleth with surprise as the sword came down on her, but before it could touch her the mysterious mage appeared before her. A man in black with a pale complexion matching his white hair. He held out his hand and blocked the sword with a magical barrier. Byleth made it to her father’s side as the sword retracted. The mage then put his hands forward and summoned forth a ball of dark magic and flung it towards the father-daughter lair. It clashed with her relic and forced her back several feet before she was able to dispel it. When she looked up, Kronya and the man were already gone.

“Who was that kid?” Jeralt asked.

“I don’t know, but the girl was Monica. Her real name is Kronya though. Unfortunately, she was able to get away… Last time… she killed you here. I couldn’t save you…” Byleth gritted her teeth as she spoke that last part.

“I died here?” Jeralt paused. “Well, at least I’m alive now.” He gave her a comforting smile and patted her on her head. “Thanks kid.” 

“Professor!” The class came running. “All the demonic beasts have been dealt with.”

“Good work class. Let’s head back and report this incident to Lady Rhea.” Byleth said. She gave her father a warm smile as they left the area.

Later that night Edelgard was called in for her meeting with Thales and his band of minions. “Oh, thank you. You saved me!” Kronya said.

“If you were to die, then the mystery of our bodies would be revealed. Preventing that was my only aim. You must remain Kronya. There is something I need you to do. This is not up for negotiation. Both you and Solon have failed me, do not disappoint me this time.” Thales glared.

“Of course! I’m always happy to help to cooperate with Solon. Leave it to me.” Kronya did her best to keep her upbeat demeanor, but her right hand was shaking. 

“Yes about our recent failures, it seems that both of our plots were foiled by the Fell Star. This is the second time she was able to do so before either of us were able to finish our plans. I don’t see how she could have been able to do that without inside knowledge.” Solon glared at Edelgard.

“That is true. That woman attacked me before I had a chance to gut her father.” Kronya smiled and glared at her.

“Are you still blaming me for your failure? We already discussed this last time, Solon. I wasn’t even privy to your plans, nor was I informed of yours, Kronya.” Edelgard said.

“But why would Fell Star attack Kronya if she hadn’t revealed herself yet? Even without knowing her plan, she shouldn’t have been found out so easily, unless someone had informed her.” Solon retorted.

“The professor had been distrustful of Kronya for some time now. Perhaps it was your rescue alongside Flayn that made her suspicious. Then there is also the fact that several people in the monastery had noticed that ‘Monica’ was acting strangely. And lastly, mysteriously appeared in the chapel after the demonic beast attack. That was also suspicious.” Edelgard made a convincing argument. She hadn’t told the professor anything, she didn’t need to.

“Is this true, Kronya?” Thales asked.

“My-my disguise was perfect! There was no way-” Kronya stammered slightly in fear.

“Is what Edelgard is saying true?” Thales raised his voice and glared at her.

“Yes.” Kronya answered.

“You should have taken better care to not reveal yourself. Even if our disguises are perfect. Especially after Solon revealed himself last month.” Thales said angrily. He raised his hand, but calmed himself and lowered it soon after. “Both of your failures are your own! Kill Fell Star by next month or do not come back alive!” 

“Yes sir!” Kronya and Solon said. With that all three of them were off. Edelgard returned to the monastery soon after.

“Lady Edelgard.” Hubert slinked out of the shadows just outside the monastery.

“The meeting went fine. Kronya and Solon tried to pin their failures on me, but Thales saw reason.” Edelgard told her loyal retainer.

“Did you sabotage their plans?” Hubert inquired.

“No, there was no need for me to intervene. The professor is ten steps ahead of them.” Edelgard said.

“That is true… We should dispose of her before she catches on to us as well.” Hubert said.

“You will do no such thing.” Edelgard commanded. “If you were to fail and reveal us, the consequences would be dire. I will talk to her and see if there is a way to bring her to our side. Discreetly.”

“Lady Edelgard, with all due respect, when it comes to the professor you seem to hold her closer to you than I believe is safe. I fear that your judgement may be slightly skewed.” Hubert voiced his concerns.

“Hubert! My judgement is not skewed. It was you who thought that she was an incapable leader.” Edelgard glared at the man.

“Yes, I will admit my previous assessments of her were off. But that only proves to show how dangerous she is.” Hubert said.

“Or what a valuable asset she can be. Trust me, Hubert. I will convince her. And you will do nothing.” Edelgard said.

“If that is what you wish, Lady Edelgard. I still have some reservations about the professor, but my loyalty towards you is unfaltering as always.” Hubert said with a bow. 

“Thank you Hubert.” Edelgard said. The two then silently made their way to their respective dorm rooms and quietly bid each other a good night. Edelgard watch the man walk into his room before opening her door to do the same. She closed the door behind her and let out a sigh.

“It’s time we talk.” Byleth said in an even voice. She was sitting with one leg over the other with an open book in her hand. She must’ve been using the moonlight to read as there was no candle to illuminate the room. The moonlight behind her gave her an ethereal glow.

“Pro-professor.” Edelgard nearly yelled in surprise, but managed to keep her voice down. “Wh-what are you doing here?”

“Now that the threat on my father’s life has been lifted, we can talk.” Byleth said.

Edelgard slowly moved to her bed and sat down and clearing her throat before speaking, “I understand. I’m sure you have questions, so I’ll let you start.”

“Of course I was going to, after all you’re the one who has to explain themselves.” Byleth cracked a smile, “First question, can I trust what you said as The Flame Emperor last time. I mean when we spoke at Remire. You said you didn’t know anything so you couldn’t prevent it. Is that true?”

“I didn’t at the time. I only work with TWSITD. They don’t inform me of their plans and I don’t inform them of all of mine. We simply are allied against the church. Once our common enemy is gone, my goal is to destroy their organization.” Edelgard answered.

“Who are they?” Byleth immediately asked her next question.

“Those who Slither in the Dark, TWSITD for short. They predate the church and even The Adrestrian Empire. They are responsible for many heinous acts. Including The Insurrection of the Seven, The Tragedy of Duscar, and what happened to Sothis and her children at Zanado, The Red Canyon.” Edelgard explained.

“Why kill my father? And Remire?” Byleth asked.

“They wouldn’t tell me, but I think… it was for you...” Edelgard paused for a moment, “I think the plan was to make you emotionally unstable with those two acts then lure you into The Sealed Forest before killing you there.”

“Why me?” Byleth asked.

“Professor… Do you still not understand your own worth?” Edelgard sighed when it was obvious Byleth didn’t. “You are one of the most powerful people in all of Fodlan, you are tactically gifted, you have the trust of so many people from all three ruling powers and the church. Most importantly, you are a wild card. No one knows where you fit into all of this and you came at such a crucial time. You have no allegiance. Everyone wants to curry favor with you with the exception of TWSITD who are scared of you. Truthfully, I am also scared of you. Having you as an enemy… scares me more than anything else in the world. Especially now.”

Byleth was silent for a few moments, but then she continued her line of questioning. “What are they planning now?”

“The same as before I believe. I don’t think their plan has changed. They will most likely try to lure you into The Sealed Forest and trap you with that spell once more.” Edelgard answered.

“Good. Then I will be able to kill them there.” Byleth said.

“Professor, they will be more wary than last time of your abilities.” Edelgard warned.

“I’m stronger than I was before, and so are you. You helped me last time. I’m trusting you to do the same this time.” Byleth said.

“Of course Professor. Getting rid of them is a priority of mine as well.” Edelgard said.

“What have you been doing since you came back to this time?” Byleth asked her next question.

“For the most part I’ve been doing what I did the first time with minor changes. The same as you. But I haven’t needed to change anything just yet since you have been taking care of everything.” Edelgard replied.

“You said you can speak to Sothis, right? What do you talk to Sothis about?” Byleth asked.

“Sometimes she comforts me, sometimes she gives me advice and other times I simply entertain her by telling her stories of what has been going on in the world. Usually they’re about me or you.” Edelgard answered.

“That does sound like her and she does do the same with me as well… What does Sothis think about all of this? Has she told you?” Byleth asked.

“She won’t say exactly.” Edelgard put her hand to her chin. “I know she doesn’t want a war, but she agrees that Lady Rhea and the Crests are wrong.” 

“Yes, she doesn’t like the Crest System…” Byleth said. “But is there really no other way then to scorch all of Fodlan with war?”

“Unfortunately, there is no other way. Neither the kingdom nor the alliance will accept the destruction of the Crests. So I will have to unite Fodlan under the empire before I can rid us of its cruelty” Edelgard clenched her fist.

“Are you sure? I’ve spoken to both Claude and Dimitri as well as many of the nobles here at the academy. Most of them seem to hate the idea of the Crest System. I think we can come to an agreement.” Byleth put her hand on Edelgard’s with hopeful eyes.

Edelgard closed her eyes and thought to herself,  _ Was that why she’s been having tea with a different student everyday recently? She was trying to resolve this peacefully… _ She shook her head before speaking, “Can you truly say that of all the nobles though? The nobles now will do everything in their power to keep the world how it is. And even if they did agree with me, the church is the main problem… Lady Rhea in particular established the Crest System. She won’t let it fall under any circumstances.”

“She established it?” Byleth let go of her hand and looked confused for the first time during the conversation, “What do you mean by that?”

“Archbishop Rhea is actually Saint Seiros. The very same who the church is named for. She has been running Fodlan from the shadows for almost a millennia now.” Edelgard explained.

“She’s Saint Seiros?” Byleth paused, “How do you know that?”

“TWSITD told me and I had it verified later. When I became emperor I was given a key handed down only between the emperors. It led me to a secret library where every emperor had kept personal logs and diaries for the future emperors to read. In Wilhelm the First’s diary he describes Saint Seiros and her Immaculate One form. It matches up perfectly with Lady Rhea. It also said that she can live forever. Or at least that’s what he assumed.” Edelgard answered.

“I… understand… I think.” Byleth said slowly.

“So then, Professor. If your questions are over, I want to ask you again: What will you do?” Edelgard asked.

“I will believe in the world that you want to create. I will help you Edelgard and if you start to veer from your path, I will be the one to put you back on it.” Byleth smiled.

“Thank you Professor.” Edelgard nearly cried tears of joy, but managed to hold it in.

“Byleth. We’re alone, remember?” Byleth said.

“Yes, By...leth” Edelgard smiled as the name slowly left her lips.

“What do we do now?” Byleth asked after a few quiet moments of serenity.

“If everything is still on track, we can get rid of Solon and Kronya by the end of next month. Then we can finish out the school year and declare war on the church.” Edelgard said.

“I’m… still hesitant about starting a war… Even if it is for a just cause, so many people will die.” Byleth gaze fell to the floor.

“I am too… but it must be done. Those deaths will not be on you, they will be on me. I bear this burden. I will save future generations from pain and suffering. I will save the people of the future from the threat of the Crest System… not that anyone will ever see it that way.” Edelgard’s gaze fell to the ground as well.

“You’re wrong…” Byleth said simply as she grabbed Edelgard’s hand once more. Edelgard looked up at the professor, “This is our decision, I too will bear the burden of their deaths with you. And even if nobody else sees you as the emperor who saved all of Fodlan, I will.”

A few tears of happiness escaped Edelgard’s eyes. She had been alone for so long. But now, she finally had someone to join her. Someone could walk by her side hand in hand as they faced the new dawn. She was no longer alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh yes, Jeralt has been saved and Edelgard and Byleth have had their secrets shared. Everything's fine right? NO! We've got shit to do! So much stuff! According to my chapter count, i think we're only about halfway done or so. But i've been wrong about how many chapters i'm going to write.


	15. Emperor Edelgard

A second member of TWSITD hiding in the monastery put soldiers on high alert. The guards looked a bit more tense and the knights were being deployed everywhere to find them. They were playing right into TWSITD’s hands like this. Even if Captain Jeralt was still alive, the uneasiness and the deployment of the knights meant that at the end of the month Byleth and Edelgard were going to have to deal with Solon and Kronya. This was, of course, going according to Byleth and Edelgard’s plan. They only simply had to wait. An agonizingly long wait for them to get their revenge. Fortunately, the wait wasn’t simply filled with the future pair sitting around. They had much to do.

“Good morning Black Eagles, I hope you are doing well today. I have a few announcements to make today. As you all know, Thomas, or Solon as he is known, and Monica deceived the church. Luckily, we were able to thwart their plans before they were able to fully realize them. But that does not clear the fact that people with evil intentions have infiltrated the monastery. As such, none of you are allowed to move on your own for a little while. We must all be in groups of two or more when leaving the monastery. It’ll be a minor inconvenience for everyone, but it is for all of our safety.” Byleth announced to the class. There were a few groans as expected. “Furthermore, I would like you all to clear your schedule in two weeks. That entire week, we will be busy.”

“If I may ask-” Ferdinand started to say.

“You may not.” Byleth cut him off with an even voice.

“I may not?” Ferdinand asked skeptically.

“No, be ready for anything. All of you.” Byleth said with a slight smirk. Hubert rolled his eyes at the woman. “If that is all, let’s begin class.”

Classes continued as normal for everyone. A few people in class acted differently than they had before. Dorothea was a less active participant in class and stuck closely to Petra. Hubert seemed to glare at the professor even more than usual. Most of the class had seemed to grow closer with each other, as well as with the other classes. It had been a few days since Byleth’s announcement when Edelgard came across Marianne and speaking to a monk. Although, speaking was not quite the right word for this situation. Marianne had always been a sweet girl who would never speak harshly to another. This man however seemed to be the exact opposite.

“There’s no reason to feign ignorance. I know all about you!” The man approached Marianne.

“Wh-what are you talking about?” Marianne said as she took a half step back.

“Just come here!” The man yelled as he moved forward and extended his arm to grab her.

“Excuse me!” Edelgard raised her voice as she stepped between Marianne and the man, “What is it that you think you are doing with my classmate?”

“Lady Edelgard?” Marianne said in surprise.

“That girl is a danger to everyone and everything around her. She is one of the ones who have infiltrated the monastery! This is for everyone’s safety, your highness.” The monk accused.

“What a preposterous notion.” Edelgard scoffed, “What proof do you have of your claim?”

“Do you know of The Wandering Beast staking the woods in Edmund territory? It is said that it attacks people every night and drags them off to feast. The true identity of The Wandering Beast is that girl right there!” The man accused.

“No, I would never.” Marianne said from behind.

“You still haven’t presented any proof to your claim. I will assume you have none then.” Edelgard glared, “Leave now! Before I tell the knights to escort you out!”

“No matter… I’ll get the proof I need.” The man grumbled as he walked away.

“My apologies, Lady Edelgard. I didn’t mean to get you involved in that…” Marianne spoke up when the man was out of sight.

“It’s not your fault, but who was that man and why did he think you were The Wandering Beast?” Edelgard asked.

“In truth, that man has been following me since my father disappeared… He is a crest scholar. The Crest that my father bore and was passed down to me… It was… Maurice’s Crest… It’s also known as The Crest of the Beast. It’s said there were once 12 heroes’ who saved Fodlan.” Marianne said.

“Nemesis, Bladdiyd, Reigan, Charon, Lamine, Goneril, Gloucester, Gautier, Daphnel, Dominic, Fraldarius and Maurice.” Edelgard listed them.

“Yes, I’m surprised you’ve heard of him. One day, Maurice suddenly transformed into a hideous beast and slaughtered innocent people. It was like when Miklan of House Gautier turned into a Black Beast. The negative energy dwelling within his Crest turned Maurice into a monster. The people of Fodlan grew to despise him, and he was stripped of his honor. His whole clan was conquered, and it was believed that his bloodline had vanished… But even now, there exists a few descendants who have inherited Maurice’s Crest. And his curse...” Marianne paused, “My family line… is one of them… Maurice’s Crest is a symbol of disaster. Anyone who comes into contact with it is met with great misfortune. Those who carry the Crest become beasts at night and slaughter innocent people.”

“Nonsense.” Edelgard said. Marianne didn’t seem that surprised that she took that stance. She was, however, surprised at what the princess said next, “You have become an invaluable ally and a treasured friend of all The Black Eagles. Not a single one of us would say that we had bad luck because we met you. If anything, meeting you was a blessing.”

“Lady Edelgard… such kind words are wasted on me.” Marianne looked down, but she smiled when she heard those words.

“Now then, to solve the issue of these rumors surrounding you. I fear that telling everyone will not be enough to dispel them. So perhaps, it would be better to cut them off at the source. That man said The Wandering Beast is stalking the woods in Edmund territory, right? If we slay it, the rumors should cease.” Edelgard turned to walk away.

“Wa-wait, Lady Edelgard. We can’t possibly kill it ourselves.” Marianne called out after her, “And there are probably more than just The Wandering Beast out there.”

“What are you talking about? We won’t be by ourselves. All of The Black Eagles will come to aid us, I’m sure they’ll no doubt agree.” Edelgard turned back to the blue haired girl.

“Everyone? I can’t possibly ask them to risk their lives like that for me.” Marianne said.

“You’ve risked your life for us, so of course we’d do the same for you.” Edelgard smiled and continued to walk away with Marianne trailing behind her. They soon found their green haired professor and explained the situation to her. Byleth gave Edelgard a quick look, wondering if this was related to TWSITD, but accepted the proposal. Either way, she wanted to help her student. The Black Eagles gathered the next day and left for the Edmund territory which was located deep in the Leicester Alliance.

It had taken them five days to reach their destination. The forest was covered in a deep fog. Sensing the danger they had just walked into, everyone unsheathed their weapons. They heard the growl of several demonic beasts further in the fog. “Stay close everyone, do not split up or they’ll over take us.” Byleth ordered as she led them forward.

The demonic beasts soon came forward. They attacked without rhyme or reason. They simply moved forward when they felt that their next meal approached, or perhaps they felt threatened. There was no way to tell what they were thinking as they ran to their inevitable deaths. One by one they were taken down. The flashes of magic illuminated the area alongside the glow of Byleth’s relic.

“That seems to have been the last of them professor.” Ferdinand said when the forest grew quiet.

“No…” Byleth stood there motionless for a few moments. “Something’s not right…” The sound of rustling leaves could be heard around them as if something was circling them. A powerful black beast dwarfing the demonic beasts they had encountered until now lunged at Marianne. Byleth quickly jumped in the way to block it with her sword. As soon as it’s initial attack had failed, it slunk back into the shadows of the fog.

“Nothing will stop me… from feasting upon your flesh and blood!” The Wandering Beast roared. It then turned its attention to Marainne, “You… Do you bear our Crest? For what purpose did you come here?”

“Our Crest? Does that mean…” Marianne asked.

“It appears that your presence has been detected by bloodthirsty demonic beasts…” The Wandering Beast said. Not even a moment later several demonic beasts lunged at the group from all sides. A few of The Black Eagles were knocked to the side as they did their best to fight them back.

“Edelgard, protect the rear.” Byleth ordered as she pointed in the direction of where the demonic beasts had attacked the mages from behind. Edelgard nodded, knowing what the professor met immediately. Byleth held out her hand and turned the clock back a few minutes. As soon as time started to move forward once more Byleth ordered her class, “We’re surrounded!”

Edelgard immediately leapt into action, cutting into the demonic beast that lunged towards Lysithea with her axe. Byleth smiled when she saw that,  _ I could get used to this. Having someone else by my side with knowledge from the future.  _ Byleth’s warning was enough to spur everyone into action. They all defended themselves perfectly from the surprise attack that had injured them moments ago. It was turning out to be a long and arduous battle, but somehow they managed not to set the entire forest on fire as they pushed the beasts back. Byleth relic glowed in her hands with a more brilliant light than before as it transformed into its whip and crashed into the beast’s body. It was sent flying through several trees before it finally stopped.

“That sword… It’s the sword of the king! Are you the one who can liberate me?” The Wandering Beast sounded almost excited. It must’ve been referring to Nemesis. The Wandering Beast let out another roar as it charged forward. Byleth dodged the beast and tore into its flesh with her sword. It swatted her aside with its tail. Byleth went flying towards a tree. Suddenly the beast was hit by a huge wave of light magic, consuming it in a gold and white light. Marianne’s hands glowed with the same gold and white light.

“You will have to do more than that!” The Wandering Beast jumped out of the light and knocked Marianne off to the side. As the beast charged to attack her again a crack in the ground appeared as it erupted with flames. The Wandering Beast screeched in agony as it was burned. Marianne’s hands were glowing with a faint green light. She held one to her side and the other towards Byleth. Both of their wounds started to fade as the flames consuming the beast dissipated. Marianne’s hands’ glow switched from a green glow to a blue one. There was a sudden chill in the air as ice started to grow out of the ground, freezing the beast in place. Byleth grabbed The Sword of the Creator from her side and jumped into the air. She landed on top of it and plunged her sword into its head.

“Well done… Finally, this nightmare of a thousand years is at its end. Inheritor of my Crest… if this body is to decay, then the sword… I leave it to you…” The Wandering Beast… no, Maurice said before his form disintegrated into the familiar black haze. The fog of the forest soon cleared up to reveal that everyone in the class was a little worse for the wear, but they had all made it through all right. Marianne hurriedly walked over to where Maurice died and offered up a quick prayer. She then reached out to grab the mysterious bone sword that was left for her. The sword curved twice and it bore a Crest Stone, the same crest that sometimes appeared to Marianne. It was Maurice’s Crest.

“Here you go, professor.” Marianne moved to give the sword to Byleth.

“It’s yours, that what Maurice said isn’t it? Plus, it has a Crest Stone, so it must be his Heroes’ Relic… That means you’re the only person who can use it.” Byleth said with a smile.

“That sword… I believe it was called… Blutgang.” Edelgard walked over to them.

“Thank you… Edelgard, and you too, professor.” Marianne bowed.

“Well, now that that’s taken care of. Black Eagles!” Byleth commanded their attention, “It’s time for a vacation! We’re all going to Embar now!” There were cheers and relieved smiles amongst all of them. They soon headed to the nearest town and rode away in carriages to their new destination. Marianne insisted on working on healing everyone as they rode, even through their protests. Everyone noticed that the girl would not rest until she was sure every scratch had been dealt with. This brought some chuckles to the class as everyone else who could heal joined in to give her her much needed rest.

It took them over a whole week for them to finally make it to the capital city of The Adrestrian Empire, Enbarr. Byleth looked at the upcoming city from the carriage window. Last time she was here it had brought up so many emotions that the formerly emotionless mercenary could not identify. Now, she felt far more sadness and regret and guilt than before. So many people were injured or worse here… Although they were alive and some of them were even sitting in the carriage with her, she couldn’t forget what had happened here. She grit her teeth and clenched her fists as the city grew closer. Edelgard’s thoughts and feelings were much the same. She closed her eyes and reached for Byleth’s hand. Holding it soothed her, it soothed both of them. They would have to suffer a few jokes about this later, but right now they couldn’t care less. 

Edelgard and Byleth only let go of each other’s hands once they reached the palace gates. A few of the students yawned and stretched as they started to exit their carriages. “Here at last everyone!” Byleth said with an upbeat attitude. “Now then, Edelgard was nice enough to let us stay in the palace for the week so none of you will have to worry about that. If anyone needs some gold, I’ll cover you. Personally, I’d like it if you all had dinner with me, but it’s just a suggestion. Other than that, go where you want, do what you will. Don’t break anything and don’t get into any trouble.”

“The maids will show you to your rooms in a moment so you can all put your bags down.” Edelgard said.

“Alright, let’s get started!” Caspar yelled with his Norma enthusiasm. “What should we do first?”

“We’re going to our rooms first dummy. I think I’m going to stay there for a nap then head to the library.” Linhardt said sheepishly.

“Perhaps we could all see a play? The theater isn’t too far from the palace and it’s absolutely wonderful!” Dorothea suggested.

“Yes, I am looking forward to be seeing Fodlan theaters.” Petra said happily.

“I’ve never really been to Enbarr before… I would like to go sightseeing for a bit.” Marianne said.

“Oh neither have I. Let’s go together, I’m sure there’s some great desserts that I’ve never even tried before here!” Lysithea said excitedly.

“I haven’t been sightseeing here… can I come with you?” Bernadetta said meekly.

“You’ve never been to your own capital?” Lysithea asked.

“Well I have, it’s just… uh, nothing! Sorry!” Bernadetta squeaked. The students slowly started to move towards the palace while simultaneously splitting into smaller groups as they all continued their restless chatter, planning out their stay. Byleth and Edelgard, however, had already known what they were going to do here. As soon as they dropped their things off in their room they headed to the throne.

The man who sat on the throne was dressed in red, gold and white. The man looked rather sickly and had white hair from his advanced age, unlike Edelgard. Though he was emperor, he did not command as much power as one would expect since The Insurrection of the Seven. He was most likely a much better man before then, but that was a long time ago. Now, he was a shell of his former self. His eyes carried unimaginable sadness and guilt as Byleth and Edelgard appeared before him.

“Father, forgive me for asking this of you. I know how much pain you’re in. How the burden of the throne weighs heavily on you, and so…” Edelgard’s voice trailed off as she looked towards the green haired woman at her side for some semblance of comfort. Although she had gone through this once before, this was the first time she had seen her father since he had died. The memory still brought her pain. Byleth saw this and wordlessly nodded, knowing that she couldn’t simply reach out to the princess at the moment.

“There is no need to apologize, Edelgard. You must know… that I do not have much time left in this world.” Emperor Ionius IX spoke in a soft voice. It was true… he was to die in pain in eleven months“The time has come.”

“Thank you, father. Now, to complete the imperial succession, you must relinquish your crown here in the throne room. The archbishop of The church of Seiros would normally act as witness, but my professor will fill that role instead.” Edelgard motioned towards Byleth who then gave another respectful bow.

“Edelgard…” Ionius said her name softly again, but he smiled slightly now and seemed proud of her.

“From this day forward, the weight of the empire’s future shall rest upon my shoulders. All that I do will be for the benefit of the people of Fodlan.” Edelgard declared.

Ionius finally stood from his throne and removed the crown from his head and spoke, “Edelgard von Hresvelg… The crown is yours. By the covenant between the red blood and the white sword, and the double-headed eagle upon your head, I hereby pronounce you the new emperor. Are you prepared to take those responsibilities as your own?”

“In accordance with the ancient covenant, and in keeping with the Hresvelg legacy… I swear that upon this throne, I shall use my reign to lead Fodlan to a new dawn and achieve peace for all.” Edelgard said. Ionius spoke of his regrets, of not being able to save Edelgard or her brothers and sisters from their fate. Edelgard did her best to soothe the man’s guilt, knowing that he was simply powerless to stop her uncle. Duke Aegir soon interrupted the meeting to try to drag the former emperor back to his room, but was instead removed from his position immediately by the newly crowned emperor.

“Edelgard… My dear El. I leave the fate of Fodlan… in your capable hands.” Ionius’s voice was faltering.

“I will unite Fodlan and bring us all to a better future. I hope… you will live long enough to see it.” Edelgard said as she turned and headed for the door. Byleth was only a short step behind her. Edelgard deposited the crown in her personal chambers for the time being, it wouldn’t do to let everyone know what had just occurred. The rest of the day is rather uneventful. They spent some time settling into their rooms. Everyone had dinner together as per the professor’s request. 

The rest of their time in Enbarr was filled with leisure activities. Dorothea, as promised, took everyone to a play during one of the evenings. Another day was spent with the class simply enjoying different sweets shops that Edelgard, Bernadetta and Lysithea had picked out. Ferdinand insisted they visit a tea shop. Byleth agreed to nearly everything that involved for throughout the week including both of those activities. She also all but decided the class’ meals for the week. On the day before they would have to leave, Caspar had signed everyone up for a brawling tournament that the city was holding. To no one’s surprise, Byleth was victorious and earned herself a gold cup. Caspar happily took second place. Byleth enjoyed watching her class’ cheerful looks. It was a bittersweet moment as she knew that in a month’s time, there wouldn’t be one of these for a very long time.

“Everyone got what you need?” Byleth asked as the class loaded their things into the carriages.

“Professor, I can’t find Hubert anywhere.” Ferdinand spoke up.

“Ah yes, Hubert will not be coming back with us. His services were required by the emperor. Unfortunately, no one here can do anything about that and allow Hubert to return the monastery with us.” Byleth said with a wry grin. 

Edelgard cleaned her throat before speaking. “Yes, the emperor had a special task for Hubert. The details are confidential.” Her gaze shifted to the professor soon after. Although she held a disapproving look on her face, she was actually holding back a grin.

“If that is the way of things. Still I can’t help, but wonder. Why was Hubert summoned?.” Ferdinand thought out loud. Byleth answered his question with a quick shrug.

“Well if that’s all, let us be off!” The class loaded into the carriages. Soon, the capital city of Enbarr was shrinking in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to put in a conversation with Sothis here, but it really couldn't fit. So unforutnatley, we will not be seeing Sothis until next chapter? Maybe after that... No i think we'll go with the one after that. Man Sothis is out of commission for what like two months? No wait, its only one. Just a lot of chapters happened...  
> Anyways well therre's marianne's paralogue. Needed to do it now cause it doesn't make any sense to do it after the war starts since you know its kinda in alliance territory. LIKE RIGHT NEXT TO THE FKING CAPITAL. WHY WOULD CLAUDE LET YOU GO THERE? sometimes game doesn't think about this. but anyways yeah... Spoilers.... Must resist spoilers!


	16. Conflict in the Holy Tomb

“Hey kid, get your brats.” Jeralt called out to Byleth several days after The Black Eagles made it back to the monastery, “We’ve found Solon and Monica. They’re hiding out in The Sealed Forest. Unfortunately, the knights can’t come as backup, we’ve spread ourselves too thin. We’re probably walking right into a trap, but we can’t let them escape.”

Byleth nodded in response, “Of course father. If we allow them to escape they will be able to complete more sinister plans… Like what they did to Remire, or at least what they were planning to do. Even I wouldn’t know what they’re up to.”

“Right… Thanks for saving me.” Jeralt said slightly awkwardly.

“Of course I was going to save you father. You’ve saved me more times than I can count.” Byleth replied with a small chuckled.

“We’ll be at this all day if I say something else. Just go get your brats and meet me at the gates.” Jeralt laughed. With her Black Eagles gathered, Byleth and Jeralt set out to The Sealed Forest. Inside they find a multitude of presumably TWSITD soldiers alongside demonic beasts.

“Father… I want you to stay back.” Byleth speaks to the man privately just before they start fighting.

“What’s up kid? You worried about me?” Jeralt asked curiously.

“Yes… I want to handle this. I did last time…” Byleth said.

“Don’t do anything reckless kid. You already say that even you won’t know what they’re up to this time.” Jeralt put his hand on her shoulder.

“That’s only if they escape me here.” Byleth drew her relic. She then gave her students directions on how to split up. Most of the class were sent to the farther end of the forest to circle around including Edelgard and Jeralt, while Byleth took only Bernadetta, Marianne, and Ferdinand with her to lead an assault through the front. Byleth ran through the demonic beasts like a madwoman, cutting them to ribbons with her relic and destroying quite a large portion of the surrounding area as collateral damage, while the rest of their squad were dealing with the soldiers. Marianne focused most of her attention on healing, but she now carried Blutgang in case she ever needed to fight though she still preferred to use her magic more often than not. Bernadetta continued to lay down covering fire for Ferdinand as he rushed the men on his horse.

“Everyone stay back, make sure they don’t try to run this way.” Byleth stepped forward when they made it to the clearing. Her tone was serious and everyone knew that this point was non-negotiable.

“Hi there professor, miss me? My name’s actually Kronya!” Kronya undisguised herself into her orange haired form that resembled a sadistic clown with scorpion tails. She stood there with her tails slightly moving about behind her as she smiled that sadistic smile.

“I know.” Byleth said as she simply walked forward to the center of the clearing where the stone pillars stood.

“I would like to ask how you could’ve known such a thing, but you won’t be living long enough to tell me.” Solon appeared behind Kronya and started to walk closer.

“That’s right! I’m going to slice you up price by agonizing piece and then, I’m going to kill each of those students of yours. Which one should I kill first? You always seemed so fond of that purple haired archer, how about her?” She said with sadistic glee as she twirled her knife. “Maybe if you were a better teacher, than perha-” Kronya’s words stopped suddenly when Solon shoved his hand through her body. “Solon?” she managed to say.

“An unfortunate, but necessary sacrifice.” Solon pulled his hand, which was coated in black magic, back and held up her heart, or at least whatever Kronya was using as one. Byleth simply stood there as he readied his spell. Black magic sprouted and consumed the pillars surrounding the stone section. They then formed a wall of dark magic. “It is now time to unleash the forbidden spell of Zahras upon our enemies!”

Kronya’s body fell to the ground. She reached out towards the professor and cried out weakly, “Please… help me.” 

Byleth simply looked down on the woman from where she stood. Waiting for the dark tendrils to restrain her. Solon held out his hand towards Byleth and shattered the heart. A wave of darkness consumed Byleth then exploded. When it cleared, she was gone. Not a single trace of her was left. Solon now stood alone in the center of the stone area smiling and laughing, “Be gone with you, Fell Star.”

“What was that?” Jeralt only just got to the clearing in time to see his daughter be consumed. “What did you do to her? Where is my daughter?” He shouted and clutched his spear.

“She was swallowed up by the mystical darkness of the forbidden spell. An eternity wandering in the void of nothingness.” Solon said with a chuckle. “To think we almost had The Sword of the Creator…”

“Bring her back this instant.” Jeralt snapped at the mage.

“Even I cannot do that. It is possible that death has yet to find her, but then she’s suffering a fate far worse than death. She’ll never return to this world.” Solon answered.

“You’re lying, our professor will return!” Caspar yelled. “Our Professor is alive!”

“She’ll come back, just you watch!” Bernadetta said. “She’ll come back and she’ll show you!”

“Yes, our professor is no ordinary human.” Flayn said.

“She must’ve known something like this might happen. She made us stay back, that means she’s already prepared for this. Even if our professor is trapped in the darkness. This will not be the end of her story.” Ferdinand said.

“Yes the professor won’t die like this. The goddess will return her to us.” Marianne prayed.

“Her magic is stronger than yours!” Lysithea shouted.

“The professor… she’ll be alright.” Dorothea said.

Solon laughed at all of them, “Nothing can escape Zahras! If she is as strong as you say, she’ll simply drift through the darkness with no chance of escape! Overwhelmed with hopelessness! How torturous it must be!”

Jeralt couldn’t take it anymore. He gripped his spear and moved forward, but stopped when Edelgard held her arm up in front of him. “What’s the meaning of this?” He looked at her suspiciously.

“Just give her a moment.” Edelgard smiled. Jeralt lowered his spear for a second and waited. Suddenly a tear opened up in space itself with a red glow.

“Im-impossible!” Solon back away slightly.

The Sword of the Creator sprung out of the tear and stabbed Solon through the heart. Byleth then jumped through the tear with a smirk, “Sorry Solon, but The Fell Star consumes even the darkness itself.”

“Welcome back, professor.” Edelgard smirked as the tear in the sky closed.

“Even if I am to die, this is not the end… Thales will carry out our mission… somehow…” Solon managed to say before Byleth ripped The Sword of the Creator out of his body. She put the sword back at her side.

“Kid, you’re alright.” Jeralt ran over to give her a hug.

“Sorry for the scare everyone. It’s over now…” Byleth hugged Jeralt back.

“Professor.... What was that?” Ferdinand asked.

Byleth ended the hug and turned to the class, “Just some goddess magic I-” Byleth stumbled forward, but caught herself before falling. “It seems I’ve overtaxed my powers again… Father, could you…” Byleth grew red with embarrassment, “... carry me?”

“Of course.” Jeralt picked her up and put her on his back. The class asked Byleth a few questions about her escape, but Jeralt managed to shush them, telling them all that she needed her rest. Although it was embarrassing for a twenty one year old mercenary who was feared by bandits as The Ashen Demon, Byleth hugged her father and smiled. The old man smiled, not even as a child had she ever done such a thing. Mostly because she had been something akin to an emotionless doll for the vast majority of her life. 

Once they finally made it back to the monastery Jeralt set her down on her bed before leaving to speak to Lady Rhea about the situation. Upon hearing what had happened to Byleth, Lady Rhea summoned the professor and her students to The Holy Tomb once more after a day of rest. 

Byleth’s class stayed with her for a time to make sure the professor was okay, but they eventually left. All except Edelgard who needed to speak to her about tomorrow’s events. At the moment, Byleth enjoyed the emperor’s silent company as she stared up at the ceiling.

“Profes- Byleth…” Edelgard said once they were alone.

“Edelgard, about tomorrow…” Byleth started to speak before Edelgard said anything. She sat up with a slight groan and faced her, “don’t attack Lady Rhea when you invade the tomb.”

“Byleth… are you siding with Rhea inste- instead of me?” Edelgard gritted her teeth and held back a tear. Just a few words from the professor and yet, for some reason Edelgard was already on the verge of tears. She didn't even understand her visceral reaction. “You promised me that you would stay by my side…”

“I will Edelgard… it’s just… I don’t think Lady Rhea is such an awful person. She’s done some terrible things, but she still saved me back when you attacked the monastery.” Byleth said.

“She- she killed my family Byleth.” Edelgard was still doing everything in her power not to cry.

“She wasn’t directly responsible for their deaths… While the system she set in place was flawed and created your situation, she didn’t… know that…” Byleth’s voice was weak and nearly trailing off towards the end.

“Byleth…” Edelgard wasn’t sure of what to say. She simply felt hurt and couldn’t even think of a proper argument at the moment. Perhaps she was simply too stressed at the moment with all that was about to go on.

“Edelgard… I just want to talk to her first. I have some questions for her. A lot of questions that only she can answer. Please, just let me handle her.” Byleth took Edelgard’s hand in her own and smiled lightly. Edelgard felt her face go red and all the strength to continue this small argument leave her instantly.

“Okay, just don’t do anything dangerous. I need you, Byleth.” Edelgard said.

“Thank you, Edelgard.” Byleth continued her smile, “You should go to sleep. We have a hard day ahead of us.”

“Good night Byleth.” Edelgard rose from her chair.

“Good night Edelgard, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Byleth waved as she left.

The next morning most of the class was excited to see if the professor would get a new revelation from the goddess. The news spread across the monastery instantly like wildfire. Most of Byleth’s class was dressed and ready to go as they awoke. As they rode down, Byleth and Edelgard looked at each other nervously, but still tried to give off a calm presence. The Black Eagles and several members of the church including Jeralt, Seteth and Flayn all descended into The Holy Tomb.

“Professor, please sit upon The Throne of Knowledge once again so you may have another revelation. Perhaps you may receive more insight this time.” Lady Rhea did her best to her excitement.

“No!” Edelgard said as she walked towards the entrance. TWSITD soldiers, mages and demonic beasts as well as some traitorous imperial soldiers started to fill the tomb.

“Don’t move, any of you! If you move, your lives will be forfeit. Thank you ever so much for guiding us this far. The imperial army will now take possession of everything in The Holy Tomb.” The commander said.

“What’s the imperial army doing here?” Dorothea asked.

“Edelgard... did you know about this?” Bernadetta asked.

“Yes, in fact, I was the one who gave the order. As of last week, when we visited the capital, I am the new emperor.” Edelgard announced.

“I guess that’s the end of our play-at-school Lady Edelgard, I mean your majesty.” Hubert bowed.

“Go! Take the Crest Stones and bring them to me!” Edelgard yelled at the men filing the tomb.

“You heard her majesty, get to work everyone! The Crest Stones belong to us now! Take those filthy bones too!” The commander yelled.

“Insolence! You will all atone for the sin of trampling on this holy resting place! Professor, destroy these villainous traitors who dishonor our creator!” The archbishop ordered with rage.

“Wait, what’s the meaning of this Edelgard?” Caspar asked.

“You… made use of us? Why?” Petra asked, sounding hurt.

“Nobody move!” Byleth yelled at her class.

“What’s going on kid?” Jeralt looked concerned.

“I’m sorry, but I figured this may be my best chance of talking to you about this. You’ve always avoided answering my father’s questions so I figured you would need a little more incentive to tell me the truth.” Byleth said turning to the archbishop. 

“What are you talking about? Have you become a traitor as well?” Rhea clenched her fists. Everyone silently turned to face the archbishop and Byleth.

“Tell me Lady Rhea... What did you do to me as a child? And what did you do to my mother, Sitri? Why did you implant me with a Crest Stone?” Byleth asked. Her tone was slightly sad. She still didn’t want to declare war on the woman who once saved her life.

“She did what?” Jeralt yelled. 

“Archbishop Rhea, what have you done?” Seteth asked. He and Flayn looked shocked as well.

“I did what was necessary to bring back the goddess!” Rhea yelled.

“You couldn’t have… could you?” Seteth stared at her with horror.

“Did you- did you kill my mother?” Byleth asked, the shock and fear in her voice evident.

“I created your mother! I gave her life! She was to become the vessel for my mother! But she was a failure… you were supposed to be one as well, you could even speak to mother. You  **_will_ ** sit upon the throne and become her vessel!” Rhea walked up to Byleth and grabbed her arm and started to drag her towards the throne.

“That’s all I am to you? An empty vessel of the goddess?” Byleth grounded her feet and pulled out of the archbishop’s iron grip. Her tone changed from hurt from the realization that Rhea had not saved her, but saved the vessel for her mother to anger for being used and not being seen as her own person. There was once a time when it wouldn’t have bothered her to be called an empty vessel… back when that’s all she was. But she had changed since then, she was different now. “No! I am me now!” 

“You! How dare you! I should’ve ripped mother’s heart out of your chest last time we visited this place, but you had so much potential. I now see you are a failure just like the rest!” Rhea’s body started to be enveloped in a green glow.

“Archbishop Rhea! Stop this now!” Seteth screamed.

“Not good, Black Eagles! Run for the exit!” Edelgard ordered. The class stepped back several steps slowly, but kept their eyes on Byleth and Rhea. Byleth readied her Sword of the Creator. The light started to envelope the area, once it cleared away Rhea had become The Immaculate one, a giant white dragon larger than buildings dwarfing the demonic beasts in chamber.

“Your presence here has sullied this holy place and disgraced my brethren! I will not allow one who would lend our enemies strength to wield the power of the goddess Sothis! I have passed judgement! And now, I shall rip your chest open and take back your heart myself!” Rhea roared.

“What’s going on?” Bernadetta scurried back.

“What is that beast?” Ferdinand continued to retreat.

“Is that… is that the archbishop?” Marianne retreated as well.

“That must be The Immaculate One.” Hubert said with a chuckle.

“Yes. The monsters that have controlled Fodlan in secret for far too long… Rhea is their leader. Everyone, you have to run!” Edelgard said.

“There is no time to waste. Your majesty, we have to escape now.” Hubert said.

“I won’t leave everyone here. You guys go on ahead, we’ll hold her off for now.” Edelgard grabbed her axe and walked forward.

“I will stay with you, your majesty.” Hubert raised his hands.

“I’m not leaving my daughter with that… that  _ thing _ ever again.” Jeralt brandished his spear.

“Thank you, both of you.” Edelgard said.

“We still have questions, Edie, but for now we will trust you.” Dorothea said as she and the rest of the class ran to the exit. 

“Father, what do we do?” Flayn looked scared.

“Your aunt will be fine for now. We need to get rid of these soldiers first.” Seteth gritted his teeth and said. He obviously wasn’t sure of what to do either. Flayn nodded in response and followed her father into battle with the men.

Rhea swiped at Byleth with her claw. Even through her block, Byleth was pushed to the side. Hubert quickly fired off a few rounds of dark magic, but it seemed to have no effect at all. Edelgard and Jeralt ran forward and attacked the beast with their respective weapons. They only left small scratches on the monster’s scales. The Immaculate One simply swatted at them as if they were flies. Byleth extended The Sword of the Creator and started to lash at the dragon. Her blade left red slightly glowing cuts along the scales. Rhea roared and swiped at the professor. This time she managed to jump back far enough to avoid the claw.

“It seems the professor’s relic will be essential to defeating The Immaculate One. Our weapons and magic don’t seem to be doing very much damage. I’m glad you were able to bring her to our side, your majesty.” Hubert said. With a wingbeat, Rhea blew everyone back. With a roar she shook the tomb.

“Professor, everyone’s escaped now. We need more preparations before we can defeat her. Let’s fall back for now.” Edelgard said.

“No! I’ll take her down right here!” Byleth charged forward. The white monster and the green haired woman quickly went back and forth with numerous attacks. Although Byleth’s attacks made it through sometimes, it wasn’t doing quite enough. Edelgard, Hubert and Jeralt’s attacks were all, but ignored during the encounter. Rhea would sometimes swipe at them when they annoyed her, but she was more concerned with the professor.

“Professor!” Edelgard screamed.

“Kid!” Jeralt yelled out as Byleth was tossed to the opposite wall. The three of them ran to Byleth’s aid immediately. “Come on, we’re getting out of here now! I won’t hear any objections! Hey emperor, you have an escape plan don’t you? Get us out of here.”

“Father, I’m fine.” Byleth stood up and dusted herself off. It was obvious she was lying. She was holding her arm in place as if it was broken.

“Hubert, take us away.” Edelgard ordered.

“As you wish, your majesty.” Hubert put his hand on Jeralt and Edelgard.

“You will not escape me!” Rhea roared and spit a beam of light towards the group. As it came towards them it incinerated a group of soldiers and a demonic beast. Just before it would reach the group, they all disappeared with a purple and white flash, leaving the soldiers and mages to fend for themselves with the beast.

They reappeared at the entrance to the tomb where the rest of The Black Eagles stood. The class crowded around the group of four instantly. Jeralt quickly picked his daughter up and slung her over his shoulder, “We have to get going. It won’t take her long to deal with those soldiers and the knights will be after us soon as well. Emperor, lead the way.” Jeralt said.

“Father! Let me go, we have to get back down there!” Byleth did her best to struggle as she let out some painful groans.

“Stop it kid, you’re hurt.” Jeralt said. 

“Father… could you at least let me down?” Byleth stopped struggling.

“No, you’re still hurt and I won’t have you running back in there.” Jeralt answered. Byleth made a quick annoyed face, but he couldn’t see it.

“Right, we’ll be heading south.” Edelgard led everyone out. Although the class had questions, they all seemed to follow the newly crowned emperor and the professor without a word. 

The situation was dire. They had lost to The Immaculate One and been injured in the process. But Edelgard still smiled to herself. She had the professor and her class with her this time. She wasn’t fleeing the monastery alone again. She was surrounded by her friends. Although they had questions for her that would most likely result in a very awkward conversation, at least they came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh Byleth, maybe don't try to coerce a confession from a psycho dragon chick under durress? Probably not her best plan, but also rhea realllllly probably wasn't just gonna tell her all that crap.  
> NOW THAT THAT IS OVER TIME TO GET TO FUN TIMES. the battle for garreg mach! but first, quick sothis chapter! yayyyy she's been gone for a whole month and half i think. Little bit of explaining shit to the eagles, little bit of hanging out with the goddess in their dreams all the good stuff.


	17. Calm Before War

Edelgard set up camp for the eagles and promptly went to bed after making sure that Byleth was healed up properly. She refused to answer any questions for the day and only told them to wait until tomorrow. The class reluctantly agreed to the emperor’s decision after some arguing and all retired to their new beds. Edelgard was looking forward to a peaceful night of repose not that she got it very often. Her nightmares still persisted throughout the year, often times they would now include her classmates and professor dying in unimaginable pain. Fortunately for her, she would not have nightmares tonight.

“Good morning Edelgard.” Sothis yawned out. “It’s been quite a while, shall we catch up?”

“Good morning Sothis. Where should I start?” Edelgard put her hand on her chin and started to think to herself. “I told Byleth about me and you and everything else.”

“Is that so? I wish I could’ve been there to watch. Two awkward girls like you, I’m sure that it would’ve provided me with a lot of entertainment.” Sothis laughed which caused Edelgard to go red. “Alas, if only I could bring myself back to the material world... No matter:”

“Yesterday, or earlier today I guess, we visited The Holy Tomb with Byleth… Byleth asked Rhea some things… Rhea said that she was trying to bring you back to life using Byleth…” Edelgard said slowly.

“Are you asking me if it’s true?” Sothis asked which Edelgard nodded, “Yes… obviously I didn’t tell her to do that, but yes that is what she was trying to accomplish with Byleth. I realized this the day after Byleth’s father died and we read his journal.”

“Would it have worked?” Edelgard asked.

“Yes it would have if I didn’t give her my powers, I most likely would have consumed her in several months or perhaps years.” Sothis answered.

“I understand…” Edelgard said.

“I should have told her… I should have told Byleth…” Sothis looked like she was about to cry.

“It’s not my place to forgive you, it’s hers. So you should tell her about it next time she visits you. Tell her you’re sorry. I’m sure she won’t mind. I won’t say anything to her.” Edelgard said.

“I guess there will be no avoiding it…” Sothis sighed. She waited in silence for a few moments before speaking again, “Edelgard… is my daughter…”

“Seiros is still alive… for now at least.” Edelgard answered the question that Sothis couldn’t ask.

“... is there a way to not kill her?” Sothis asked.

“I doubt it… she wasn’t exactly in the mood for a conversation when we fled the tomb. She transformed into The Immaculate One and tried to kill Byleth when she resisted becoming your vessel.” Edelgard answered.

“... How far have you gone Seiros?” Sothis said mostly to herself. “I understand… I’m sorry for all the trouble she had caused you.”

“I do truly wish that it didn’t have to end this way. Perhaps… if there was another way to bring you back to life we could resolve this all more peacefully.” Edelgard said.

“There is no way to bring me to life without killing someone. And it would have to be Byleth… or you…” Sothis said.

“You can end this war if you take my body?” Edelgard looked up in surprise.

“You are compatible with my Crest. So it would stand to reason that you would be able to handle my power as well. But Byleth still holds my Crest Stone and we don’t have a means of removing it without killing her. So in either case, she would have to die and I would have to kill someone. Something I am not willing to do, especially not a friend.” Sothis explained.

“So there really is no other way then… I am truly sorry that it comes down to this.” Edelgard apologized once again.

“It’s fine… she has done some terrible things in her life… while to me she will always be the child who blew herself off a mountain sneezing, there is no denying the wrongs she has committed.” Sothis said.

“She did what?” Edelgard chuckled.

“It happened when she was six. Allow me to tell you.” Sothis perked up as she began to tell her stories. Before long it was time for Edelgard to wake once more, while Sothis would have to sleep. “This has been a delightful talk Edelgard. Thank you for staying with me.”

“Well it’s not exactly as if I could leave.” Edelgard smiled and waved as the world faded into darkness around her. A few more moments and she was awake in her bed. She got herself changed and muttered some words of encouragement to herself to prepare for the talk that was to be had. Before she even left the room, she could hear some hushed noises coming from the other side of the door.

“Her majesty will send for you when she is ready, not the other way around! Now leave before I remove all of you.” Hubert was saying as Edelgard opened her door.

“Hey Edie, let’s have that chat.” Dorothea walked into the room and crossed her arms, followed by the rest of the Black Eagles and Jeralt. “Listen, we’ve been patient, and I’m pretty sure we just made an enemy of the church by even running away with you. So spill.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to eat breakfast first?” Edelgard asked, still standing by the open door.

“No, we demand to know what’s going on now.” Dorothea said.

“You do not make demands of her majesty.” Hubert raised his hands and made them glow with a purple light, but he put them down when Edelgard put her hand up.

“Actually I would like some breakfast.” Caspar said. A few people looked at the blue haired boy with disappointment.

“I think we should just tell them now.” Byleth said. The class turned to look at Byleth.

“Alright, first I would like to start by saying that I appreciate all of you that have chosen to join me. It seems the only one who has left the class is Flayn which was not unpredicted. But first, I would like to ask you all if you truly wish to follow me.” Edelgard asked.

“I was just following the professor’s orders.” Caspar answered nonchalantly.

“There you go not thinking again. As for me, I will be joining you since it would be a pain to oppose you.” Linhardt said with a yawn.

“My grandfather was the leader of Brigid, and I hope to be allies with the empire. I will be staying.” Petra answered.

“I- I would like to follow the professor. Since you’re here, this has to be the right choice. Right? My family is part of the empire… oh no what if they come here?” Bernadetta started to ramble a bit towards the end.

“Some houses of the empire opposed my orders. That includes Count Varley, Prime Minister Aegir and Marquis Vestra. They have been put under house arrest so you need not worry about seeing your father, Bernadetta.” Edelgard eased the anxiety-ridden girl’s worries. Bernadetta let out a sigh of relief.

“That is… unfortunate. But you are the emperor now and I am the only person who is fit to guide you. I shall be staying.” Ferdinand answered.

“I’m staying with the professor and Captain Jeralt, but can you please promise me my village won’t be harmed?” Leonie asked. Edelgard nodded to her.

“I… you all have been so kind to me. I want to repay that kindness, but at the same time, I don’t want to oppose the goddess.” Marianne put her hands together as if she was about to pray.

“We are not opposing the goddess. I have only made an enemy of the church, not the goddess.” Edelgard said.

“If it helps, the goddess once made me swear to cut a path that is my own. That sentiment extends to all of you. Sothis wants us to follow our hearts.” Byleth said to everyone.

“I understand… then I have no doubts. I will stand by you all.” Marianne smiled.

“I’m here because this is where all the pretty ladies ran off to.” Sylvain joked which earned a groan from most of the group.

“You are my friend Edelgard. And… the two of us are similar…” Lysithea murmured the last part to herself.

“I’m here to support you. I just want answers, Edie. Of course I don’t have any territory to offer, so I don’t know if Hubie even wants me here.” Dorothea tried to lighten the room with a joke.

“Hmph, more soldiers is beneficial to us in the end. And… your magic skills are acceptable and will help us in the battles to come.” Hubert said.

“Oh, is that a compliment I hear, Hubie?” Dorothea teased. Hubert scoffed in response.

“Thank you everyone. It means a lot to me that you all chose to side with me. Like you all I have risen to meet my destiny. I cut this path and I will see it through to the end. One misstep and we will fall to our ruin. You have now witnessed the archbishop’s true self. She is a cruel beast that wished to sacrifice our professor. As you saw yesterday, Lady Rhea is actually a monster in disguise, known as The Immaculate One, that has been ruling Fodlan in secret for almost a thousand years now. I want to tear her down and free humanity from their reign. We are the only ones that can stop this indomitable enemy that has plagued the world for ages. We fight for humanity! For all of Fodlan!” Edelgard said.

“Lady Rhea is the archbishop of the church. If we are sending an army to confront her, then The Adrestrian Empire is declaring war on the church and subsequently all those affiliated with them. That includes The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus.” Ferdinand said.

“Yes, that is exactly what we are doing.” Edelgard confirmed.

“What about The Leicester Alliance?” Leonie asked.

“They will attempt to stay neutral since some of the alliance lords want to support me while others will want to support the church. Claude will soon take control of the alliance and continue to stir up minor rebellions for some time.” Edelgard said. Byleth cleared her throat and gave her a look, “At least that is what I expect to happen. Any other questions?”

“Just one. How long have the three of you been planning this? It’s obvious all three of you have been planning this for some time.” Dorothea asked.

“Since even before I came to the monastery.” Edelgard answered.

“And what about you, professor? Did you know each other from before and were just pretending the entire time?” Dorothea looked at the professor.

“No, she revealed all of this to me a few months ago.” Byleth answered.

“Oh, I see… that's all the questions I have.” Dorothea said

“In that case. Let us all go to breakfast now.” Edelgard started to walk away.

“Woohoo! Time to get some grub!” Caspar shouted as he made a mad dash. Everyone soon followed him out. 

“Lady Edelgard.” Hubert held her back for a moment. “Why didn’t you tell me the professor has been on our side for some time now?”

“I couldn’t with Monica around. It would’ve been too dangerous.” Edelgard answered.

“You could have alerted me in passing while we were at the capital.” Hubert retorted.

“The professor and I needed to keep things secret.” Edelgard said firmly.

“Are there any more secrets between you two?” Hubert asked. Edelgard didn’t answer the man. “Your majesty, what are you hiding?”

“Enough Hubert! The professor and I cannot share everything with you. We have our reasons why we cannot share certain things with you. Some of them are more personal. It will not affect our plans negatively. If anything, it will help us.” Edelgard stared the man down.

“I apologize, your majesty. I seem to have overstepped my bounds.” Hubert bowed. Edelgard waved the man off and continued to the dining area.

Much of the month was spent in preparation for the upcoming attack. Byleth organized their units and came up with battle plans. She specifically asked that TWSITD’s forces would be kept out of this battle. She constantly revised the plans with the help of anyone who was willing to volunteer. She also spent much of her time calming anyone who was having a hard time. One night, close to the end of the month she was visited by an old friend of hers.

“Byleth… we need to talk.” Sothis said when she appeared.

“Did you know that I was supposed to be a sacrifice to resurrect you?” Byleth asked.

“I did not know when we met. When we read Jeralt’s diary I figured it out. That is why I knew you were strong enough to carry my power. I didn’t want to kill you. That’s why I gave you my power to escape Zahras. That’s why I sacrificed myself for you. But… it was my daughter who did this to you… I’m sorry Byleth. Please forgive me.” Sothis begged with tears in her eyes.

“It’s okay Sothis. I don’t blame you… but I do want to know, did you know about my mother too?” Byleth asked.

“Your mother? I don’t know anything about her.” Sothis responded in confusion.

“My mother, Sitri was supposed to be a vessel for you as well. Rhea said she created her with that explicit purpose.” Byleth said.

“Seiros… how could you? How could you do such a thing?” Sothis still seemed like she was about to cry. The two of them stood there in silence for some time.

“Soon we’ll be attacking the monastery.” Byleth finally said something to break the silence.

“Yes I know. Edelgard already told me.” Sothis said.

“So you do speak to her. She said so, but it’s still nice to hear it from you too.” Byleth said.

“Listen… about the upcoming battle. I would appreciate if you would talk to Seiros first.” Sothis said.

“I doubt she will agree. She wants to rip my heart out now, but for you, I’ll do my best not to kill her.” Byleth answered.

“Thank you so much Byleth. I thought I should at least ask… also there is one more favor I need from you.” Sothis said. Byleth raised a brow, “Do you remember Seteth and his daughter Flayn?”

“Yes… why do you ask?” Byleth asked suspiciously.

“Well you see. The thing is,” Sothis stalled her answer, “their real names are Cihol and Cethleann.”

“As in the saints?” Byleth questioned.

“Yes, they are two of my last descendants. I don’t believe they’ve done anything wrong. Do you think you could talk to them as well?” Sothis requested.

“Of course. Flayn was always such a nice girl and Seteth, he’s just an overprotective father. Back in the tomb they seemed just as shocked as we were to find out what Rhea told us and even when we started fighting they didn’t take part in the battle.” Byleth said.

“Thank you, Byleth. It really means a lot to me.” Sothis smiled. Eventually the two were able to talk normally for the rest of their time together until Byleth finally awoke. She decided she should visit Edelgard’s room before they would meet for a conference to determine the final plans of the attack. Byleth knocked on the door and announced her presence.

“Come in.” Edelgard smiled at the woman.

“Are you ready?” Byleth asked.

“No, but I have to be so I am.” Edelgard contradicted herself.

“Your majesty, and the Professor…” Hubert carried a sealed black chest with him. His eyes narrowed when he saw that the professor was with her. He had been doing that much more lately, ever since they arrived at the camp. “The item you requested has arrived with a message. ‘Do not disappoint’.” Hubert read it aloud.

“Hmph, at least it arrived just in time.” Edelgard pushed the chest to one side of the room. She unlatched the restraints and pulled the item from the box.

“Is that, Aymr?” Byleth stared at the relic.

“How would you know that?” Hubert asked suspiciously.

Edelgard answered before Byleth could say anything, “I showed the designs to her earlier when we were discussing battle plans. As we saw in the last battle my Aymr, the professor’s Sword of the Creator, Sylvain’s Lance of Ruin, and Marianne’s Blutgang are the only weapons that can harm the beast.”

“Yes we will have to rely on the three of you to defeat The Immaculate One it seems.” Hubert said.

“Now then, gather everyone and meet me in the war room!” Edelgard commanded. Hubert bowed in response and left immediately.

“When did you have time to get this?” Byleth asked.

“When we first came back, I sent a design to Lord Arundel. It took him nearly a year, but I have my weapon now.” Edelgard gave it a quick practice swing. After a few moments Byleth and Edelgard left to the war room where they discussed their final strategies. The Black Eagles Strike Force would be the spearhead of the operation. Their mission was to charge into the monastery and defeat Rhea. Edelgard gave everyone a rousing speech before finally dismissing everyone, but Byleth held them all back to say one more thing.

“Everyone… In this upcoming battle, your highest priority is to survive. Survive so we can meet again one day. Even if I am to die tomorrow, do not mourn me. I will come back the day of the Millennium Festival in five years.” Byleth said.

“Kid, you don’t mean-” Jeralt started to say but Byleth cut him off.

“I’m not going out there to die. But just in case, I promise you all that I will return one day.” Byleth smiled at everyone to ease them, “Now, shall we march?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone still wondering wtf was with the Edelgard messaging Thales in the beginning of the story, there ya go! Preparations for this shit.


	18. The Battle for Garreg Mach

The Black Eagles Strike Force stood at the gates to the monastery. So many times have they all passed through these gates, but this was the first that most of them would be fighting here. Everyone quickly drew their weapons and moved into position. The fighting started immediately. The monastery erupted in the chaos of war. The Black Eagles Strike Force was ordered to keep their fighting to a minimum. While still children, they were all elites. They were needed to fight against the elites of the church.

More and more battles between the students popped up around the monastery. The Golden Deer was stationed in the East where Leonie, Lysithea, Caspar and Marianne were stationed.

Caspar’s yells across the battlefield ceased when he had started to fight Raphael. The two brawlers had gotten along in the past, but now it seemed they were on opposite sides. They did their best to play off their meeting as a test between the two to see if strength or skill reigned supreme.

Lysithea sent Lorenze packing with a round of what seemed to be every magic spell in the world. Afterwards, Lysithea helped Leonie clear out what seemed to be wave after wave of church soldiers.

“So then… this is it…” Hilda broke through the lines with her axe to find Marianne supporting everyone from behind.

“I-I’m sorry, Hilda, but-” Marianne started to say.

“It’s okay, Marianne... These things happen... right?” Hilda seemed to be trying to convince herself.

“R-right…” Marianne pulled Blutgang from her side. The glowing red sword clashed against Hilda’s axe a few times. It seemed that neither of the girl’s hearts were in this fight at all.

Off in the West most of The Blue Lions fought. Bernadetta made arrows rain upon their enemies while Linhardt used his magic to heal and protect his friends. Bernadetta seemed to attract the attention of Ingrid who was flying around the battlefield with her pegasus.

Petra jumped from building to building using her stealth training to attack anyone she could. Suddenly the building she was on exploded in flames. She barely managed to jump off the roof to find herself face-to-face with Mercedes.

“You’re Petra aren’t you? Why did you all have to betray the monastery?” Mercedes asked.

“I am the princess of Brigid. We are allies to the empire. So I am the will of the empire too.” Petra answered as she dashed forward. Mercedes’ flames flew across the battlefield and scorched everything it touched as Petra continued to run circles around her. Petra pulled her bow out and started to shoot as she ran, but it seemed that Mercedes was trained well. The two were locked in combat for a while before Petra managed to land a clean shot on Mercedes, but unfortunately it came at the cost of Mercedes landing a fireball at the same time. An arrow embedded itself in Mercedes’ shoulder. She also had several scratches by this point in time. Petra was burned in several places and her clothes showed as much. More church soldiers arrived causing the assassin to retreat.

Elsewhere on the battlefield Ferdinand had run into the young Felix from The Blue Lions. Felix didn’t care much for words and instead simply attacked the noble. Ferdinand rose on his horse and continued to fight attack Felix relying more on his mobility and reach to win the battle. Felix, however, was a seasoned warrior already. He managed to continuously avoid the noble before knocking him off his steed. 

“Impressive, not many soldiers are able to knock a rider from his steed.” Ferdinand complimented the man with a smile as he rose to his feet.

“Hmph, enough talk.” Felix charged forward. He was faster, faster than Ferdinand. He quickly managed to get with Ferdinand’s reach and land a few glancing blows on him, tearing apart his close and giving him shallow cuts. Finding that he wasn’t able to back away from Felix, Ferdinand quickly charged forward and gripped his spear close to the tip and stabbed forward. His attack grazed Felix’s cheek. With a quick sweep of his foot, Ferdinand managed to Felix to the ground. He quickly repositioned his handling and made for a downward stab to kill Felix. Felix quickly dodged the attack and threw Ferdinand over his head. He grabbed his sword and ran to attack the downed Ferdinand but he was blasted with magic from behind.

“It seems that you are in need of some assistance.” Hubert’s hands glowed with purple magic as it did so often. Ferdinand quickly thanked the man and made it to his feet.

“Tch, more of them…” Felix clicked his tongue. Hubert readied more magic, but he was quickly stopped when a series of arrows were shot in his direction. Ashe soon appeared by Felix’s side.

“Are you alright? I’ll provide support.” Ashe said.

“Just stay out of the way and take care of that mage.” Felix scowled and ran forward, trying to restart their battle.

“Allow me to join.” Sylvain approached the group, stopping the fight for a moment. “Felix and I have a pact after all.”

“Hmph, you’ll die first.” Felix turned his attention to Sylvain and quickly rushed him. Dedue and Annette soon appeared to even the odds.

In the center of it all were the top of The Knights of Sieros accompanied by both Dimitri and Claude. 

“EDELGARD!” The rage filled shout could be heard across the battlefield. Dimitri immediately charged Edelgard who gladly accepted the challenge. The two clashed with almost inhuman strength. The two smashed through buildings with ease as they started to fight. Claude followed behind the pair, shooting arrows when he could, but Dimitri was too focused on his target to actively work with the man. Instead, Claude had to switch his tactic from shooting at Edelgard to simply limiting her general movements, even that proved quite difficult as they Dimitri and Edelgard continued to toss each other through buildings. Surrounding soldiers were being decimated as collateral damage. 

Dimitri boasted such monstrous strength, but Edelgard had some as well and she was equipped with her relic. Between that and the five year gap in experience, Edelgard beat back the prince. The only problem was that everytime she would land a blow and create any distance between them, Claude covered with a volley of arrows. Although they weren’t exactly working together, he knew how to fight and take advantage of the situation. Edelgard did her best to fire off her own magic at Claude from afar when she had time, but that was in very short supply as Dimitri seemed to be inexhaustible. Dimitri tackled the woman into a building, thrashing about and destroying the walls haphazardly until the walls finally gave way and the house collapsed.

Claude was outside, waiting for the dust to clear up. Suddenly Dimitri’s body was flung toward him, which he managed to catch. The mad boar quickly ripped himself from Claude’s arms with a few foul words as he readied his spear. Edelgard bursted out of the rubble and slammed the ground between the pair with enough force that it cracked and even made the two stumble upon landing. Claude readied his bow on one side of her while Dimitri charged like a mad boar from the other. The relic in Edelgard’s hands shined red as she dashed towards Claude, spinning around madly. It felt as if the raging storm she created alone pushed them aside. The axe collided with Dimitri, who managed to block it with his spear, and dragged him into Claude with the attack. She tossed aside like rags. They both groaned as they did their best to rise to their feat. 

“Out of the way.” Byleth said simply. Catherine stood with her relic raised.

“We trusted you! Lady Rhea trusted you!” Catherine spat as she rushed the former professor with Thunderbrand. Just as Byleth readied to block, Jeralt stopped the blade.

“How about we settle things? From one knight to another.” Jeralt said.

“You’re not a knight!” Catherine attacked Jeralt. The pair started to move their fight away from where Byleth stood.

The Death Knight started to laugh maniacally when he noticed Flayn standing at Seteth’s side. Flayn’s hands glowed with magic and Seteth gripped his spear. Flayn gritted her teeth as she looked at Byleth with tears in her eyes, “Professor… I can’t believe it… you were working with The Death Knight?”

The Death Knight laughed again and started to move forward, but Byleth drew a line in front of him with her relic. “You will go no further!” She commanded.

“You are ruining my fun.” Jeritza glared at her through his mask.

“Handle Shamir, Cyril and the knights. That’s an order.” Byleth commanded him. The Death Knight reluctantly followed her orders. Once the rest of them dispersed, Byleth walked forward slowly. “Get out of here you two. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It saddens me to face you on the field of battle, after all you've done for Flayn. I cannot approve of your actions. But I also cannot follow Rhea in her current course. It may not change anything, but allow me to make a promise to you. If Flayn and I survive this battle, we will withdraw from the world and leave you to do as you please." Seteth said.

“Yes… when this battle is over, father and I will go into hiding.” Flayn gritted her teeth as she held back tears. “I’m truly sorry, professor.”

“It’s fine… I’m sorry that I’ll have to be so rough with both of you.” Byleth raises her sword. Seteth raised The Spear of Assal and Flayn prepared magic with her Caduceus Staff. Seteth quickly rushed forward on his wyvern as Flayn attempted to make an opening with a powerful wind spell. Byleth quickly fired off a powerful wind spell of her own, whipping the winds into a gale between them. The wyvern’s course shifted as it tried to balance itself in all of the wind. Byleth, not one for letting chances go, jumped into the gale and slammed her sword down upon Seteth’s spear. As the two weapons connected, Byleth let loose the whip and slammed the wyvern and Seteth to the ground. She made her next attack, but instead was interrupted by a blast of light from Flayn. Byleth wasted no time in catching herself and summoning dark spikes along the ground leading to Flayn. Flayn managed to dodge out of the way only to be met with the extended relic. Before it could hit her, Seteth deflected it with his spear.

The three took a quick moment to repose themselves. Byleth attached the relic to her hip which confused the two at first, but her plan became apparent when her hands glowed blue. She held her hands up for a moment then threw them to the ground, freezing it instantly. The area all around them, including where others were fighting had been coated in ice. Seteth flew up to avoid it, but many people’s boots were stuck to the ground. Byleth skirted across the ice towards Seteth, drawing her sword as she did. Barely missing his wyvern when she extended her blade, she immediately slammed it down towards where Flayn was standing. She blocked the relic with a magical barrier, though it cracked as the force of the weapon. Seteth flew down to hit the professor, but she slid across the ice and retracted the whip. She stabbed the blade into the ground and used it to push herself to the green haired man. She kicked him off the wyvern and they slid towards a nearby wall. As she passed Flayn she fired off a quick lightning spell to keep the girl down.

“I won’t say it again, leave now.” Byleth stood over the man with her blade pointed at his face. She attached it to her hip again and tossed Seteth towards his daughter. Flayn scrambled to her feet as best she could and healed her father, all while keeping an eye on the professor who made no moves.

“I guess I should thank you professor… This is goodbye. Thank you again… for helping me protect my wife’s grave and saving Flayn.” Seteth took off on the injured wyver.

“Goodbye Professor… I won’t forget you.” Flayn waved as they flew off.

“Goodbye.” Byleth waved. She then turned around to meet the gaze of her next opponent. Lady Rhea herself stood with The Sword and Shield of Seiros. Byleth looked at the woman with disdain, “You!”

“You! You worthless piece of garbage!” Rhea dashed forward with a lunge. Byleth blocked the attack, but she slid back on the ice. Rhea gave her no breathing room as she continued her assault with a jump strike which continued to make Byleth shakily slide back. Unable to keep her balance, she was only able to defend for the first round of attacks until she finally managed to deflect the archbishop’s attack and send her sliding as well.

_ I didn’t expect the archbishop to be so good at swordplay. _ Byleth thought to herself. Finally able to take the offensive the green haired women lunged at each other. A series of kicks and blocks and sword strikes. A single misstep and one of them could very well lose their life. The icy floor only served to make the battlefield more treacherous. Byleth was starting to regret her decision. Byleth extended the whip and slammed Rhea back towards the wall. Unfortunately, she was able to use the wall to kick off and dive under the whip’s next strike. Byleth barely retracted the weapon in time to mostly the next attack. Rhea tossed Byleth tumbling to the side with a powerful strike. Byleth shot a wave of light towards Rhea which was countered by the same move.

Byleth breathed heavily as she quickly checked over her body to see how much damage she had taken. Multiple scratches and small cuts as well as more than a couple of bruises. Nothing she wasn’t used to, or at least nothing she hadn’t dealt with before. Rhea was probably the strongest person she had faced in some time. Rhea also seemed to have sustained some minor injuries, but not as many yet. If Byleth was to win this, she needed to think of something fast.

Rhea didn’t give her that chance. She pounced on Byleth with a series of sword strikes. Byleth managed to deflect them all, even managing to knock the sword from Rhea’s hands into the air. But she would not let it end so easily, Rhea kicked Byleth in the gut and sent her off once more. She caught her sword and smirked. Byleth stood up and stared Rhea down.

Byleth held out her hand and conjured up winds. Rhea simply shot back with her own magic. Byleth ran to the side and started to shoot ice, lightning and light attacks as well. Every attack was perfectly countered by the archbishop, she used the same spells that Byleth used as if to mock her. Byleth continued as she skated around the ice until she finally made it up a nearby building. Byleth finally shot a large ball of flames at Rhea which she too countered. In an instant the ice on the ground and in the air from their attacks evaporated leaving a lingering mist. Unfortunately, Rhea realized this too late. She stared at her surroundings waiting for the former professor to strike.

There was a brief lull in the battle. It almost seemed silent, at least to Byleth and Rhea who had tuned everything around them out except each other. There was the sound of footsteps coming towards Rhea. She held blocked the incoming sword strike from above. As the blades clashed, the relic shined red and extended into a whip. The blow staggered Rhea and sent her stumbling back just a bit. Byleth followed up the attack with a series of extended whip slashes that managed to slam Rhea into the back wall. Rhea fell to the ground and gripped her sword. She stared at her enemy as she made it to her feet. Byleth extended her whip once more towards Rhea. Rhea smiled as she closed the distance between them. She caught the whip with her sword and tossed it to the side. Rhea punched Byleth in the face. Byleth staggered back and avoided the next attack. Their battle became a brawl. They pinched and kicked each other bare handed. They smashed each other into the walls and the ground until they were both tired. Luckily for Byleth, she was receiving just enough healing from her Crest to keep her standing. Byleth managed to land a good kick to Rhea’s midsection before throwing her.

Both of the women tried to catch their breaths. Rhea groaned loudly as she tried to stand. She punched the ground. She punched it again and again as her body was enveloped in a green glow again. The ground beneath her cracked from her punches. 

Rhea roared, “I will not allow it! I will not allow Garreg Mach to fall! I will not allow you to steal my mother away!” The green light emanating from her body consumed the area as she finally transformed into The Immaculate One. “You will not be forgiven!” Her wingbeats alone seemed to almost blow everyone away. Byleth scrambled forward and grabbed The Sword of the Creator. “You will return my mother!” Rhea roared as she spit a beam of light down on Byleth.

The wingbeats blow a powerful wind across all of the monastery. From this one simple act even more chaos erupts on the battlefield. Anyone who wasn’t ready for such a wing was knocked to the side. Claude and Dimitri get swept up in the wind and fly into a nearby wall. Edelgard grounds herself using her axe. Catherine manages to stay firm as does Jeralt. Seteth and Flayn could see The Immaculate One from the cliff they stood on far away from the battlefield.

Both armies find this moment is the time to regroup. The injured do their best to make it back to the healers as the healers scramble about to make it to the injured. Some of the soldiers are thrown into a panic from the appearance of The Immaculate One and simply run around aimlessly. The Black Eagle Strike Force in particular follow their next orders, regroup at the center of the monastery. Simultaneously they all abandon their respective battles.

“Byleth! Look out!” Edelgard screams as she watches the beam of light wash over the green haired woman’s form. She was consumed in the light. Once The Immaculate One finally stopped firing Edelgard was prepared to sight the worst. A charred body… or perhaps there would be no body at all. In either case she didn’t expect Byleth to be standing there in one piece with The Sword of the Creator raised. Byleth fell to her knees after a moment and stabbed the relic into the ground. She breathed heavily and leaned on it. It was probably all she could do to keep herself up at the moment.

“Kid!” Jeralt ran to her side.

Edelgard ran to the former professor’s side. “Are you okay?”

“No…” Byleth dropped the relic and had to hold herself up using her hands.Her body started to glow light green and her wounds started to knit themselves. Linhardt could be seen running over to her with his hands glowing with magic. The rest of her class ran to her from every direction. It would’ve been quite a touching moment if Rhea hadn’t roared and turned their attention back to her.

“Leonie, get her away from here.” Jeralt commanded. Leonie nodded and grabbed Byleth. She would’ve protested, but she couldn’t even summon enough energy to struggle against Leonie as she was dragged away. She was covered in so many cuts and bruises and burns. Linhardt came with her to help heal.

“Black Eagles Strike Force,” Edelgard held her Aymr up in front of everyone. Marianne held up her Blutgang and Sylvain did the same with his Lance of Ruin. “forward!”

They split into three groups each led by one of the three relic wielders. Edelgard’s unit, which was now combined with Byleth’s, rushed forward from the front while the other two headed for The Immaculate One’s flanks. Rhea roared and swiped at Edelgard as she was struck from all sides by arrows, sword, axes, lances and magic. Unfortunately, just as expected, Rhea seemed to shrug the attacks off without any particular effort.

Edelgard deflected Rhea’s claw with a quick strike of her axe. Rhea shot beams of light down on the group, creating walls of flames everywhere it went. She beat her wings to blow away projectiles and disorientate everyone. She would swat her tail around at everyone else as she, but she almost completely focused her attention on Edelgard. 

The three relics continued to cut into Rhea as the battle dragged on. Even as ineffective as their weapons were against the giant beast, letting them continuously hit her seemed to finally be doing some damage. The only problem was that it was slow whereas most of Rhea’s attacks could nearly incapacitate them instantly. 

The battlefield was now filled with ruins and burning buildings. Everyone was slowing down. Their attacks were all becoming weaker as well. It seemed like everyone was covered in myriad cuts and bruises and burns. Rhea was slowing down and weakening as well. Her scales were covered in gashes and different types of magic. Even so, she shook the very ground with a mighty roar. 

Rhea slammed the ground, tossing every soldier in the immediate vicinity every which way. She stood up on her hind legs and charged a beam of light. She stared directly at Edelgard. The young emperor did her best to get back to her feet. Just as the beam of light fired in her direction a woman dressed in black and dark gray coat appeared before her. The relic in Byleth’s hands shined a brilliant red as it split the beam. It wasn’t enough, it soon overwhelmed her and her burned body was tossed to the side once more. She landed face down away from Edelgard. The Sword of the Creator was on the ground just out of her reach. Byleth made no moves to reach for it, she didn’t even twitch. 

As Rhea dropped down to all fours again Sylvain stabbed her with The Lance of Ruin. Rhea roared in pain as Marianne dug into Rhea’s scales with Blutgang. Green blood splattered across the field. Edelgard dashed forward and spun her axe, hitting The Immaculate One as hard as she possibly could. The Immaculate One staggered backwards and against the monastery. She roared in agony before beating her wings several times. Everyone stabbed their weapons into the ground or found shelter as Rhea took flight. Once she was high enough, she turned North and flew away.

Edelgard quickly ran back to Byleth, who was lying in a very very tired Linhardt’s arms. She was covered in a very light green glow.

“It’s not working!” Linhardt cried.

“Try harder! I knew we should’ve restrained her!” Leonie yelled in frustration.

“It would’ve aggravated her wounds.” Linhardt continued his magic, but none of her scratches seemed to be going away.

“And this taking another blast like that as soon as she could walk isn’t aggravating her wounds?” Leonie yelled.

“Enough you two!” Jeralt said as he ran towards them. Edelgard was just behind him and those of the strike force that could still walk comfortably enough made their way to her as well. 

“Captain Jeralt, I-I’m sorry sir. I should’ve- I should’ve-” Leonie tried to find her words as she cried.

“No, it's not your fault…” Jeralt said to Leonie before turning his attention back to Byleth, “hey kid… wake up kid… Byleth…” Tears fell from Jeralt’s eyes as he tried to speak. Linhardt finally ran out of magic and all but passed out where he sat.

“Let me see her!” Edelgard grabbed Byleth’s hand.

“I’m sorry, your majesty… I did everything I could… But her heart... it’s gone silent…” Linhardt said between labored breaths.

“Byleth…” Edelgard hugged the former professor’s limp body as she cried. Suddenly, her hair started to glow bright green shocking everyone.

_ Is this… are we going back again? Back to that day in Remire?  _ Edelgard thought to herself as she stared at Byleth. Instead of hearing reality crack and shatter like glass around her the glow started to dim. Once it dimmed fully her hair started to slowly return to its original teal starting from the roots. The green from her hair almost looked as if it dripped from the tips and pooled on the ground. Little green and gold lights continued to emanate from her body. Significantly less emanated from Edelgard’s body, but no one noticed it as they were all focused on Byleth. When their bodies’ stopped emanating more light a powerful gust of wind spread out from around them, scattering all of green and gold lights. 

“What… was that?” Someone said.

“Her hair… it’s blue now…” Someone else said. More and more murmurs started to spread around them. Edelgard didn’t seem to even think about them, she simply put her head to Byleth’s chest.

“That won’t work, your majesty… even if she is-” Jeralt started to say when he saw this.

There was a soft thump. The thumping continued. “It’s beating now…” Edelgard smiled and grabbed Jeralt’s hand and placed it on Byleth’s chest. “It’s beating!”

“What?” Jeralt pulled his head closer to hear the sound of her heartbeat. “It’s really beating… after all this time.” 

The tears of grief that had blurred the visions of many of The Black Eagle Strike Force a moment ago turned to happiness. The professor was alive now… and possibly she was more human than she had ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a lot of fun to write. Everyone's alive, injured, but alive. Say goodbye to Byleth's powers everyone. Well her goddess powers at least. In case anyone was unsure, they're not coming back.  
> Also, Rhea is a fking beast btw. Don't know why people dont seem to remember that she kinda single-handedly killed nemesis in the beggining of the game. I dont understand why in game she doesn't help ever. Like at the holy tomb or something. Why doesn't she just go all badass on these fuckers and murder everyone? Byleth and Rhea are pretty equal in terms of skill right now. Rhea just kinda got sloppy and arrogant there, but she would've totally killed Byleth.  
> Also... Where did Seteth and Flayn go? I wonder where?   
> *Maniacal laughing cotninues in the background*


	19. While you are Gone

The Immaculate One dropped from the sky. With a loud crash she hit the ground, clearing out trees and digging up the dirt as she did. The white beast roared in agony. Soon, her body was enveloped in a light golden glow and white petals seemed to radiate off her body before she finally returned to her human form. She was badly injured. She was stained with blood and her body was covered in bruises and cuts and burns. Her clothes were torn up and singed. After a few seconds to catch her breath she continued North to The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus.

“Injured and forced to flee from my own home!” Rhea shouted with anger as she kicked the ground. She eventually came across a nearby stream. She checked for enemies, it was highly unlikely that there would be imperial soldiers this far in kingdom territory, but that didn’t mean she was safe. There were also bandits rooming about. Humanity hadn’t changed at all in the last thousand years. So many of them were contemptible. Even her own descendants… A Hresvelg pointing a blade at the heavens. The gall of that woman! Not to mention the vessel who had grown a mind of her own. Although Rhea wanted nothing more than to fly back to the monastery that instant and retrieve her mother’s heart she couldn’t.

Rhea huffed and disrobed. She cleaned herself in the stream. It had been quite a long time since she had to do this. The last time was a thousand years ago… The last time she was in this exact predicament. As night fell, she found herself making for a cave. Another thing to add to her list. She closed her eyes and waited for her dreams to take her.

She overlooked the Zanado from the top of the city. It was an amazing site, the buildings were beautiful and there were people roaming about the streets. There was a giant structure that was covered in flowers, each level down contained different types. She returned inside her home where her mother would've been waiting for her. She walked down the marbled halls with the clack of her heels echoing. The light of the sun shined through the stained glass windows. She continued walking until she finally made it to the final chamber. Expecting to find her mother lying on her bed she opened the door.

Unfortunately, it seemed that she would find no respite in her dreams. She was horrified by the sight before her. A green haired woman dressed in a white and gold robes with white flowers in her hair was supposed to be waiting to greet her. Instead, she saw that her mother was pinned to the wall with blood soaked clothes.

“Mother!” Seiros ran forward to try and get Sothis down from the wall. She pulled the black sword from her mother’s chest and hugged her. She cried and cried and roared and screamed. After what seemed days or weeks to her Sothis’ body transformed into green lights and disappeared. It was then that she noticed the doors had closed behind her. Screams and cries could be heard from the other side. She rushed to the door and threw it open. The door that was supposed to lead to the hallway instead led outside now.

Zanado burned before her. People were being slaughtered by imperial and agathian soldiers as well as bandits. Two groups approached her. On one side there was Nemesis wielding a black version of The Sword of the Creator as well as The Ten Elites wielding darkened versions of their own relics. On the other side stood Byleth with Edelgard and a mysterious, almost ephemeral woman wearing a white hood to cover her identity as well as all the students of the monastery also wielding relics, but these were the originals. Cihol and Cethleann were also standing at their side along with some of The Knights of Seiros.

Seiros glowed green for a few moments meaning to transform into The Immaculate One once more, but her power failed her. The glow disappeared and she simply stood there in her human form. Both of the armies at her sides ran forward to attack.

Seiros woke up in the cave breathing heavily. Her head was still filled with images of her brethren being slaughtered by Nemesis and his armies. She also started to imagine images of Edelgard and Byleth doing the same. She ran to the nearest stream and splashed cold water on her face. She finally calmed herself down and continued her walk towards the kingdom capital.

*****

“Is… Is the professor still sleeping soundly?” Marianne asked. They were all sitting in the archbishop’s former room. Byleth was lying unconscious on the bed. It had been a few days since they took Garreg Mach. The former mercenary had been knocked unconscious during the final stages of the battle and hadn’t woken up since.

“Yes.” Jeralt said. He was sitting by his daughter’s side. He hadn’t said or done very much since the operation.

“I’m sorry captain…” Leonie said. She had been blaming herself ever since the battle.

“It’s fine…” Jeralt replied.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but you are needed, your majesty.” Hubert appeared at the door. With a huff, Edelgard was off. 

“I should leave too… I hope she wakes up soon.” Marainne headed out. With a battle just finished, there was no shortage of people that needed to be healed. The other’s that came to check on the former professor soon left the father-daughter pair alone. After a long while, Jeralt finally got up and kissed her head and left. He immediately went to the cemetery and sat in front of a grave.

“Hey there Sitri… it’s been a while… I’m sorry I didn’t mean to leave you alone again for so long. So that noble brat that Byleth always hung around is the new emperor and she’s declared war on the church… We drove Lady Rhea from the church… I know you were always close with her… Sitri… did you know? Did Lady Rhea ever tell you that you were supposed to be a vessel for the goddess? Would you have even cared? If you knew, would you want the goddess to take your body? And about what she did to Byleth… did you know about that?” Jeralt started to tear up as he asked his questions. “I’m pretty sure you would’ve never approved of what I did back there… I'm sorry… I was just so shocked that Rhea would say such a thing about you… I know she cared about you… at least I thought she did… I think she does… I don’t know, with Byleth and you being vessels and all that’s been happening in the last two decades I guess I just got frustrated… You know I was never that great with the emotional side of things…”

Jeralt eventually ran out of things to say. Things to ask. Things to think about. The sun was setting. How long was he sitting out here? Feeling his stomach gurgle, he decided that it was time for him to eat dinner. Afterwards he returned to Byleth’s current room.

*****

Dimitri killed soldier after soldier and bandit after bandit, but none of it seemed to satisfy his thirst for blood. They had lied to him, Byleth and Edelgard. All her talks of peaceful solutions and reforming Fodlan as they drank tea together, lies… all of them. The voices in his head only grew louder now. The dead needed their tribute. They wouldn’t rest until every mastermind behind the plots that would drive Fodlan to ruin was slain. This was his mission… this was the only way he could atone.

Dimitri returned to the kingdom along with the knights. Catherine and Shamir were among their ranks now. Unexpectedly, when they arrived Archbishop Rhea was waiting for them. They all saw her fly away in her dragon form, but they hadn’t expected that she would be here waiting for them already. Rhea’s eyes burned with the same vengeance and hatred that Dimitri’s did. He gladly accepted her help and with it, The Knight’s of Seiros in his ranks.

They would prove to be a great asset in the months to come. Edelgard and her imperial forces invaded kingdom territory with them superior numbers, but between the strength of the knights and kingdom soldiers they were beaten back. Dimitri himself almost always fought on the frontlines. Although he was not revered as a warrior king like The King of Lions, Loog. Some people would equate him to a demon, although they would never say so near him. Felix continued to call him The Boar King.

*****

“Flayn, I’m back.” Seteth said only after he had made sure to close the door.

“Good afternoon father.” The green haired girl said from where she sat. She didn’t look up from the book she was reading.

“Flayn, we’ve been over this. We can’t risk being discovered. Fodlan is at war once again and if we reveal ourselves we might not be so lucky as to make it out alive this time.” Seteth said. They were currently staying at a cozy looking inn in a small alliance village. It seemed that it was safe enough for them. At least for the moment.

“I know that father.” Flayn put her book down, “But I still don’t believe it is necessary to lock me away in this.”

“Flayn… I know you’re lonely… But it is just far too dangerous right now.” Seteth said again.

“Just for a little bit father.” Flayn pleaded. Seteth continued to scowl for a bit, but he eventually gave in to his daughter’s demands. Unfortunately for her, he would only allow her to do so only when he was around to protect her. This very clearly limited her interactions with others as well as what they could talk about, but it was a relief for Flayn to finally be allowed back out of the inn room. It had been over two months since they had taken up residence there, and while her father had his reasons it still made her feel lonely beyond belief.

Although Flayn had begged her father for months just to let her talk to people again, she was still guarded when she did. Many would attribute it to being afraid that they would turn on her like Byleth and The Black Eagles had, but in truth she didn’t think of them as people who had betrayed her. She thought of them as people she simply could not spend her life with. Of course, being a Nabatean meant that she would live for thousands of years and so she couldn’t spend her life with any human. 

Several weeks after Seteth had finally allowed her to start speaking to people again, they left the village behind. Seteth told the people of the village that the two of them had to leave and take care of some business elsewhere. Flayn looked back at the village wistfully as they left. Even as little as she had spoken to the people there, she still wanted to become true friends with them. But it seemed that that would have to wait. For how long? Flayn often pondered that question to herself.

It was the same thing over and over again. Three months in a secluded village, then they would spend a few days traveling. They had to keep moving. Flayn often feared that her father was a little paranoid, but some of those fears weren’t unfounded. There was a war going on after all, a second war. The first war wiped out all, but five Nabateans. Now it was just Cethleann, her father Cihol, Seiros, Indech and Macuil. Perhaps they would go to see one of their uncles one of these days. They were traveling a lot now, it wouldn’t be too hard for her to convince her father to do so.

*****

Claude rode a wyvern to The Great Bridge of Myrddin. In the beginning of the war Claude made sure to take the bridge first to cut off any chances of the empire invading alliance territory. Right now, it seemed that their forces were marching toward the bridge. It was up to him along with some of his class from Garreg Mach and Judith to defend it.

By the time Claude and his team arrived, the bridge was already under siege by Edelgard and her forces. He commanded his forces and rode off into the frontline wielding his legendary Heroes’ Relic, Failnaught. At the frontlines Judith seemed to be fighting against Petra. Claude shot down a few arrows. Petra quickly jumped back and created some distance between them. 

“Thanks for the help boy.” Judith says as Claude lands next to her.

“What’s the situation?” Claude asks.

“It’s just their elites left and some of their troops.” Judith answered.

“So then we’ll just have to push back Edelgard and the rest.” Although Claude smiled, he knew that they would still be in for a tough battle. Soon, Edelgard, Marianne and Lysithea showed up to reinforce their line. Edelgard had The Sword and Shield of Seiros at her side and seemed to be using that unknown relic that she had somehow obtained before The Battle for Garreg Mach as they called it. Marianne wielded her unknown relic as well. Fortunately, Claude wielded his Failnaught, Lorenz wielded Thyrsus, and Hilda now had Freikugel.

“Fancy seeing you here, your majesty.” Claude did a mocking bow. Marianne and Hilda gave each other a quick look before looking away from each other. “To what do we owe the honor?”

“Claude, it’s nice to see you again.” Edelgard smirked. “Enough talk though, shall we?”

With those words everyone charged forward. Claude rained arrows down upon them as their frontline started to clash. Hilda kept Edelgard busy, everywhere she struck with her relic the ground would erupt in flames. Petra and Judith seemed to be quite evenly matched, surprising that The Princess of Brigid was doing so well against The Hero of Daphnel. Lorenz sieged them with his Thyrsus empowered magic while Lysithea did the same. Marianne focused on trying to shoot Claude down with her magic, but seemed to be having no luck. The two groups seemed to be about evenly matched at first.

Claude managed to take the lead by landing a blow on Marianne, but at the same time she managed to finally hit Claude’s wyvern. He descended to the ground and let the wyvern rest as he continued to fight on foot, now supporting Hilda against Edelgard. Hilda had taken a few blows, but she was still standing strong. Edelgard on the other hand seemed to be doing well.

Hilda backed away toward Claude, “Tell me you have a plan?”

“Of course I do. We’ve still got reinforcements coming. Even if we don’t win, we’ll secure a victory if we can hold them off.” Claude smiled.

“Stalling is something I can get behind.” Hilda ran forward and swung her axe. It clashed against Edelgard’s relic and created red sparks everywhere around them. Claude shot an arrow over Hilda’s shoulder, but it missed. Instead he decided that his next plan of action was to try to limit her movements as much as possible.

The battle between the groups continued to rage on. Judith and Petra seemed to have tired each other out. Amazingly, it seemed that Lysithea was a match for Lorenz even with his Thyrsus. She had always been a prodigy. Marianne joined back into battle and focused on supporting her team.

Claude shot an arrow into the sky and called out to Hilda. She immediately understood and jumped back so give Claude room to shoot. Claude made a few shots, but Edelgard dodged and blocked the shots. Fortunately, her swing left her open for Hilda to land a solid blow. Edelgard stumbled backwards right into Claude’s arrow from earlier. She gritted her teeth and took stock of the battlefield.

“All imperial forces, full retreat!” Edelgard ordered. Marianne healed them as they continued to retreat off into the distance. Claude and his team withdrew as well. Soon after the alliance reinforcements started to join them.

“Well that was a thing.” Hilda said with a smile. He could tell she was forcing it though.

“At least we one right?” Claude said with a sigh. It wasn’t by much, but they had scored a victory. 

In a few day’s time Claude received a report. It seemed that Edelgard had split their Black Eagles Strike Force to defend against the kingdom and the knights in the North during that battle. Captain Jeralt, Ferdinand, Caspar, Linhardt, Leonie, Dorothea and Sylvain were sent there. According to the report, they managed to defend against Dimitri, Catherine, Shamir, Mercedes and Ashe. 

Claude often got reports about what Dimitri was up to… After the incident in The Holy Tomb where teach and Edelgard betrayed Rhea, he hadn’t been the same. He had become completely unreasonable. He was almost like a bloodthirsty animal, a boar as Felix has often called him. Every report Claude received about the new king unsettled him.

Speaking of teach, she hadn’t been sighted in any battles in months. Not since The Battle for Garreg Mach. There had been some speculation that she was in a coma back in Garreg Mach while others speculated that she had died. Either way, it seemed that she was out of commission. It should’ve made Claude happy to hear that a powerful enemy like that wasn’t on the battlefield or even their tactician. She was the greatest tactician he had ever known. But it only made him think wistfully about their days back at Garreg Mach when they had tea together.

*****

“Hey there Sitri. Do you think I should’ve stopped her? I know Byleth made the choice to side with that emperor brat and I was proud that she was making her own decisions… but now look what’s happened to her. It’s been months now and she still hasn’t woken up. Maybe she would’ve been better off if we ran away from the church again… maybe…” Jeralt said.

After another long one-sided conversation with his dead wife, which had become much more frequent in the last few months, Jeralt went about the rest of his day. The old man eventually walked back through the corridors to Byleth’s room. Upon reaching for the door he hears a voice on the other side of the door and stops to listen.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Byleth. This would’ve never had happened to you if I just talked to Rhea… maybe I really could’ve found some way to reason with her… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry... Byleth, please, please wake up… I can’t do this alone… not again. You promised that you’d stay with me, didn’t you? I need you… both of you… Sothis still hasn’t come back… I’m really starting to think that… that I killed her… you can’t both leave me! Please wake up!” Edelgard cried. Sometimes Jeralt wasn’t completely sure if the emperor simply wanted Byleth’s power or if she wanted the person who wielded it. _I guess this answers that question…_ Jeralt backed away from the door and left the two of them alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, that was a really weird chapter to write. Also took me a lot long than i thought it would. Don't think i'll be doing one of those again. But at least I got a few perspectives in there, and how Jeralt's feeling about this war. And allllll righttttttt! Time for me to fuck shit up! things are about to get fun! I wonder if anyone can get where i'm going with this...


	20. Waking and Passing

Byleth opened her eyes, awaking from her dreamless sleep. Her body felt stiff. Her eyes adjusted to the light slowly to reveal that she was in a lavish and unfamiliar bedroom. The bed would’ve been exceedingly comfortable had her bones not ached. Byleth tried to slowly get up, but she had to settle for slowly propping herself up against the pillows.

Soon, a white haired girl walked in with a tray of food. She was dressed in a maid outfit. Her eyes were lilac and her hair was tied up in a ponytail.

“Edelgard? What are you wearing? What’s with the hair?” Byleth tilted her head.

“Finally awake I see. I had a feeling that you would wake up today. My name is Weiss von Hvesvelg.” The woman said with a great big smile. Her voice seemed to be higher pitched than Edelgard’s was. “Emperor Edelgard was my great grandmother. Her last order was that your body would be watched over until you woke up. You’ve been asleep for almost one hundred and five years.”

“You… that’s not possible…” Byleth muttered to herself in disbelief. “I’ve been asleep for over a hundred years…”

“No, just six months.” The woman out the tray down on a table next to Byleth. Her pitch was lower than it was a few moments ago.

“Wait, what?” Byleth turned to the girl.

“I was only joking, Byleth. You’ve been in a coma for six months.” Edelgard said.

“Why would you do that?” Byleth yelled.

“I’m sorry, it was an opportunity that I just couldn’t pass up.” Edelgard chuckled as Byleth pouted.

“Haha, you have to admit that it was funny, Byleth.” A long green haired woman materialized out of thin air. She wore white and gold robes with a white hood. She also seemed to have a white flower in her hair. A necklace in the shape of The Crest of Flames hung by the woman’s neck. The woman seemed to be in a sitting position, although she floated in the air.

“Who are you?” Byleth and Edelgard both asked, holding up their fists.

“You don’t recognize me?” The woman smiled and  _ stood _ , letting her feet touch the floor. “It is I, The Beginning. But you two can call me by a different name.”

Edelgard and Byleth looked at each other with questioning gazes before staring back at the woman, “You’re… Sothis?”

Sothis laughed again, “Yes, this is what my body looked like before I died.” 

“Why do you look like that?” Edelgard asked.

“And how are you here? You haven’t materialized in the real world since we fused.” Byleth said.

“It seemed when my Crest Stone disappeared from your heart both of us were put to sleep to recover. Now that we’ve both recovered you’ve woken up and your hair has changed back to its teal color while I have taken up my old appearance as well as regained my power to appear to you both in the material world.” Sothis said.

“When you say appear to us in the material world, do you mean that only we can see you?” Edelgard asked.

“Yes, so you shouldn’t speak to me unless you want to look crazy.” Sothis answered.

“Same as always.” Byleth said. “What about your power over time?”

“Yes, I have regained my power over time. So it will be the same as before we had fused, the only difference is that I look different now.” Sothis explained. She must’ve noticed that Edelgard was still confused because she explained further, “Before we fused together I managed the divine pulse for her.”

“I understand.” Edelgard said.

“I haven’t had the chance to ask, what’s the situation with the war?” Byleth turned to Edelgard.

“After we forced Rhea to flee and we took Garreg Mach we’ve been at war with both The Holy Kingdom of Faeghus and The Leicester Alliance as expected. Unfortunately, in the six months that you have been away we haven’t been able to secure footholds in either of the territories as Claude… outmatches me in tactics…” Edelgard admitted begrudgingly, “and The Knights of Seiros have been aiding The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. We also haven’t been able to retake The Great Bridge of Myrddin to prepare for our other enemies who have been building back their strength after The Holy Tomb Incident.”

“I understand the situation then.” Byleth said trying to get back up with a groan.

“Stay down you fool! This isn’t like when you got knocked off that ledge and went missing for five years. You’re human now you have to rest.” Sothis pushed Byleth back down.

“She’s right Byleth. You’ve only just woken up. Plus, there are plenty of people who want to see you starting with your father.” Edelgard said as she walked back to the door. “Eat, I’m going to go change and tell everyone you’ve finally woken up.”

“Byleth, Sothis.” Edelgard stopped before she opened the door. Both of them hummed in response. Edelgard walked back over and pulled the two in for a hug, “Happy birthday you two.”

“Oh is that today?” Sothis asked.

“Oh, is the outfit our birthday gift then? It looks nice on you.” Byleth smiled at her. Edelgard turned red and muttered something as she walked out the door. Sothis giggles at their exchange and smiled at the two. “You don’t happen to-“

“No, Byleth, I can’t heal you.” Sothis answered before Byleth could finish her question. Byleth sighed in response.

“Kid!” Jeralt burst through the door. “You’re okay.”

“I’m a little sore and I can’t get up, but yes I am okay.” Byleth answered.

“I’m so glad.” Jeralt hugged her. 

Byleth smiled and hugged him back, “I’m sorry I worried you, but I’m all better now, mostly.”

“You still need to rest kid.” Jeralt said.

“Yeah I heard…” Byleth rolled her eyes but still smiled. Sothis laughed at her. Byleth and Jeralt made a bit of small talk before the rest of her class bursted through the door.

“Professor!” Each of them yelled. There was a small bit of crying, but they were all happy that she had finally woken up. Byleth continued to apologize to them all, to which they had to constantly assure her that she hadn’t done anything wrong. Apparently Leonie in particular had taken her slumber particularly hard over the last few months.

Jeralt made sure that everyone left Byleth alone after she was subjected to more hugs than she had ever had in her life. Somehow, it seemed like they had taken it even worse than when she had been gone for five years

“Hey kid…” Jeralt was the only one left in the room, other than Sothis who he couldn’t see. “I asked them all not to say anything about it at first, but about your hair and your eyes…”

“It’s fine, it just means I’ve lost Sothis’s powers now. I’m back to being an ordinary human. I’ll figure something out to tell everyone else.” Byleth answered.

“And your heart?” Jeralt asked.

“It’s beating now. Kinda feels weird actually. The Crest Stone that was there is gone, I don’t need it anymore.” Byleth said.

“Okay, I’m sure you’re tired. I won’t keep you any longer.” Jeralt sat up.

Byleth grabbed the man’s hand, prompting him to come a bit closer. She scooted closer and pulled him in for a hug, “I love you father.”

“I love you too Byleth.” Jeralt hugged her back for a while. Once they finally broke their hug he left her to rest on her own. Byleth was tired, but she was also restless. She tossed and turned in bed for an hour or so before finally falling asleep.

Byleth grew a little irritated at her situation. She was bound to her bed left without enough strength to even get up. Though, much to her delight, Manuela was the physician in charge of her care. When they had attacked the monastery months ago, both she and Hanneman were taken as prisoners of war. Fortunately, Edelgard managed to convince them to join their side.

Still, Byleth was constantly being told to rest by Sothis, Edelgard, Manuela, her father and anyone else that came to her room. Byleth had been the commander of an army during a full scale war, a professor and a mercenary. None of those jobs gave her much time for resting so she had never gotten used to it. Being cooped up in a room was simply not something she had ever had to experience nor something she ever wanted to.

Edelgard on the other hand was happier than she had ever been. Byleth was awake and she had Sothis back as well. Edelgard and Sothis knew how much the former professor hated to sit around doing nothing, especially since there was a war going on, so they agreed that Sothis should keep her company as much as possible. But Sothis also would get bored of sitting around with Byleth so she often popped in between the two to chat or just hover over her shoulder and make sarcastic and snide remarks about the situation or whoever Edelgard was speaking to at the time. The emperor found the goddess’ company to be quite an improvement in her life. Even if she couldn’t always talk to her and her jokes often made Edelgard have to stifle her laughter which sometimes caused people to give her odd looks. But it was nice to have someone else around who didn’t care for her status as emperor. Had she not been trained to do so for years, she probably would have bursted out laughing at the most awkward of times. It was nice to have Sothis around not only while she slept, but while she was awake as well.

Byleth slowly regained her strength over the following months. It was long before she could move again. Not nearly enough to fight, much to her dismay, but at least she could walk around. Unfortunately for her, she was constantly watched over after an incident where she had strained herself training and set her own recovery back.

During those first weeks after Byleth had awoken, Edelgard made sure that she was always on monastery grounds. But she couldn’t be away from battle too long, an emperor must lead her troops into battle after all, lest morale and her image suffer. When she finally did go off to battle, she was watched over by the goddess herself. Sothis was there to make sure that Edelgard didn’t get herself into too much trouble. Often times during the battles, she would provide her with small notes of information about their enemies’ whereabouts and she would warn her about attacks from behind or the sides. Not that Edelgard needed the reminders, she was taught by Byleth after all, but it was always nice. Sothis was also on standby to use her divine pulse if things ever got too out of hand, but that news hadn’t arisen very often. Luckily for Byleth, Sothis could transport herself instantly between the two of them. She eased Byleth’s worried mind with updates of Edelgard’s time in the field, assuring her that Edelgard was safe and reciting any messages they might have for each other.

Almost three months after Byleth had woken up, Edelgard approached her. “Do you two mind coming to the capital with me?”

“Of course I’ll come.” Sothis said.

“It’ll be soon… won’t it?” Byleth said solemnly.

“Yes…” Edelgard answered. She along with the other Black Eagles left the monastery and made their way back to the capital. The ride over was quiet as none of them really knew what to say. Once they arrived at the Enbarr they split off into groups. It was only Byleth and Edelgard who went to the palace. She had ordered everyone else to leave them for personal matters. Even Hubert dare not intrude upon this meeting.

Edelgard had swapped out her usual battle armor for a long red dress with black and gold accents and white frills over a white shirt. The dress had the symbol of The Adrestrian Empire emblazoned upon it. Byleth also wore something similar.

Edelgard stood at the door for a while. She just stood there with her hand on it. Byleth grabbed her other hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze. “If you would like, I can freeze time until you can clear your thoughts.” Sothis said.

“No.” Edelgard shook her head, “Even if I’m not ready, I have to do this.” Edelgard finally pushed open the door. The room was dark. The shades had been drawn and none of the candles were lit. There was a slight sound, the sound of someone shifting their position to check to the door. Then there were several labored coughs. “There is no need to get up, father.” Edelgard strode to his bedside. Byleth and Sothis did the same, making sure to keep several steps between them though.

“El… Is that you El?” Ionius asked weakly.

“I’m here father.” Edelgard kneeled at his bedside and held onto his hand.

“El… I’m… it’ll be tonight, won’t it?” Ionius asked. Edelgard was surprised the man remembered. She confessed everything to him some time ago and told him not to speak of it, but the man was losing his mind over the past months. Between the pain and suffering, it was a wonder he was even conscious enough to know who he was speaking to.

“Yes father…” She said sadly.

“Who... is that... at your side?” The former emperor spoke between labored coughs.

“Byleth Eisner. She is my greatest ally. She was the one with me at my coronation, do you remember father?” Edelgard asked.

“Yes, yes… she had green hair back then, did she not?” Ionius asked, prompting Edelgard to nod, “I am glad… She seemed like a strong woman… Protect her for me, Byleth. I ask this of you, please heed a dying father’s wish. Protect my precious El, because I cannot.” 

“I will stand by her side until the end of time.” Byleth bowed her head.

“Thank you…” He said with another cough. “El… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…” the man started to weep.

“It’s okay father, I know you couldn’t save us. None of us blame you father, not my brothers or my sisters and certainly not me.” Edelgard said.

“I should have… I should have tried harder… William, Ira, Ann, Lutz, Kale, David, Eric, Quintinn, Zachary, Bethany… I’m sorry…” the former emperor continued to weep as he named his many dead children. El held his hand as she wept alongside him. After what seemed like forever Ionius began to have an extreme coughing fit. Edelgard called in a few physicians and asked them to ease his pain as best they could. He continued to cough the entire time, his hands filled with his own blood.

Even with Edelgard doing her best to ease his burdens he died hours later in incredible pain. Sothis and Byleth weren’t sure of what to do for the young emperor. They simply stood by silently and watched as Edelgard cried her heart out for the second time. Sothis wept for the lost soul quietly. It was only a day before Edelgard had the funeral for Ionius. They marched down the streets with his body as Edelgard watched from the balcony of the castle.

“Byleth... Sothis…” Edelgard said gripping both of the hands in hers. “I want you both to do me a favor… Please call me El…” Tears fell from her eyes. “Because if you don’t… there won’t be any in the world to call me that…”

“Don’t worry El, I promised that I would stay with you.” Byleth hugged her.

“For this life and the next, for all of eternity, we shall be with you El. Forevermore.” Sothis joined in the hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I am just awful at writing grief scenes. That took me days.  
> In happier news, Sothis is back and around to stay! Yay us! Also made her an adult because, why was she a child?   
> Also *queue zelda theme* Byleth and Edelgard have obtained the Sothis Phone! Sothis' powers are: she has to be close to Edelgard or Byleth, teleport between the two, stop/reverse time, and she can touch Edelgard and byelth.  
> And yes I had to include that part where Edelgard is dressed as a maid and plays a prank because, I just can't pass that up.


	21. Time to Herself

Someone was always in charge of Byleth as both Captain Jeralt and Emperor Edelgard as well as several others had deemed her a risk to her own health. Byleth was dying, having to sit around for so many months was going to kill her. Her caretaker for the week would come back from battle and they would have tea and discuss what battles they had been in recently. As much as she begged them and wanted to know, it only made it that much worse. 

It was both troubling and reassuring to feel Sothis turn back time every now and again. She knew Sothis and Edelgard had just saved someone from dying or receiving a permanent injury, but it also meant that they had run into something unexpected or that they were wrong. Byleth had taken charge of creating the overall strategies for the imperial army. She was given the rank of general although she hadn’t seen combat in some time now.

The months of her rehabilitation continued on like this:

“Hello professor.” Hubert came into her room alone one night after they had returned to the monastery.

“I’m surprised you waited this long.” Byleth turned her gaze to the man. “If her majesty has yet to tell you I don’t see why you would think I would.”

“I’m not asking you, professor. Sometimes, her majesty has blind spots. It is my sworn duty to protect her from _ all _ threats. And in order to do so I need to know what is your true relation to her majesty.” Hubert stepped closer.

Byleth hummed in response for a moment. “Tell me Hubert. Why did you wait until now? It would’ve been more logical for you to confront me earlier. I may be still recovering, but I can put up a fight now.”

“I have had more important things to attend to.” Hubert stared her down then a slight smile showed on his face. “And you are not a threat in your current state.”

“I know you could’ve made some time. You just didn’t want to.” Byleth said. Hubert scoffed at her. “We’ve known each other for over seven years now. All you really need to know is that Edelgard and I trust each other completely. I would never do anything to hurt her.”

“Seven years ago Edelgard was in the kingdom. Did your work as a mercenary bring you there?” Hubert asked.

“Yes. I didn’t know Edelgard remembered me, so I chose not to say anything. Then we met in the goddess tower after the Millennium Festival and she told me that she remembered. So I vowed my loyalty to her. Is that enough for you?” Byleth asked.

“Hardly. I want to know why is it that she trusts you. And I know that the two of you have a larger secret.” Hubert glared.

“It’s a more personal matter, Hubert. She’s special to me. Even if I were to try I couldn’t hurt her. She knows that and I’m sure it factors into her trust for me. As for our secret, that’s something that only the goddess may know.” Byleth grinned.

“And pray tell what is it?” Hubert asked.

“How do I explain this… I was given her father’s blessing on his deathbed.” Byleth answered. Hubert stared at the woman for a while before finally turning and taking his leave.

“Well he’s as intense as ever with you.” Sothis appeared next to Byleth.

“Oh you were watching?” Byleth turned to the goddess.

“I was. I’m pretty sure he was just jealous.” Sothis giggled, “My, oh, my. Both you and Edelgard have so many lovers.” Byleth shot her a quick look before smiling and turning over to sleep. Hubert didn’t mention the conversation again.

Weeks passed and Byleth found herself sitting with Leonie in the garden. Edelgard and most of The Black Eagle Strike Force were out on yet another mission and Byleth was still unfit for battle. She sighed to herself.

“Is something wrong, professor?” Leonie asked.

“It’s nothing…” Byleth responded and drank some of her tea.

“I know you’d rather be training right now, but Captain Jeralt and Edelgard said that I have to keep you from overtraining. Not to mention Manuela and everyone else.” Leonie said.

“I know… It’s just-” Byleth started to say.

“You want to be out there fighting to keep your students safe. Yes yes, we’ve all heard it before.” Leonie finished her sentence for her. She sighed and there was a long silence between the two. “I’m sorry professor-”

“It was my decision Leonie. As stupid and reckless as it was, I don’t regret it at all. So please, you don’t have to keep apologizing to me or my father.” Byleth cut her off and smiled. “But if you're still feeling remorseful, you could help me with my training.”

“Not a chance professor.” Leonie smiled and drank some of her tea. “Why don’t we go fishing? I know you’ve always enjoyed that.”

“I think I’ll take you up on that offer actually.” Byleth smiled and finished the rest of her tea. They quickly hurried off to the docks, fishing rods in hand. They made small talk as they competed for the rest of the day to see who could hook more fish. Byleth managed to win their competition. With so many fish from their fun together, they prepared a feast for the soldiers and their classmates with help from the kitchen staff.

After Leonie was sent off to fight the next person to take care of her was Lysithea. “Hey professor…” Lysithea said quite sullenly.

“Is something wrong Lysithea?” Byleth asked.

“Well… you are aware that Emperor Edelgard asked Professor Hanneman to research how to rid a person of a Crest right?” Lysithea asked. Byleth nodded so Lysithea would continue, “Linhardt is also working on that when he has extra time… I just spoke with them and they said that they’ve hit a snag. With the war going on Linhardt doesn't have much time as it is and he and Professor Hanneman both said it’ll most likely be a few more years before they get any closer than they are now. They said they’re missing something vital and neither of them seem to even know what it is they’re missing… At this rate… I could die before we make it that far. I knew not to get my hopes up going into this, but I just thought that maybe...”

“They’ll do it. Don’t be so worried Lysithea. You won’t be dying anytime soon. I guarantee that you have at least five years to live. That may not sound like much, but it’ll be long enough for us to figure out how to get rid of your Crests. Even if I have to do it myself.” Byleth comforted the young girl.

“Where do you get that optimism from? You don’t know that. The Crests are eating away at me, I could die next week for all we know.” Lysithea asked.

“Just trust me Lysithea.” Byleth pulled Lysithea into a hug, “You’re going to be just fine.”

“I’m not a child, professor. You don’t have to hug me like this.” Lysithea protested slightly, but she wrapped her arms around Byleth and smiled.

“Now then! Let’s go drink some sweet tea and cakes in the library.” Byleth and Lysithea parted. As promised, Byleth served Lysithea some honeyed-fruit tea with several cakes during their personal tea time as they discussed magic and battle tactics. Lysithea was sent back to the frontlines a few weeks later.

“Um, excuse me professor… I, uh, made this. For you! I hope you like it...” Bernadetta came to Byleth’s room holding a cute stuffed bear. It seemed to be holding a Mini-Sword of the Creator in one hand and wearing Byleth’s armor.

“Thank you, Bernadetta. It’s wonderful, I’ll always treasure it.” Byleth gratefully took the bear with a smile. 

“I’m so glad you like it professor!” Bernadetta sighed with relief and smiled.Byleth played with the bear in her hands, shifting the sword and pretending to stab and slash at an invisible enemy.

“You’re really quite good at this.” Byleth said.

“You really think so?” Bernadetta said.

“Definitely.” Byleth answered. “I wish I knew how to make things like this. I’ve never been very good at sewing.”

“I could teach you… If you want.” Bernadetta mumbled staring off to the side.

“Could you really?” Byleth asked. Bernadetta nodded and went to find a sewing kit to teach her with. By the end of the week it seemed like Byleth had stabbed herself with the needle more times than she’d ever been in battle. Bernadetta turned out to be a rather nice and helpful teacher. By the end, she managed to make her own pillow. It wasn’t very good, but at least it was something.

Marianne’s turn was after Bernadetta’s. “Professor, how are you feeling?” She asked as she walked in and stood around a bit awkwardly. She would fidget every now and again.

“I’m feeling a lot better now. I think I’m feeling well enough to train more often now.” Byleth answered smiling.

“I’m sorry professor, but I can’t let you train too much. If you keep stressing your body you’ll collapse again. I’m sorry…” Marianne said. Byleth sighed, knowing that this was the most probably response and that she was completely right. There was a long pause between them. “Do you want me to leave?”

“Marianne, no one wants you to leave.” Byleth reaches forward and grabs Marainne’s hand, “Promise me, that you’ll never leave.”

“Uh, professor?” Marianne steps back slightly. “Is everything alright?”

“Marianne… You’ve never been a burden to anyone. So don’t think otherwise. We’d all be very sad if you left us.” Byleth said softly.

“Professor… do you know what I prayed to the goddess for?” Marainne asked. Byleth took a deep breath and shook her head, even though she was pretty sure of what the answer was already. “I prayed for forgiveness and thanks and protections. But most of all, I prayed that the goddess would take me. I thought of myself as nothing of a burden until recently. I felt like my life served no purpose and so, that became my daily prayer. Now, with all of you at my side, I’ve been able to accept the kindness of others. You and Emperor Edelgard have done so much for me. I won’t waste your kindness.”

“I’m glad you think that now. But you should be living for yourself, look to the future, Marianne. Not to repay us. You should stop blaming yourself and look for your own happiness.” Byleth says with a comforting smile.

“Yes, I’ve decided to live… I can’t promise that I’ll ever change, professor. But in the least, I will live and try to find happiness.” Marainne smiled. Marianne’s smiles were far and few, but it was such a pretty smile, “You are such a kind person, professor. No wonder why the goddess chose to give you her blessing.”

“Yes the goddess loves me.” Byleth laughed. “Now then, let’s go and have ourselves some tea. Perhaps we can tend to the animals as well. If they aren’t too scared of me.”

When Marianne left for battle and Linhardt became Byleth’s new caretaker. He entered the room with a book in hand and sat down quietly next to her. Past the short greeting, he didn’t say anything. He simply continued to read with the occasional “ah” escaping his lips. Byleth sat quietly and read a book of her own until he finally said something, “What do you think you’ll be doing when this is all over?”

Byleth looked up to find that he was still reading. She paused for a moment before answering, “I’m not too sure. Perhaps I will go back to teaching.”

“The majority of your class was teaching how to fight. After this war is over, a new unified Fodlan will have arisen. What use will there be for your classes then?” Linhardt said as he turned the page.

“I suppose I will have to focus on teaching faith magic.” Byleth answered.

Linhardt hummed in response. He didn’t say anything for a few moments, but then he finally closed his book. He let out a loud sigh and met Byleth’s gaze. “Your Crest of Flames gives you the power to steal your enemies life force. It’s not just yours, The Crest of Seiros allows Emperor Edelgard to crush her foes with terrifying strength. All of the Crests are skewed towards war. What use will there be for a crest scholar when all this bloodshed finally ends? What will I do when the world of naps I’ve always dreamed of is finally at hand?”

“That’s not true. The Crest of Cethleann gives you the power to heal the wounded. There will always be a need for healing.” Byleth said. “Furthermore, I believe you are looking at it all wrong.”

“I am looking at it wrong? What do you mean by that?” Linhardt asked.

“Fodlan has been at constant war for almost a thousand years. Even though the last great war was about 300 years ago, the three nations have continued to train for war. What use is research of peace in a time of war?” Byleth said.

“Are you suggesting that the reason why we only think about Crests as weapons is because we have only researched them as such? The Crests may have other effects that we have never looked into…” Linhardt seemed to be losing himself in thought.

“Yes, I am told that one of Professor Hanneman’s colleagues speculates that people with crests prefer sweet foods as opposed to spicy. According to Seteth, Saint Inedech was shy and prefered to have a more backseat role to things. He was an incredible man who used his skills to support his allies. Doesn’t that sound like someone we know?” Byleth said.

“In that case, let’s hope that you don’t turn on all of us after saving the continent like Nemesis.” Linhardt joked. Byleth laughed, “Professor Hanneman did say you have an amazing way of thinking about things. Thank you professor.”

“Do what you love Linhardt. I’m sure someone as smart as you can figure a way to make it all worth our while.” Byleth gave the man a comforting smile. She spent most of her time with Linhardt studying Crests and their effects in the library. They put together different accounts of what their possible effects outside of battle could possibly be. The research made the month go by quite quickly.

The weeks that Dorothea was attending to her went rather well. She was with her during the Garland moon. The majority of their time was spent with Dorothea telling her stories about their class that Byleth had missed. Not the bits with fighting, Dorothea enjoyed gossiping about all the relationships that had been budding over the last few years. Not that Byleth hadn’t known about quite a bit of the ones that had formed. She was their teacher after all, and she had lived this life once before so she did have a general idea of who liked who. At least in the previous timeline that is.

The twenty-second of the Garland moon was a very busy day for the monastery. Dorothea and Byleth had spent much of their time this month planning for this day.

Even as busy as it was, when Edelgard walked around the monastery she noticed that there was no one around. The guards were still at their stations, but it seemed that the usual people that would be milling around the monastery were all missing. Concerned about this, she walked towards the Dining Hall and instead found that it’s doors were closed. There was a note on the door that simply read: Reception Hall. Confused by the note Edelgard decided to follow it’s orders. When Edelgard arrived at the Reception Hall she was greeted by a blast of confetti. “Happy Birthday, Edelgard!” Everyone yelled as she tried to wave the confetti out of her face.

She expected this somewhat. Had she not, she might’ve taken out The Sword of Seiros and immediately swiped at the person closest to her when the confetti was thrown. Though, she still couldn’t stop her hand from going straight to the sword’s hilt.

Edelgard sighed, “This really wasn’t necessary. You didn’t need to do this for me.” Although she said that she was still smiling lightly.

“Come on, Edie!” Dorothea smiled and took Edelgards hand, “Lighten up.” Dorothea walked her over to the table where Byleth and Sothis were waiting. In front of them were two poorly decorated cakes, although Byleth’s cake looked a bit better than Sothis’

“I’m sorry it didn’t turn out that well. I’m not used to baking.” Byleth turned her head slightly.

“I-I’m sorry professor. I’m not as good a teacher as you are.” Bernadetta squeaked out from behind everyone else.

“The cake is fine, both of you. I’m glad you made it for me.” Edelgard smiled.

“Here you go, your majesty.” Lysithea handed Edelgard a knife. Edelgard started to cut the first slices of the cake. Even though they weren’t that amazingly decorated, they still tasted good. Edelgard had two pieces of both of the cakes as she enjoyed mingling with her classmates.

Edelgard hated parties. She hated her birthday. Every year they would celebrate her birthday in the palace. It was never about her though, it was always about the empire. They invited nobles from all over Fodlan and she had to make nice with them. This trend continued on during the war in the last timeline as well, it was even more unbearable during those long years. Every year was a reminder that most of her friends had decided to side against her. And that Byleth in particular had abandoned her. There was also no small amount of grief for her around this time of year. She always kept her brothers and sisters in mind. It was especially upsetting that she was older than all of them.

Today, however, turned out to be a lot of fun. It was the most enjoyable one she had ever had. She still had to deal with some minor nobles from The Adrestrian Empire trying to score points with her, but it seemed that Dorothea and Petra managed to chase off a few of them. Byleth also took it upon herself to do the same. Sothis spent most of her time floating around Edelgard and making quips everytime someone would say something. Ferdinand and Hubert were around making small adjustments to the party and the guests. Hubert would scoff at Ferdinand and roll his eyes, but from what she could tell he never asked him to leave. Caspar was somewhere on the floor, it wasn’t very hard to locate him since he was always so loud. Poor Linhardt was doing his best to calm the man down, fruitlessly and most likely with the minimum amount of effort. Bernadetta and Marianne were standing awkwardly in a corner next to each other for a little while. They talked a little bit as they sipped on their drinks unsure of what to do and unwilling to come out to talk with everyone else.

The party dragged on until the night, although it seemed that most of The Black Eagle Strike Force had retired to their rooms or more than likely had snuck off with each other. Not that she blamed them, Edelgard had been wanting to sneak off since the beginning. Now that all of her friends were gone, Edelgard ran off to The Goddess Tower.

Edelgard loved to visit the tower. It had a great view and many memories. Most of them were good, although there was one bad. Even then, she had begun to look back on that day so long ago fondly now. As Edelgard stared out at the night sky almost blissfully, she noticed the quick and quiet steps of someone walking towards her. She knew who it was. Had it had been anyone else, she would’ve assumed that they were trying to sneak up on her, but not this person. That was just the way she always walked. Edelgard smiled to herself without taking her eyes off the sky.

“I thought I’d find you here.” Byleth took her spot next to her as Sothis took the opposite side.

“I like it up here.” Edelgard turned to Byleth and smiled then to Sothis.

“Yes, it does have a nice view.” Sothis commented.

After a few moments of silence, Byleth took Edelgard’s hand in her own. She smiled softly and got down on one knee. Byleth kissed Edelgard’s hand which caused the young emperor to turn away and blush. “El, your majesty, would you do me the honor of having me for this dance?” 

She sounded like she had practiced that line. Edelgard didn’t mention it, she just continued to blush. “Ye-yes, of course you may.” Byleth smiled and stood. She guided the young emperor back towards the center of the room and spun her around. Sothis turned and watched Byleth and Edelgard dance, leaning back and smiling as she did. Meanwhile, Byleth and Edelgard giggled as they danced. The world around them seemed to fade from existence.

When they finished their dance they were tired and trying to catch their breaths. Sothis clapped when her personal show had ended. Byleth and Edelgard blushed a little when Sothis brought attention to her presence again. “That was enjoyable to watch, but do you mind if I step By? I’d also like some time with the birthday girl.”

Byleth wordlessly walked towards the green haired goddess. They took each other’s hands and closed their eyes. A very bright light emanating from her body along with a strong wind. After a few moments Sothis, along with the lights and wind disappeared. Byleth stood there with green hair and eyes, but not the same green she had once had before. It was a darker shade of green, the same as Sothis’. She also retained a slight green glow around her. Byleth’s soul had exited her body and took up an ethereal form like Sothis usually had. While in her ethereal form she still retained her blue eyes and hair.

Sothis, now in having taken Byleth’s body, held out her hand. “Shall we dance?” Edelgard took her hand and started to dance as Byleth floated towards the background and watched. Sothis’ steps were a bit unpracticed, she would stumble a bit as she danced, but that would only make the three women laugh. Once they were finished they all took their spot at Byleth’s side.

“Sorry I’m a bit out of practice, I haven’t had a body in a thousand years after all.” Sothis laughed. “Thanks again for letting me use your body Byleth.”

“It’s no problem.” Byleth said, taking Sothis’ hand. With the same light and wind Sothis exited Byleth's body and Byleth reentered. Byleth let out a sigh and stretched when she had control again.

“You know if you’d like to dance with Byleth now, you can use my body.” Edelgard offered.

“Maybe another time El.” Sothis answered with a smile. “It is your birthday.”

"Thank you for spending it with me, both of you.” Edelgard hugged both of them.

“We’re always happy to spend time with El.” Byleth and Sothis smiled, taking her hand in theirs. They spent much of the night talking and staring up at the stars. Just talking, they weren’t discussing battle plans or the war or politics. They just enjoyed a nice night to themselves. Eventually Byleth and Sothis got tired and had to return to their room. Moving their souls always drained their energy.

After Edelgard’s birthday passed Byleth spent some time with her father. They sat by the pond with their fishing poles out. It was quiet. Not the awkward kind of silence that you might have with some people though. They just hadn’t really said very much to each other at the moment. It was nice, enjoying each other’s quiet company like this. It was so peaceful.

By the time it was Petra’s turn to take over her watch Byleth was feeling much better. She still wasn’t in peak condition, but she was feeling well enough to do some stealth training with Petra. Predictably Ferdinand and Caspar’s time went about how anyone would expect their time to go. Expecting this, Edelgard had made sure that they weren't her caretaker until Byleth was feeling more rested. The two enjoyed sparring sessions with the mostly recovered former professor now.

“In three days time we will be departing for The Great Bridge of Myrddin.” Edelgard announced to everyone nearly a year after Byleth had awoken. She then proceeded to give them all detailed instructions of their individual objectives. After the emperor’s speech was over everyone scattered to prepare for the upcoming battle.

“El, you didn’t tell me that you were planning to take The Great Bridge of Myrddin.” Byleth said as she approached.

“By, you’re not coming. You still haven’t recovered from The Battle for Garreg Mach.” Edelgard replied instantly.

“I’ve gotten enough rest. My Magic’s weakened a bit, but I’m strong enough to wield The Sword of the Creator again.” Byleth protested.

“No, you’re still not at full strength and I can’t have you getting hurt on the battlefield.” Edelgard said.

“I am your professor, your general and your lead tactician. You let me into this battle this instant!” Byleth yelled.

“I am your emperor.” Edelgard replied.

The two girls stared at each other for a few moments before Byleth finally hugged, “Sothis, back me up on this.”

“Yes, please be our tie breaker.” Edelgard turned to the green haired woman who floated upside-down in the air as she watched the two. She reorientated herself upright and stood with her feet on the ground.

“By, stay here for the week. It’ll be an even six months then and you’ll be recovered enough to join in the war effort.” Sothis declared.

“Sothis you're supposed to be on my side.” Byleth said.

“Thank you.” Edelgard smiled.

“I’d love for this all to be over as fast as possible.” Sothis mumbled. Everyone’s face became sullen for a bit.

“I have some time to myself now. Would you like to join me for some tea?” Edelgard asked after a few moments.

“I would love to join you.” Byleth smiled and walked with the emperor to the garden. They set up three chairs for them and set tea out for Sothis as well as a courtesy even though she continuously told them it was a bit of a waste. They even went as far as to set her a dessert of her own. Although they were on a break they continued to talk about the war effort and different tactics until Sothis finally yelled at them to put a stop to it. She then regaled them with tales of her own time. They got a few slightly odd looks from people when they noticed that they were talking to Sothis, but none of them would dare question the emperor.

Two more days passed before it was finally time for The Black Eagle Strike Force was set to leave for The Great Bridge of Myrddin. Byleth was standing at the entrance watching everyone get ready for their march until a few of her students came up to talk to her followed by her father. “Be careful father.” Byleth said when he was about to leave. The gruff man nodded in response and went back to his team.

“Are you feeling okay, By?” Edelgard asked a few minutes later.

“You said you ran into Claude, Hilda and Lorenz last time.” Byleth said.

“You don’t want me to kill them.” Edelgard finished for her.

“No, I don’t. You were all classmates. You were all my students…” Byleth said.

“I will do what I can… But you know this is war.” Edelgard said.

“I know, I know.” Byleth said. “Noone is safe. Not even you, El.”

“I won’t die, By. You can count on that.” Edelgard grabbed Byleth’s hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

“If things get too dicey , she’s always got me.” Sothis said happily.

“Thank you, Sothis. For always watching over her.” Byleth said.

“Of course. She doesn’t belong to you after all. She’s mine too.” Sothis smiled.

“It’s time for me to depart. I’ll see you when I get back.” Edelgard turned to leave. Instead of letting go Byleth held onto her hand. Edelgard stopped and turned to her. “Is there something wrong?”

Byleth stepped a bit closer to Edelgard and put her hand on her cheek. Edelgard looked up at her, it was evident how much taller Byleth was. Unfortunately, Edelgard knew for a fact that she wasn’t going to grow any taller than she was now. Her lilac eyes stared into Byleth’s blue ones. Byleth always looked beautiful, otherworldly even. Edelgard loved how she looked when Byleth had Sothis’ power with her light green hair and eyes, but blue suited the woman so much more. Edelgard got lost in those eyes. It couldn’t have been more than a few moments, but it felt like forever since she started staring. It was long enough that Dorothea and a few of their former classmates stopped and stared from afar, although neither Byleth nor Edelgard even noticed them.

It wasn’t until Byleth closed her eyes and leaned in slowly that Edelgard was broken from her trance. Edelgard closed her eyes in response and leaned up on her tiptoes. Their kiss only lasted a moment. One long moment. When their lips started to part Edelgard tried to lean into Byleth to extend it just a bit longer. When she finally opened her eyes Byleth was staring at her with a big grin. She stroked Edelgard’s hair once before speaking, “Something to remember me by while you’re gone, El.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was dead, AND NOW I LIVE!  
> real sorry about the 2 month haitus there, wasn't planned at all I just got super depressed one day and i just like stopped writting and eating and oh so much depression.... Anywaysssss I'm feeling better now so yayyyyyy!


	22. Taking the Bridge

Edelgard was too stunned to speak at the moment. She was too stunned to even blush at the thought of kissing Byleth. She just replayed that moment in her mind over and over again. She thought about the kiss, the feel of Byleth’s lips on hers.

“Awww, where’s my kiss you two?” Sothis stamped her feet next to them and pretended to pout. It was the only thing that finally was able to break Edelgard out of her daze.

“Huh?” Edelgard just responded as she turned her head to Sothis.

“Woooooo, way to go Edie!” Dorothea yelled from the side along with all her other classmates.

“I’ll give you one another time, Sothis, just not out in public.” Byleth smiled. Sothis continued to pretend to pout, but smiled and leaned in to kiss Edelgard and Byleth on the cheek.

“Huh?” Edelgard said again, completely unable to make any actual words.

Hubert cleared his throat after a few moments to get Edelgard’s attention. “We are ready to depart your majesty.” 

“Go on, your majesty, you have a bridge to take.” Byleth kept her hand on Edelgard’s cheek and gave her a sweet smile.

“Ri-right.” Edelgard finally snapped out of her daze and walked down the stairs to join her classmates with Sothis following her. She turned around and waved to Byleth before she finally departed. The majority of the trip towards the bridge was spent with Dorothea teasing Edelgard about her relationship with Byleth. Sothis wasn’t any help in that respect, she just continued to pile on the embarrassed emperor. 

The night before they made it to The Great Bridge of Myrddin The Black Eagle Strike Force were all enjoying themselves at camp, or at least as best they could. There was some drinking and laughing, some people were checking their equipment and Edelgard was sighing and rechecking her plan of attack again.

“That was a loud one, can’t stand being away from our dear professor this long?” Dorothea tapped Edelgard on her shoulder and asked.

“Dorothea, aren’t you getting tired of making those jokes?” Edelgard sighed and blushed slightly again.

Dorothea took a seat across from Edelgard and giggled. “You’d think it would, but you’d be surprised how fun it is to see our stoic emperor blushing like a bride.”

“We’re not getting married yet!” Edelgard yelled.

“You said yet.” Dorothea burst out laughing. 

“Dorothea!” Edelgard yelled again.

“Going over your battle plans again?” Dorothea asked once she finally stopped laughing.

“Yes, we have failed to take the bridge before so I must make sure our preparations are perfect.” Edelgard recomposed herself.

“Last time you didn’t have The Black Eagle Strike Force at your side.” Dorothea attempted a soft smile and put her hand over Edelgard’s, “We’re here for you Edie. We’ll put an end to this work quickly.”

“Thank you Dorothea. I know how much you hate this… So it means a lot to me that you would do this all for me.” Edelgard said.

“Well, it’s not like this is all for you, our friends and the professor are here too. And I do believe in the world you’ll create.” Dorothea said.

“Thank you. If there’s ever anything you need, please don’t hesitate to ask. It’ll be a small token of appreciation compared to what you’ve done for me.” Edelgard smiled back warmly.

Hearing this Dorothea smiled, “Well now, in that case there is something I’d love to ask you.”

“Of course, anything.” Edelgard had a slight bad feeling about what the songstress might ask for, but she had just offered her help.

“Well it’s…” Dorothea looked around nervously for a moment, “it might be a long shot, but I wanted to know if you knew anything about Brigid’s customs.... for proposing…” Edelgard grinned. She actually didn’t know very much about the subject, but she was going to spend some time finding out once they were finished taking the bridge.

They eventually retired to their own tents for the night. Once she was alone Sothis spun into view with her usual twirl out of thin air. “Hello Sothis.” 

“Welcome back, El.” Sothis had a sad smile on.

“Sothis…” Edelgard said quietly.

“I know, I know.” Sothis put her hands up. She then put them down and sighed, “It just doesn’t get any easier for me.”

“I know you care about them, but I’m doing the best I can. Some things can’t be avoided, you know that...” Edelgard said.

“You know it's not just them.” Sothis gave her a worried look.

“I know, I know. I’ll be careful. Even if I’m not, I still always have you to back me up.” Edelgard said.

“You know I can’t do that all the time.” Sothis said.

“That’s why I’m always careful.” Edelgard gave her a reassuring smile.

“You always are.” Sothis calmed down slightly and sat down. Edelgard took her seat next to her. They spent the next few minutes just talking until they eventually were too tired to continue the conversation.

“You know El, I still haven’t gotten that kiss.” Sothis said with a cheeky smile. The emperor blushed and turned red again, shifting closer to the goddess next to her. The goddess smiled at her, using her finger to direct her face towards her. Sothis leaned forward and pressed her lips against Edelgard’s.

Kissing Sothis was quite a different experience from kissing Byleth. It wasn’t because Sothis was only a disembodied soul. It was the sensation that felt different. It wasn’t different in a bad way, nor was it in a better way. She was enjoying her kiss with Sothis and even wanted more when the goddess brought it to an end.

“You should really get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow. Remember your promise, to both of us.” Sothis said after a moment.

“I will Sothis. Remember to give By a good night kiss for me. Goodnight Sothis.” Edelgard said with a very pleasant smile. 

“Goodnight El.” Sothis disappeared a few moments later. It was a rather long night for Edelgard. She couldn’t sleep so easily with that grin plastered on her face. Eventually Sothis came to wake her in the morning. The goddess loomed over her, staring at her with a lovestruck look until Edelgard finally awoke. At the start of The Battle for The Great Bridge of Myrddin Edelgard deployed one of her professor’s usual tactics; spear straight through their defenses and split off into groups to overwhelm the enemy before they could regroup. She also sent Petra along with Hubert and Ferdinand to capture any retreating soldiers from behind.

The charge itself was led by the cavalry: Jeritza, Jeralt, Sylvain and Leonie. She always felt bad about letting Byleth’s father lead the charge, especially considering TWSITD had killed him before, but he asked to be in the front and he was too valuable a warrior and tactician to turn down. The rest of The Black Eagles Strike Forces was right behind them, led by Edelgard herself. The army split into pieces just as planned as Edelgard carved a path towards their commanders.

Pillars of flames erupted before Edelgard and her group, cutting them off before they could reach Judith. Lorenz appeared before them atop his stead with a Heroes’ Relic in hand, the Thyrsus. “Emperor Edelgard, it’s been a while. I do wish we could have tea and finish discussing House Gloucester’s allegiances in this war, but as it stands we are still part of the alliance and I am charged with protecting The Great Bridge of Myrddin and so I must ask you to ready yourself for battle.”

“Not so fast Lorenz. Her majesty is busy, I shall be your opponent.” Lysithea interrupted. As gifted a mage as Lysithea was, it wouldn’t do to send her to fight against someone wielding a Heroes’ Relic all by herself now that Lorenz had had time to practice it more.

“I’m sorry Lorenz... I wish our meeting was under better circumstances.” Marianne held Blutgang in one hand as she stared off to the side. “Please surrender… I don’t want to have to hurt you.”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t do that Marianne. Now prepare yourself for battle.” Lorenz replied. Edelgard looked at the pair as they readied their stances. She gave them a quick nod before running forward. Lorenz immediately started to cast a spell, but he was cut off by a volley of arrows.

“I’m sorry I’m late!” Bernadetta came running up on them.

“No, it’s alright.” Marianne reassured her. Bernadetta smiled slightly as she rested her hands on her knees for a moment.

“Hello your majesty. Come back to lose more soldiers?” Edelgard stopped short when she was finally confronted by Judith. Edelgard could hear the explosions of magic behind her, most likely from Lysithea and Lorenz’s clash. 

“Where’s Claude and Hilda? Are they not coming today?” Edelgard smirked.

“I’m more than a match for you. But if you want to see them again so badly I’ll make sure to take you to them shortly.” Judith rushed forward with a powerful lunge. It probably would’ve knocked Edelgard aside if not for her shield and armor. Judith’s style was a lot different from Edelgard and Byleth’s. They fought with powerful yet precise swings. Their techniques were balanced or at least close to it, favoring power a little bit more often.

Judith’s style however was different from the vast majority of people Edelgard had fought. She emphasized speed and precise strikes over power. Edelgard had seen many people who emphasized those two parts of battle. Petra, being an assassin, was one of those people. But Judith’s swordplay consisted of a lot of jabs with her sword, trying to overwhelm her opponent with a series of attacks. 

This was proving to be a bit of a problem for Edelgard as she was a bit slower than others with her armor. At least her sheer amount of strength was carrying her through it all though, but she had to continue to fight defensively for a little while. She eventually settled into a rhythm of blocking for several strikes before countering. She was always a step too slow to hit Judith though.

“It seems she will not make this easy for us.” Sothis complained.

_ Don’t worry, I’ve already figured out her timing. _ Edelgard smirked as she deflected another strike using her shield. She channeled some of her energy into Aymr and violently spun in a circle to make Judith back off. Edelgard jumped back and dropped her shield and put her axe on her back. Judith did her best to take advantage of the opening, but Edelgard already had The Sword of Seiros in her hand. Edelgard knocked Judith’s jab to the side and immediately ran her sword up Judith’s. Judith quickly changed the angle of her sword to block the attack.

Edelgard didn’t let that stop her, assault just because of one failed move. Edelgard was now on the offensive. Everytime Judith blocked and tried to make some distance, Edelgard was trained on her. Her sword was never more than a moment away. Edelgard’s relentless attacks were slowly wearing Judith down.

“Come on get her El!” Sothis cheered from where she floated. Edelgard smiled as she pushed Judith back. Judith continued to move away to get herself some distance. Edelgard used the moment to channel her magic. She quickly ran forward while channeling it, it was a risky move, but one that would end the battle. Judith lunged forward with her sword once again to stop whatever magic Edelgard was channeling. Edelgard barely managed to deflect the strike, curving the sword just to the right of her head. In the same moment she released a ball of light from her left hand. At this distance Judith couldn’t possibly dodge it. The ball of light made contact with Judth and instantly exploded, keeping all of its magic in front of Edelgard. Judith was tossed back several meters. She weakly tried to make it back to her feet, using her sword as a crutch.

“It looks like I’m done for. Calude, I’m sorry.” Judith said weakly.

Edelgard put The Sword of Seiros away and made her way towards the defeated general. With one quick swing she knocked Judith out and declared their victory, “Alliance Soldiers! Judith has fallen! Further conflict is futile. Surrender and your lives will be spared! Lay down your arms immediately!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, such a short chapter. I really wasn't sure what to do for this one and i'm kinda just wanting to get to the end now. The next arc is so much fun for me.


	23. Truth be Told

Claude sat in his office sighing as he read over the reports. They were awful, even with his genius schemes the empire was cutting through their territory like a knife through butter. It was terrifying really, in just a few short months of General Byleth showing up on the field the empire managed to carve out significant portions of both The Leicester Alliance’s territory and The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus' territory. Thankfully though none of the reports had reported Dimitri’s death.

Claude gritted his teeth and scratched his head wondering what he was supposed to do next. He could always ask Almyra for help, though asking them for help in a losing war like this could easily work against him in the line of succession. He could really only use that as a last resort. Although, at the rate they were going, The Leicester Alliance and The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus were both doomed in just a year’s time.The empire had everything: overwhelming numbers, overwhelming power and overwhelming tactics that seemed to almost seem to border on precognition. That wasn’t even including the biggest problems of that five of The Black Eagle Strike Force seemed to be wielding Heroes’ Relics now. 

Currently the only real advantage that the alliance and kingdom had going for them was that the empire was fighting a war on two fronts, although the kingdom was entirely resistant to any and all negotiations for an alliance between them. And perhaps the giant dragon that was Archbishop Rhea, although it seemed that she hadn’t taken that form since the attack on the monastery for an unknown reason.

“Knock knock!” Hilda barged her way into the room and interrupted Claude’s thoughts. “Brought ya some food Mr. Duke of the Alliance.” 

“Oh you shouldn’t have, Hilda.” Claude put on a fake smile as Hilda laid a plate of pheasant roast on the table.

“Well I figured you might be a little down with all that’s happening.” Hilda said, plopping herself down on a chair and putting her feet up on the table.

“Yeah I guess a little bit…” Claude sighed, “Fighting the professor is starting to feel like fighting the future.”

“Cheer up Claude, I’m sure you’ll make it through this somehow.” Hilda tried to comfort the man. Claude just sighed in response. In the past he had thought that there was always some kind of scheme that could bring him victory, but now he wasn’t so sure.

“You know… I’ve always hated the idea of praying…” Claude chuckled nervously, “but it’s starting to seem like we’re going to need a miracle.”

“Well isn’t that why we’ve got you?” Hilda smiled. Claude just laughed at his retainer. It was a real laugh like he used to do back at the monastery sometimes. Such a pleasant feeling.

“Yeah, you’re right. The only thing we can do is just keep smiling and keep marching. Cause that’s a leader’s job, Right?” Claude sighed with a slight grin.

“We’ll make it through this Claude.” Hilda had on a reassuring and lax smile. 

*****

“Damn them! Damn them all!” Rhea tossed the report across the table with the map and all the pieces that represented their troops. A few of the guards rushed to pick up the pieces as Rhea angrily stalked around the room.

“Lady Rhea, please calm down.” Catherine pleaded from her kneeling position. She looked like the perfect epitome of a knight. 

Shamir on the other hand was just standing in the back, scoffing slightly at the whole mess after she had given her report. She didn’t really like being here all that much, she constantly thought about what her life would be like if she were to run away. Rhea had become unhinged and so there was no doubt in her mind that if she were to desert the Knights of Seiros the monstrous dragon in human form that was Rhea would immediately order her execution. But that’s not what concerned her.

She knew that there were ways to survive even if the knights were to hunt her down. She could go to Almyra or Sreng, possibly even to Brigid if she was truly desperate. There was also the empire. Byleth and Edelgard were reasonable at least. She could barter a deal with one of them for her safety.

Shamir had plans and back-up plans for her back-up plans. It was just the proper thing to do in her line of work. No, what really concerned her was Catherine. Even with Rhea being as unhinged as she had become, Catherine seemed to barely bat an eye at it. She had always been a knight, through and though. If Shamir deserted the knights, would Catherine be the one sent to kill her? Would she even care? A part of her thought Catherine might let her go, but another part of her knew that if it came down to it they would be forced to kill each other. It was something always in the back of her mind. She wasn’t a believer like all the other knights were and so she resigned herself to the fact that it might happen one day.

“I’m going to cut her head off and hang it from the gates of Embarr!” The newly crowned King Dimitri yelled as he put his fist through the table. He was just as bad as the archbishop, maybe even worse off. 

Unfortunately this was how most of their meetings went. Someone would report that the empire was gaining more ground, the two leaders would throw some sort of bloodthirsty fit which would eventually end in some yelling and more orders which would most likely prove to only slow down the empire's advances. Shamir just kinda tuned most of it out now. She had given her report, she wasn’t really needed for much more than that and orders. Once she was dismissed she made her way through the palace. Anywhere that wasn’t near either of those two would be great. 

“Felix wait!” Ingrid shouted as she ran after Felix. The boy looked back and scoffed at the blond noble. Shamir stepped out of the way just as Felix brushed passed her with an angry look on his face. Ingrid stopped before Shamir, “I’m sorry, Shamir he’s been in a bad mood lately.”

“Don’t worry about it. Seems a lot of people have been that way since The Battle for Garreg Mach.” Shamir replied. 

“Yeah… it seems to have taken a toll on all of us.” Ingrid replied and stood for a few seconds. “I’ll see you later Shamir. I have to head out to Arianhod with Felix.” Ingrid waved and ran off after Felix.

She didn’t know much about the noble brats, but from what she did know was that Dimitri, Ingrid, Felix and Sylvain had been friends for a very long time. And from what she’s seen around the palace and at meetings, Felix had grown rather tired of Dimitri’s new attitude, not that she could blame him. Ingrid, from what she had seen of the young woman, showed a surprising amount of mental fortitude as she seemed to be one of the more stable former students.

Though it seemed like that wasn’t wasn’t saying much. Half of the former Blue Lions had gone off the deep end. Annette and Mercedes both seemed like they had trouble fighting in a war. It wasn’t easy, the constant battles were hard on the mind especially for two sweet young girls who didn’t even seem to want to fight. 

Mercedes in particular seemed very reluctant. Not that she was spying on her, but Shamir had actually heard her praying to herself quietly a few times. As usual it was her asking for the goddess’ divine guidance. But it wasn’t the normal type of guidance she was asking for. It seemed that she was asking for guidance about the church. With what was happening with the leader of the church and Edelgard’s war against it no one could really blame her if her faith had been shaken.

Shamir watched as the blond noble ran after her friend. Once Ingrid is out of sight she walks away to go train. She really needed something to take her mind off everything that was going on.

*****

“Hubert, your report on our progress against the kingdom.” Edelgard commanded.

“Of course, your majesty. Our troops have been able to take both Charon and Galatea territory. Just as you predicted the enemy fell into our trap and all resistance was easily squashed.” Hubert answered as he moved some triangular markers on the map on the table signifying the frontlines of battle. “Currently we are defending from the alliance from the East side above the mountains here as we move our frontlines in preparation to sweep westward across kingdom territory from Charon territory while our western line also encloses from the West to enclose Arianrhod and cut off all escape. Such an offensive will take several months and cannot be achieved until we have proper fortifications to cover our North flank from an attack from The Tailtean Plains. We won’t be able to take such a territory until The Black Eagle Strike Force is assembled as I am sure that beast and the mad king will set up an offensive there.”

“Yes, I would assume the two of them would like to reenact two of the greatest wars in Fodlan’s history and use that as the battlegrounds. It would definitely give their troops a boost in morale given the circumstances.” Edelgard commented. “General Byleth, how are our efforts in the East proceeding?” There was a small stifled chuckle that came from Dorothea whenever Edelgard addressed Byleth formally in front of others which was always followed by a quick glare from Hubert, not that it’d stop her.

“We’ve captured both Ordelia and Goneril territory. Our troops are now working their way into Gloucester and Daphnel territory, but it’s slow moving unfortunately. We can’t move our troops up from Goneril territory to pincer them because it will leave us open to being attacked from further East.” Byleth explained.

“Yes, Almyra does afford him some defence from that side even if they aren’t a part of this war. We would need to set up a large defense to counter any offensives from beyond Fodlan’s throat if we were to try to take any more territory that way. While our troops are more than strong enough to handle such a task it would be adding a third and unnecessary front to this war. We will just have to break their lines from Gloucester territory.” Edelgard took note of the map.

“Speaking of third fronts…” Byleth said, eyeing the rest of The Black Eagle Strike Force. It was only the most trusted of them invited to this meeting so there wouldn’t be a chance that any information could get out.

“You want to rid ourselves of our third enemy so soon?” Edelgard raised a brow. Everyone, but Hubert and Lysithea, was confused when they brought this up.

“Yes, I’d like to rid us of them before they have a chance to attack us or recover any more strength than they already have.” Byleth said.

“Yes they have been building their power up since our offensive on the monastery. Now without The Church of Seiros to hide from I suppose they assume it’s a perfect opportunity to do so.” Edelgard said.

“Edie, Byleth, could you two share with the rest of the class.” Dorothea spoke up first with a slight chuckle at her own joke.

“Yes, it is unwise of a ruler to make decisions while withholding important information from their advisor.” Ferdinand said.

“Who is this third enemy you’re talking about and how come we haven’t heard of them until today?” Linhardt asked.

Edelgard looked at Byleth as she bit the inside of her cheek. Byleth took her hand knowing what she was thinking. Sothis put her hand on Edelgard’s other hand calling Edelgard’s attention. Edelgard then turned to face Lysithea. There was an unspoken question between them. Lysithea nodded when she saw how Edelgard was looking at her. Everyone just stared in confusion.

“Have you all noticed the masked mages at the Lonato Rebellion, the raid on the Holy Mausoleum, the Holy Tomb, the Battle for Garreg Mach? They are part of a group called TWSITD, Those Who Slither in the Dark.” Edelgard told them. “They’ve infiltrated all three major powers in Fodlan and have been hiding in the shadows for a thousand years. They’ve been responsible for many atrocities throughout Fodlan’s history: The Tragedy of Duscur, The Insurrection of the Seven and who knows how many others.”

“Your majesty, some of those soldiers were with during The Battle for Garreg Mach. If they’re as dangerous as you claim then why were they allowed to fight with us?” Ferdinand was the first to ask.

“The answer is simple: their goal is to destroy the church just as it is mine. We have a... loose alliance with them for the time being since they’ve managed to worm their way so far into the empire.” Edelgard paused for a moment to read the room and see how everyone was digesting the information. Caspar seemed lost, Linhardt looked mildly interested. Everyone else was listening intently. There were a few whispers between them as they tried to figure out what was just said. “If left alone they would put us under their rule if they were allowed, which is why it is necessary for us to destroy them. They’re military is not nearly as vast as any of Fodlan’s major powers so they should not be a problem, but we must act before they are able to do anymore harm.” 

“How come the rest of us don’t know about them? It’s not just because you're the emperor is it? Lysithea?” Dorothea asked and looked between the two. She must’ve noticed the look they gave each other. 

Lysthea shrunk in her chair just a bit until Edelgard cleared her throat. She took in a deep breath and tightened her grip around Sothis’ and Byleth’s hands, “It’s because we were experimented on as children.” Edelgard spoke clearly and waited a moment for that information to sink in before she continued, “When I was young Lord Arundel took me to the kingdom for a few years before locking me away in a dungeon to experiment on me. Lysithea went through a similar experiment as I did. As you may already know, I had ten older siblings. The reason I am emperor now is because the experiment was extremely cruel and all of my siblings passed away. The goal of the experiment was to infuse an artificial crest into a person. You all already know about Lysithea’s two crests…”

Edelgard took a deep breath and took her hand off Sothis’. She put her right hand out and conjured up the Crest of Seiros. “You all know that I was born with a Minor Crest of Seiros. That is public information. However,” Edelgard closed her hand and made it disappear before opening it again and conjuring up the Crest of Flames, “I also have the same crest as General Byleth, The Major Crest of Flames.”

Byleth moved her hand and conjured up the same image. Edelgard had taught her how to do it some time ago. After some time they both stopped and put their hands down.

Everyone was shocked speechless. Even Hubert who knew the truth was still shocked that Edelgard would tell everyone, although the fact that Byleth already knew the information being given was probably not a shock to him. Linhardt had gone from mildly interested to fully awake and writing notes. A few others just stared at her not sure of what to say. Byleth, Edelgard and Sothis just stood there looking at each other thinking to themselves uncomfortably. Lysithea looked pretty uncomfortable as well. 

Everyone eventually seemed to digest the information properly, but most of them seemed too uncomfortable to speak first. Dorothea was the first to find the courage to speak, “I’m sorry Edie, I didn’t mean to pry or bring up so many bad emotions.”

“It’s fine Dorothea.” Edelgard settled the woman.

“Thank you for trusting us enough to tell us your secrets. I know it couldn’t have been easy.” Dorothea continued.

“There’s…” Edelgard turned her head towards Byleth then towards Sothis, “There’s actually a few more things we have to tell you.”

Byleth squeezed her hand, “Are you thinking about telling them about…” Byleth’s gaze shifted to Sothis. “Now? I know we talked about it, but I thought you wanted to wait until after the war.”

Everyone looked at them both wondering what could possibly be so secretive that Byleth was apprehensive about sharing it. Also what secret the general could possibly have with the emperor. Wild speculations all appeared in everyone’s heads faster than they could even think with the exception of Hubert who had been waiting for this moment for a while now.

“I think we should tell them now.” Edelgard held Byleth’s hand and looked her in the eye. “I’m sorry, that was insensitive of me actually. This is your decision too.” Edelgard shook her head and told Byelth then turned to Sothis slightly.

“If you think it’s the right choice then I’ll support your decision.” Byleth answered.

“I agree with you, Edelgard. There are already too many lies and secrets in Fodlan.” Sothis said.

“Well then it’s decided.” Edelgard said before turning back to the rest of the Black Eagles Strike Force. Everyone was waiting patiently for her announcement, except Hubert who scowled a bit when Byleth intervened. “Byleth and I are not from this world, or rather we are not the same Byleth and Edelgard from this time. Byleth and I came from the future using the Goddess’ power. Due to our shared crest, Byleth and I are able to converse with the Goddess of Fodlan, Sothis.”

With all the revelations that came today that one would be the hardest to swallow. Everyone seemed skeptical about it which perplexed Petra it seemed, “I am having confusion. Why can the General and Edelgard not be seeing the spirit of the goddess?”

“No Petra, a goddess is a little bit different from spirits in Brigid.” Dorothea tried to explain it to her.

“You guys are joking right?” Ferdinand asked, “Because I would hate for you to have lost your mind before I’ve had a chance to best you a few more times.”

“We are not joking.” Byleth said. She turned her head to Sothis and held out her hand. Sothis nodded and took control of her body.

With the usual shimmering lights and wind Byleth’s body now had green hair and eyes. Sothis smiled slightly and addressed everyone, “Hello everyone, it’s nice to finally meet you. You can call me Sothis, but I’m also known as The Beginning.” The goddess said with a smirk.

“Ge-General, you shouldn’t make jokes like that!” Marianne yelled with some anger in her voice. Everyone looked at the normally soft-spoken girl. This day just seemed to be one surprise after another. 

Edelgard hesitated thinking of what to say next, but Sothis who seemed completely unfazed spoke first. “I can assure that this is not a joke. I am the one you know as Sothis, but I am not the same Sothis that you think you know. My daughter seems to have inflated my powers and involvement in certain events. Nevertheless, I am the Goddess Sothis.”

Marianne prepared to say something else, but Bernadetta shakily stood up which grabbed everyone’s attention. “I don’t think she’s joking!” Bernadetta shouted with her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes she shrank, but didn’t run and hide or even sit down, “I-I-I mean, I don’t think so… the General, I mean the Goddess… um…”

“Thank you Bernadetta.” Sothis said. “Now then, I understand today was a lot to take in, but I am the goddess. I don’t have any of my former powers though so don’t expect me to help you with this war. I’m merely a spectator for whatever may pass.”

“Okay so we’re just all going to accept that too I guess…” Dorothea said absently.

“Please do it would make this all so much easier.” Sothis and Byleth laughed while Edelgard just shook her head with a small smile. Considering her personality, if that was a joke to break the tension in the room or if she was being serious.

“Thank you, Goddess.” Jeralt said after a few moments. The man had been mostly quiet up until now, having already known most of what was being said today. “The kid told me about some of the things you’ve done for her. I’m not sure you heard my prayers so I wanted to thank you again in person this time.” Jeralt bowed his head.

Sothis shook her head, “No, I don’t hear prayers Jeralt. I appreciate your thanks, but it is unneeded. Byleth is so much more than a good friend to me, along with cute little El here too.” Sothis winked and giggled. Edelgard and Byleth blushed at the goddess’ cavalier talk of their relationship.

Edelgard cleared her throat so she could speak. “Unfortunately there is one more piece of information that we haven’t revealed yet. Sothis’ power allows her to turn back time. Byleth and I are from a world where events played out quite differently.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man depression is just kicking my ass..... Also i got really sidetracked doing some rwby rp and coming up with like 3 more stories i now have to write......... and reading lots of fanfics..... man my list of fanfics never gets shorter.


	24. A Day in the Life of a Goddess

Everyone was silent for Edelgard’s explanation. They were quickly dismissed afterwards so they could all think about what they were just told. The next day there was still some tension between Byleth, Edelgard and The Black Eagles. Not wanting to push them to talk, Edelgard and Byleth were making a plan to raid TWSITD’s base alone, no one had shown up on time for their strategy meeting even though it was mostly informal today. Hubert walked in a couple of minutes late.

“Good morning, your Majesty.” Hubert said walking into the room. He took a look at the board, “Is that the location of their base? When did you have time to locate it?”

“You managed to track it down in the future after they launched an attack on Fort Merceus in an attempt to kill Byleth.” Edelgard turned to him.

Hubert let out a brief sigh before speaking. “Your majesty, I would like to speak to you.” His eyes moved to Byleth, “Alone.”

“I wanted to check on the other’s today anyway.” Byleth said as she left the room leaving the Emperor with her retainer.

“Hubert if this is-” Edelgard started to speak.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Hubert cut her off for the very first time in his life. “Hubert this is not something that I could talk to you about. It wasn’t something I could talk to anyone about.” Edelgard answered calmly.

“Have I not proven to you time and time again that you can trust me with anything?” Hubert asked, stepping forward and going on. “Have I not been the most loyal retainer you could possibly ask for?”

“You also have a tendency to threaten and attack people without consulting me sometimes.” Edelgard countered. Hubert stayed silent for a moment, “That is not something I could let you do to Byleth. I trust you with my life Hubert. Please do not think for a second that this means that I don’t.”

Hubert gritted his teeth and took a deep breath, “I understand, your majesty.” 

“Would you like to go over our plans?” Edelgard turned to the board. Hubert nodded and walked over to the board. Edelgard quickly started to fill him in on the current plans.

Byleth took a walk around the monastery as she often did. When she was a professor she had to make her rounds to check if all the students were sleeping and to keep them safe from invaders. A task that she had kept up to this day, although it had come with some minor arguing during her recovery period. Today, however, she was here on a different task.

“Oh Byleth!” Marrianne squeaked when she saw Byleth in the cathedral. She quickly bowed before her.

“Marianne… what are you doing?” Byleth had the most confused look on her face.

“Oh I um….” Marianne started to say.

“It’s just me Marianne, you don't have to act any different than you always have.” Byleth said.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I wasn’t sure if I was being disrespectful this whole time by speaking to you so casually.” Marianne replied.

Byleth sighed, “I’d really prefer it if you treated me the same as always. I’ve always just been me, nothing’s changed since yesterday.” She tried to smile.

“Ri-right…” Marianne looked up at the church’s statue of Sothis. “Um…Byleth… Since you’ve been to the future… or lived this all before, do you know what I prayed to the goddess for every morning?”

“I… don’t…” Byleth took a deep breath remembering what had happened to her in her timeline, “but I can guess… based on your actions in my timeline.”

“I wanted the goddess to take me… I wanted to die.” Marianne admitted. 

Byleth was about to reach out towards the girl, but before she could Sothis grabbed her hand. She gave Byleth a pleading look to which Byleth acquiesced, giving up her body to the goddess. Sothis hugged Marianne which earned a yelp from her. “I’m sorry Marianne… I know you counted on me and I know I let you down like so many others.” Sothis’ face fell.

“Goddess-” Marianne started only for her cheeks to be slapped lightly from both sides at the same time. Marianne had a look of terrifying fright that could only be matched by Bernadetta when meeting new people… or talking to Hubert.

“Sothis, just call me Sothis.” She giggled and let go. “You don't have to try to make me feel better Marianne. I’m the one supposed to be helping you, and I always will if I can. So please don’t pray for such things anymore.”

Marianne smiled lightly. “I don't… Ever since Byleth invited me to The Black Eagles life has gotten more colorful and a little less painful. I have people I want to protect more than ever now.”

“Hey Mari and… The Goddess?” Bernadetta squeaked as she walked into the Cathedral. Sothis turned to the shy girl who was stuttering some kind of incoherent apology.

“It’s fine Bernie, I was just leaving.” Sothis smiled and walked off with a wave.

“I wasn’t interrupting, was I?” Bernedetta asked Marianne worriedly.

“Not at all Bernie-Bear, lets go.” Marianne took her hand.

“You’re not just saying that right?” Bernedetta asked Marianne as Sothis walked off for a little longer before holding out her hand to switch back with Byleth.

“I think it might be better if you were to talk to them today.” Byleth said as she shook her head.

“Me? But you’re their teacher. They’ve always relied on you.” Sothis replied.

“Yes, but I think they want to talk to you right now.” Byleth responded.

“Okay, just for today…” Sothis huffed as she walked along. As she walked she smiled and waved to all the people. None of them could see that it was Sothis and not Byleth walking around. She looked to the side to find herself walking past the cemetery. Sothis stared for a few seconds as she walked.

“Whoa there.” Jeralt caught her as she walked into her. “You should be more careful kid… no, Sothis right?”

“Yeah, sorry I wasn’t watching where I was going.” Sothis turned to him. Jeralt was holding a bouquet of flowers. “What are those for? Are you bringing them to someone”

“Yes I was just changing out the flowers.” Jeralt motioned towards the cemetery.

“Oh… for your wife…” Sothis looked down and frowned. “About Sitri… I never got to say that I’m sorry for-”

“It’s fine, I know it’s not your fault.” Jeralt sighed and rubbed her head.

“Here, let me come with you. I haven’t said my peace to your wife.” Sothis said after a few moments. Jeralt looked like he was about to say something, but decided not to. Sothis determinedly walked down the stairs ahead of him and stared at the grave before her. Jeralt joined her soon after. He held onto the flowers awkward, not sure of what to do. 

“I’m sorry Sitri.” Sothis said after a long while. She kneeled down and put her hand on the grave. She paused for a few moments as she started to cry. “It was my fault you were sickly and didn’t have a chance at a full life. I know I don’t deserve it, but-” 

“Please stop.” Jeralt interrupted her, placing the flowers down with a sigh. Sothis wasn’t exactly that shocked. She was ready for a verbal thrashing from him, expected it really. 

“Don’t apologize, Sitri wouldn’t have it.” After a few moments he finally stood up and turned to her, but he wasn’t angry. His expression was a soft one full of care, albeit with some worry in his eyes. “Sitri would never blame you. You were her goddess and she loved you.”

“But-” Sothis started.

“You also saved Byleth… You’ve been saving her all this time. More than that, you’ve been helping her and guiding her. For that we’re both forever grateful to you.” Jeralt said. Sothis was at a loss for words for quite a while. Jeralt hugged her and cried slightly. “You and Edelgard… are the greatest thing that ever happened to her.”

Sothis hugged him back. “Thank you.” She said after a while.

“Sorry if that was out of line.” Jeralt let go. “You’re using Byleth’s body so I couldn’t help myself.” He chuckled slightly.

Sothis shook her head and smiled. “No, I’d much rather have you speak to me normally instead of  _ the goddess _ .”

“But… you are the goddess.” Jeralt said, slightly confused. Byelth laughed just above her shoulder. Sothis pouted at Byleth for a second before turning to Jeralt again.

“Yes I am, but I’ve said it multiple times, I’m not the same goddess you all think of.” Sothis sighed.

“Uh right…” Jeralt scratched his head, “so the way I’ve been speaking to you okay?”

“Yes, thank you very much.” Sothis nodded. “Well! I probably shouldn’t disturb you any longer than I have. See you around Jeralt.” Sothis and Jeralt waved to each other, the latter seemed slightly awkward, as she walked off.

Sothis headed to the dining hall for something to eat. Sothis loved eating, the simple act was pretty great on its own after not being able to eat for quite some time. Actually tasting the food too? That was particularly amazing. Especially fish and sweets, two things that Byleth notably had inherited from her. Edelgard had also inherited her love of sweets as well, she should probably make sure to bring her some, she thought to herself as she went to go get her food. 

“Oh, hi Lysithea.” Sothis waved to Lysithea who was sitting by herself. “May I sit down?”

“Sure go ahead.” Lysithea thought for a second.

“Oh! Can I have some of your cake?” Sothis asked when she saw what Lysithea was eating. “They didn’t have anymore at the up there.”

“Yeah of course.” Lysithea’s eye twitched slightly as she handed the plate over, slightly unwillingly.

“Here you should have some of mine too!” Sothis passed her over as well. Lysithea smiled delightfully as she cut into the cake. The pair let out a satisfying sound as they ate their desserts. “Oh you know what would be really good on this? Some Albinean Berry sauce!”

“Oh that would be so good! We need some chocolate too.” Lysithea’s eyes sparkled. The pair ran off to assemble some of their own sweets. Lysithea handled the baking and technical things while Sothis helped out with the tastes and putting together the different types of sweets.

“Mmmm, that’s really good!” Lysithea said as she tasted some of the syrup.

“Ah, the goddess. Just the woman I wanted to see.” Linhardt waved at her.

“Sothis.” Sothis corrected before he could say anything else.

“Sothis, I was hoping you would let me have some of your blood. I want to compare it to Byleth’s, I'll need some of her blood too when you switch back too.” Lindhardt continued on.

Sothis made a face, “Uhhhh, I don't know how I feel about needles…”

“Don’t worry it’ll be completely painless. I only need a few vials.” Linhardt tried again.

“Fine, if you say so.” Sothis gave up and sighed. “You okay there… Caspar?”

“Huh? Oh yeah I’m fine.” Caspar said slightly frazzled. “Just getting some lunch.”

“He’s just thinking about you and the emperor and the general.” Linhardt says as he eats.

“Lin!” Caspar yelled.

“What?” Linhardt asked, pretty disinterested. “It’s better if you just talk to her about it.”

“It’s kind of a weird thing to bring up.” Caspar said.

“It’s okay. I’m sure you have some more questions. I’ll answer anything you ask.” Sothis offered.

“It’s nothing really.” Caspar replied. “I’m just gonna go head back to training, talk to you later Lin.” He said, running off. Sothis frowned as she watched him leave the cafeteria.

“Don’t mind him, he’ll be fine. Some of them need some time to think. Meet me at the lab once you’re finished here.” Linhardt said and headed away. Sothis nodded and the pair continued about their cooking and baking.

“Okay, this is good. You should head to talk to Linhardt now. I’ve got this.” Lysithea said putting the last touches on her cake.

“Okay, but if they’re all gone before I get back I will make your life helllllll.” Sothis threatened. They both laughed after a few moments then Sothis waved and headed around the monastery and up the stairs to Linhardt’s lab. Sothis sat down on one of the seats and gulped when Linhardt set down a set of tools. Linhardt slapped on some gloves. He pulled out a needle and pushed the collection tube in.

“I change my mind, I change my mind!” Sothis repeated as she stared at the needle.

“Sothis, please, it really won’t hurt.” Linhardt reassured her. Sothis wrinkled her mouth and took a deep breath. She put her arm down on the table and turned away. Linhardt nodded and tied a piece of cloth around her bicep. Sothis let out a slight hum as she squeezed her eyes closed in preparation for the needle. Linhardt ran his finger down her arm to find the vein. He finally inserted the needle and started to draw her blood.

“AHHHHHHHH!” Sothis cried out as her blood flowed into the collection tube. Sothis cried hysterically. Linhardt just watched her and continued the collection with a straight face, sighing a bit as the crying continued. Sothis finally opened her eyes to see Byleth floating at her side laughing. 

“SHUT UP BYLETH! This hurts!” Sothis yelled at her making Byleth double over in the air and laugh harder. 

“What is going on here?” Dorothea yelled when she came into the room.

“Just collecting some blood from Sothis here.” Linhardt answered as he finished up. “Thank you, this will be extremely helpful to my research. I’m finished now.” Sothis sniffled as Linhardt healed the tiny puncture wound and wiped the blood away.

“All that yelling was for a needle?” Dorothea asked.

“I don’t like needles and it hurt!” Sothis wind and she rubbed her arm. Byleth continued to laugh and Dorothea sighed.

“Is something the matter?” Petra walked in behind Dorothea. Dorothea explained the situation to her quickly. “Ah I have understanding. When the children get hurt for the first time at home they often cry loudly.”

“See she understands!” Sothis yelled as she pointed at Petra. “Wait, I’m not a child!”

“Of course not, I am just saying that you are not used to being hurt.” Petra explained calmly. 

Dorothea giggled and her expression softened. “Sothis, would you like to join us for some afternoon tea? It might make you feel better.”

“Of course! Lead the way!” Sothis said happily, forgetting about her recent  _ injury _ . Dorothea and Petra walked out towards the garden.

“Do you have a preference on tea blends?” Dorothea held a few tea bags.

“Hmmm… Crescent moon.” Sothis picked. Dorothea nodded and set the tea up.

“How are you doing today goddess?” Petra asked.

“Please just call me Sothis, I’ve really had enough of that.” Sothis sighed and rested her head on one arm.

“Right, Sothis, may I be asking you a question?” Petra continued.

“Go ahead.” Sothis nodded.

“Can you be seeing the spirits?” Petra asked.

“Yeah I can.” Sothis answered casually.

“Wait, so then spirits are real too?” Dorothea asked as she poured them some tea.

“Of course they are. They’re not as prevalent here as they are in other places though. Brigid has a lot more of them running around.” Sothis explained as she started pouring lots of sugar into her tea.

“I thought you were believing in spirits.” Petra looked at Dorothea.

“Well, I wasn’t sure… Like of course I believe you when you say that, but it was always possible that it was just your magic and not spirits so it's hard to tell… It's a little different coming from a goddess okay?” Dorothea floundered slightly. Petra just continued to frown at her slightly. “I’m sorry Petra, please don’t be mad.”

“It is okay Dorothea.” Petra huffed slightly. Dorothea sighed painfully and sipped on her tea. 

The two were quiet for a few moments so Sothis wrinkled her mouth and started passing out the sweets in a huff. “Come on you two! Have some cake!” Sothis puffed up her cheeks as she watched them both confusedly and slowly ate the cakes. “Feel better now?”

Dorothea started to laugh which caused Petra to laugh as well. “Sorry, sorry, it's just really funny to see you in Byleth’s body acting like this.Its really cute.” Petra nodded in agreement.

Sothis giggled and pushed the air out of her cheeks with her hands. “Well whatever works right?”

“Have you been to Brigid?” Dorothea asked.

“I did some traveling while I could. I’ve been to all the surrounding areas, but I’ve always returned home pretty quickly. Had to stick around pretty close to Fodlan and my kids after all.” Sothis smiled. “I would really like to visit your homeland again sometime. Wonder how it's changed in a millennia.” 

“I will be showing you around when you come.” Petra smiled brightly. The trio continued their tea time chat for a while before parting ways. Sothis headed back up to their chambers to lie down and rest.

“You know, sometimes I forget how weird walking is. I mean I like it, but also kind of tiring.” Sothis sighed as she laid on the bed. Byleth spun into existence like Sothis often would by her side.

“You enjoyed it though right?” Byleth asked as she floated around above the bed.

“It was nice. Wish I didn’t cause that fight and made Caspar so uncomfortable though...” Sothis groaned with her face in the bed.

“Don’t blame yourself for that, Sothis.” Byleth lied down by her side.

“But I feel like I really messed up your relationship with your students.” Sothis mumbled into the sheets.

Edelgard walked in a couple of minutes later and sat down on the bed next to her, “Sothis, what’s wrong?” Sothis groaned into the bed in response.

“She feels guilty that no one came in today, also Caspar ran out of the mess hall.” Byleth explained.

“Oh Sothis.” Edelgard picked her up and pulled her into a hug. “You don’t need to worry about it. If things get bad we’ll fix it, together.”

“I still feel bad for causing so much trouble though.” Sothis said.

“It was our choice to tell them. And they’re just processing it right now, give them time and we’ll see how it goes.” Byleth intertwined her finger in Sothis’ and leaned against her.

“If you guys say so.” Sothis hugged them both.

“Let’s get some rest today.” Edelgard suggested. Sothis nodded and switched back with Byleth. The trio then tried their best to enjoy what was left of their night before falling asleep together. When morning came, they all headed to their usual strategy meeting. Hubert was already sitting down ready. Marianne and Bernadetta came in a couple of minutes later laughing and smiling. They both waved happily and took their seats.

“I guess we’ll get started.” Edelgard said, looking over the board. 

They managed to make it several minutes into the meeting before Dorothea opened the doors. “Sorry we’re late, we were getting everyone else together.” Dorothea walked in with the rest of the eagles. Ferdinand was in the front of the pack. He took a few steps forward to confront Edelgard.

“I know you’ve already shown me the difference in our skill, and to have been chosen by the goddess nonetheless…” Ferdinand sighed and shook his head for a second. When he returned to meet her gaze he was filled with determination. “But I am your adviser and prime minister now. A true noble doesn’t give up.  _ I _ will not give up. I will always strive to have you acknowledge my worth.”

“Ferdinand…” Edelgard thought for a moment. “In the past and in my world, I resolved to walk alone. I tried to close myself off a bit from everyone and handle everything on my own because I always knew what I had to do.” Edelgard took a deep breath and looked every one of The Black Eagles in the eyes. “All of you, I know I don’t say it enough, but you are all my friends. Friends that I never thought I’d ever have.”

“Listen Edie.” Dorothea said. “We’re all still going to work with you, but I think it’s fair that we all feel a bit betrayed… again. You can’t keep lying to us.”

“I know, I’m sorry everyone. I wanted to tell you all, but I wasn’t sure exactly how and I didn’t want you all to think I was crazy.” Edelgard apologized. “I won’t keep any more secrets from you all.”

“That’s all we ask.” Dorothea said. Everyone nodded in agreement and took a seat.

“Now then, let’s get into this. In one week, we’ll be moving deep inside Hrym Territory.” Edelgard started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I do believe I have finally mustered up enough to start writing consistently again. Hopefully. I really do apologize for the wait, its been a fucking hell of a few months for me. I hope my writing hasn't fucked up too much because of it...  
> Anyways, thank Lina for being such a good friend! she writes the thief au and she's been helping me out a bunch lately.  
> sidenote. while i was writing this i had to reread ferdinand's stuff and i really wish i leaned more into him having an inferiority since Edelgard was was basically 5 years ahead of him in this au. Also I just remember... he proposed to her in his A-support.


	25. Shine light in the Darkness

Before The Black Eagle Strike Force stood a mountain. Mages and Warriors alike were strewn across the field and forest that they had taken to get here and now their destination was finally in front of them. What separated Edelgard from the mastermind of so many tragedies for close to a millennia was one giant metal door.

Edelgard took a deep breath which didn’t go unnoticed. Byleth and Sothis put their hands on Edelgard’s shoulders and gave her a comforting smile. Edelgard let out her breath and nodded with a slight smile.

The young emperor rushed forward, dressed in her golden armor, and slammed Amyr into a giant metal door rending one side of it. Byleth slammed the other side of the door with The Sword of the Creator. 

“Remember not to split up, we don’t know the layout of the fortress or the extent of their defenses.” Edelgard spoke with her usual confident facade as she raised her axe. The small army quickly filed into the large underground corridor. The floor was made of metal and had some blue lights coming out of it.

Mages appeared down the hall from them and started to cast several different spells. The vanguard jumped to the side to give the archers and mages some space and a clear shot at the TWSITD’s mages. After a brief explosion the vanguard shot forward and took out what was left of them. It wasn’t long before they walked out to see the rest of the underground city. It too seemed like it was made entirely of metal. 

“How did they make a city like this? This technology is amazing, I hope I can study it.” Linhardt said as he looked around with awe. His comment got him a quick elbow from Dorothea who silently motioned to Lysithea.

“This place gives me the creeps.” Lysithea shivered slightly. She was quiet most of the way over and was staring at the ground.

“Right… sorry.” Linhardt started over towards her. “You shouldn’t look so down. Once we finish our work here we can salvage their research on crests. This will bring us quite a bit closer to our desired goal. Of course we’ll be relying on your magic to make it out of here alive and defeating your old captors should be very cathartic for you.”

Lysithea cracked a smile and chuckled a bit. “Thanks Linhardt, I think I’ll try that.” Lysithea’s hand glowed purple with her magic.

“Yes, let us be punishing those who hurt our friends.” Petra smiled.

“Let’s do this!” Caspar yelled.

“You don’t always have to yell.” Hubert said.

“You said it was okay before though.” Caspar responded.

“That I did.” Hubert admitted with a slight smirk. He wouldn’t ever admit it, but he was also excited to start this battle. The cavalry was sent to the front lines, charging TWSITD’s Infantry ahead of the rest of them. By the time the main group made it over, the cavalry was in the process of fighting shield-bearing iron giants.

“What are these things?” Jeralt asked as he squared off against one of them. “They’re tough.” 

“We just need to hit it harder!” Leonie yelled as she slammed her lance into its shield, bouncing right off it.

“I should’ve guessed this is where they came from.” Byleth said as she took off. The rest of the Black Eagles followed after her.

“You’ve seen these?” Edelgard asked.

“Yeah, they have them at Arianrhod. I suppose they’re a secret though.” Byleth answered.

“Cornelia…We’ll deal with her next.” Edelgard said quietly. “For right now, how do we deal with these giants?”

“Just hit them hard with physical strikes then blast them with magic. Weaker strikes won’t affect them very much. Caspar! Cover the others and deal with the infantry.” Byleth ordered. Caspar responded with a loud happy yell like he always did and went on ahead.

“Archers and mages provide the frontline with support. Marianne, we need you on healing!” Edelgard started to direct everyone else.

With TWSITD’s main force being made of mages, in a matter of moments the underground metal city was in chaos. Magic and arrows flew across the air as the battle raged on. The metal giants were slowly felled and collapsed on the floor unmoving.

“There are more of them coming Lady Edelgard.” Hubert pointed out. Just as the first few iron giants had fallen there were several more coming towards them from somewhere else in the city. 

“We’ll be at this all day… Jeralt, take command! Byleth and I shall cut the head off this snake.” Edelgard yelled over the noise. Jeralt nodded and started to give out orders, redirecting a few people.

Edelgard and Byleth rushed their way to the heart of the city. Their respective relics glowed in their hands as they ran up a large flight of stairs to finally reach the mastermind behind all the pain and suffering Edelgard had been put through for so many years. Once at the top of the stairs they seemed to have reached a large chamber with even more stairs leading up. Thales stood at the top of the stairs wearing a black cape and armor. He had short white hair and a beard and looked so pale that it was a wonder if he had ever gone outside in that form at all.

“So you have shown yourself, Fell Star. Or, should I say…Sothis? I will spill every drop of blood in your body to fulfill the longstanding goal of the Agarthans!” Thales looked down at Byleth before he turned to Edelgard. “And you… You dare defy us? You were nothing. No, you are nothing to us. Just an animal who thinks that the goddess might accept her.I’m going to take great pleasure in correcting my previous mistake.”

“Ohhhh, I’d punch him if I could!” Sothis yelled from her spot between Byleth and Edelgard. “Noone talks to my girls like that!”

“As much as I’d say I have no words for you, I haven’t forgotten what you’ve done to either of my families.” Edelgard smirked slightly. Byleth looked around, there were four others: a mounted knight wielding a lance and three mages besides Thales. The seven, or eight including Sothis, stared at each other for a few moments. The tension stretched the seconds into minutes. 

Two of the mages raised their hands to cast dark magic which Byleth instantly responded to by extending The Sword of the Creator and slashing both of them. A moment later the knight’s horse jumped in the air and attempted to jab Edelgard in the chest. Edelgard shifted to the side and did a quick spin into a block, stopping a ball of darkness from the other mage. Byleth dashed between the two mages and she started to engage in close combat with them. She kicked one of them back and made several strikes with her sword before finishing them off. Byleth’s relic wrapped around the other mage and tossed him into an incoming ball of magic from Thales.

Thales growled and shot another ball of darkness. Byleth stood her ground and dispersed the attack with a small smirk then started to make her way up the stairs. Thales let out another annoyed growl at first and held out his hand to shoot another ball of darkness at her. Instead of firing he smirked and shifted his hand. Byleth followed his gaze down the stairs and right to Edelgard who was just finishing off her opponents.

“BYLETH, NO!” Sothis yelled as Byleth changed direction. The scream caught Edelgard’s attention. She had just enough time to turn around and see Byleth cover her with her body. Much to Sothis’ relief Byleth was holding The Sword of the Creator in front of her instead of just throwing her body in front of the young emperor without a plan like she did the first time they had met. 

Byleth couldn’t get her footing in time and she slid backwards as the ball of darkness collided with her relic. Unable to disperse attack it exploded moments later. Byleth took the brunt of the explosion and she was thrown to the edge of the stairs. Byleth’s grip on the relic loosened as she drifted between consciousness and unconsciousness. Edelgard had been flung towards the edge as well and Aymr tumbled down the stairs alongside with her shield.

“Byleth.” Edelgard checked how she was doing. She had a small sigh of relief when she found that Byleth was mostly fine.

“I’ll turn back time.” Sothis held out her hand to start the process.

“She’s fine.” Edelgard told the goddess. Sothis nodded and put her hand down.

Thales walked down the stairs confidently, gloating his presumed victory. “For thousands of years, we have existed underground, living on only that we might someday see our vengeance realized. Here and now, that vengeance is finally within our grasp. There is but one thing left to do. Destroy you both! Send you to oblivion!” Thales yelled as he shot forth another ball of darkness. Thales snorted derisively as Edelgard grabbed The Sword of the Creator. The relic lit up in her hands, glowing a dazzling red as the weapon split into a whip and destroyed the magic.

“What? Impossible!” Thales yelled as he started to charge up another round of magic. Edelgard cut right through the magic and continued to charge up the stairs. She wasn’t as fast or as good as Byleth was, but she was stronger. She cut through two more rounds of magic before finally jumping and bringing the blade down on him. The blade cut through him and he tumbled to the ground and down the stairs unceremoniously. It wasn’t that she was expecting fanfares or something amazing to happen when she finally killed him, but her revenge really didn’t feel as gratifying as she thought it would.

Byleth must’ve been better than Edelgard had originally thought, or perhaps she had just been standing there thinking to herself longer than she had thought, either way Byleth walked up and put her hand on her shoulder. Edelgard looked over to see a comforting smile. Sothis suddenly hugged her from the side.

“So… this is him?” Lysithea asked, looking at Thales’ body.

“Yes, that’s Thales. He replaced my uncle sometime ago...” Edelgard walked down the stairs and explained. 

Lysithea stared at the man silently contemplating something. Noone dared to say or do anything that would take her out of her little trance. Lysithea took a deep breath and looked up, “What’s next?”

“We go home.” Edelgard responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof! 2 hours off my own proposed deadline. Well, I think i can finally work on this again. Of course i've been saying that for months so.... Let's just hope it sticks this time. Honestly i also had a hard time with this chapter, I really only planned out the ending and the part where Edelgard gets the sword of the creator cause that was cool in my head. Hope you all thought so. I've also got a cool scene planned for the ending.


	26. Before a Storm

It had been almost a week since they had eradicated TWSITD. Nothing bad had happened, but somehow Edelgard still felt that something bad was going to happen. Of course the absence of anything bad happening only served to make Edelgard more on edge.

“Hey El, its…” Byleth walked through the door and started to say something but stopped when she noticed that Edelgard had grabbed an axe. “Again? El, you’re getting a little paranoid.”

“Once we expunge Cornelia all my doubt should go away.” Edelgard tried to rationalize. “How are our troops?”

“Same as they were this morning El.” Byleth sighed. Before the assault on TWSITD they had to scale their attacks back and fortify their defenses. Unfortunately Claude, being the opportunistic tactician he is, immediately took this opportunity to take back some of the alliance’s lost territory. The Kingdom continued their assault and pushed the Empire out of some of their territories as well, although that was less a strategy and more of a constant swarm of attacks. Although the way they had attacked suggested that Rhea was the one directing that assault, in the end it really didn’t matter. They would need to end up dealing with it either way. And right now none of that mattered. 

“Come on El.” Byleth walked over and grabbed Edelgard’s hand.

“Wha- where are we going?” Edelgard asked as she was dragged to the door.

“We are going to have a little bit of fun.” Byleth said with a smile.

“I heard my name!” Sothis did a small somersault as she popped into existence and floated by them. Sothis then gasped and went into a small over early dramatic tirade, “You were planning a date without me? I’m hurt! I’m insulted! I’m-”

“You were part of the plan.” Byleth gave her a look.

“I was having fun By! Don’t interrupt me!” Sothis pointed her finger and yelled, pretending to be mad for a few moments. The three broke into laughter and continued down the stairs. The three of them took a seat down in the lunch hall. Sothis sat at the end of the table by Byleth and across from Edelgard.

“Edie, Professor, Sothis.” Dorothea smiled as she took a seat across from Petra. Petra waved and gave a nod as she sat down. Petra had a gold band around her finger which made the three of them smile, but none of them mentioned it. “Hope you don’t mind we sit.”

“Sothis isn’t here right now.” Byleth responded with a straight face.

“Oh, I hope she’s resting well then.” Dorothea said. Edelgard rolled her eyes and smiled slightly which caught Dorothea’s eye. “What’s even the point of lying like that?”

“It was entertaining. Pretty sure I get it from her.” Byleth motioned towards Sothis with her head.

“Please, my jokes are way better.” Sothis smirked, making Edelgard stifle a chuckle by clearing her throat..

“We are happy to see that you are better Edelgard.” Petra said with a smile, “Dorothea was worrying.”

“Petra,” Dorothea called her fiance in a hushed tone, “you weren’t supposed to tell her that.”

“I’m doing fine you two. I’m sorry for worrying you.” Edelgard chuckled.

“She’s lying, she pulled an axe on me when I went to knock on the door.” Byleth said.

“That seems like her.” Dorothea laughed and nodded in agreement.

“I have never done that before.” Edelgard sounded offended.

“Overthinking things Edie.” Dorothea countered. “You always do that when bad things don’t happen. And when bad things do happen.”

Edelgard pouted and was quiet for a little bit, “I’m usually right.”

“You’re sometimes right.” Dorothea corrected. “Come on, Edie, up and out!” Dorothea grabbed her arm.

“What? Where are we going?” Edelgard asked as she was pulled along. Byleth and Sothis were just laughing as they watched.

“We’re exchanging wives for the day Professor! I’ll bring her back later!” Dorothea ran out of the dining hall. Byleth stopped laughing and looked terribly flushed which just caused Sothis to laugh at her more. Dorothea walked along with Edelgard to the gardens.

“Bern! Marie!” Dorothea waved as she approached the two girls in question. Bernedetta let out a small shriek and covered her head. Marianne just put her hand on her shoulder and said something quietly. “Sorry Bern.” Dorothea said sheepishly as she walked over. “Mind if we sit with you two?”

“No-not at all. Marie?” Bernedetta looked across the table.

“I think that would be delightful, sit, I’ll make you some tea.” Marianne said, moving her chair closer to Bernadetta. She quickly put the teapot back over a lit flame and grabbed one of her tea bags. “Is this one alright?” Marianne asked. Edelgard and Dorothea nodded as they brought over their own chairs.

“Sooo, what were you guys talking about?” Dorothea asked, leaning closer with a smile. “Are you two going to start being official?”

“Wha-No!” Bernadetta yelled as Marrianne blushed.

“Oh, so you’re just going to keep yourself locked in the closet then?” Dorothea teased. Bernadetta put her head down and turned extremely red. Normally at this point in the conversation Bernadetta would’ve knocked the table over and made a run for it, but she continued to sit there red as a cherry, stuttering. Marainne had also turned red and was staring at the teapot intensely.

“Come now Dorothea, I think that’s enough teasing for now.” Edelgard said.

“But they get so cute when you tease them.” Dorothea replied.

“Even so.” Edelgard smiled. “So what were you two talking about?”

“Oh um…” Marianne looked over to Bernadetta.

“We were just talking about… me...” Bernadetta mumbled. “It’s just that against the giant metal soldiers I couldn't help at all. I was so useless.”

“Oh Bern, you’ve never been useless.” Dorothea tried to comfort the girl.

“You’ve always been a valued member of our team. No one in the world could ever replace you.” Edelgard reassured her.

“When Lady Rhea turned into a dragon at The Battle for Garreg Mach I couldn’t do anything. Last time my arrows sort of just… bounced off her scales. I don’t know what I’ll do if she turns into one again... I wanna be useful.” Bernadetta stared down into her tea.

“Bernie.” Marieanne grabbed her hand.

“I know I know… I just… don’t feel all that useful sometimes.” Bernadetta said. 

“Bernadetta,” Edelgard looked her in the eyes, “you and all the others are my precious family. You give us all strength just by being near us, just as we lend you ours.”

Bernadetta silently nodded in slight awe of Edelgard’s words. She had said them with such conviction that even her self-depreciation was no match for it this time. The moment was broken a few seconds later when Dorothea snorted, “Oh my Edie, such a romantic. No wonder the professor and the goddess can’t keep their hands off you.”

“That-that’s not what happened!” Edelgard stammered.

“Right right, they were both just so taken with your beauty.” Dorothea continued her teasing which only made Edelgard more flustered. As much as she tried she could never stop her reactions. Instead of fighting back again Edelgard chuckled and gave her friends a serene smile. Dorthea did the same and leaned over, giving Edelgard a small one-armed hug.

“I must thank you Dorothea. I think I did need this.” Edelgard said.

“No problem Edie, it’s what I’m always here for you.” Dorothea smiled.

“We are too!” Marianne chimed in.

“If-if you’ll have us of course.” Bernadetta added softly. 

“Alright, now that we’re done with that.” Dorothea smiled, “I didn’t bring you out here for entirely unselfish reasons. Who wants to help me plan a wedding?”

“You want us to help?” Bernadetta asked.

“I’m going to ask the other girls soon too, just wanted to ask Edie first.” Dorothea smiled.

“I would be honored to help you.” Edelgard nodded.

“I’m not that great with big events.” Marianne mumbled. “But I’ll try to help.”

“I’m sure you’ll all do great! So here’s what I’m thinking.” Dorothea started going through some ideas. Edelgard smiled and continued to drink tea as they discussed the details. Eventually the four departed once they had finally run out of tea and cakes and changed venues to their rooms then the dining hall. “Okay girls, thank you for your help today!” Dorothea smiled and took the paper they were using to write this all down on.

“Of course, anytime Dorothea.” Edelgard got up to leave.

“Thanks for letting us help you.” Bernadetta and Marianne said as they left. They all waved to each other 

“How was your day?” Byleth asked when Edelgard walked into their bed chambers.

“It was nice, thank you very much. You could have joined me you know.” Edelgard responded.

“I was a little busy with Petra.” Byleth answered as she combed her fingers through her hair. 

“I’m assuming you were also dealing with the wedding plans.” Edelgard undid her hair.

“Yeah, Petra’s a little worried about how her country will take it. None of us care, but a princess marrying a commoner is a bit...” Byleth paused.

“Is a bit what?” Edelgard grinned as she joined Byleth in bed.

“Uncommon.” Byleth chuckled.

“Well I guess all the Black Eagles are a bit unique, I think I blame our professor for perverting our desires.” Edelgard laughed.

“Yes, your professor seems to be quite the piece of work.” Byleth played along.

“Yes, it’s a good thing she’s such a nice person however.” Edelgard gave her a quick kiss then looked around, “Where is Sothis?”

“She got a bit excited earlier and took over. Sort of exhausted both of us so she went to bed a bit earlier.” Byleth answered. “So it seems that we’re all alone tonight.” 

Edelgard laughed, “You say that as if you’re thinking something.”

“Perhaps I am.” Byleth played coy as she wrapped her arms around her emperor with a grin. 

After having managed to calm Edelgard down, everyone managed to get back into their routines. With several exceptions now, most of which included several of the former class helping out with the wedding planning. Dorothea’s usual light and easy attitude seemed to have been supplanted by that of a diva while talking about plans for this wedding. It was truly exhausting to deal with. After about a week of planning Edelgard found herself walking around the monastery to calm down from her overthinking, something she had to do a lot recently.

“Hello Lysithea, do you mind if I sit with you?” Edelgard strolled over to the young mage in question. She seemed to be sitting on the docks staring into the pond.

“Oh not at all Edelgard.” Lysithea responded and moved over. The pair sat there quietly for a couple of minutes, not daring to look at the other and unsure what to say until Lysithea finally broke the silence, “Do you think… that they’re really gone?”

Edelgard was quiet for a few seconds, torn between trying to comfort Lysithea or telling her the truth. “No, I don’t believe that. It’s something I’ve been struggling with for the past two weeks. I keep feeling like something awful is about to happen. That this is all just a brief respite.”

“I see…. I was wondering what you would be thinking…. You’re the only other person who understands what kind of people they really were.” Lysithea responded as she stared into the pond. “I keep thinking that they’re out there too… I wasn’t sure what to think though.”

“Everyone keeps saying that we’re done with them and we need to focus on the future, and I know they’re right. But I just can’t shake this feeling.” Edelgard replied. She finally turned to Lysithea, “Wallowing in our past never does any good, shall we switch topics?”

“Uh sure. Edelgard, there’s been something I’ve been meaning to ask you, but I wasn’t sure how to.” Lysithea paused for a moment, “Ever since you mentioned the whole time traveling thing, I just wanted to know, how close were we in your world?”

“We were very close. Other than Hubert, you were my closest confidant.” Edelgard smiled.

“Do you mind telling me a bit about it?” Lysiteha asked. Edelgard nodded and started to recount the tales of their shared past. Perhaps that turn of phrase wasn’t exactly applicable to a different timeline though. After a few of the stories were finished they noticed that it had turned dark.

“Thanks for keeping me company. I’m going to head back to my room now.” Lysithea got up.

“I don’t mind telling you about my past at all. To be honest, even By wouldn’t understand if I said anything.” Edelgard said slightly sadly.

“I’d love to hear more sometime.” Lysithea smiled before waving the emperor goodnight.

Another week had passed and Edelgard was finally feeling more relaxed. There was a quick bang at the door.

“Enter and state your purpose!” Edelgard switched back to her emperor persona in a flash when speaking to him.

“Your majesty! I have important news!” The soldier saluted.

“Your majesty, we have an urgent problem.” Hubert crossed to the garden quickly with Ferdinand behind him.

“An army has appeared from the southern mountains.” Ferdinand explained, “It seems from Hrym Territory.”

“We missed a portion of the Agarthans? I knew that was too easy.” Edelgard growled annoyedly.

“Our scouts say that the person leading them is Nemesis.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was slated for the 25th since i said hey we should totally start posting it once a month.... yep then I immeidatly didn't do that. Man do I suck. Anywaysss, sorry that this is shorter, but honestly I hadn't a clue what I was going to put down for this chapter. Originally this was supposed to be two chapters, but detailing a normal day of just El stressing out about nothing is extremely hard for me.... Man I wish I was better at writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who wants to hang out or help me out ya'll can find me on discord - NighFelania#3185


End file.
